THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UPDATE :)/Mereka tidak menyangka kekuatan itu ada dalam diri mereka. Dan mereka diharuskan menjaga dunia tetap bersinar dan menjauhkan kegelapan. Perjuangan mereka berharga, sinar mereka tak terkalahkan, karena didasari oleh Cinta dan Persahabatan Sejati yang murni./Main Pair: WONKYU/Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK/BL,YAOI/DLDR/RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

_Rahasia alam semesta ada disini…_

_Yang akan terkuak kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, bab demi bab._

_Rahasia berupa kekuatan besar yang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga keutuhan segala ciptaan Tuhan._

_Kekuatan itu… Milik mereka._

_Mereka yang terpilih…_

**Preface: **

**Introduction**

Tap

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat sebelum sosok itu mencapai pintu keluar. Suara derasnya hujan masih terdengar begitu jelas.

"Sayang, pakailah payung. Jangan buat seragam sekolahmu basah, Nak."

Namja itu masih bergeming menatap hujan yang semakin lebat di depannya. Mata sipit itu lalu menatap langit kelabu yang terus menumpahkan air. Kilatan putih terang tergambar jelas di iris hitamnya tepat sebelum hujan deras itu reda seketika.

"Tidak perlu, Ma. Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Ucap namja berwajah cina itu sambil mulai berjalan menapaki jalanan yang masih basah. Beberapa orang yang tadi berteduh kini mulai berjalan lagi.

**Genre: **

**Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

"HEI, ANAK BARU! CEPAT KEMARI DAN BAWAKAN TAS KAMI!"

Beberapa namja tampak berdiri menghalangi sesosok namja lain. Beberapa senyum mengejek menghiasi wajah lima namja yang bisa dipastikan murid tingkat tiga di sekolah itu.

"Sepertinya kau berasal dari sekolah Luar Negeri, ya? Kau pasti anak orang kaya, kan?! Cepat serahkan uangmu atau―"

Bruk

"HEI BRENGSEK! MENGAPA KAU MEMBUANG TAS DI DEPAN KAMI?! KAU MAU DI―"

"Bawakan tasku ke kelas 2-D, Sunbaenim." Ucap namja yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam dan menatap datar Sunbae-sunbaenya itu. "Dan ambilkan seragam baruku di ruang administrasi. Sekarang. "

Namja-namja _sok-_keren tadi bergerak mengambil tas yang dipastikan mahal itu dari lantai dan membawanya hati-hati ke kelas yang diminta, sedang dua orang yang lainnya melesat menuju ruang administrasi tanpa kata.

Kilatan putih terang itu terlintas di sorot mata setajam musang itu. Dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya bersamaan dengan langkah ringannya menuju kelas barunya.

**Rating: **

**T for Teen**

Tap tap tap

Brak

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kita harus kembali ke kelas sebelum―"

"Kembalilah sendiri, aku membolos pagi ini." ucap namja yang kini berjalan santai menuju pagar pembatas atap sekolah dengan lantai dasar yang jauh berada di bawahnya.

"Ini hari pertama sekolah, dan kau sudah mau mem―"

Brak

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu penghubung tangga dengan atap sekolah itu menutup seketika. Kini namja itu sendirian. Surai hitam legamnya bergoyang saat angin meniupnya lembut. Namja berkepala besar itu melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas atap, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik saku blazernya. Sebuah surat.

"Ck, Aku benci diatur."

Dan, dengan berakhirnya kalimat pendek itu, kertas putih itu berubah menjadi abu setelah api biru yang entah datang dari mana itu menyulutnya. Bayangan api itu pudar bersamaan dengan kilatan putih terang di iris hitam namja berkepala besar itu.

**Main Pair: **

**WONKYU **

Keadaan ricuh di salah satu kelas itu tidak membuat namja yang kini duduk diam di bangku paling belakang itu terusik. Kedua mata ikannya menatap redup ke langit kelabu di luar jendela.

"Lihat ini, mengapa pangeran kita termenung seperti ini?"

Namja itu hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan salah satu temannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak suka siang lagi? Kalau begitu pindah saja ke sekolah malam, hahaha!"

"Diam kau!" ucap namja bermata ikan itu masih dengan nada lemah dan malas.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan saat matanya terbuka, setitik cahaya terang muncul di lembaran langit abu-abu itu. Sebuah bintang. Namja itu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan bintang-_nya_ dengan mata berbinar sesaat setelah kilatan cahaya terang itu hilang dari matanya.

**Other Pair:**

**YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

"Semuanya sudah disini? Bagus~"

Sesosok namja berseragam kelas tiga berjalan menyebrabgi ruang luas itu sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas di papan dada yang dibawanya. Kaca mata perak menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kalian tahu mengapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?" tanya namja tadi sambil menampilkan senyum malaikatnya kepada lawan-lawan bicaranya yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Keepat namja di depannya itu hanya memeperhatikannya tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Kalian harus mengurus beberapa administrasi kepindahan kalian dan mengambil seragam baru―"

"Bukankah hal seperti ini seharusnya diurus oleh guru BK, err…" ucap namja berwajah cina yang kini menatap namja berkacamata tadi sambil menampilkan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, Mianhae! Park Jungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku berada di kelas 3-A." ucap namja berkacamata tadi sambil membungkuk sopan dihadapan keempat namja yang masih bergeming di depannya. "Nah, sebelum―"

"Dan kau adalah…" sahut namja berwajah ikan yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela itu.

"Oh! Aku adalah ketua OSIS di―"

"Dan mengapa ketua OSIS yang mengurus hal semacam ini? Apa kau kurang kerjaan?" kini namja berkepala besar yang bersuara sama sekali tanpa rasa bersalah.

Park Jungsoo―sang ketua OSIS, atau kita panggil saja Leeteuk, hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, namja itu menatap keempat namja di depannya lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya Hankyung-ssi, Donghae-ssi, dan Yesung-ssi. Apa ada yang mau kau tambahkan, Yunho-ssi?"

Kini semua pandangan jatuh kepada namja tampan yang sejak tadi bungkam di kursi paling ujung. Namja yang dipandang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Uruskan semua administrasi kami sampai tuntas. Bisa 'kan, Leeteuk Sunbaenim?"

Kalimat ringan itu mengalun begitu saja, namun efeknya luar biasa. Sang ketua OSIS langsung saja mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ruang administrasi di sebelah ruang BK. Ketiga namja yang lain hanya menatap kepergian Leeteuk dengan mata membelalak. Si pelaku hanya menghela nafas pelan dengan sorot musangnya yang berkilat terang.

Hening.

"K-kau―"

BRAK!

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

BRAK!

Perkataan namja cina itu terhenti begitu pintu terbuka keras bersamaan dengan sesosok namja yang masuk―atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa masuk―ke dalam. Namja yang masih mengumpat di depan pintu yang tertutup itu terlihat berantakan, dengan seragam yang sudah tidak rapi disana-sini dan sudut bibir kiri yang memar.

Keempat namja itu masih memperhatikan namja _berantakan_ itu dengan pandangan antara meremehkan, bingung dan iba. Merasa dipandangi namja tinggi yang masih terus mengumpat itu menoleh ke keempat namja yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya sejak tadi itu.

"Wae?! Jangan coba-coba memandang remeh dan kasihan kepadaku!" ucap namja yang bisa dibilang tampan itu―dengan mengabaikan tingkah berandalannya tentu saja.

"Yunho-ssi." Ucap namja berwajah cina itu sambil menatap namja bersorot musang di sampingnya dengan isyarat yang ditujukan untuk namja berandal di depannya.

Yunho mengangguk paham dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum―

"Tidak perlu menghentikanku dengan perintah murahanmu itu! Karena itu percuma saja. Aku tidak akan termakan perintah bodohmu itu." sahut namja ber-name tag Choi Siwon itu sambil berjalan mendekat menuju keempat namja yang kini menatapnya terkejut.

"K-KAU―"

"Ternyata sekolah aneh ini memiliki _Axis _seperti kalian? Cukup menarik."

**Warning: **

**YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS, SUPRANATURAL CONTENT, FICTION**

"Leeteuk-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mengurus administrasi para siswa baru itu, Sonsaengnim."

Namja paruh baya berseragan guru itu hanya menatap sang ketua OSIS dengan tatapan bingung. Sedang yang diajak bicara masih melanjutkan mencatat berkas setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, ya. Ini berkas baru hari ini. tolong kau berikan ke bagian administrasi juga."

"Berkas lagi?"

"Ya. Akan ada lima siswa baru lagi di sini."

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Dianugerahkan kepada mereka kekuatan Matahari_

_Yang mengatur arah dunia_

_Dianugerahkan kepada sang Utara, sang Selatan, sang Barat dan sang Timur_

_Dan kepadanya yang merupakan pusat Mata angin_

_Dianugerahkan kepada mereka yang terpilih_

_Yang nantinya menjaga dunia dari kegelapan dengan sinar terangnya_

'_Axis Power' di dalam tubuh mereka_

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

" **THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'M BACK! WITH ANOTHER STORY :)_

_WHEN THE OTHER STORIES HAVEN'T DONE YET -_-_

_Ada yang rindu dengan mereka?_

_Kini mereka berperan sebagai anak sekolah_

_Dengan hal yang tidak terduga tentunya, hehehe_

**TBC OR DELETE?**

**Wonkyu is Love**

**BabyWonKyu**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Earth's Sun**_

_**Perlambang kekuatan**_

_**Dianugerahkan dan ditakdirkan untuk dimiliki oleh mereka yang terkuat**_

_**Mereka yang terpilih**_

_**Mereka yang akan belajar tentang pentingnya makna ketulusan serta tanggung jawab**_

_**Karena mereka pemimpin sumbu arah utama**_

_**Para Cardinal…**_

"Katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Sekarang juga!"

"Apa yang tadi itu perintah?"

"Katakan saja, atau―"

Sret

Prang

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Utara**_

_**Kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran**_

Jung Yunho menatap tajam iris kelam di depannya yang sesaat lalu berkilat terang seperti miliknya ketika vas bunga itu melayang di udara, namun berhasil dihalau sesuatu tak terlihat sebelum tepat mengenai namja di depannya.

"Hanya ini kekuatan kalian?"

Sesaat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur, sebuah percikan air hampir saja mengenai wajah tampan itu. Dan…

Jleb

Crack

"Oops, meleset."

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Selatan**_

_**Kekuatan samudra dan lautan**_

Tan Hankyung menatap tajam namja yang masih menyeringai di depannya setelah percikan air yang telah bertransformasi menjadi kepingan es setajam pisau itu jatuh ke lantai berkapet. Beberapa kepingan itu tertancap di karpet tebal dan kepingan yang lain pecah berkeping-keping bergabung dengan pecahan vas bunga.

"Air tidak cocok membasahi wajahku, maaf saja."

Tap tap

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke depan. Kedua tangannya ia kaitkan di belakang tubuhnya.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Barat**_

_**Kekuatan api yang membara**_

"Aku kagum. Sebaiknya kita berteman."

"Aku tidak butuh teman sepertimu."

"Begitukah? Setidaklah terima bunga dariku!"

Sret

Sraash

Yesung memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah bunga api birunya hilang begitu saja ketika akan menerjang wajah yang masih bertahan dengan seringaiannya itu.

Slap

"Kau mau bermain petak umpet dalam gelap seperti ini?"

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Timur**_

_**Kekuatan Cahaya**_

Grep

Bruk

Lee Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya yang entah ditangkap siapa setelah terdorong keras kebelakang sesaat setelah kegelapan itu berhasil di datangkannya. Hankyung di belakangnya hanya masih menatap namja yang masih berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Lhaap

Cahaya yang sempat menghilang itu kini kembali lagi bersamaan dengan sosok namja yang sempat dianggap _berandalan_ tadi duduk di salah satu kursi besar disana dengan kaki bersilang dia atas kaki yang lain.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Poros**_

_**Kekuatan mengatur semua mata angin utama**_

Choi Siwon menatap empat namja yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lesung pipinya yang dalam mengiringi senyum di wajahnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa melawanku, _Axis_."

_**Para Axis… Para Cardinal**_

_**Adalah pemimpin**_

_**Mereka memegang kekuatan dan tanggung jawab utama**_

_**Yang harus bersatu membentuk arah mata angin yang lengkap **_

_**Yang akan mengendalikan keseimbangan dunia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Spamcos!**

**Genre: Romance, ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Matahari pagi menyinari jalanan utama kota tersibuk di Korea Selatan itu dengan terang. Cuaca sedikit terik walau hari ini masih pagi. Sepertinya musim gugur tidak berpengaruh pada suhu udara saat itu. Beberapa orang tampak menggunakan peralatan tambahan untuk melindungi kulit mereka yang bisa saja tersengat matahari pagi itu. Tidak terkecuali para murid yang mulai berlarian menuju halaman depan luas di salah satu jalan utama itu. Blazer musim gugur yang seharusnya mereka pakai dengan rapi, kini mereka gunakan sebagai penutup kepala mereka dari sinar matahari yang semakin menyengat.

_SPAMCOS HIGH SCHOOL_

Ditulis dengan huruf-huruf besar berwarna abu-abu yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang jalan masuk menuju gerbang sekolah yang kokoh. Sebuah pagar besi setinggi tiga meter menghiasi gerbang itu. Beberapa langkah di depan gerbang itu mulai dipercepat begitu gerbang itu bergerak. Para pelajar itu mulai berlari.

Tap tap tap…

'Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi…'

Tap tap tap

'YES! Rekor baru kali―"

Bruk

"Yah! Kau tidak punya mata, huh?"

"Hei, kau yang menghalangi jalan, bodoh!"

Namja yang sudah berada di balik gerbang raksasa Spamcos itu hanya bisa memperhatikan dua namja yang masih saling berdebat tepat beberapa meter di sisi luar gerbang. Padahal dirinya tadi hendak memuji kemampuan berlarinya yang sudah semakin meningkat setelah berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah yang hendak tertutup di depannya.

Tunggu. Tertutup?

"Kau bilang aku apa?!"

"Memangnya masalah―"

"HEI, KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERDEBAT, KALIAN AKAN TERKUNCI DILUAR!"

Perdebatan kecil itu terhenti begitu seruan itu terdengar. Namja yang masih tersungkur di tanah itu segera berdiri sambil mengibaskan bagian seragamnya yang kotor, sedang namja yang satunya lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan namja pertama.

'Akh! Sial! Sepertinya terkilir.' Batin namja yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya itu sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"HEI, KAU! CEPATLAH!" seru namja yang jika dilihat-lihat lebih mirip seorang yeoja yang berpakaian siswa itu sambil melambai di balik pagar yang sudah dalam perjalanan tertutup.

"Geezz, Kau―"

"Uhm permisi, apa kau tidak keberatan membantuku?"

Namja yang masih sibuk memberikan death glare dan merutuki orang yang telah seenaknya menabraknya tadi itu terkejut saat suara yang datang begitu saja tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Bisakah kau membantu membawa koperku? Aku kesusahan membawanya." ucap namja mungil yang masih berusaha menyeret beberapa kopernya, belum lagi beberapa tas yang dibawanya.

Namja yang dipanggil segera saja berjalan dengan sedikit meringis ketika gerakannya membuat kakinya yang terkilir terasa sakit. Beberapa siswa mulai berlarian menuju gerbang otomatis yang hampir tertutup itu.

"Gomawo! Kau baik sekali mau membantuku." Ucap namja berbadan mungil itu sambil tersenyum kearah namja di depannya sesaat setelah namja itu mengambil alih kopernya.

"Gwaenchana. Apa kau juga murid baru di Spamcos?"

"Eh? Kau juga? Yup, aku pindahan dari―"

Bruk

"Hei, bisakah kau memperhatikan jalanmu?!" seru namja mungil tadi ketika seorang namja yang lain menabrak 'teman' yang telah membantunya. Membuat namja yang masih membawakan kopernya itu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang membuatku jatuh hari ini?!" gerutu namja berwajah manis itu sambil berusaha berdiri namun kakinya yang terkilir membuatnya kesusahan.

"YA! KALIAN INI SEDANG APA SIH?! KALIAN AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

"Hei, gwaenchana? Seperti kakimu terkilir, ya?"

Tap

Namja yang masih berlari itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Namja yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya tadi masih terduduk sambil meringis menatap kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja yang juga berparas cantik itu berbalik dan menghampiri dua namja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka terlambat?"

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

Dua namja yang sudah berada di balik pagar itu kini juga ikut keluar menghampiri ketiga namja yang lain tanpa menghiraukan gerbang sekolah yang mulai menutup sempurna di belakang mereka. Sesuatu yang aneh jauh di dalam diri mereka lebih memilih untuk peduli kepada orang-orang yang belum mereka kenal itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Kalian murid baru disini, benar begitu?"

"Ne, Sonsaengnim."

"LALU MENGAPA KALIAN TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH?!"

Kelima siswa itu hanya menunduk. Sang guru hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil mulai berjalan mengelilingi murid-murid barunya itu.

"Ada yang bisa memberikan alasan?" ucap sang guru sambil berdiri di samping namja mungil yang sejak tadi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini semua karena aku, Sonsaengnim." Ucap namja mungil itu pada akhirnya dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, "Jika saja saya tidak menyuruh membawakan koper, maka tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Jeongmal mianhamnida."

Sang guru kembali menghela nafas ketika namja mungil di depannya itu membungkuk penuh ke arahnya. Keempat namja yang lain menatapnya memohon.

Ada sesuatu di dalam tatapan mata kelima pasang mata itu yang membuat sang guru harus mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyum yang lebih memilih untuk memaafkan.

Kelima pasang mata itu menyiratkan tekad dan kemurnian yang dalam.

_Wonkyu_

"Ya, noona! Enak sekali kau hanya duduk di tempat teduh sambil bercermin, sementara kami berpanas-panasan disini!"

"Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar sinar matahari! Dan jangan memanggilku 'noona', aku ini namja yang tampan, Pabbo!"

Namja bername-tag Lee Hyukjae itu hanya bisa mencibir sambil menirukan gaya bicara namja yang masih sibuk menata tatanan rambutnya di bawah pohon maple besar. Kim Heechul hanya balas menatapnya sambil menyeringai iblis, membuat namja ber gummy smile itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya lagi.

Saat ini kelima murid baru itu sedang menjalani hukuman karena terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Mereka berlima diharuskan membersihkan halaman belakang Spamcos yang luas. Untung saja hanya daun maple merah yang mulai berguguran saja yang mengotori halaman super luas itu. membuat pekerjaan mereka sedikit lebih mudah. Setidaknya mereka dibebaskan dari poin keterlambatan oleh Park Sonsaengnim tadi.

"Ahh~ Aku lelaaaah!"

"Aku jugaaa~"

Dua namja yang lain yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan sapu mereka, kini juga tergeletak di lapangan berumput itu. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya mereka membersihkan lapangan itu, namun setelah bersih, angin kembali menerbangkan dedaunan itu dan membuatnya kotor lagi.

"Hari pertama sekolah yang indah, eh?" ucap namja mungil bername-tag Kim Ryeowook sambil menatap namja manis yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ya. Jadi seperti ini rasanya jadi anak SMA."

Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang kini hanya bisa menatap langit biru di atasnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Jejak-jejak awan itu terpantul jelas di iris coklat karamelnya.

"Omo! Kyuhyunnie, apa kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa? Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, Kajja!" seru Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap khawatir namja manis yang masih berbaring di halaman berumput itu.

"Tidak perlu, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau pikir aku namja lemah yang akan pingsan hanya karena terkilir kecil seperti itu? Hahaha!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap geli Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Heechul dan Hyukjae mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Incident kecil di gerbang sekolah dan hukuman membersihkan halaman belakang yang sudah berlangsung berjam-jam itu membuat mereka saling mengenal dan akrab. Kelima namja yang berstatus sebagai murid baru itu sudah saling berkenalan dan mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai diri mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali satu orang…

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kemarilah dan mengobrol bersama kami. Mengapa kau masih belum mau mengatakan sepatah katapun selain namamu, huh?"

Kim Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya jengah saat namja cantik yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya menatapnya datar lalu memilih melengos menatap halaman luas di depannya. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sret

Tap

'Sial, kakiku sakit sekali!' batin Kyuhyun saat akan menggerakkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan membersihkan halaman. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi sejak pagi tadi. Ditambah terik matahari diatasnya membuatnya merasa lelah dan pening. Jika terus seperti ini dia bisa―

Grep

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong-ssi?!"

Seruan Kyuhyun keluar saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik lengan kanannya dan mengalungkannya di bahunya sendiri. Lalu menuntunnya berjalan menuju gedung Spamcos.

"Kakimu sakit, kita ke UKS." Sahut Jaejoong pendek masih menuntun Kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya.

"Hei, jangan menyeretnya sembarangan!" seru Heechul setelah sampai di tempat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berdiri. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, lagipula aku yang membuat kakinya terkilir, kau tidak perlu―"

Tap tap tap

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu, Kim Jaejoong! Kau―"

"Sakit." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya masih memapah Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu juga akan sakit jika terus bicara yang tidak perlu." Sambung Jaejoong kemudian.

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat pendek dan dingin itu, Jaejoong kembali memapah Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit di kakinya hingga namja manis itu tidak menyadari kilatan terang yang tergambar di _doe-eyes_ namja yang masih menuntunnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Dasar namja an―Akh!" ucapan Heechul terpotong saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kaki kirinya.

"Heechul-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae begitu sampai di samping Heechul. Ryeowook menyusul setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kakiku sedikit kram."

_Wonkyu_

BRAK

Pintu bercat putih itu sukses menutup saat sebuah kaki menendangnya cukup keras. Beruntung tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

Bruk

Sesosok namja tampak menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu dari sekian banyak ranjang yang berjajar di ruangan yang merupakan ruang kesehatan itu. Setelah meletakkan kepalanya di bantal, namja itu memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil mulai terpejam.

"_**Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Choi Siwon?"**_

"_**Tidak penting siapa aku, yang terpenting adalah kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki itu."**_

"_**Katakan saja siapa dirimu? Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki, huh?"**_

"_**Rasanya menyenangkan sekali membuat orang lain penasaran~ Hahaha!"**_

"Sial kau, Choi Siwon!"

Namja itu hanya bisa mengumpat saat teringat dengan percakapannya dengan salah satu murid yang menurutnya 'berbahaya'. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki 'kelebihan' seperti dirinya di sekolah barunya ini. Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan dan sedikit membuatnya takut adalah dirinya juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki 'kelebihan tak wajar'.

Namja itu kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika mendengar bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran. Diliriknya arloji yang bertengger di tangan kirinya, lalu namja itu kembali menghela nafas keras.

11.00

Berarti dia sudah membolos dua jam mata pelajaran. Sepertinya tertidur sejenak di ruang kesehatan yang kosong dapat sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya. Namun saat matanya hampir terpejam, pintu UKS kembali terbuka.

Ceklek

"Sebaiknya kau kembali saja bersama yang lain, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku bisa mengurus kakiku sendiri."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat perkataannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh namja cantik yang saat ini membantunya menaiki ranjang UKS. Bahkan namja yang sudah memapahnya sejak tadi itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

Kim Jaejoong mengelilingi sekeliling ruangan luas itu untuk mencari salep atau obat oles lainnya yang bisa meringankan kaki 'teman' barunya itu. Namja yang sejak tadi berusaha tertidur itu mulai terusik saat suara langkah laki dan gemerincing botol obat-obatan menganggu acara membolosnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, sosok seorang namja yang sedang memunggunginya dan sesosok namja yang lain sedang terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kakinya adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Percuma saja jika kau mengobati kaki terkilir dengan obat seperti itu."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari namja yang ada di belakangnya itu berbicara kepadanya.

Tap tap tap

Namja itu turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Kyuhyun. Matanya yang setajam musang menatap iris caramel yang menatapnya penuh tanya itu.

"Kakimu terkilir? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" tanya namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat namja di depannya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri."

Gerakan tangan namja itu terhenti ketika suara dingin dan pendek itu di dengarnya. Namja bersorot musang itu kembali tersenyum masih melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku Jung Yunho kelas 2-D. Apa kau murid pindahan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk masih menatap sorot musang di depannya. Jaejoong mulai berjalan mendekat. Yunho mulai memberikan pijatan ringan di kaki yang kini ada dalam genggamannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai lembut kaki pucat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun imni―AKH! APPO!"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menarik kakinya yang sakit dengan sedikit keras hingga terdengar bunyi menyerupai tulang-tulang yang bergesekan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah akan menerjang Yunho yang masih saja tersenyum mengamati ekspresi kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Coba gerakkan kakimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika akan menggerakkan kakinya. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun ketika kakinya bergerak, rasa sakit itu sudah menghilang dan kakinya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Kakiku sudah tidak sakit lagi! Terima kasih banyak, Yunho sunbaenim!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

Yunho beranjak dan mengambil blazernya yang sempat ia lepas di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memeriksa kakinya yang baru saja sembuh. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap tajam dan dingin kepada namja bermata musang di depannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, sepertinya kau meninggalkan ini di bawah kotak obat." Ucap Yunho begitu sampai di depan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya tajam lalu menyerahkan name-tag bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong' ke tangan namja cantik yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Kau harus belajar masalah pengobatan lebih banyak dariku, Jaejoong-ssi~"

Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya begitu bisikan Yunho sampai di telinganya. Doe-eyesnya menatap Yunho yang beranjak keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengacak surai ikal coklat Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu melihat jelas seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho tepat sebelum pintu UKS itu tertutup sempurna.

_Wonkyu_

"Perhatian semuanya, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah! Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman baru di Spamcos, anak muda!"

Kata-kata itu seakan serempak diucapkan di lima kelas yang berbeda itu. Bahkan kelas-kelas yang biasanya sangat ramai itu kini semuanya hening menyaksikan murid-murid baru di depan mereka.

_**Kelas 3-A**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Heechul imnida. Aku pindahan dari Seoul. Dan jangan sekali-kali mengatakan aku 'yeoja' atau 'cantik' atau lain sebagainya, karena aku adalah namja tulen yang tampan. Yeah~ walaupun aku akui bahwa aku memiliki wajah yang cantik."

Semua yang ada di kelas itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar dan menyaksikan perkenalan teman baru mereka.

_**Kelas 3-D**_

"Annyeong, aku Kim Jong Woon. Panggil saja Yesung. Jika kalian berani memanggil nama asliku, kalian akan terbakar di tanganku. Dan aku akan menari diatas abu kalian."

Sang guru hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian dan aura gelap yang menguar di sekitar salah satu murib barunya itu.

"Kurasa cukup perkenalannya, Yesung-ssi." Ucap sang guru mencoba mengantisipasi suasana yang semakin mencekam.

"Tha jiao hao, wo shi Tan Hankyung. Aku adalah siswa pindahan dari China. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

_**Kelas 2-C**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Aku siswa pindahan dari Barkeley, USA. Dan aku sangat suka menari."

_**Kelas 2-D**_

"Annyeong~ Lee Donghae imnida. Aku pindahan dari Mokpo. Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari St. Fintbar, England. Nice to meet you all."

"…"

Sang guru terheran saat murid barunya yang terakhir hanya terdiam menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Uhm, kau bisa mulai sekarang, anak muda." ucap sang guru dengan pandangan bertanya, begitu pula dengan semua murid yang ada disana.

Hening. Namja itu masih bungkam dan hanya memilih menatap keluar kelas.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. aku tidak tahu dia pindahan darimana. Dan yang pasti jika siapapun diantara kalian yang bisa membuatnya bicara, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Kim Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam namja yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum tipisnya. Sedangkan Jung Yunho hanya bisa menatap _doe-eyes_ disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kita kekurangan satu orang lagi." Ucap sang guru sambil membaca kertas di depannya. "Dimana Choi Siwon?"

_**Kelas 1-D**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku pindahan dari sekolah musik Seoul. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, teman-teman semuanya. Mohon bantuannya~"

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau tahu dimana rekanmu yang satu lagi?"

"Jeosonghamnida, Sonsaengnim. Kyuhyun-ssi masih belum bisa dihubungi."

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

"Oh, sial! Aku terlambat! Semua ini gara-gara seragam sialan itu! Uhhh~"

Sesosok namja manis terlihat terburu-buru menyusuri koridor besar Spamcos yang sepi. Semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing, mengingat ini adalah jam terakhir pelajaran.

Salahkan saja hari pertama sekolahnya yang terlambat hingga harus menjalani hukuman dan melewatkan pelajaran jam pertamanya. Salahkan saja hari pertama sekolahnya yang sial karena harus terjatuh dan terkilir hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan kali ini salahkan saja dirinya yang pelupa menaruh blazer barunya, hingga membuatnya harus berkeliaran di sekolah barunya ini hanya untuk mencari blazer sialan itu.

"Dimana sih?!"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya berteriak frustasi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah ke salah satu pilar besar di belakangnya. Jika saja bukan seragam baru, dirinya tidak mungkin terlalu repot mencari seperti sekarang.

"Apa tertinggal di halaman belakang, ya?" monolognya sambil mengacak surai ikal coklatnya yang sudah berantakan. "Ya! Sepertinya disana!"

Tap tap

"Mencari ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Deg

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara berat itu terdengar di belakangnya. Begitu tubuhnya sudah menghadap belakang sepenuhnya, sesosok namja tinggi dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Oh, jadi ini Cho Kyuhyun pemilik blazer yang ia tinggalkan dengan ceroboh di halaman belakang? Sungguh diluar dugaan." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil berjalan mendekat menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Oh, terima kasih telah menemukan blazerku! Bisakah aku memintanya, aku harus masuk ke kelas." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk penuh lalu menatap namja tampan yang masih menyeringai sambil menenteng blazer miliknya.

Oke! Cho Kyuhyun mengakui kalau namja di depannya ini memang tampan.

"Untuk apa kembali di jam terakhir, Kyuhyun-ssi. Hahaha~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar tawa namja di depannya. Namun sopan santunnya sebagai siswa baru membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak melabrak namja tampan namun menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Hmm, kau murid kelas satu, ya? Kau harus memanggilku 'sunbae'. Panggil aku 'Siwon Sunbae'!"

"N-ne, Siwon Sunbae. Sekarang bisakah kau mengembalikan blazerku!"

Choi Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Namja tampan itu tidak menyangka bahwa namjamanis di depannya yang terkesan galak itu sangat menarik di matanya.

Tap tap tap

"Y-ya! Kau mau apa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa gugup saat SIwon semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan seringaian mengerikan di wajahnya. Bahkan sekarang, namja manis itu sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang oleh pilar di belakangnya, sementara namja tinggi di depannya semakin mendekat.

"Akan kuberikan jika kau~"

"Jika apa?!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat masih berusaha melesakkan tubuhnya ke pilar di belakangnya.

"Jika kau mau menciumku."

"MWO?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HAH?!" seru Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Siwon yang sudah dekat dengannya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Tap tap

"H-hei, tunggu! Kembalikan blazerku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Siwon yang sesaat lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku, ya sudah!" ucap Siwon sambil melanjutkan jalannya, sementara Kyuhyun masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"K-kau berjanji akan mengembalikannya?"

Langkah Siwon berhenti. Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Sret

Bruk

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun begitu Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan menguncinya di salah satu pilar disana.

"Lakukan." Ucap Siwon sambil membelai dagu Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa gemetar di tempatnya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan bisa terdengar dalam radius 100 meter itu.

"Kau berjanji akan mengembalikammmppt!"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya begitu ciuman itu mendarat di bibirnya dan menghentikan perkataannya.

Ciuman yang ia berikan kepada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya itu, ciuman pertamanya.

_**Para Cardinal…**_

_**Mereka masih begitu murni, masih begitu kecil, masih begitu polos.**_

_**Mereka masih tidak menyadari kekuatan besar dalam diri mereka.**_

_**Mereka masih diperbolehkan bersenang-senang, bermain-main…**_

_**Namun sesuatu yang besar telah menunggu mereka… jauh di depan mereka.**_

.

.

.

_Mian telat update #BOW_

_Semoga suka dengan chapter satu ^^_

_Apakah masih begitu abu-abu? Ikuti dan tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya._

"_**Mereka akan memulai semuanya disini, di Spamcos"**_

_LOST IN BETWEEN dan WONKYU M STORY will be update soon. Just wait, readers ^^_

_Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^_

_Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^_

_FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^_

_Wonkyu is Love,_

_BabyWonKyu_


	3. Chapter 3

Duk duk duk

Tap

Keempat pasang kaki itu berdiri sejajar tepatdi bawah pintu yang telah terbuka lebar itu. keempat pasang mata tajam itu juga menatap kepada satu arah.

"Hei, untuk apa kau memanggil kami semua kesini?"

Ucapan tegas namun pelan itu menghentikan kegiatan seorang namja yang masih saja men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Namja tinggi itu berhenti dan iris kelamnya menatap keempat namja yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Seulas seringaian terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

'_Akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik.'_

DEG

_**Para Axis**_

_**Mereka memiliki segalanya yang istimewa**_

_**Segalanya yang hebat**_

Keempat namja itu membeku di tempatnya. Mereka menatap namja yang masih berdiri di depan mereka sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket di tangannya.

Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di dalam kepala mereka. Walau nemja yang masih bertahan dengan seringaiannya di depan mereka itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Poros dan para Mata angin utama**_

_**Kemampuan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran**_

'_Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja, ya? Cih! Menyebalkan.'_

Jung Yunho mendecih pelan sambil beranjak maju menuju namja yang masih bergeming di tengah lapangan indoor basket di depannya. Namja bersorot musang itu menatap tajam manik kelam yang masih menatapnya remeh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Mengapa suara kalian ada dalam kepalaku!"

Perang tatapan mata itu terhenti ketika namja ber-_name tag _Lee Donghae itu berseru dengan air muka bingung. Tan Hankyung disampingnya berdehem plean sambil mulai melangkah maju menyusul Yunho yang sudah mencapai tengah lapangan basket.

"Keadaan seperti ini dijelaskan dalam buku _The Advanced Theory of Psycology_ bab ketujuh." Ucap namja berwajah China itu masih sambil berjalan santai menuju tengah lapangan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. "Kemampuan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran, Telepati―"

'―_Benarkan? Choi Siwon?'_

Choi Siwon hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringaian begitu suara Hankyung sampai ke dalam pikirannya.

'_Sudahlah~ Aku tidak peduli kalian berbicara melalui apa. Sekarang apa hal menarik yang akan kau tunjukkan, Siwon-ssi?'_

Kali ini Yunho yang tersenyum mengejek ke arah Yesung yang kata-katanya baru saja terdengar di kepalanya. Namja berkepala besar itu hanya menanggapi _Hoobae-_nya itu dengan seberkas api biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas telapak tangannya.

"Coba saja." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam Yesung yang masih memainkan api di telapak tangannya.

Hankyung dan Donghae sudah akan maju dan menghentikan dua namja yang masih saling menatap sengit itu, namun Siwon menghentikannya dengan tatapannya.

Dan, saat api biru itu sudah akan melebar dan meninggalkan telapak tangan Yesung, sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba melayang dan membuat api itu menghilang begitu saja saat telapak tangan itu sudah akan melemparkan bunga api itu ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan santai di tempatnya.

_**Emosi, gairah, dan semangat muda itu**_

_**Membuat mereka tidak pernah berpikir jauh**_

_**Dan, disitulah peran sang Poros**_

_**Sebagai pendamai, sebagai pengingat**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Siwon tersenyum saat seruan Yesung terdengar di telinganya. Namja berkepala besar itu membuang bola di tangannya dengan keras hingga bola itu memantul jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau biarkan apimu menyerangnya, lalu Yunho mengembalikannya kepadamu hanya dengan kata-katanya yang menjengkelkan. Lalu apa?"

Donghae tertawa mendengar kalimat Siwon, Hankyung juga terkekeh pelan di tempatnya. Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu hanya menatap menang ke arah Yesung yang sudah skakmat.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin melihat hal yang menarik, kalian pergi saja. Tapi jika kalian ingin melihatnya―"Ucap Siwon sambil menatap bola basket yang tergeletak jauh di sudut ruangan lalu dengan sekali gerakan tangan, bola itu mendarat di telapak tangannya.

'―_kalian harus bermain basket dulu.'_

Kalimat 'abstrak' itu kembali membuat keempat namja yang lain menatap aneh namja tampan yang masih memutar bola basket itu di telunjuknya. Namun, saat bola itu dilambungkan ke udara, kilatan putih terang tergambar jelas di mata mereka.

'_The game is starting now.'_

_**Jauh dalam diri para Axis**_

_**Ada perasaan yang mereka sendiri tak bisa menerjemahkannya**_

_**Perasaan itu yang nantinya akan menjadi kekuatan utama mereka disamping bakat istimewa mereka yang hebat**_

_**Perasaan itu… persahabatan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 2: THE POWER OF AXIS**

**Genre: Romance, ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Bruk

"Ya! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah lemas seperti itu. Apa kau sakit?"

Hari ini cuaca di Seoul masih begitu panas dan terik. Para siswa Spamcos terlihat sudah letih walau hari masih begitu pagi. Sepertinya pemerintah Korea Selatan salah mengenai penanggalan musim panas di Negara itu. Seharusnya di suasana panas seperti sekarang, para siswa itu masih menikmati liburan musim panas mereka yang panjang.

Seperti sekarang, para siswa _All-Boys School _yang terkenal itu kini hanya bisa melamun atau tidak tergeletak tak berdaya diatas mejanya karena cuaca panas dan pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka semakin panas.

"Ya, aku sakit."

"Benarkah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Pikiranku yang sakit. Antar saja aku ke rumah sakit jiwa, Wookie-ah~"

Kim Ryeowook hanya mendengus keras sambil melayangkan jitakan ke kepala teman sebangkunya itu. namja mungil itu mulai berpikir bahwa cuaca yang terlalu panas itu sudah membuat otak temannya itu menjadi sedikit terganggu.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Hyung'! Aku lebih tua darimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu meletakkan kepalanya ke mejanya yang masih berantakan dengan buku-buku dan alat tulis. Pelajaran jam pertama baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. dan sejak saat itu ruang kelas 1-D itu menjadi ramai dengan celotehan. Tidak terkecuali duo siswa baru ini.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula kita kan satu angkatan. Akan aneh jika aku memanggilmu apa tadi?"

Jitakan 'lembut' kembali mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja manis itu mengaduh keras. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa menang melihat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya muris akselerasi, ingat? Kau setahun lebih muda dari semuanya disini. Jadi kau harus tetap menghormati yang lebih tua, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Namja manis itu tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan anak SMA itu sangat berat diluar dugaannya. Dan dugaannya tentang sebuiah awal yang baik di Spamcos yang merupakan sekolah elit ini musnah sudah dengan hari pertamanya yang buruk kemarin.

Terlambat di hari pertama… Check

Terjatuh dengan tidak elit di depan sekolah di hari pertama… Check

Kaki terkilir di hari pertama… Check

Mendapat hukuman di hari pertama… Check

Bertemu teman-teman aneh di hari pertama… Check

Tidak mengikuti satupun pelajaran di hari pertama… Check

Kehilangan seragam di hari pertama… Check

Kehilangan ciuman pertama di hari per―

"OH SIAAAAL!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak surai ikalnya hingga membuatnya berantakan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lihatlah semua orang melihatmu aneh." Sahut Ryeowook sambil menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun keras seakan berusaha menyadarkan temannya yang 'kesurupan' di pagi hari itu.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis dengan pandangan meminta maaf kepada beberapa teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh. Ryeowook juga melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf kepada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap teman anehnya itu. Karena walau bagaimanapun, mereka adalah siswa baru yang harus bersikap sopan di hari-hari awal sekolah, kan?

"Hyung, apa kau pernah uhm…"

"Pernah apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku tebal di depannya saat kalimat Kyuhyun menggantung.

"Apa kau pernah uhhmm… dicium?"

Butuh banyak tenaga bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan butuh banyak aliran darah menuju wajahnya agar kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Alhasil, wajahnya sekarang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku dicium tiap hari." Jawab Ryeowook santai sambil melanjutkan membolak-balik buku tebal di depannya.

"Mwo?! Tiap hari?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut. Namun jawaban Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit lega. Setidaknya 'kecelakaan' kemarin tidak separah Ryeowook yang dicium tiap hari, begitu pikirnya.

Oh yes, namja manis itu senang sekarang.

"Yup. Appa dan Eomma selalu menciumku di pipi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah." Lanjut Ryeowook .

Jdaar

Kyuhyun seperti terbang ke tempat tinggi lalu sayap putih di belakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Ini buruk sekali, begitu pikirnya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan ci-ciuman di bibir? Se-seperti di drama-drama?"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu namja mungil itu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika umurku sudah 17 tahun, begitu kata Eommaku." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap curiga namja manis yang mulai salah tingkah di depannya. "Wae? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah―"

"Ya! Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan, Hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya, namun Ryeowook segera menarik kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?!"

"Muka memerah, jantung berdetak kencang, perilaku gugup dan salah tingkah, pandangan mata tidak fokus…" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap iris coklat caramel yang masih menatapnya bingung, lalu seringaian menghiasi wajahnya, "…kau sedang berbohong, Cho Kyuhyun~"

Kyuhyun berontak dalam cekalan Ryeowook yang masih tertawa jahil kepadanya. Dua murid baru itu tidak menyadari pandangan aneh dari para penghuni kelas 1-D yang lain.

"Katakan dengan siapa kau melakukannya! Apa dia kekasihmu? Apa dia siswa di Spamcos juga?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil menusap wajahnya kasar.

'_CHOI SIWON SIALAAAAAAN!'_

_Wonkyu_

Blam

Bruk

Sepasang kaki itu tepat mendarat sesaat setelah bola itu turun dari ring. Empat pasang kaki yang lain mengelilinginya kemudian.

"Cardinal? Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ring basket ke mata sipit di depannya. Namja tampan itu kembali mengambil bola dan men_dribble-_nya pelan.

"Entahlah. Kurasa akan di jelaskan disana nantinya." Jawab Siwon sambil mengoper bola itu ke tangan Hankyung.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita dongeng."

Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara sambil merebut bola itu dari tangan Hankyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring di belakangnya tanpa berbalik sama sekali. Bola itu kembali menggelinding dan kali ini sepasang tangan mengambilnya.

"Dan aku juga tidak berminat menghadiri rapat semacam itu." sahut Donghae yang kini memantul-mantulkan bola di tangannya.

"Dan terlebih lagi aku malas jika harus berurusan dengan peraturan pengendalian kekuatan atau semacamnya. Kuno."

Perkataan Yesung mendapat anggukan dari Donghae dan Hankyung. Sedangkan Yunho dan Siwon lebih memilih diam.

Setelah bermain basket selama beberapa menit lamanya, kelima namja itu dikejutkan dengan perkataan Siwon mengenai sebuah undangan. Siwon mengatakan bahwa undangan ini ia temukan di dalam lokernya tadi pagi. Dan hal itu juga terjadi kepada Hankyung, Yesung, Yunho, dan Donghae. Awalnya kelima namja itu hanya menganggap ini semua hanya ulah orang iseng, namun setelah Siwon mengatakan bahwa hanya mereka berlima yang memperoleh undangan misterius itu, mereka percaya bahwa ini semua bukan kebetulan.

"Apa kalian tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini? Siapa yang membuat kita bertemu di tempat seperti ini? dan terlebih lagi, orang itu tahu tentang kekuatan yang kita miliki."

Ucapan Yunho membuat semua mata disana menatapnya tak percaya. Siwon tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Keempat namja yang lain hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapapun orang brengsek itu, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengganggu kehidupanku denga semua hal tidak penting ini." ucap Siwon sambil berbalik lalu kembali tersenyum menatap keempat namja di depannya. "Tapi, dengan begitu setidaknya aku bisa bermain dengan normal bersama kalian tanpa ada yang terluka."

Keempat namja di depan Siwon itu balas tersenyum. Dan mereka berempat mulai melakah maju.

"Kita harus bermain lagi." Ucap Yesung sambil mengambil bola dari tangan Donghae.

"Ya! Sekali lagi kurasa tidak bu―"

"Tapi sayangnya, siswa-siswa pindahan seperti kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan lapangan basket ini tanpa seijin kami."

Kalimat Donghae terputus saat tiba-tiba suara yang lain menggema di lapangan basket indoor yang kosong itu bersamaan dengan beberapa langkah yang terdengar di belakang tubuh mereka.

"Wah wah sepertinya yang ingin mencari masalah dengan _Big Bang_, ya?"

_Wonkyu_

"Kim Jaejoong, benar kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ketika namja tinggi di depannya itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sedang melewati depan ruang BK. Namja berkaca mata yang mengaku bernama 'Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk' itu memanggilnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang _Student Council _atau ruang OSIS yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang BK itu. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya akan mengambil beberapa dokumen kepindahannya di ruang BK, namun sekarang namja cantik itu malah sedang duduk di depan namja yang ia tahu adalah ketua OSIS Spamcos.

"Bisakah aku titip beberapa dokumen untuk diserahkan ke beberapa siswa di kelas 2-D?"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sang ketua OSIS meletakkan beberapa dukomen diatas meja yang berada diantara mereka.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah dokumen mutasi beberapa siswa di kelasmu." Ucap Leeteuk sambil membaca beberapa nama di depan amplop coklat di depannya. "Atas nama Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, dan Jung Yunho. Aku sudah selesai mengurus semua dokumen kepindahan mereka."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nama yang terakhir.

"Mengapa kau yang mengurusnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, masih terpaku di tiga amplop coklat besar di hadapannya.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ada yang memerintahku untuk mengurusnya."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Jaejoong mengambil tiga amplop besar itu dan membawanya ke dalam tangannya. Namja cantik dan pendiam itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, Leeteuk juga ikut berdiri dan tersenyum tulus kepada namja di depannya yang masih tidak menatap matanya sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong hanya membungkuk sekilas lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Leeteuk mengantarnya sampai namja cantik itu menghillang dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup. Sang ketua OSIS itu tidak tahu, bahwa namja cantik yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruangannya yang tertutup itu kini menatap tajam ke salah satu nama yang tertera di amplop yang masih dipegangnya.

'_Mereka disini rupanya. Para Axis.'_

_Wonkyu_

Siwon, Yunho, Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung menaikkan sebelah alis mereka masing-masing ketika suara asing yang tiba-tiba datang itu terdengar.

Ketika kelima namja itu berbalik yang pertama kali terlihat dihadapan mereka adalah lima namja yang berdiri sejajar tepat di depan pintu masuk lapangan basket. Berbagai ekspresi menatap mereka, ekspresi aneh, meremehkan, dan mengejek. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka berdecih terang-terangan sambil membuat suara tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Seungri-ah, bersikap sedikit sopanlah kepada tamu kita." Ucap namja pendek yang rambutnya di cat berwarna biru terang. Sebuah kacamata putih besar bertengger menutupi kedua matanya.

"Tamu?" ucap namja lain yang rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga berkumpul di bagian tengah, wajahnya tampak sangar dengan anting-anting di telinganya. "Kurasa mereka lebih tepat disebut pencuri."

Yesung dan Yunho sudah akan maju dengan tangan terkepal erat dan muka merah, jika saja Hankyung dan Donghae tidak menahan lengan dua nanja yang sudah tersulut emosi itu. Siwon hanya menatap datar kelima namja yang menurutnya tidak penting di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yang bisa menggunakan lapangan basket ini hanyalah kami, tim basket Spamcos." Namja ber_name-tag _Choi Seunghyun itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama diam. Iris hitamnya menatap namja-namja di depannya dan berhenti lama di SIwon yang hanya menatapnya malas.

"Seingatku tidak ada peraturan semacam itu di Spamcos." Ucap Hankyung masih menahan lengan Yunho di depannya, sesekali mengawasi teman-temannya jika saja ada yang tidak bisa menahan kekuatan mereka.

"Tentu saja itu peraturan yang kami buat sendiri."

Kali ini namja berambut pirang ber-_name tag _Kang Daesung yang menimpali. Namja itu menyeringai sambil mengibaskan poni rambutnya yang panjang.

"Kalian menggelikan." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya di lantai lalu menatap kelima namja di depannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Mana ada tim basket yang berdandan seperti yeoja."

Kelima pasang mata itu menatap iris kelam Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dandanan kalian lebih cocok untuk _Cheerleaders _daripada tim basket."

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Siwon, namja ber-_name tag _Kwon Jiyoung itu sudah bersiap menerjang, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Seunghyun.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa membuktikannya dengan melawan kami." Ucap Sunghyun sambil maju selangkah dan kini berdiri tepat di depan Siwon. Kedua iris kelam itu saling menatap tajam.

Siwon tertawa simpul sambil merengangkan ikatan dasinya, "Kalian yakin mau melawan kami?"

Tawa keras terdengar memenuhi lapangan indoor itu sesaat setelah Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja! Melawan murid pindahan seperti kalian? Oh, aku takuuut~" ejek namja yang tadi dipanggil Seungri dengan nada dibuat-buat. Kelima namja di depannya masih menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Jika kami menang, kalian tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki lagi di lapangan ini."

Yunho tertawa mengejek kemudian. Namja bersorot musang itu menarik lengannya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman Hankyung kemudian maju selangkah hingga sejaja rdengan Siwon. "Jika kami yang menang?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kelima namja yang menamai kelompok mereka _Big Bang_ itu tertawa lagi. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut biru sampai menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sahut Jiyoung yang mulai melangkah maju ke hadapan Yunho. "Dan jika itu terjadi, yaaah~ kalian bisa meminta apapun kepada kami."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Siwon tersenyum lagi, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Seunghyun yang ada di hadapannya menatap telapak tangan itu sekilas lalu menjabatnya.

"DEAL!" ucap Siwon dan Seunghyun bersamaan. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Senyum itu, senyum yang bermakna sebaliknya.

Siwon menatap Yunho disampingnya dan ketiga namja lain di belakangnya. Iris kelam itu berkilat terang sekilas diikuti seringaiannya yang khas.

'_Apa salahnya mencoba mainan baru, Guys.'_

Dan keempat namja di depannya itu mengangguk, tak lupa seringaian di wajah masing-masing.

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap

"Semua orang menjengkelkan~ Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyapaku sama sekali, bahkan―"

Bruk

Namja cantik yang sedang asyik merutuki nasib buruknya di hari keduanya bersekolah di sekolah barunyaitu kini terduduk di atas lantai marmer Spamcos yang keras setelah beberapa gerombolan siswa menabraknya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"KALIAN SEMUA BODOH, HAH? APA AKU _INVISIBLE _DI MATA KALIAN?!"

Kim Heechul hanya bisa meneriaki para siswa yang tadi membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai. Beberapa siswa lain yang kebetulan melintas di dekatnya hanya menatapnya aneh.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MELIHAT BADGE TINGKAT TIGA DI SERAGAMKU, HUH?!"

"Kurasa itu balasan karena telah membuat kaki Kyuhyun terkilir kemarin, Heechul-ssi~ Hahahaha!"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara di belakangnya. Lee Hyukjae menatapnya geli masih dengan tawanya yang belum hilang.

"Ya! Hyukjae, jangan menertawaiku!" Sahut Heechul sambil berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya lalu menatap sebal Hyukja yang masih tertawa di depannya. "Memangnya ada apa sih?! Mengapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin Presiden sedang berkunjung." Sahut Hyukjae seadanya sambil menatap beberapa siswa yang masih berlarian di depannya.

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang asal. Namja cantik itu kemudian menarik salah satu siswa kelas satu yang melintas di depannya.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?"

"_BigBang _akan bertanding melawan para murid baru. Sekarang di lapangan basket." Ucap siswa itu takut-takut menatap Heechul dan Hyukjae yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa itu _BigBang_?"

"Ada murid baru selain kita?"

_Wonkyu_

Suasana lapangan basket indoor Spamcos itu kini sudah ramai dengan sorak-sorakan yang membahana di seluruh tribun disana. Istirahat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk makan siang itu kini dialihkan untuk menonton pertandingan basket dadakan yang fenomenal.

Tim basket Spamcos yang terkenal melawan para murid baru.

Begitulah desas-desus itu beredar di sekolah _All-Boys _itu dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Beberapa staff dan guru bahkan juga terlihat di tribun khusus yang terletak di ruangan tersendiri.

Sorakan-sorakan dan yel-yel yang mayoritas menyerukan nama _Bigbang _itu membahana memenuhi aula besar itu. Kesepuluh pemain sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing.

"I Love You, my friends!" seru Jiyoung sambil mengedarkan tangannya keseluruh penjuru tribun yang menyerukan namanya. Taeyang dan Seungri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

'_Kurasa 5 saja cukup.'_

'_Kau terlalu baik, Hankyung-ah. Jangan berikan satupun.'_

Yesung menatap Hankyung sambil membuat gerakan memotong lehernya sendiri. Sementara Hankyung hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menatap Donghae yang masih sibuk berpikir.

'_Aku sarankan 5 juga.'_

Kali ini suara Donghae membuat Yunho menggeleng dan menyeringai menatap namja berwajah ikan itu. Lalu mata musangnya ganti menatap Siwon yang masih bergeming sambil menatapnya. Namja tampan itu berbalik menghadap daerah lawan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

'_Kita beri mereka 2.'_

Prit

Suara peluit itu membuat sorakan disana terdengar semakin kencang. Kesepuluh namja itu mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Hankyung dan Yesung di posisi belakang, Donghae dan Yunho di tengah, sedangkan Siwon berada di depan wasit berhadapan langsung dengan Seunghyun. Kedua namja itu saling menatap tajam seakan ingin menguliti lawan masing-masing.

BIGBANG! BIGBANG! BIGBANG!

Seruan-seruan itu masih menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan membuat suasana yang sudah panas itu menjadi semakin panas.

PRIIIIIIIT

Sesaat setelah peluit itu berbunyi, bola itu melambung di udara dan ketika bola sudah jatuh bersamaan dengan gaya gravitasi bumi lalu―

Sret

Seunghyun segera menyabet bola itu dan melesat sambil men_dribble _dengan cepat melewati Siwon yang hendak merampasnya. Namja tinggi itu menggiring bola di tangannya dengan sigap melewati Yunho dan Hankyung yang sudah menghadang.

Satu kata yang bisa didengar dari sorakan yang terus membahana itu.

SEUNGHYUN SANG PENAKLUK RING!

Dan, masuk!

Bola itu berhasil masuk di ring yang terletak tepat dibelakang Hankyung dan Yesung yang masih menatap sengit namja di depannya.

Priiit. Home 1 – Guest 0

Seruan yang semakin keras terdengar memenuhi tribun yang semakin penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang terus berdatangan.

"Hanya ini kekuatan kalian? Bahkan ini masih menit pertama." Yunho hanya membalas perkataan itu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Sedangkan Seunghyun hanya bisa menyumbangkan tawa meremehkannya.

Priiiiit

Bola kembali melambung dan saat hendak mencapai lantai―

Sret

Siwon berhasil menangkapnya dan men_dribble _menuju area lawannya. Yunho dan Donghae mulai bergerak di belakangnya. Sesaat sebelum bola itu hendak dioper Siwon kepada Donghae di belakangnya, namja berambut biru itu dengan secepat kilat merebut bola itu dan membawanya ke daerah lawan.

Para penonton bersorak lagi.

G-DRAGON SANG PEMILIK KECEPATAN ANGIN!

Dan seiring dengan mengalunnya slogan itu, Jiyoung atau yang mereka sebut _G-Dragon _itu menggiring bola dengan kecepatan menakjubkan melewati semua lawannya dan―

Masuk!

Priiit. Home 2 – Guest 0

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" seru Jiyoung setelah mencetak satu angka di ring lawan. Suaranya itu menggema di seluruh lapangan. "Siapapun yang menentang _BigBang _mereka adalah…"

"PECUNDANG!"

Siwon dan keempat namja di belakangnya hanya menatap datar lima naja yang tertawa mengejek di depan mereka. Bahkan sekarang slogan dan sorakan di seluruh penjuru lapangan itu berubah lirik menjadi 'Pecundang!'.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah! atau kalian akan menanggung malu!"

Seruan Seungri membuat Yesung yang sudah menahan amarah sejak tadi kini mulai maju ke depan, namun Hankyung berhasil menahannya. Donghae, Yunho, dan Siwon tidak memberi tanggapan apapun.

Saat wasit sudah memberi aba-aba untuk mendekat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Ketika bola itu akan dilambungkan, Siwon menutup matanya. Keempat namja di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Priiiiiit

'_It's showtime, Guys.'_

Sepersekian detik setelah peluit panjang itu berbunyi dan bola yang masih dalam perjalanan melambung keatas, kelima pasang mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan kilatan putih terang secara bersamaan.

Dan, tak ada waktu bagi gaya gravitasi untuk menarik bola basket itu menuju pusat bumi. Sebuah telapak tangan menjangkau bola yang masih berada di titik tertingginya itu.

Semua yang masih menyaksikan terperangah menyaksikan lompatan tinggi itu.

Bruk

Sret

Dan ketika kakinya sudah mencapai tanah, Siwon segera menggiring bola ditangannya menuju daerah lawan dengan sigap melewati semua anggota _BigBang_ yang menghadangnya. Sedikit menyeringai begitu melewati Seunghyun lalu… Masuk!

_**Jika ada yang menguasai ring,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang Penguasa kekuatan Matahari.**_

_**Sang Poros.**_

Bola kembali melambung dan kali ini Taeyang berhasil mengambilnya. Namja itu menggiring bola menuju daerah lawan diiringi dengan slogan yang berganti lirik.

"TAEYANG SANG AHLI SHOOTER!"

Yunho menyeringai mendengar slogan itu, dan dengan sekali gerakan, namja itu merebut bola di tangan Taeyang dan men_dribble-_nya menegelilingi namja yang berpotongan rambut aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" umpat Taeyang yang bingung dengan perilaku namja bersorot musang yang masih mengelilinginya.

Drap

Taeyang melebarkan matanya ketika Yunho mengoper bola itu tepat ke tangannya.

"Mereka bilang kau _shooter_ yang baik." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap Taeyang yang masih bingung di tempatnya, lalu namja bersorot musang itu menyeringai, "Masukkan bola itu ke dalam ring-mu"

Dan sang _shooter _terbaik tim basket Spamcos itu melesat menuju daerahnya sendiri dan men_dribble_ bola cepat lalu memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring _team_-nya sendiri.

_**Jika ada yang ahli dalam mengendalikan bola,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang penguasa pengendalian pikiran,**_

_**Sang Utara.**_

Tap

Daesung berhenti menggiring bola di tangannya ketika Hanyung berdiri menghadangnya.

"DAESUNG SANG OMBAK LAPANGAN! JATUHKAN MEREKA DENGAN OMBAKMU!"

Hankyung tersenyum simpul mendengar slogan itu. Dan tubuhnya bergeser ke kanan tepat beberapa detik sebelum Daesung akan menerjangnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Sadar Hankyung sudah tidak ada di depannya, namja berambut pirang itu hendak memasukkan bola yang masih ia _dribble_ menuju ring di depannya. Namun, bola itu tidak ada.

Priiiiit

Daesung membelalakkan matanya menatap Hankyung yang sudah berada di sisi lain lapangan dengan bola yang baru saja jatuh dari ring tim-nya.

_**Jika ada yang menjadi ombak lapangan,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang penguasa lautan dan samudra,**_

_**Sang Selatan.**_

Bola kembali turun dan Siwon berhasil menangkapnya. Namja tampan itu mengopernya kepada Yunho. Seunghyun di belakang Yunho berusaha merebut bola itu, namun lebih dahulu Seungri yang mendahului langkahnya.

"SEUNGRI SANG PEMBAKAR LAPANGAN! KALAHKAN MEREKA DENGAN APIMU!"

Yunho tertawa mendengar slogan itu. Dengan cepat, namja bermata setajam musang itu mengoper bola kepada Yesung di belakangnya. Yesung menyeringai menatap Seungri yang sudah bersiap menghadang dan merampas bola di tangannya, namun namja berkepala besar itu segera bersiap menunggu Seungri untuk mencapai jarak terdekatnya, lalu―

Sret

Blam

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga ring itu mengeluarkan asap kecil karena kerasnya gesekan bola dengan ring.

_**Jika ada yang kekuatan yang seakan membakar lapangan,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang penguasa api yang membara,**_

_**Sang Barat.**_

Home 2 – Guest 4

Siwon menyeringai saat melihat papan skor di depannya. Kelima namja di depannya hanya menatapnya sengit sambil terengah. Sorot terkejut jelas sekali tergambar di wajah menjengkelkan kelima namja itu.

Sorakan-sorakan disan semakin ramai. Dan sorakan '_BigBang_' sudah sedikit meredup, digantikan sorakan sorakan baru.

CHOI SIWON! JUNG YUNHO! TAN HANKYUNG! LEE DONGHAE! YESUNG!

Priiiiit

Ketika peluit itu berbunyi dan Siwon sudah akan menangkap bola yang melambung tinggi itu, sebuah tangan jauh lebih cekatan merampas bola. Kwon Jiyoung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan GD itu menyeringai menang ke arah Siwon sambil membawa lari bola di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mngalahkan kecepatan angin―"

Sret

GD melihat sekilas siap yang merampas bola itu dari tangannya, karena detik berikutnya bola itu sudah teroper ke Yunho dan dioper lagi ke namja yang telah merampas bola itu darinya.

Donghae memberikan senyum mengejeknya sesaat sebelum langkahnya menuju ring lawan dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

_**Jika ada kecepatan secepat angin,**_

_**Tidak akan berarti apapun di hadapan kecepatan sang penguasa Cahaya,**_

_**Sang Timur.**_

Dan, masuk!

Sorakan disana semakin ramai seiring dengan semakin surutnya sorakan kepada _BigBang_.

Home 2 – Guest 5

'_Selesaikan dalam 2 menit, Axis.'_

Seiring dengan terdengarnya kalimat pendek yang diucapkan Siwon itu, kilatan terang di lima pasang mata tajam itu kembali terlihat.

Dan seiring dengan suara peluit dan sorakan yang membahana, kelima namja itu menerjang bola yang melambung tinggi di depannya.

'_The game must be End soon.'_

_**Para Axis…**_

_**Mereka tangguh dan tak terkalahkan**_

_**Karena kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka**_

_**Kekuatan itu semakin besar ketika kelima sumbu arah utama itu bersatu.**_

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

Bruk

Beberapa amplop coklat itu jatuh tepat saat seseorang yang membawanya juga tersungkur di lantai. Namja yang masih memegangi kepalanya itu mengerang pelan saat sakit yang luar biasa itu memenuhi segala ruang dalam kepalanya.

'_Semuanya sia-sia! Kau gagal! Kau tidak berguna!'_

'_Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih baik! Kau hanyalah seorang pembunuh! Selamaya akan menjadi pembunuh!'_

"Diam!"

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

Kim Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya yang semakin buram kepada namja yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Namja yang masih menatapnya terkejut itu kini berlari menuju tempatnya jatuh dan mencoba membantunya berdiri sebelum―

Sret

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Jaejoong-ssi, gwaenchana? Kau terlihat kesakitan."

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak sangat kalimat tegas namun pelan itu terdengar di telinganya. Namja manis itu lebih memilih tidak peduli dan tetap membantu Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang jatuh di dekatnya.

"Kita ke ruang kesehatan! Kau pasti sakit!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menarik berdiri Jaejoong yang masih memberontak di tangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kita ke ruang―"

PLAK!

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan saat tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi kirinya hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai juga.

"Jae―"

Jaejoong lebih memilih berdiri dengan susah payah masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa ngilu. Dan―

Tes

Sesuatu menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang ngilu. Setetes cairan merah kental. Darah.

Iris coklat caramel itu melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di tepalapak tangannya. Tubuh namja manis yang masih terduduk di lantai itu bergetar.

"Da-darah?"

CTAR!

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatianya begitu bunyi salah satu pot kaca besar di depannya pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu _doe eyes_ itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar.

CTAAARR!

Namja cantik itu sukses melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan bersamaan dengan kaca jendela yang pecah di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menatap keadaan di sekitarnya dengan sorot tidak percaya sambil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak dan tidak teratur.

'_Kau adalah pelindung sekaligus penghancur!'_

'_Kau adalah pemersatu sekaligus pemecah belah!'_

'_Kau adalah awal dan akhir dari semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Kim Jaejoong menatap namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekapannya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar hebat dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Suara dalam kepalanya itu masih terdengar jelas.

Dan semua kekacauan di depan matanya itu adalah sebuah akibat darfi kekuatan maha Dahsyat yang selama ini selalu ditakutinya.

"P-poros Ordi-nal!"

Ucapnya sambil menatap sosok yang masih terpejam di dekapannya.

_**.**_

_**Saat salah satu dari mereka sadar bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih menakutkan dibanding kekalahan atau dipermalukan**_

_**Saat rahasia itu terkuak satu demi satu**_

_**Para Cardinal, Para Axis**_

_**Mereka akan dipertemukan dengan mereka yang sepadan**_

_**Para Ordinal**_…

.

.

.

_Annyeong, my dear Readers_

_Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^_

_**Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong? Mengapa Kyuhyun pingsan? Apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong?!**_

_**Wait next chapter!**_

_Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^_

_Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^_

_FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^_

_Wonkyu is Love,_

_BabyWonKyu_


	4. Chapter 4

Bruk

'_Menyenangkan~'_

_**Takdir…**_

_**Yang memilih mereka untuk penganugerahan kekuatan besar ini**_

Lima pasang mata itu berbinar puas melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Dan lima sosok yang ada di depan mereka itu kini hanya menatap tajam lima pasang mata itu dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jadi seperti ini, ya? Kekuatan _BigBang_?"

Namja berambut biru yang kini terduduk di lantai lapangan indoor Basket itu hanya menatap sorot musang di depannya dengan nafas terengah. Keempat temannya yang lain tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya.

"Kalian―"

"Berdasarkan _The Great Science Encyclopedy _oleh _Dorling Kindersley, BigBang_ berarti sebuah ledakan atau dentuman besar yang berenergi sangat tinggi yang merupakan asal mula pembentukan alam semesta."

_**Anugerah besar yang banyak orang menginginkannya**_

_**Anugerah yang bisa membuat mereka berkuasa**_

Tan Hankyung menatap datar lima namja di depannya yang kini memusatkan perhatian kepadanya setelah kalimatnya selesai.

"Seharusnya kalian membaca beberapa kamus atau literature sebelum memutuskan nama _genk _kalian." Ucap Hankyung lagi sambil menatap datar lima namja di depannya, "Nama itu terlalu hebat untuk kalian."

Dan kalimat datar itu sukses membuat kelima namja itu semakin menatap benci siswa-siswa baru yang baru saja mengalahkan mereka telak di pertandingan basket siang tadi.

"BRENGSEK KA―"

"Diamlah dan dengarkan saja~"

Kalimat santai itu membuat lima namja yang menjuluki kelompok mereka _BigBang _itu diam seketika dan memperhatikan mereka dengan diam.

_**Kekuatan itu adalah nyawa**_

_**Adalah hidup mereka**_

_**Bukan karena mereka terlalu lemah**_

_**Namun karena merekalah yang dipilih**_

Jung Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat akibat dari kata-katanya. Namja berkepala besar yang berdiri di sampingnya juga menyeringai menang menatap lawan mereka yang kini tidak berdaya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bertanya sejak awal kepada kalian? Apa kalian yakin melawan kami? Dan kalian menyanggupinya dengan sangat percaya diri."

Namja ber-_name tag _Choi Seunghyun itu kini maju selangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan namja tinggi yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalian curang."

_**Kekuatan matahari tidak dianugerahkan secara sembarangan**_

_**Kekuatan itu sendiri yang memilih siapa pemiliknya**_

_**Penanggung jawabnya…**_

Choi Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan namja di depannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang memang sudah berantakan sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Adakah bagian dari permainan kami yang merupakan kecurangan tadi?" sahut namja berwajah ikan sambil menampilkan senyumnya, "Bisakah kau sebutkan, Seunghyun-ssi?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian belum pernah mengalami pertandingan sesingkat tadi?" Kini namja ber-_name tag _Kim Jongwoon yang berbicara, "Bahkan kami bisa lebih mempercepatnya menjadi 30 detik."

Dan _BigBang _hanya bisa menatap pasrah lima namja yang masih berdiri berjajar di depannya. Tim basket Spamcos yang terkenal itu baru saja mengalami kekalahan pertama mereka. Pertandingan basket dadakan siang tadi membuat mereka harus menanggung malu di hadapan sebagian besar siswa dan guru Spamcos dengan kalah telak 2-20 melawan para murid baru di depan mereka dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit.

Tidak masuk akal sama sekali dan tidak pernah dalam sejarah pertandingan mereka dikalahkan dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan dengan tim-tim hebat dari sekolah lain. Dan kini mereka harus kalah oleh para murid baru.

Siwon tersenyum lagi sambil memakai kembali blazernya yang sempat ia lepas tadi. "Bukankah kami masih baik dengan memberi kalian 2 angka? Kami bisa saja menghancurkan harga diri kalian tadi."

GD yang sejak tadi ambruk di lantai itu kini bangkit dan hendak menghambur ke arah Siwon sebelum Daesung menghentikannya.

"Bahkan salah satu teman anggota kalian yang berjasa mencetak angka untuk kami." Sahut Yunho sambil menatap Taeyang yang masih menatapnya sengit.

"Dan sesuai perjanjian, kami menagih hadian kami."

"Hadiah yang istimewa."

"Yang kalian pun akan sangat berat memberikannya."

"Tapi jangan coba-coba ingkar janji."

"Atau kalian akan menerima yang lebih parah dari ini."

Dan, kelima anggota _BigBang_ itu hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan bergantian oleh kelima murid baru di depan mereka.

Seunghyun melirik ke arah GD disampingnya, dan mereka berdua menyeringai. Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri hanya mengangguk ketika dua orang temannya itu menatap mereka.

"Kami tidak pernah ingkar janji. Dan tidak ada satupun hal berat yang sulit kami lepas. Karena kami memiliki segalanya."

Kata-kata GD Seunghyun membuat kelima namja itu tertawa ringan. Keempat pasang mata itu menatap iris kelam Siwon. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum sambil menampilkan sekelebat kilauan putih terang di matanya.

'_Mereka menyembunyikannya.'_

Siwon menatap Yunho dengan pandangan datarnya, lalu namja tampan itu kembali menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

'_Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya.'_

Dan keempat rekannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kalian pintar sekali menyembunyikannya di pikiran kalian~" ucap Siwon masih menatap keempat rekannya, lalu namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap iris kelam Seunghyun dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencapai bagian terdalamnya.

Perlu jeda beberapa detik bagi Siwon untuk menampilkan senyumannya, dan keempat rekannya yang kini juga tersenyum mengerikan kearahnya.

"Jangan mengira kami para murid baru tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Siwon masih bertahan dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kelima namja di depannya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Katakan saja apa mau kalian!" seru Seungri sambil maju dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Seunghyun.

Hankyung, Yunho, Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Kami menginginkan sesuatu yang paling berharga dari kalian. Sesuatu yang berusaha kalian sembunyikan denga rapi di dalam pikiran kalian."

Dan kalimat Siwon sukses membuat kelima pasang mata anggota tim basket Spamcos itu terbelalak terkejut.

"Kami menginginkan kekuasaan."

_**Para Axis…**_

_**Mereka dipilih berdasarkan sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tak bisa menebaknya.**_

_**Dan dianugerahkan kepada sang pengatur mata angin utama**_

_**Kepada sang Poros**_

_**Kemampuan mengetahui segalanya yang tersembunyi**_

_**Segalanya yang tak bisa diketahui orang lain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 3: THE SPECIAL CLASS OF SPAMCOS**

**Genre: Romance, ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Pagi hari di Seoul masih terasa panas. Angin musim gugur yang dingin itu belum tarasa walau saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Suhu udara disana masih sedemikian panas hingga beberapa orang lebih memilih memulai aktivitas mereka dengan membawa payung atau menggunakan kendaraan umum maupun pribadi.

Namun tidak dengan namja muda yang kini berjalan dengan langkah pelan di trotoar yang terpapar langsung dengan sinar matahari itu. Blazer biru donker-nya ia sampirkan begitu saja di atas ranselnya sedangkan kemeja putih-nya dilipat hingga sebatas siku. Membuat kulit seputih salju itu semakin bersinar saat sinar matahari yang terang menyorotnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!"

Namja yang sejak tadi berjalan santai itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dibelakangnya. Seorang namja berpakaian sama berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Pagi, Wookie~"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar sapaan itu. Sedang namja yang satu memilih tidak peduli dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih jauh di depannya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan tidak sopan, aku akan menendangmu ke _Junior High School_-mu lagi."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan namja ber-_name tag _'Kim Ryeowook' itu dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tendang saja! Dan aku akan menendangmu lebih keras." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap galak namja mungil di depannya, lalu menyeringai, "Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku, Wookie! Jadi jangan cerewet!"

"Aish! Kau ini!"

Ryeowook hanya cemberut lalu membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih menghadapnya dengan paksa dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang Spamcos beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Ah! Kyunie, apa kau masih sakit?! Maaf karena tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu kemarin sampai kau pingsan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar kalimat Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Beberapa siswa mulai terlihat semakin banyak yang menyusuri trotoar itu.

"Uhm… Gwaenchana, Wookie."

"Apakah sampai separah itu sakit kepalamu? Sampai pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook masih melayangkan tatapan khawatir ke arah namja manis yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Kyuhyun, namja manis itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sebenarnya kemarin ia sedang ingin mengambil beberapa dokumen mutasinya di ruang BK. Namun di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang kesakitan. Namun kejadian setelahnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan tahu-tahu ia bangun di sore hari di ruang kesehatan dengan ditemani Ryeowook di sampingnya. Dokter jaga berkata bahwa ia ditemukan pingsan di koridor lantai 2, namun dokter itu tidak tahu menahu tentang siapa yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Sungguh aneh dan membingungkan.

"YA, CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MELAMUN, YA?!"

Seruan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai menatap teman sebangkunya itu sambil cemberut.

"Jangan berteriak sembarangan, Wookie! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya mendahului Ryeowook yang kini mulai mengejarnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu!"

"Hey, Kim Ryeowook! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak di tempat umum seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suara di samping mereka saat kaki mereka sudah akan mencapai halaman depan Spamcos yang luas. Sesosok namja berdiri di ambang gerbang dengan wajah 'cantik'nya yang tertekuk.

"Selamat pagi, Heechul-ah~"

Pletak

Dan Kim Heechul hanya menghadiahi salam 'hangat' itu dengan jitakan yang tak kalah 'hangat'. Namja berparas cantik itu hanya menyeringai menang sambil menatap 'korban'nya yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggiku seperti itu kau akan mati, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook hanya terkikik melihat Heechul yang masih mengomel kepada Kyuhyun yang juga masih mengusap kepalanya. Kini mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menyebrangi halaman luas sekolah baru mereka itu.

"Heechul Hyung, jangan terlalu keras memukul kepalanya. Kyuhyun punya penyakit kepala yang akut. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan seperti kemarin." Ucap Ryeowook sambil merangkul bahu teman sebangkunya itu lalu mengusap-usap surai ikal coklat itu dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah menang menatap Heechul yang kini menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menderita kanker otak!" sahut sebuah suara di samping Ryeowook, "Jangan mati dulu, Kyu. Kita masih baru berteman~"

Dan ketiga namja itu hanya menatap namja yang tersenyum dengan _gummy smile-_nya dengan wajah datar. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah tiga jitakan mendarat di kepala namja malang itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh keras.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Monyet!"

"Kau juga memanggilku sembarangan, Cho Kyuhyun! Panggil aku 'Hyung'!" sahut Hyukjae sambil menatap sebal kepada Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan seringaian.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun, "Panggilan tadi lebih cocok untukmu, Lee Hyukjae~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hyukjae hanya merengut saat teman-teman barunya itu menertawainya. Namja berjulukan 'monyet' itu lebih memilih melengos dan berjalan mendahului tiga namja yang masih cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Hey hey brotha~ Kalian murid-murid baru itu kan? Kalian sudah tahu berita terhangat Spamcos? Berita terpanas! Kalian tahu―"

Namja yang sejak tadi berceloteh heboh itu kini terdiam saat keempat pasang mata itu menatapnya aneh.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Heechul dengan pandangan aneh. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Namja 'aneh' itu kemudian berdehem pelan sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Junsu imnida. Aku kelas 2-C, dan aku sekelas denganmu, Hyukjae-ssi. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan teman sekelasmu sendiri?"

Dan kini semua mata mengarah kepada Hyukjae yang hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mianhae, Junsu-ssi. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat semuanya dalam satu hari? Yang benar saja~" ucap Hyukjae dengan kalimat akhir yang terdengar semakin lirih.

"Ya sudah! Lupakan saja!" sahut namja bernama Junsu itu lalu kembali memasang wajah heboh. "Kalian tahu? _BigBang _kalah telak dalam pertandingan basket melawan para murid baru kemarin."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gossip." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku juga." Kali ini Ryeowook juga berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Junsu hanya merengut menatap dua namja yang sudah berada tak jauh di depannya itu. Heechul tertawa sinis kepada namja bersuara seperti lumba-lumba itu sebelum mulai berjalan menyusul Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Hyukjae yang masih bengong di sampingnya.

"YA! KALIAN KAN SAMA-SAMA MURID BARU, KALIAN PASTI MENGENAL MEREKA 'KAN?! HEY HYUKJAE-SSI, TANYAKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU ITU~ ARRASSEO?"

Hyukjae hanya melambaikan tangannya malas untuk menanggapi teriakan Junsu. Heechul disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Walaupun suaranya teriakannya sedikit merdu, tapi tetap saja mengganggu. Dasar tukang gossip!" gerutu Heechul sambil membenarkan letak poni rambutnya.

"Memangnya apa itu _BigBang_?"

Ryeowook yang sedikit penasaran mulai berbalik dan bertanya kepada dua sunbae-nya yang masih berjalan di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya meneruskan berjalan sambil mendengarkan. Namja manis itu juga penasaran.

"Entahlah, kemarin aku dan Heechul Hyung juga mendengar pengumuman pertandingannya dari Hoobae tahun pertama. Tapi kami tidak sempat melihat pertandingannya."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. Namja mungil itu kemudian kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata ada siswa baru selain kita, ya?" sahut Kyuhyun masih menatap bangunan Spamcos yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kupikir begitu. Dan kurasa mereka orang yang hebat."

Kata-kata Heechul membuat keempat namja yang lain menatapnya tak mengerti. Sedangkan Heechul hanya balas membalas sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah~Hebat. Buktinya mereka bisa mengalahkan tim basket Spamcos hanya dalam waktu 3 menitan."

"Ah, benar." Sambung Hyukjae, "Kemarin saat kami sudah akan memasuki lapangan basket, ternyata pertandingannya sudah selesai."

"Woah~ Mereka pasti kereeeen~" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap Hyukjae dan Heechul tak percaya.

"Menurutku biasa saja."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini hargailah kehebatan orang lain~"

"Dari cerita memang keren, tapi kita kan belum tahu kenyataannya."

"Tapi tetap saja keren!"

Heechul dan Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua _Hoobae-_nya itu. Halaman utama Spamcos yang hijau dan luas itu kini sudah sedikit ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang baru datang. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Tapi tidak ada siswa baru selain aku di kelasku." Ucap Heechul ketika lelah mendengar perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di depannya.

"Di kelasku juga. Mungkin Jaejoong-ssi sekelas dengan mereka. Kita tanya dia saja nanti."

Heechul mengangguk mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membenarkan letak blazernya. Beberapa siswa di sampingnya mulai berlari lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat nanti kita mencari tahu tentang murid baru itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesis keras mendengar perkataan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Namja manis itu berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap ketiga namja di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggangnya.

"Kalian ini, jangan mudah percaya gossip. Mudah saja kalian bilang keren jika dari kata-kata dan desas-desus."

"Kyu―"

Kyuhyun hanya melengos tanpa memberi kesempatan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namja manis itu berbalik sambil terus mengomel.

"Kenyataannya kalian belum melihat―"

Bruk

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia merasa tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Beberapa pekikan terdengar di sekelilingnya kemudian. Dan ketika merasa tubuhnya tidak juga terjatuh di tanah, kedua iris coklat caramel itu terbuka dan sukses membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang telah di tabrak dan sedang menahan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihatnya, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

_Wonkyu_

"Konser musim gugur?!"

Namja yang tadi duduk diatas kursinya itu kini berdiri ketika namja paruh baya yang duduk di ujung kirinya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa mata di sepanjang meja panjang itu menatapnya aneh. Namja itu kemudian membungkuk sekilas untuk meminta maaf lalu kembali duduk.

"Ada masalah, Guru Park?"

"Animida, Kepala Lee."

Lee Sooman, sang kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafas menatap guru muda itu lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca kalimatnya. Beberapa staf guru yang duduk berjajar rapi di sekeliling meja panjang itu hanya menatap geli namja yang dipanggil 'Guru Park' itu.

"Kegiatan akan dilaksanakan pertengahan musim gugur ini dan setiap kelas harus menampilkan sebuah _show_."

"Joseonghamnida, Kepala Lee. Tapi para murid belum menerima pelajaran musik mereka secara full." Ucap namja yang di panggil 'Guru Park' tadi sambil mengangkat tangannya."Lagipula, biasanya konser musik tahunan Spamcos dilakukan menjelang natal."

"Park Yoochun Sonsaengnim, bukankah para siswa sudah memperoleh bekal dari semester lalu? Lagipula para guru musik sudah mengajari mereka selama tahun ajaran baru ini."

Park Yoochun, guru muda itu hanya bisa diam saat seluruh mata menatapnya aneh. Bukannya apa, namun ia benar-benar belum mengajarkan apapun di kelas yang di pegangnya. Dan ia harus bisa membuat konser itu dibatalkan atau paling tidak diundur hingga natal.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan para murid baru?" ucap Yoochun lagi dengan sedikit terbata. Otaknya sibuk mencari ide. "Bukankah mereka belum menerima pelajaran musik di Spamcos sama sekali? Lagipula kudengar beberapa dari mereka pindahan dari luar negeri, pasti mereka belum siap―"

"Bagaimana jika gabungkan saja para murid baru dalam satu kelas dan memberinya pelajaran mmusik eksklusif untuk mempersiapkan konser?"

Ucapan sang kepala sekolah semakin membuat Yoochun gelisah. Guru muda itu sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi sebelum―

"Dan bagaimana jika anda yang menjadi guru kelas special itu, Guru Park?"

_Wonkyu_

"K-kau―"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, nona Cho~"

Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh tegap yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap lima namja yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Siwon-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan aku." Desis Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menegakkan tubuhnya namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan pinggang ramping itu dari kedua lengannya.

Heechul hanya menatap malas pemandangan di depannya dan ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada salah satu namja yang masih asik dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, wajah namja cantik itu memerah. Terlebih lagi ketika namja itu menatapnya langsung.

"Oh, jadi kau dan teman-temanmu ini juga murid baru, ya?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap tiga namja lain yang masih terpaku menatapnya dan empat rekannya di belakang.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Siwon-ssi!" ucap Kyuhyun masih berusaha meronta sambil mendorong-dorong dada bidang namja yang masih memeluk pinggangnya itu.

Yesung menyeringai ketika iris kelamnya bertemu dengan mata namja mungil yang menatapnya takut. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat wajah namja yang juga tersenyum tipis kepadanya dengan _gummy smile-_nya.

Halaman itu sudah sepenuhnya ramai saat ini. Bahkan suara bel masuk pun sudah tidak mereka hiraukan demi melihat momen menarik di depan mereka.

"Kau lihat mereka menatap kita aneh?! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan melepasmu jika kau―"

"Jika apa?!"

Kyuhyun merasa _de javu _dengan kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang. Terlebih lagi saat Siwon menampilkan seringaiannya yang membuatnya merinding.

"Jika kau―"

Sret

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah gerakan cepat membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sejak tadi dipeluknya itu. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah beberapa amplop coklat yang dilemparkan ke depan dadanya.

"Ada surat untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang telah menyelamatkannya dari 'singa' buas yang baru saja ingin me'makan'nya (lagi).

Grep

"Jaejoong-ssi?" ucap Kyuhyun begitu Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo masuk."

Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hyukjae menyusul Jaejoong kemudian. Siwon sudah akan bergerak untuk menghentikan Jaejoong yang sudah seenaknya merusak kesenangannya, sebelum sebuah tubuh menghalangi langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja, Siwon―"

Ucapan Yunho membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi itu menatap mata musang di depannya dengan sengit. Siwon sudah akan menyampaikan apa yang telah didapatkannya dari pikiran yang baru saja dibacanya.

'_Aku tahu. Dia memang memilikinya.'_

Dan kalimat tanpa kata Yunho membuat kelima namja itu menatap punggung lima namja yang lain yang kini sudah memasuki gedung Spamcos yang megah.

_Wonkyu_

Brak

Pintu kayu coklat itu tertutup dengan sedikit keras saat seseorang yang memasukinya membantingnya. Beberapa derap langkah menyusulnya masuk kemudian.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mengapa kau membawaku kesini. Ini bukan kelasku."

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar iris coklat caramel di depannya yang menatapnya bingung. Namja berwajah cantik itumenatap tiga namja lain yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan dengan mereka."

Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan datar dan pendek yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Heechul, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook juga menatap teman pendiamnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Maksudmu―"

"Dengarkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Jaejoong kini mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun di depannya. _Doe eyes _itu menatap iris caramel di depannya dalam-dalam. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar saat kedua iris itu bertemu. "Kau harus menjauhi Choi Siwon dan teman-temannya, atau―"

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Silahkan duduk di tempat kalian."

Sesosok namja yang berpakaian guru memasuki kelas yang tadinya kosong itu. Kelima siswa yang ada didalamnya terkejut. Jaejoong segera melepaskan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung. Sang guru yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya kini menatap lima siswanya itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa kalian masih disana! Duduklah agar kita bisa memulai pelajaran."

"Mianhamnida, Sonsaengnim. Tapi kami bukan siswa di kelas ini." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkuk hormat kepada sang guru yang masih menatap mereka datar.

Guru itu melirik _name tag_ di seragam para siswa yang masih berdiri di depannya lalu tersenyum. Guru yang masih terlihat muda itu berdiri menuju pintu dan mengambil kertas yang tertempel disana. Lalu kembali ke hadapan lima siswanya itu.

"Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang. Setidaknya perhatikan pengumuman walau hanya sebentar." Ucap sang guru sambil menatap kelima muridnya yang masih menatapnya bingung itu. "Sekarang duduk di tempat kalian dan aku akan membacakan pengumumannya sekali lagi."

Jaejoong segera beranjak tanpa kata menuju bangku belakang paling pojok. Kyuhyun menyusul dan mengambil tempat duduk di deretan ketiga, Ryeowook mengambil tempat di samping teman sebangkunya itu. Heechul beranjak menuju bangku ketiga di deretan pojok disusul Hyukjae yang mengambil bangku deretan depan.

Ceklek

Sang guru dan kelima murid di kelas itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kelas yang dibuka. Dan―

"Kau!"

Kyuhyun seketika berdiri dari kursinya saat namja yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya, kini berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya. Seragamnya yang awut-awutan tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Ah, cepat masuk kalian semua. Kalian terlambat 2 menit! Dan bisakah kau kembali duduk, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?!"

Kyuhyun mendudukjan dirinya setelah Ryeowook menarik lengannya dengan sedikit keras. Dan namja manis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika namja tinggi yang sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya itu duduk tepat di belakangnya. Empat namja yang lain menyusul masuk kemudian. Hankyung lebih memilih duduk di deretan depan tepat di depan meja guru. Yesung segera melesat menuju bangku deretan kedua paling belakang, sedangkan Donghae mengambil tempat di samping Hyukjae. Yunho perlu waktu sekian detik untuk mengambil tempat di depan Jaejoong yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Nah! Ini adalah kelas special yang di bentuk kepala sekolah Spamcos." Ucap sang guru sambil menatap sepuluh pasang mata di depannya. "Aku Park Yoochun, yang akan membimbing kalian di pelajaran musik untuk mempersiapkan Konser musim gugur Spamcos."

Siwon tersenyum geli saat namja manis yang duduk di depannya itu terlihat gelisah di tempatnya. Yunho hanya menyeringai saat namja di belakangnya itu menatapnya sekilas dengan sorot dinginnya lalu kembali melengos menatap keluar jendela.

"Kelas ini hanya khusus dibentuk untuk kalian para murid baru dan hanya Khusus untuk pelajaran musik."

Yoochun kembali berbicara sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membaca kertas diatas mejanya.

Ryeowook memberanikan diri menoleh ke bangku pojok kanannya dan saat matanya bertemu dengan iris kelam Yesung yang melambai dengan seringaiannya, namja bertubuh mungil itu buru-buru berbalik dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Kelas musik akan diadakan 3 kali seminggu dalam waktu dua jam. Dan kita kan mengadakan kelas tambahan setiap harinya sepulang sekolah selama 1 jam."

Heechul menghela nafas panjang mendengar kata-kata 'kelas tambahan'. Namja cantik itu bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja lalu kembali mengamati namja China yang sejak tadi duduk dan memperhatikan guru Park dengan seksama. Merasa ada yang memendanginya, Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, membuat Heechul gelagapan dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda berkebangsaan china itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kelas special ini akan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan musik di konser musim gugur beberapa minggu lagi. Maka kalian diwajibkan berlatih dan menentukan _show_ apa yang akan kalian pertujukkan nantinya."

"Ini akan sulit~" desah Hyukjae putus asa sambil memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak, jika semuanya bekerja sama." Sahut Donghae disampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kikuk dan membalas senyum namja berwajah ikan dengan muka memerah.

"Dan kelas akan dibubarkan saat konser selesai." Ucap Park Yoochun sambil memasukkan kertas diatas mejanya kedalam map di samping kanannya. Guru muda itu kemudian menatap murid-murid di depannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang keberatan dengan peraturan bodoh ini?"

Hening.

Kesepuluh siswa itu hanya bergeming.

"Yesung-ssi bilang kelas ini menggelikan, Sonsaengnim~"

Perkataan santai Siwon membuat namja yang duduk di bangku paling pojok itu mengumpat pelan sambil men-_death_nya sambil membuat gerakan dengan tangannya.

"_Noona_ yang disana itu bilang kelas ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Heechul yang sadar semua pandangan jatuh kepadanya, hanya bisa mendelik menatap Siwon yang kini tertawa kecil. semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat tampang konyol Heechul.

"Dan Kyuhyun-ssi bilang dia ingin duduk denganku."

Kyuhyun yang masih menertawakan Heechul bersama Ryeowook disampingnya seketika berhenti dan menoleh menatap namja yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya yang lebih menyerupai seringaian itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena malu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa lagi melihat lucunya wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat dengan menelungkupkannya diantara lipatan tangannya di meja.

Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu berusaha membuang semua yang ada di pikirannya dan mencoba fokus dengan pemandangan di luar jendela.

Ia tahu, ada yang sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya saat ini. Dan jika seseorang itu berhasil mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, semuanya akan berakhir.

Namja cantik itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan membuang pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang diam-diam menatapnya sejak tadi.

_Wonkyu_

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki itu jika dilihat-lihat memang biasa saja. Namun jika kita bertanya kepada tanah atau jalan yang dilaluinya, bisa dipastikan jalanan itu akan mengeluh keras karena langkah itu dilakukan dengan menghentak-hentak keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras di jalanan itu.

"Sial sial sial sial!"

Cho Kyuhyun terus mengumpat pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya. Beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitarnya hanya menatapnya aneh dan geli.

"Choi Siwon sialan! Mengapa namja jelek itu selalu mengganggu hari-hariku?!"

Dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah ketika mengucapkan kata 'jelek'. Ayolah~ Siapapun tidak bisa menolak bahwa namja berandalan yang terkesan nakal itu mempunyai wajah yang TIDAK jelek sama sekali.

Dia tampan. Batin namja manis itu sambil menggigit bibinya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menepuk pipinya sendiri saat mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan namja 'jelek' itu.

Ini tidak normal. Seharusnya perjalanan pulang sekolahnnya diwarnai oerasaan bahagia dan bangga karena ia berhasil bersekolah di sekolah elit itu. Lihat saja seragamnya yang keren, semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan melirik bagde 'Spamcos High School' di blazernya dan mereka akan berdecak kagum. Tapi kenyataannya, dirinya sekarang pulang dalam keadaan yang kesal setengah mati setelah dipermalukan habis-habisan di kelas musiknya tadi pagi.

Bahkan namja manis itu masih mempermasalahkan kelsa paginya di sore hari seperti ini.

"Namja pabbo! Namja jelek! Namja―"

"Sedang memikirkanku?"

Deg

Demi apapun, Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat guru Sastra Koreanya yang sangat _killer _daripada melihat senyum miring namja tinggi yang berdiri didepannya dengan bersandar di Audi putihnya yang keren. Kacamata hitam bertengger menutupi iris kelamnya yang selalu menatapnya menjengkelkan.

"Pulang bersamaku?" ucap Siwon sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di saku blazernya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar lalu berbalik 180 derajat dan hendak memilih berjalan menjauhi namja yang sudah membuat hidupnya tidak tenang itu, sebelum lengannya ditarik cepat dan tubuhnya di perangkap di samping mobil mewah itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?!" desis Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya.

"Kau tidak suka posisi kita seperti ini?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa masih menatap manik coklat yang terlihat gugup di depannya.

"Te-tentu s-saja tidak, Pabbo!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing jalan yang dilaluinya itu, dan hatinya sedikit lega saat jalanan itu lenggang sekarang. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau―"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENCIUMMU LAGI, SIWON-SSI!"

Siwon hanya tertawa keras mendengar seruan itu. Namja tampan itu menatap geli namja manis yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan tubuhnya itu.

"Kau begitu suka dengan ciuman dariku, Nona Cho?" sahut Siwon sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mendorong-dorong tubuhnya.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menciummu? Hahahaha~"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merah padam. "Lalu apa maumu? Cepat lepaskan aku sebelum orang-orang melihat kita seperti ini!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu membawa wajah rupawan yang masih berpaling itu untuk menatapnya.

"Cepat lepaskan, Choi Siwon!"

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau membantu mengikatkan simpul dasiku."

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan yang masih tersenyum dengan jarak sangat dekat itu sambil semakin memundurkan punggungnya yang sudah membentur mobil mewah di belakangnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah menggangguku lagi setelah ini, Siwon-ssi~"

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli ketika jemari panjang dan lentik itu mulai membenarkan simpul dasinya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Untuk apa membenahi simpul dasi di saat sekolah sudah berakhir? Lagipula kau bukan tipe namja yang suka kerapian, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun masih membenarkan simpul dasi di depannya.

"Kau sudah seperti istriku saja, nona Cho~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu!"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memperhatikan raut serius namun menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membuat simpul dasinya.

Entah bagaimana seorang yang sangat tidak peduli dengan apapun seperti dirinya, bisa terpikat sedemikian rupa dengan namja manis namun galak di depannya ini. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik membuatnya terus ingin bersama dengan namja baru ia kenal kemarin itu.

Jika saja ia bisa membaca apa isis kepala namja manis di depannya ini, Siwon pasti akan senang.

Tapi, inilah yang membuat Siwon begitu tertarik kepada sosok manis di depannya ini. Membuatnya selalu penasaran.

Pikiran Kyuhyun tidak terbaca olehnya. Sedikitpun.

"Sudah selesai! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Siwon kembali dari lamunannya lalu memindahkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi memerangkap tubuh indah di depannya kini memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan membawanya mendekat. Membuat iris coklat caramel itu menatapnya horror.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?!" seru Kyuhyun gelagapan saat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. "Kau bilang akan melepaskanku setelah aku menyelesaikan simpul dasimu, kan?!"

"Aku berbohong." Jawab Siwon santai sambil masih menatap manik coklat yang semakin gugup di depannya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Berteriaklah atau aku akan menciummu di depan banyak orang."

Skakmat!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap super jengkel dan kesal namja yang masih bertahan dengan seringaian menjengkelkannya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menimpuk wajah 'jelek' di depannya itu dengan sepatunya hingga benar-benar jelek.

"Lalu apa maumu!"

"Temani aku―" ucap Siwon sambil membelai dagu namja yang masih menatapnya gugup di depannya lalu―

Cup

"―ke sebuah undangan."

Kalimat itu mengalun sesaat ketika bibir joker itu mengecup sekilas bibir pink di depannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendelik menatap wajah menjengkelkan di depannya begitu menyadari ciuman 'kedua'nya dicuri (lagi) darinya.

'_Choi Siwon, you're dead meat!'_

**.**

**Sebentar lagi…**

**Segala sesuatu yang sudah lama tersembunyi itu akan terungkap**

**Ketika bumi dan langit menjadi saksi dari takdir itu**

**Ketika para Cardinal akhirnya tahu**

**Ketika mereka yang tahu segalanya membuka mulut**

**Ketika mereka dipertemukan**

**Maka saat itulah petualangan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai**

**Bersiaplah Utara, Selatan, Barat, dan Timur**

**Dan bersiaplah bagi sang Poros**

**Takdir kalian akan ditentukan**

**Saat undangan itu terpenuhi…**

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Undangan apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Siwon? Mengapa ia mengajak Kyuhyun? Apa yang diketahui Jaejoong?**_

_**Wait next chapter! ;)**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Da-darah?"

CTAR!

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatianya begitu bunyi salah satu pot kaca besar di depannya pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu _doe eyes_ itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar.

CTAAARR!

Namja cantik itu sukses melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan bersamaan dengan kaca jendela yang pecah di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menatap keadaan di sekitarnya dengan sorot tidak percaya sambil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak dan tidak teratur.

'_Kau adalah pelindung sekaligus penghancur!'_

'_Kau adalah pemersatu sekaligus pemecah belah!'_

'_Kau adalah awal dan akhir dari semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Kim Jaejoong menatap namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekapannya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar hebat dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Suara dalam kepalanya itu masih terdengar jelas.

Dan semua kekacauan di depan matanya itu adalah sebuah akibat dari kekuatan maha dahsyat yang selama ini selalu ditakutinya.

"P-poros Ordi-nal!"

Ucapnya sambil menatap sosok yang masih terpejam di dekapannya.

Melawan rasa terkejut dan takutnya sendiri, namja cantik itu membawa tubuh lemas di dekapannya menuju bagian lain koridor yang tidak terkena pecahan kaca yang masih memenuhi lantai di depannya. Beruntung koridor itu sepi dan tidak ada yang melintas disana. Jaejoong kemudian merebahkan tubuh namja manis yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu di lantai lalu berjalan menuju lantai yang masih penuh dengan pecahan kaca di depannya.

Walau segala pikiran dan bisikan-bisikan itu masih memenuhi kepalanya, namun akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya juga. Dan saat matanya terbuka, pecahan kaca yang berserakan itu mengumpul menjadi satu membentuk suatu lembaran kaca yang utuh lalu kaca utuh itu kembali terpasang rapi di jendela besar di sisi koridor.

Siapapun yang seandainya menyaksikan kejadian itu, akan terlihat seperti alur _flashback_ yang memvisualisasikan bagaimana proses kaca itu pecah. Dan siapapun yang ada disana akan bisa melihat kilatan putih terang di matanya yang besar.

Namja cantik itu kemudian kembali berbalik menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Tubuh nanja cantik itu bergetar ketika menatap namja yang masih terpejam di depannya.

"K-kyu?"

Tangan pucat itu bergetar hebat ketika akan menyentuh wajah putih pucat yang masih tergeletak di depannya.

'_Kau adalah anugerah sekaligus kutukan.'_

'_Saat kedua poros itu bersatu, tak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang akan bisa mengalahkan―'_

Sret

Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh pipi gemuk di depannya dengan cepat. Namja berwajah cantik itu kembali menutup telinganya dengan kalut. Suara-suara itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa yang kau la―KYUHYUNNIE?! KYU!"

Sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong yang masih menatap Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok di belakangnya.

"KYU! ADA APA DENGANNYA, JAEJOONG-SSI?!"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Ryeowook yang kini berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Namja mungil itu tersentak melihat sudut bibir teman sekelasnya itu yang berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kau memukulnya, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap curiga kepada namja cantik yang masih bergeming di sampingnya.

Tap

Kedua namja yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika langkah kaki itu terdengar di koridor yang masih sepi itu. Jaejoong terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah datang sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat lega.

"Sunbae-nim. Bisa tolong bantu aku?" ucap Ryeowook masih berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Temanku terluka dan―"

"Terluka? Kau ingin membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat saat namja ber_badge_ kelas 2 itu tersenyum simpul kearahnya. 'Sunbae' itu berjalan pelan dan berhenti ketika mencapai samping jendela kaca besar di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miring setelah menatap kaca di sampingnya. Lalu sorot matanya yang setajam musang ganti menatap Jaejoong yang masih bergeming.

Tap tap

Jung Yunho merunduk dan menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang memar. Namja itu kemudian menatap Ryeowook di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau sembuhkan lukanya, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Sorot musang itu berkilat terang ketika namja mungil di sampingnya itu mengangguk lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terluka. Dan dengan sekali usapan lembut dari tangan seorang Kim Ryeowook, luka itu hilang seketika.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat melihat kilatan putih terang tergambar di mata namja yang masih duduk di samping tubuh Kyuhyun itu. Yunho berdiri dan tersenyum miring menatap _doe-eyes_ yang masih terbelalak di depannya.

"Nah, Ryeowook-ssi―" ucap Yunho ketika Ryeowook juga berdiri di tempatnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menepuk bahu _hoobae_-nya itu pelan, "―anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, okay? Lupakan semuanya."

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat dengan pandangan kosong yang masih menatap _foxy-eyes _di depannya. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam Ryeowook lalu namja tampan itu kembali merunduk dan dengan sekali gerakan membawa tubuh lemas Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

'_Aku akan senang jika mendengar ceritamu, Jaejoong-ssi~'_

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ketika suara tanpa kata itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja cantik itu kembali bergetar saat sorot musang Yunho di depannya menatapnya tajam dengan senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringaian.

"Ryeowook-ssi, ikutlah ke ruang kesehatan dan jaga Kyuhyun sampai dia sadar."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menumpukan punggungnya ke dinding koridor kosong di belakangnya. Kata-kata yang membuat kepalanya pusing kembali terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja itu memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil mencengkeram surai hitamnya kuat-kuat.

'_Mereka tidak boleh menyadarinya!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 4: THE ORDINALS**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Jalanan utama Seoul di sore hari seperti sekarang ini terlihat sedikit ramai. Kendaraan umum dan kendaraan pribadi mulai berdesakan di jalanan kota tersibuk di Korea Selatan itu.

"Apa ada hal yang lebih menarik di luar sana dibanding diriku, Nona Cho?"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela mobil mewah yang saat ini sedang di naikinya BERDUA dengan seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Sedangkan namja yang masih mengendalikan roda kemudi Audi itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah namja manis yang masih memasang wajah cemberut yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Jika kau cemberut terus seperti itu aku akan menciummu lagi, Nona Cho~"

Dan Choi Siwon hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan sikap dan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kini merasa dibodohi mulai memasang wajah super jengkelnya.

Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil namja menyebalkan yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan sudah sejak 10 menit itu pula dirinya berdiam diri dalam mood yang buruk. Bagaimana mood-nya tidak buruk jika 'sunbae' tampannya ini sudah mengacaukan hari-harinya dan mencuri dua ciuman pertamanya.

"Jika kau menciumku lagi, aku akan―H-HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, SIWON-SSI!"

Kyuhyun spontan memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu mobil di belakangnya saat tubuh tegap di depannya itu kembali mendekat dan memerangkap tubuhnya. Sedang Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi takut Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Aku akan menjauh jika kau berhenti memanggilku 'Siwon-ssi' atau 'Choi Siwon', bagaimana?" ucap Siwon sambil memainkan dasi namja yang masih diperangkapnya itu.

"Andwae! Pada akhirnya kau pasti berbohong seperti tadi." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong dada bidang di depannya."Aku tidak mau menuruti kemauanmu lagi, Siwon-ssi!"

Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah takut dan kesal Kyuhyun di depannya. Untung saja lampu merah lalu lintas di depannya itu masih tersisa waktu cukup lama, hingga ia masih mempunyai waktu cukup banyak untuk menggoda namja manis di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Nona Cho~"

"Kubilang menjauhlah!"

"Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku 'Siwon Sunbae'?"

"Shireo!"

"Kalau begitu 'Siwon Hyung'?"

"Tidak mau, Siwon-ssi!"

"Siwonnie?"

"Ck! Menyingkirlah!"

"Bagaimana dengan 'Wonnie Hyung'?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat wajah menjengkelkan di depannya. Andai saja ada semacam tongkat _baseball_ atau semacamnya, maka dengan senang hati akan ia lemparkan ke wajah tampan namun sangat menjengkelkan itu.

Tiiiin tiiiin

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara kencang klakson terdengar di telinganya. Namja di depannya itu masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Lampu lalu lintas itu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau.

"Siwon-ssi! Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Lampunya sudah hijau!"

Siwon hanya menggeleng dengan wajah tidak peduli ketika namja manis di depannya itu mulai mendorong-dorong tubuhnya lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" jawab Siwon santai sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun yang terus meronta.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali memerangkapku seperti ini, Siwon-ssi?!"

"Mengapa kau suka sekali diperangkap seperti ini, Nona Cho~"

TIIIIIN TIIIIIN

Jika pembunuhan merupakan aksi legal di negaranya, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghabisi namja menjengkelkan di depannya yang masih menyeringai kepadanya itu.

TIIIIIN TIIIIN

"Jalankan mobilnya, Choi Siwon!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku―"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi sambil tetap menahan tubuh di depannya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, sedangkan namja tampan di depannya itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jalankan mobilnya… W-wonnie H-hyung~"

Siwon terkikik geli mendengar panggilan namanya yang telah bertransformasi dengan begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Semua ini hanya akan terjadi jika di lakukan oleh namja manis di depannya.

TIIIIIN TIIIIIN TIIIIIN~

"Hey! Cepat jalankan mobilmu!"

"Aku tidak dengar panggilanmu, Nona Cho~" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos.

"Jalankan! Cepat! Wonnie Hyung!"

Siwon mau tak mau tersenyum dan beranjak dari tubuh di depannya kembali menghadap kemudi mobil setelah ucapan pelan namun tajam itu terdengar di telinganya. Tak lupa, namja tampan itu mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di pipi gemuk di depannya. Siwon lalu tertawa keras bersamaan dengan Audi-nya yang melaju kencang, menghiraukan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"MENGAPA KAU MENCIUM PIPIKU?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi kirinya dengan kasar dengan pandangan melotot ke arah Siwon yang masih terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Kau mau aku mencium bibirmu? Baiklah~"

"A-andwae!" jawab Kyuhyun secepat yang ia bisa sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu di sampingnya saat Siwon kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya lagi.

Oh, jantungnya hampir saja copot!

"Ya! Kau bilang kau mau pergi ke suatu undangan?! Lalu mengapa kita masih belum juga sampai? Apa kau berbohong? Jika kau berbohong, turunkan saja aku di halte depan. Aku akan naik bis ke rumah."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Nona Cho~" Jawab Siwon sambil menatap namja di sampingnya yang masih menatapnya sengit, "Tapi kita makan malam romantis dulu."

"Mwo?! Makan malam ro―Ck! Sudah kuduga ini hanya alasan. Tidak ada undangan sama sekali 'kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memasang ekspresi cemberut yang membuat Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Bukankah kau melewatkan makan siang di sekolah tadi? Menolak ajakan teman mungilmu itu dan lebih memilih memikirkanku di kelas sampai jam istirahat selesai?"

Ucapan santai Siwon membuat namja manis yang masih dalam mode 'ngambek' itu terkejut seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?! La-lagi-pula siapa yang memikirkanmu?!" sahut Kyuhyun sengit dengan sedikit tergagap dan wajah memerah karena malu. "Kau memata-mataiku, ya?!"

"Aku memang memata-mataimu."

Jawaban yang mengalir dari bibir joker itu membuat sebuah persimpangan empat muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana 'Sunbae' nya itu mengatakan hal itu dengan kalimat santai tanpa dosa? Padahal jelas-jelas itu mengganggu privasinya.

Benar-benar namja kurang kerjaan! Batin Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan malam romantis dulu, Nona Cho~ Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, My Princess." Ucap Siwon sambil menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restaurant mewah yang terlihat mahal, senyuman yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menjengkelkan terukir bersama lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'Nona Cho', 'Princess' atau panggilan untuk yeoja lainnya!" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon yang masih sibuk memarkirkan Audi-nya di depan restoran yang mulai terlihat ramai itu, "Aku ini namja, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian. Lalu setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir sempurna, namja tampan itu melepas _seat belt_-nya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke namja manis yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Kau namja, Nona Cho?" tanya Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya yang dibuat-buat, Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu mobil saat tubuh besar di depannya itu semakin menghimpitnya. "Tapi kecantikanmu mengalahkan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Bagaimana ini?"

"Si-siapa yang yang kau sebut can-tik?!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum sambil mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi gemuk di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Kau sangat menarik, Nona Cho. Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan semua itu?" ucap Siwon sambil mulai membelai wajah yang masih bergetar di depannya.

"Me-menjauh-lah, W-wonnie H-Hyung~"

Bahkan Siwon sudah tidak mendengar lagi suara terbata yang terlihat gugup itu. Dirinya masih sibuk mengamati dan menatap iris coklat caramel bulat di depannya. Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu terheran. Walau ia sudah dapat kontak mata dengan mata bulat besar di depannya itu, namun tidak ada yang bisa di perolehnya. Ia seakan buta. Padahal jika biasanya ia lakukan ini kepada orang lain, maka ia pasti akan langsung dapat membaca isi kepala orang itu. Bahkan para Axis sekalipun dapat ia baca isi kepalanya.

Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa?

"…HEY, CHOI SIWON! BISAKAH KAU MENJAUH DAN TIDAK MENGURUNGKU SEPERTI INI?!"

Lamunan Siwon terhenti saat suara galak itu menyapa pendengarannya. Dirinya hanya mengangkat bahu santai tanpa beranjak satu centi pun dari posisinya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Wonnie Hyung', Nona Cho~"

"Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku dengan benar!"

"Kau mau dipanggil apa, hmm?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap iris coklat caramel di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja!"

Siwon mengangguk paham dengan mata menyipit lalu kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang semakin terpojok.

"Arrasseo―" bisik Siwon pelan di telinga Kyuhyun, lalu sebelah tangannya meraih _seat belt_ di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu melepasnya hingga tangannya otomatis memerangkap tubuh indah yang masih gugup itu, "―Babykyu~"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya bersamaan dengan _seat belt-_nya yang sudah terlepas. Tubuhnya masih terkurung di depan tubuh kekar di depannya.

'Sunbae' tampan dan menjengkelkan di depannya ini, menciumnya LAGI! Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa ciuman ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini ciuman ini begitu lembut dan terasa tidak menuntut. Begitu lembut hingga membuatnya terbuai dan lupa bahwa ciumannya telah dicuri (lagi).

Siwon memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir pink di depannya dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua mata bulat besar itu menatapnya sayu dan sendu. Untuk sesaat, Siwon bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

Sesuatu itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Gomawo, Nona Cho~"

Saat kalimat lembut dan senyum maut itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, namja manis itu seakan baru saja tersadar dari mimpi yang indah. Dan Kyuhyun segera menatap iris kelam di depannya dengan pandangan sengit dan galak.

"K-KAU MENCIUMKU LAGI! AISH! MENGAPA AKU SELALU DIBODOHI OLEHMU, CHOI SIWON!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Nona Cho? Kukira tadi kau menyukainya."

"AISSSH!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat raut muka Siwon yang tanpa dosa. Dan saat Siwon membuka pintu di sampingnya, namja manis itu hanya memasang wajah cemberut dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Jika kau cemberut seperti itu, aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku dan menjadikanmu hidangan makan malamku, Kyu Baby~"

Kyuhyun hanya melengos melihat seringaian menjengkelkan namja tinggi di sampingnya dan lebih memilih berjalan mendahului menuju restoran di depannya setelah memberikan injakan yang lumayan keras di kaki Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengaduh keras sambil memegangi telapak kakiknya yang nyeri karena injakan yang cukup keras itu.

"Aish! Kekuatanmu lumayan juga, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon nyengir lalu menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini menyeberangi _parking area_ yang luas di depannya.

"Aish! Aku bodoh sekaliiiii!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil mengacak acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh kemudian terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya. Namja manisa itu hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil meringis merasakan kakinya yang sedikit nyeri. Efek menginjak kaki Siwon, begitu pikirnya. "Ck! Gara-gara dia kakiku jadi sa―"

TIIIIIIIIIN!

BRUUUM

Semuanya terjadi bagaikan kecepatan sekelebat cahaya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik secara cepat ke samping begitu klakson mobil dan suara deru keras itu terdengar begitu dekat darinya.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka matanya saat merasa semuanya sudah berakhir. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah beberapa petugas keamanan yang berlarian kearah sebuah mobil yang kini menabrak tembok pembatas area parkir dan restoran.

"Gwaenchana?"

Dan Kyuhyun sontak terkejut ketika baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedang berada di pelukan Siwon yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik―"

BRUUUUM

"AWAS!"

Sepersekian detik berselang setelah teriakan peringatan itu, Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuhnya saat mobil itu kembali melaju kencang kearahnya. Dan dengan tangannya yang bebas, Siwon menahan _body_ mobil itu lalu dengan mudah melemparkannya ke area parkir kosong di sampingnya. Membuat mobil itu ringsek dan berhenti bergerak seketika.

Iris kelam itu berkilat putih terang setelahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Siwon masih belum melepaskan dekapannya pada namja di depannya ketika beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berlarian menuju mobil ringsek di sampingnya. Kyuhyun masih bergetar dalam pelukannya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang bergetar itu.

"Mobil ini tidak berpengemudi. Sangat mustahil jika pengemudi melarikan diri dalam kondisi mobil rusak seperti ini."

Ucapan beberapa petugas keamanan itu membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Mobil yang baru saja hampir menabraknya itu, tidak berpengemudi.

"Si-siwon Hyung, apa yang―"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Iris kelam itu menatap tajam mobil ringsek yang kini dikerubungi orang-orang itu. "Kita cari tempat lain saja, oke?"

_Wonkyu_

BRAK!

Pintu besar itu terbuka dengan keras dan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang kini berjalan cepat melintasi ruangan luas itu.

'_Siapa diantara kalian yang melakukannya, HAH?!'_

Walau suara itu tidak terdengar, namun tekanan nadanya jelas sekali terlihat bahwa yang mengucapkannya dalam keadaan murka.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu, Siwon?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hankyung yang masih duduk di tribun penonton sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang bermain basket pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada teman barunya itu.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun, Axis! Mengakulah sebelum aku membaca pikiran kalian!" ucap Siwon sambil menatap ketiga namja yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau ditolak oleh pacar barumu itu?" sela Yesung sambil menatap Siwon aneh, "Mengapa kau marah-marah seperti ini?"

'_DIAM! Sebuah mobil tanpa pengemudi berusaha mencelakai kami tadi.'_

Semuanya terperanjat mendengar kalimat tanpa kata yang diucapkan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan frustasi.

Sesudah membeli makanan untuk Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun hanya menganggap kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya itu hanyalah sebuah 'ketidaksengajaan', dan namja manis itu kembali ceria begitu Siwon membeli sekotak pizza berukuran besar untuk ia bawa pulang.

Dan sekarang, Siwon memutuskan untuk membatalkan mengajak Kyuhyun ke 'undangan special'nya setelah mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Padahal tujuannya mengajak Kyuhyun ke undangan ini adalah untuk memberitahu namja manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Namun sekarang, semuanya berantakan.

"Oh, rupanya kencan romantis pangeran Choi Siwon dikacaukan oleh sebuah mobil gila~"

Semua pasang mata teralih kepada sesosok namja yang berjalan santai melintasi lapangan indoor basket Spamcos yang luas. Sorotnya yang setajam musang menatap keempat temannya, mengiringi langkah santainya menuju tengah lapangan. Kedua tangannya bertengger di dalam saku celananya.

Siwon menatap tajam Yunho yang masih berdiri santai di depannya. Namja tampan itu berusaha menerobos apa yang ada di pikiran teman barunya itu.

Namun, yang ada hanya cerita tidak penting yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Seseorang berusaha mencelakaimu? Kau bisa saja menganggap hal semacam itu hanya sebuah permainan konyol, Siwon." ucap Yunho kini berjalan megitari Siwon lalu berhenti tepat disamping tiga temannya yang lain.

Siwon tertawa simpul kemuadian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri sejajar dengan Yesung, Donghae dan Hankyung.

"Tentu saja jika hanya ada aku disana." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap datar empat pasang mata di depannya. "TAPI DISANA ADA ORANG LAIN, BRENGSEK!"

"Lalu kau mencurigai kami yang melakukannya?" sahut Donghae.

"Bukan kau. Mana mungkin kau mengendalikan benda itu."

Siwon menyeringai ke arah Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum miringnya. Ia tahu benar, ada sesuatu yang berusaha dibuang namja bermata musang itu dari pikirannya.

Siwon sama sekali tidak lupa, apa kekuatan Yunho. Ia mempunyai kuasa mengendalikan pikiran.

Yunho tertawa lalu maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jika kau kira itu aku, lupakan saja, Choi SIwon." ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon yang masih mengamatinya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kita buktikan saja."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, sebuah bangku kayu yang tadinya terletak di sudut lapangan basket itu melayang ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri bergeming di tempatnya. Hankyung yang menyadari benda itu segera menebasnya dengan pisau es yang dibuatnya sebelum bangku itu pecah berkeping-keping terlebih dahulu di lantai tepat di depan Yunho yang masih tenang di tempatnya.

"Ck! Kalian ini! Setidaknya jangan menimbulkan suara barang pecah di malam hari seperti sekarang."

Belum sempat kilatan putih terang itu menghilang dari mata kelam Siwon, sesosok namja asing berjalan santai memasuki lapangan indoor itu. tubuhnya sedikit pendek berbalut seragam Spamcos dengan badge tingkat pertama.

"Kau siapa?"

Namja berwajah dingin itu tersenyum meremehkan mendengar kalimat Yesung. Keempat pasang mata menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Aku murid Spamcos tentu saja, Sunbae-nim." Sahut namja itu dengan senyumnya yang dingin. "Dan aku sudah menunggu dan memperhatikan kalian cukup lama disana, dan kalian kurang menarik diperhatikan dari jauh, maka dari itu aku mendekat."

Siwon sudah akan maju dan menyerang namja asing yang masih menyeringai menatap mereka berlima sebelum Yunho menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya sekarang." Ucap _Hoobae_ itu menatap kelima pasang mata yang masih menatapnya tajam, "Sang pemegang kekuatan Matahari, Para Cardinal."

_Wonkyu_

"Kyunnie?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

Namja yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu tersenyum ketika _dongsaeng_-nya membalas panggilannya. Namja itu berjalan pelan memasuki kamar yang penuh dengan ornament _game_ itu lalu meletakkan susu hangat di meja nakas samping tempat tidur itu.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Kyu? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya namja itu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belajat yang menghadap ranjang.

Kyuhyun mem_pause_ PSPnya lalu beralih menatap kakaknya yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Uhm~ Lumayan~ Bagian yang menyenangkannya adalah teman-temanku sangat baik kepadaku. Pelajarannya juga tidak terlalu susah. Bagian tidak menyenangkannya…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat di kepalanya hanya terisi namja 'jelek' yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya di sekolah.

"Bagian tidak menyenangkannya?" ulang namja yang masih menatap dongsaengnya itu penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Sungmin Hyung~"

Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun saat mengatakan kalimatnya. Namja berwajah mirip kelinci itu mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas, membuat pemiliknya menggerutu sebal.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Namja Choi yang mengantarmu tadi 'kan?" goda Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika. Namja manis itu berusaha mengelak dengan mencoba melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat _pause._

"Dia baik dan tampan. Hyung setuju jika―"

GAME OVER!

"Ya! Sungmin Hyung! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Dia bukan siapa-siapaku~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat di dadanya berusaha meredam suara detak jantungnya yng berpacu hanya karena memikirkan namja aneh itu.

"Hahaha! Bahkan kau sampai kalah bermain game hanya karena aku membahasnya, Kyunnie~ Hahahaha!"

"Hyuuuuuung~"

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya ke bantalnya lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah lucu dongsaengnya itu.

"Arrasseo! Arrasseo! Cepat habiskan susunya setelah itu tidur, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menatanya dengan telaten di atas dada Kyuhyun. "Hyung tidak mau melihatmu bermain PSP hingga larut malam lagi! Kau tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah besok!"

"Arrasseo, Bunny Hyung. Kekekeke."

"Baiklah, Nona CHOI~"

"Hyung!"

Sungmin tertawa lagi dan menunggu Kyuhyun menghabiskan susunya. Setelah dongsaengnya itu menyamankan diri di bantalnya, Sungmin mengecup dahinya sekilas sebelum mengambil gelas susu kosong dan berjalan keluar. Namja kelinci itu memastikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun tetap menyala lalu menutup pintu putih itu perlahan.

Ia tahu, semuanya harus tetap terang. Kyuhyun takut kegelapan. Mengingat hal itu membuat namja itu termenung di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "KYU'S ROOM" itu. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada gelas yang masih dipegangnya hingga jari-jarinya memutih dan bergetar.

"Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak akan aku biarkan kegelapan itu mengganggumu lagi. Kau harus bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun."

_Wonkyu_

"Kim Kibum imnida. Dan aku yang telah mengundang kalian."

"Cih! Ternyata kita diundang oleh anak ingusan."

Perkataan Yesung membuat namja yang ber name tag Kim Kibum itu tertawa sinis. Siwon, Yunho, Hankyung, dan Donghae hanya menatap _Hoobae_ mereka itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Donghae kini mulai penasaran dengan namja di depannya itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu semuanya tentang kami?"

Kibum tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Kelima namja yang lain memperhatikannya dengan diam. Setelah sampai tepat di tengah lapangan, namja berwajah sedingin es situ mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jas-nya.

Sebuah batu biru yang bersinar indah.

"Apa itu?" seru Hankyung sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kibum. Warna biru terang itu menghipnotis matanya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu meletakkan batu itu di lantai, kemudian, gdengan secepat cahaya, empat buah garis terbentuk dari pusat batu itu membentuk sebuah tanda silang sempurna.

'_Ini adalah The Earth's Sun. Saat para penguasa mata angin utama bersatu, The Earth's Sun akan hidup.'_

Kelima namja itu terperangah menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' cahaya di depannya. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berjalan mendekat garis silang bercahaya itu. Cahaya sebiru safir itu membuat mereka terlena.

'_Takdir ini untuk kalian, Para Cardinal.'_

Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namja itu melemparkan batu berkilau itu ke tangan Siwon dengan sekali lambaian tangan. Begitu batu itu mendarat di telapak tangan Siwon, tanda silang itu menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan bentuk yang lebih besar. lebih terang. Hingga seluruh bagian dalam lapangan indoor itu dihiasi cahaya biru yang terang.

"Poros Cardinal." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap penuh arti kepada Siwon yang masih terperangah dengan apa yang sedang di genggamannya. "Para Cardinal akan tunduk dibawah perintah dan kendalimu."

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kibum dan melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka, Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae segera mengambil tempat di keempat ujung garis biru terang itu.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Utara, Kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Selatan, Kekuatan samudra dan lautan**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Barat, Kekuatan api yang membara**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Timur, Kekuatan Cahaya**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Poros, Kekuatan mengatur semua mata angin utama**_

Dan kata-kata itu akhirnya dapat terdengar dalam kepala mereka.Kini kelima namja itu merasakan kekuatan yang berbeda jauh di dalam diri mereka. Sebuah energy yang sangat besar. Membuat kilatan terang itu terlihat lagi di mata mereka.

"Kalianlah mata angin utama itu. Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti alasan mengapa semua kekuatan hebat ini ada dalam diri kalian. Suatu saat nanti."ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mengitari kelima namja yang masih menikmati sensasi luar biasa di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Alasan apa?" tanya Hankyung yang sudah dapat menguasai dirinya dan mulai penasaran dengan kalimat Kibum.

"Tidak akan aku beri sebelum kalian mengetahui…" ucapan Kibum menggantung saat namja itu mengeluarkan batu serupa yang dipegang Siwon, namun berwarna semerah darah. "…ini."

"APA ITU?"

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti saat kalimat penasaran itu terucap bersamaan dari para Cardinal.

"Kekuatan lain yang akan menjadi penyeimbang kekuatan Cardinal." Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon merampas batu merah gelap itu dari tangannya.

"Mengapa ini tidak bereaksi seperti yang pertama? Kekuatan apa yang ada disini?" tanya SIwon sambil meneliti batu semerah darah di tangannya, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa pada batu gelap itu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan bekerja di tangan para Cardinal." Ucap Kibum kembali merampas batu merah itu dari tangan Siwon, membuat kelima pasang mata di depannya menatapnya penasaran. "Kekuatan itu milik para Ordinal, para penguasa mata angin pendukung."

"Ordinal?"

"Ordinal adalah pelengkap Cardinal. Mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan, walau kekuatan mereka saling meniadakan."

Yunho termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum. Bukan hanya Yunho, semuanya terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Setiap Cardinal memiliki seorang Ordinal yang merupakan takdir mereka." Jelas Kibum lagi. Batu merah gelap di genggamannya perlahan-lahan menunjukkan perubahannya. "Siapapun Ordinal kalian, kalian harus melindunginya dan menjaganya, kecuali untuk Poros."

Semua yang ada di ruangan yang masih bersinarkan cahaya biru itu reflex memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon yang juga terkejut di tempatnya. Kibum menatapnya datar.

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

'_Tidak ada Poros Ordinal. Poros Cardinal tidak memiliki Poros Ordinal. Dalam system mata angin, hanya ada satu poros.'_

Siwon tertawa keras kemudian. Namja tampan itu berusaha membuat dirinya mendengar suatu kebohongan besar.

"Apa katamu? Tidak ada ordinal untukku?"

Kibum mengangguk mantap melihat sorot gelap Siwon. semua yang ada di ruangan itu menahan nafas akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

'_Omong kosong!'_

'_Ini takdirmu, Poros Cardinal."_

Dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Siwon melesat menerjang Kibum lalu mengambil alih batu merah darah itu dari tangan namja berwajah sedingin es yang kini sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Siwon berdecih mendengar seruan Yunho dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya, Yunho juga tersungkur di lantai. Ketiga temannya yang lain membantu Yunho dan Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ini semua omong kosong yang tidak adil. Tidak ada yang namanya Ordinal! Lihat! Bahkan batu ini tidak berguna!"

"ANDWAE!"

Tepat saat pekikan Kibum menggema, Siwon membanting batu merah darah itu ke lantai dan berniat membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Namun, tepat sebelum batu itu menyentuh lantai, sebuah gerakan yang sangat cepat mengambil alih batu itu dan membuat warna merahnya bersinar terang seketika.

Sinar semerah Ruby itu kini juga memenuhi lapangan indoor yang masih bersinarkan biru. Membuat bias warna keunguan yang indah.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ternganga melihat namja yang kini berdiri sambil memegang batu merah yang kini bersinar terang di tangannya.

"Brengsek!"

Kim Jaejoong menatap keenam namja yang berdiri menatapnya dengan sorot datarnya. Dan _doe-eyes_nya sukses membelalak saat melihat sebuah bangku kayu melayang kearahnya.

BRAK!

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak merasakan apapun. Dan saat matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sorot musang yang menatapnya sendu sambil tersenyum tipis. Bangku kayu itu sudah tidak berbentuk di belakang tubuh namja yang sudah melindunginya itu.

"Akh!"

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong saat namja cantik yang masih ada di bawahnya itu merintih. Sakit. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian punggungnya. Sakit yang seharusnya dirasakan Yunho karena telah melindunginya dari lemparan bangku.

Sakit itu mereka rasakan bersama.

"A-apa yang―"

Pertanyaan bingung Yesung terputus saat Yunho mulai berdiri dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya, begitu pula Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu berbalik menghadap Siwon yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannyadi tangan Yunho yang masih berdiri di depannya. Melindunginya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Ordinalku."

Dan kalimat pendek Yunho itu sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata tak percaya menatap dua namja yang masih berdiri di depan bangku kayu yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Hey, Kyu. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Suasana pagi hari di kelas istimewa itu sedikit berbeda dari hari kemarin yang penuh celotehan dan olokan. Pagi itu suasana cenderung hening walau kesepuluh siswa itu tidak adayang absen. Yoochun meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mengambil biolanya di ruang musik. Jadilah guru muda itu meninggalkan mereka seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae yang biasanya berbicara dengan Hyukjae, kini tampak hanya membolak-balik halaman bukunya dengan pandangan kosong. Yesung yang biasanya membuat gara-gara dan bertinkah aneh, kini hanya menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja dan memandang keluar kelas. Hankyung―oke, Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa Sunbaenya yang satu itu memang selalu diam dan lebih memilih membaca buku tebalnya di kelas, namun kali ini Hankyung hanya menatap kosong papan tulis yang bahkan belum terisi satupun not balok di permukaannya. Yunho yang biasanya tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah, kini hanya menatap keluar jendela tepat disampingnya. Jaejoong, ayolah~ Sunbaenya yang satu itu memang belum pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun di kelas ini.

Ryeowook menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku di belakangnya. Disana ada Siwon yang biasanya akan selalu menggoda Kyuhyun hingga membuat teman sebangkunya itu jengkel, kini hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Kurasa yang masih normal hanya kita berdua ditambah Heechul Hyung dan Hyukjae Hyung, Wookie~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan poni rambutnya dan diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Hankyung. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih asyik dengan headphone di telinganya sambil bersenandung tanpa suara.

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil merasakan atmosfir yang aneh di kelas itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai mengeluarkan PSPnya.

Namun, sebelum memulai permainan di kotak hitam itu, sebuah langkah kaki dan sepasang tangan menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya berdiri.

"Jae-jaejoong-ssi? Apa yang―"

"Ikut aku!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima tubuhnya diseret keluar kelas. Semua yang tadinya diam kini mulai bereaksi.

"Jaejoong-ssi, jangan berbuat kasar―"

"Diamlah."

Hankyung kembali duduk di tempatnya tepat setelah kilatan terang itu terlihat di mata Jaejoong. yunho menyusul namja cantik itu kemudian.

BRAK!

Ryeowook menutup telinganya sendiri saat ketiga namja itu tidak terlihat lagi begitu pintu kelas itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kearah Siwon yang masih bergeming di belakangnya.

"Err… Siwon-ssi, Kau tidak mau menghentikan Jaejoong-ssi yang sedang membawa Kyuhyun?"

Siwon, namja tampan itu sungguh seperti sebuah patung yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat ini. Benar jika tubuhnya sedang duduk di kursinya saat ini, namun pikiran dan jiwanya sedang berkelana kemana-mana.

Pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian semalam di gedung olahraga.

"_**Cardinal dan Ordinalnya adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka adalah satu jiwa yang dipisahkan oleh dua raga yang berbeda."**_

Kalimat Kibum masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat kejadian dramatis Yunho yang bersedia mengorbankan tubuhnya demi melindungi Jaejoong, Ordinalnya.

"_**Kepada sang Poros, jiwa dan raganya hanya miliknya sendiri. Tak terbagi oleh apapun."**_

Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki Ordinal bukan masalah untuk Siwon. Namun yang membuatnya frustasi adalah kenyataan bahwa…

"_**Jika sang Poros merasakan suatu perasaan istimewa kepada seseorang, perasaan cinta, maka ia akan meletakkan orang yang dicintainya dalam bahaya besar. Yang nantinya akan merenggut jiwanya dalam kegelapan."**_

"…SIWON-SSI! KAU DENGAR AKU?!"

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat suara tinggi Ryeowook mengganggu telinganya.

"Ck! Apa maumu?" ucap Siwon datar masih menatap jendela luar, "Jangan menggangguku atau―"

Bruk

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap tidak mengerti kepada Siwon yang kini terjatuh dari kursinya. Namja tampan itu bersimpuh di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakit sekali.

"Siwon?" seru Donghae sembari menghampiri temannya yang masih bergeming di lantai.

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi, terutama di bagian belakang kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"_**Jiwa Cardinal dan Ordinalnya tak terpisahkan. Jika salah satunya bahagia, yang lain akan merasakan kebahagiaanya."**_

"_**Jika salah satunya sakit yang lain akan merasakan sakitnya."**_

"_**Jika salah satu mati, maka yang lainnya tidak akan bertahan."**_

"_**Itulah ikatan High Polar dalam setiap Cardinal dan Ordinalnya."**_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang begitu jelas di dalam kepala Siwon yang kini mulai meringis menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

BRAK!

Kini perhatian kembali beralih ke arah pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan keras. Yunho berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

'_Sesuatu terjadi!'_

Para cardinal mulai berdiri dari tempatnya setelah mendengar ucapan tanpa kata Yunho. Namja bersorot musang itu menatap Ryeowook tajam dengan mata berkilat putih terang. Menandakan kekuatan sang Utara sedang bekerja.

"RYEOWOOK-AH! CEPAT KELUAR DAN IKUTI AKU! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

Dan sebelum Ryeowook sempat mengangguk mematuhi perintah Yunho, Siwon sudah melesat keluar kelas dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu!'_

_._

_**Para Cardinal tidak mengetahui**_

_**Tidak pernah terpikir dalam otak mereka**_

_**Tentang kekuatan apa yang dimiliki sang Timur Laut, Tenggara, Barat Laut dan Barat Daya**_

_**Tentang Poros Ordinal**_

_**Mereka tidak mengetahui seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan yang dimiliki para Ordinal**_

_**Saat para Cardinal menemukan Ordinalnya**_

_**Saat itu perang yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up very very very late (ToT). Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Kekuatan mengerikan apa yang dimiliki para Ordinal? Kegelapan apa yang dimaksud Sungmin? Apa yang membuat Siwon begitu kesakitan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun?**_

_**Wait next chapter! ;)**_

_**Mian karena telat update. Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi jarang menulis FF :(**_

_**Setelah lebaran, saya BERJANJI AKAN UPDATE CEPAT untuk FF yang lain #plak**_

_**Jadi tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	6. Chapter 6

TRIIIIIIIING!

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran cukup hari ini. Jangan lupa selesaikan latihan halaman 51 untuk dikumpulkan besok! "

Ucapan guru itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh ke-20 siswa-siswa di depannya. Bel 'kebebasan' atau biasa disebut bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, membuat para siswa itu sibuk di bangkunya masing-masing atau hanya sekedar meregangkan otot mereka yang kaku karena telah lama mendengarkan ocehan pelajaran paling membosankan di jam terakhir itu.

Sejarah.

'_Mana ada orang yang mau mengingat tanggal-tanggal yang sudah berlalu?! Aiish'_

'_Tugas-tugas sialan! Kapan aku menonton kaset yadong yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah itu?!'_

Choi Siwon tersenyum mengejek sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar isi pikiran beberapa temannya yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya masing-masing. Namja tampan itu kemudian bangkit sambil menenteng ranselnya sembarangan dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Duduk di tempatmu! Kelas belum dibubarkan!" seru sang guru saat namja tampan dengan seragam awut-awutan itu mencapai ambang pintu belakang kelas.

Semua yang ada di kelas 2-D itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Uhm, mianhamnida, Sonsaengnim. Apakah anda tidak bisa membubarkan kelas sendiri tanpa saya?" ucap Siwon santai namun masih dalam sikap yang tergolong 'sopan'.

Sang guru pria yang sudah tergolong tua itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacungkan penggaris kayu panjangnya ke arah Siwon.

"Kembali ke tempatmu atau aku akan―"

"Mungkin Siwon-ssi sedang ada urusan mendadak, Sonsaengnim. Biarkan saja dia keluar."

Kini semua perhatian teralih kepada namja yang berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba. Sang guru menatap iris gelap setajam musang yang berkilat terang itu sesaat kemudian menurunkan penggarisnya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar, Choi Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum miring menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Donghae yang duduk di depan Yunho hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan 'Aku juga ingin ikut, Sialan!'.

'_Jangan sombong dengan kekuatanmu, Brengsek~'_

'_Ck! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali secepatnya. Jangan lupa undangan kita, Brengsek.'_

Yunho kembali mendudukkan dirinya begitu pintu kelasnya tertutup. Beberapa siswa menatap tak percaya kepada guru Sejarah mereka yang terkenal _killer _itu. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya guru yang mereka takuti itu menuruti perintah teman barunya itu dengan mudah.

'_Kalian berdua memang brengsek~'_

Donghae mengumpat dalam pikirannya dan hanya dihadiahi seringaian Yunho yang duduk tenang di belakangnya. Namja berwajah ikan itu kembali memasukkan sisa alat tulisnya ke dalam ranselnya sementara sang ketua kelas mulai memimpin salam kepada guru.

'_Yunho-ah, Aku akan menunggu sambil bermain basket.'_

Yunho tersenyum ketika Donghae melintas disampingnya dan melesat keluar kelas dengan kecepatan luar biasa sesaat setelah sang guru meninggalkan kelas. Namja tampan bermata _Foxy _itu beralih menuju bangku deretan belakang paling pojok. Namun dahinya berkerut saat orang yang dicarinya itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana dia?"

"Yunho-ssi, bisa membantuku mengembalikan peta-peta ini ke ruang guru?"

Kekuatan sang Utara itu sudah akan bekerja, namun begitu melihat wajah memohon dan lelah ketua kelasnya, Jung Yunho mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil beberapa gulung peta di atas meja guru dan membawanya keluar kelas bersama sang ketua kelas.

"Kudengar Park Sonsaengnim mengajar kelas special untuk mempersiapkan konser musim dingin, ya?"tanya sang ketua kelas basa basi ketika mereka berjalan di koridor lantai dua yang sedikit sepi.

"Ne―" jawab Yunho sambil sedikit melirik ke arah _name-tag _namja di sampingnya. "―Nickhun-ssi."

"Kau tahu, aku terkejut saat Lee Sonsaengnim menuruti kata-katamu tadi. Sebelumnya, belum ada yang bisa melawan perintah guru _Killer _itu."

Yunho tersenyum sekilas mendengar kalimat 'menggelikan' sang ketua kelas. Namja itu memandang jendela di sampingnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman depan Spamcos. Hanya tersisa sedikit Siswa di depan gerbang itu. Namun sorot musangnya menajam menatap pemandangan jauh di bawahnya itu.

"Kurasa para murid baru di kelas 2-D adalah orang yang menarik. Siwon-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi―"

Grep

Nikchun menghentikan ucapannya saat beberapa tumpuk peta di sodorkan ke atas tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Sang ketua kelas menatap murid baru di kelasnya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang―"

"Bawa ini ke ruang guru. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah memastikan sang ketua kelas mengangguk, Yunho segera berlari meninggalkannya dan melesat menuruni tangga dan dengan waktu singkat sudah berlari menyusuri halaman Spamcos untuk menuju tujuannya. Gerbang sekolah.

"Cepat lepaskan, Choi Siwon!"

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau membantu mengikatkan simpul dasiku."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat samar-samar mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun jauh di depannya. Sorot musangnya memutar malas melihat Siwon yang mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun di samping mobilnya. Namun, perhatiannya bukan kepada dua namja yang masih saling 'lovey dovey' di pinggir jalan itu. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada namja yang kini berdiri di balik gerbang sambil mengawasi Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan 'urusan' mereka itu.

Grep

Sepasang _doe-eyes _itu menatapnya tajam dan terkejut saat ia menarik lengan rapuh itu untuk menjauhi gerbang.

"Lepaskan!"

"Siwon bisa membunuhmu jika kau ketahuan, Jaejoong-ssi." Sahut Yunho masih menahan lengan namja cantik yang mulai berontak di depannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan."

Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong yang masih mencoba melepaskan lengannya. Mana mungkin dengan tenaga lemah seperti itu bisa melawan kekuatannya, batin Yunho dalam hati.

'_Kau berhutang penjelasan tentang kejadian di koridor kemarin, Jaejoong-ah~'_

Jaejoong hanya menatap mata musang di depannya dengan tajam begitu kata-kata itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sebentar membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Lepaskan tanganku atau tanganmu akan sakit."

Yunho sontak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong saat sakit itu benar-benar menyerang tangan kanannya. Namja tampan itu meringis pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, namun sebuah desisan di depannya membuatnya menatap namja cantik yang terlihat juga sedang kesakitan itu.

"Kau―"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah bersamaan dengan mobil Siwon yang berjalan meninggalkan pelataran Spamcos. Jaejoong sudah akan berlari mengejar Audi putih yang sudah terlihat kecil jauh didepannya sesaat sebelum lengannya kembali ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Kita kejar mereka dengan mobilku."

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho menariknya menuju area parkir dan mulai mengejar Audi putih Siwon dengan Hyundai Elantra hitam milik Yunho. Untung saja Yunho berhasil menemukan Audi R8 putih itu beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengikuti mereka?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong yang masih menatap Audi putih yang kini mulai mendekati salah satu restoran mahal di sudut jalan. Sang penguasa kekuatan Utara itu merengangkan tangan kanannya yang masih terasa sakit sementara tangan kirinya masih mengendalikan kemudi mobilnya.

"Berhenti. Jangan terlalu dekat."

Yunho menepikan mobilnya tepat di pojok jalan sebelum restoran yang mulai terlihat ramai itu. Jaejoong masih diam disampingnya saat Siwon mulai keluar dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari pintu kanan. Tampak Siwon sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan menginjak kakinya.

"Dasar Choi Siwon! Dia suka sekali menggoda anak itu." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum mengejek melihat Siwon yang mulai berjalan di area parking lot itu dengan sedikit terpincang karena injakan kaki Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan―"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Yunho mengikuti keluar dan sedikit berlari mengejar namja cantik yang sudah hampir mencapai area parkir restoran.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan sampai Siwon melihat―"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong di depannya sesaat sebelum sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh itu. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, dan sorot musang Yunho kembali melebar saat Jaejoong melepaskan diri darinya dan kembali menghampiri mobil yang hampir menabraknya itu. Dilihatnya Siwon juga menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya.

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

Jaejoong kembali mencengkeram kepalanya saat suara-suara itu kembali di dengarnya. Namja cantik itu sudah akan melesat menuju mobil yang kembali berjalan menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebelum lengannya ditarik ke belakang lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Yunho sambil menahan tubuh yang masih bergetar itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat sakit menyerang kepalanya bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang masih terngiang disana.

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

"Lepaskan!"

Yunho bisa merasakan sakit itu di kepalanya juga. Kini mereka berdua bersimpuh di sudut parking lot, menahan sakit masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kim Jaejoong?!" sergah Yunho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit di kepalanya. Jaejoong juga masih sibuk mengepalkan tangannya sendiri untuk menahan sakit.

Kedua tubuh itu bergetar.

'_KATAKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA SEDANG TERJADI, KIM JAEJOONG!'_

'_ADA YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA BERDUA, YUNHO! ADA YANG AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN KITA SEMUA!'_

Kalimat telepati itu bersamaan dengan suara mobil yang terlempar ke dinding parking lot dengan suara yang keras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 5: THE CENTER OF ORDINAL**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Drap drap drap

Beberapa langkah kaki itu bergema di lantai koridor lantai tiga itu dengan keras. Mengingat saat itu masih memasuki jam ke-2 jam pelajaran. Beberapa siswa yang masih belajar di kelas di sepanjang koridor itu sempat melongok ke luar jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun teguran dari masing-masing guru dikelas mereka membuat siswa-siswa itu menggerutu dalam hati.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

BRUK

Siwon segera mendorong Jaejoong yang tadinya berdiri di bibir tangga. Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum tubuh itu tergelincir di tangga yang langsung berhubungan dengan lantai 2 itu.

Siwon terbelalak menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di depannya. Tubuh namja manis itu terlihat berantakan, kedua iris indah itu tertutup sempurna. Seragamnya sudah kotor dan banyak noda kemerahan yang bisa dipastikan adalah darah. Siwon mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan merebahkannya di lengannya, berniat untuk mengangkat tubuh lemas itu. Namun, begitu kepala itu terbaring di lengannya, sesuatu yang basah membuat jas biru donker yang dikenakannya seakan menghitam.

Darah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA, BRENGSEK?!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat kaca jendela di sampingnya pecah berkeping-keping. Yunho menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauhkannya dari pecahan kaca yang bisa melukai tubuh Ordinalnya itu.

"Ada apa in―"

Heechul membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Namja galak berwajah cantik itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di dekapan Siwon.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Ryeowook mengangguk begitu Yunho memanggilnya. Namja mungil itu berlutut di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun dan bersiap akan menyentuh tubuh di depannya sebelum―

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!"

"Dia akan menyembuhkan Kyuhyun, Siwon!" sahut Yunho sebelum Siwon menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis gerakan Ryeowook. "Ryeowook punya kekuatan menyembuhkan."

Bukan hanya Siwon yang terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho, semua yang ada disana juga terhenyak. Tanpa menunggu yang lain memproses rasa terkejutnya, Ryeowook menyapukan telapak tangannya ke atas seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kilatan putih terang terpantul dari matanya yang masih fokus dengan tubuh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Tubuhnya terjatuh dari tangga, lalu diangkat kesini." Ucap namja mungil itu masih mengusap luka di wajah dan kepala Kyuhyun. "Beberapa tulangnya retak, tubuhnya memar, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras."

Hyukjae mengusap matanya sendiri ketika melihat luka-luka di tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menghilang tanpa bekas di atas kulit putih pucatnya. Hankyung menatap Yunho yang hanya balik menatapnya sendu.

"Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan dan membuatnya gegar otak―"Ryeowook kembali berujar mengerikan, membuat Siwon yang masih menatapnya sengit itu menjadi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "―Tapi sekarang Kyuhyunnie sudah baik-baik sajaa~"

Heechul hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya begitu menyaksikan luka-luka di tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menghilang tanpa bekas seluruhnya. Bahkan wajah manis yang masih terpejam itu sudahtidak penuh dengan bercak darhdan terlihat seperti wajah normal yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan nafas teratur.

"Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat di tangannya yang masih diam tak bergerak. Dirinya merasa lega saat rasa sakit yang sejak tadi masih menguasai tubuhnya itu sekarang sudah berangsur-angsur pergi.

"Heechul-ssi dan Hyukjae-ssi, bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Hyukjae dan Heechul yang terlihat masih _speechless _dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kedua namja itu mengangguk kemudian saat mata musang itu berkilat terang. "Dan lupakan semua yang telah terjadi." Tambah Yunho ketika Hyukjae dan Heechul mulai bergerak menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di dekapan Siwon.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan tangan-tangan kalian menyentuhnya!"

"Siwon! Biarkan Kyuhyun memulihkan diri di ruang kesehatan! Kita perlu bicara." Sergah Yunho sambil menahan tangan Siwon yang sudah akan menyerang Hyukjae dan Heechul.

Hankyung memberikan komando kepada Yesung dan Donghae yang langsung mengangguk paham dan segera mencekal kedua tangan Siwon yang masih berontak, sementara Hankyung mulai mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya kepada Heechul.

Heechul meletakkan tubuh lemas itu di punggungnya dan mulai membawanya ke ruang kesehatan bersama Hyukjae yang mengekor di belakangnya.

'_LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!'_

'_Bawa dia ke atap.'_

Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk mendengar suara Yunho di dalam kepalanya. Dan dengan secepat kilat, mereka berdua melesat membawa Siwon yang masih berontak. Hankyung menyusul kemudian, meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Ryeowook di depan tangga besar itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Dan temani Kyuhyun. Gomawo atas bantuanmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk saat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Setelah Ryeowook sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor, Yunho menolehkan pandangannya ke namja yang masih terdiam di sampingnya.

'_Mengapa kau tidak menghapus ingatannya?'_

Yunho tersenyum sambil menarik lengan rapuh itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Jaejoong menepis tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

'_Sudah saatnya dia tahu kekuatannya, Jae. Mereka semua pasti akan tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya.'_

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar _Cardinal_-nya yang kini mulai 'memperbaiki' pecahan kaca jendela disampingnya hanya dengan sekali gerakan tangan.

_Wonkyu_

Ceklek

"YA! Wookie-ah! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia tidak sadarkan diri disini? Dan… mengapa kami ada disini?!"

Ryeowook menatap kedua _Sunbae_ di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namja mungil itu berlari kecil ke arah ranjang dan memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Kami seperti tidak ingat apapun." Ucap Heechul lagi sambil beralih ke samping ranjang bergabung dengan Ryeowook dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kim Ryeowook tahu dan mengingat dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Namja itu gemetar.

"Kyuhyun… jatuh dari tangga."

"MWO?!" seru Heechul lagi. Namja cantik itu menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kalut lalu menangkup wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Namja bersuara tinggi itu kini bingung. Bahkan ia masih tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang mengerikan. Bayangan luka-luka Kyuhyun yang menghilang di depan matanya sendiri, masih tergambar begitu jelas di ingatannya.

Namun, ada satu perasaan yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Ia dapat merasakannya. Dan, namja mungil itu melepaskan wajahnya dari tangkupan telapak tangannya lalu menatap _Sunbae_-nya yang masih berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak tadi itu.

'_H-hyukjae H-yung!'_

Dan Ryeowook membelalak tidak percaya ketika namja ber-_gummy smile _di depannya itu merespon panggilan 'abstrak'nya dengan menatapnya.

'_K-kau juga―'_

_Wonkyu_

BRAK!

Siwon melepaskan kedua cekalan di lengan kanan dan kirinya dengan keras, membuat dua namja di kanan-kirinya itu tersungkur di lantai.

"KALIAN MAU MELAWANKU?!"

Sret

Brak

"Tenangkan dirimu, Siwon!" ucap Hankyung setelah menebas potongan kayu di depannya dengan pisau es yang dibuatnya. Kedua mata sipitnya yang berkilat terang itu menatap tajam namja di depannya.

"Kau tenang dulu, kami juga butuh penjelasan sepertimu!" kali ini Yesung yang berbicara. Namja berkepala besar itu bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu mengibaskan seragamnya yang kotor terkena debu di atap sekolah elit itu.

"Dan jangan merusak apapun! Ingat posisimu sebagai Poros. Harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik."

Siwon berdecih mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ketiga namja di depannya itu berdiri dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Keempat pasang mata itu berkilat terang.

'_Kau kira aku akan diam saja jika ada yang menyakiti Ordinal-ku?!'_

'_Tidak ada Ordinal untukmu, Siwon. Kau terlalu terobsesi!'_

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung berakhir, batang-batang besi bekas bangku yang telah usang itu melayang kearah namja berkepala besar itu. Donghae segera menghentikan dengan kilatan cahaya hingga besi-besi itu jatuh sebagai serpihan kecil di lantai. Yesung yang marah pun langsung mengarahkan bunga api birunya ke arah Siwon, namun ditepis begitu saja oleh Siwon hingga hilang tanpa bekas.

'_Sudah kubilang kalian bukan tandinganku! Kalian harusnya tunduk dibawah perintahku!'_

'_Kami tidak mudah tunduk kepada orang emosional sepertimu, Choi Siwon. Walau kau poros Cardinal sekalipun.'_

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di sampingnya. Disana, Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam. Disampingnya berdiri Jaejoong yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku sekarang juga, Jung Yunho!" ucap Siwon sambil melemparkan jas-nya sembarangan.

Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan santai menuju tengah atap luas itu. Menjadi pemisah diantara sang Poros dan tiga mata angin yang lain. Namja bersorot musang itu berusaha mengontrol semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ia tahu, Siwon sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya saat ini.

"Oke. Kejadian Kyuhyun tadi memang sebuah kecelakaan." Ucap Yunho lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat, memastikan semua yang ada di pikirannya terbuang jauh-jauh, "Dia terjatuh dari tangga."

"KAU BERBOHONG!"

"Apa kau melihat tanda-tanda kebohongan padaku?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika sang Poros hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kau membuangnya."

"Aku tidak membuang apapun, Siwon."

"Kau membuang semua pikiran yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, Brengsek!"

"CUKUP!" sahut Hankyung yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan di depannya. "Siwon, kendalikan emosimu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan emosiku jika _Ordinal_-ku disakiti, huh?!" ucap Siwon lagi sambil menatap keempat namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak ada Poros Ordinal untuk―"

"Oke! Oke!" potong Siwon saat Hankyung sudah akan berbicara lagi, "Lalu mengapa aku bisa merasakan sakitnya? Lalu mengapa aku bisa nyaman jika berada di sisinya?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Angin musim gugur yang dingin mengiringi keheningan di atap luas sekolah elit itu.

"Jika begitu, mungkin itu hanya perasaan suka." Sahut Donghae sambil memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya untuk menghalau keadaan yang mulai dingin. "Hati-hati, Siwon. Kau bisa meletakkannya ke dalam bahaya jika kau teruskan semua ini."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Namja tampan itu berusaha mengatur emosinya yang masih membara. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya was-was.

"Pikirkan keselamatan Kyuhyun jika kau memang menyukainya, Choi Siwon. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar mendengar ucapan Yunho. Semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu benar. Jika Poros Ordinal memang tidak ada, maka ia hanya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Mungkin sebaiknya jika dirinya membuang jauh perasaannya pada namja manis itu.

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Kalimat lirih itu akhirnya mengalun juga, membuat semua yang ada disana menatap sang Poros dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ck! Semua ini menggelikan! Awalnya aku hanya berniat menjadikannya 'mainan'ku, tapi setelah aku sadari, ternyata aku… mencintainya."

Ucapan itu diikuti tawa miris seorang Choi Siwon. Kelima namja di depannya itu kini membeku sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Namja yang mereka kenal sebagai berandalan dan pembangkang itu, kini menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

"Kurasa orang sepertiku memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta―"

"Kau berbohong."

Kini semua pandangan teralih kepada namja cantik yang sejak tadi terdiam itu. Satu-satunya _Ordinal_ diantara mereka itu kini berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di depan Siwon.

Siwon menatap namja di depannya dengan senyum miring. Yunho mulai bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ya, aku memang berbohong." Ucap Siwon masih menatap tajam _Doe Eyes _di depannya. "Aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri seolah-olah aku tidak merasakan sesuatu menggelikan yang disebut Cinta."

Jaejoong masih bertahan di posisinya saat Yunho tiba di sisinya dan berniat menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari Siwon yang mungkin saja akan menyakitinya. Namja cantik itu masih menatap tajam iris kelam namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Berusaha mencari kebohongan dan dusta.

Namun di dalam mata yang masih menatapnya remeh itu hanya ada keyakinan dan perasaan yang dalam.

Inikah cinta sejati yang membentuk ikatan terkuat _High Polar _? Kini Jaejoong melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tepat di depannya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Choi Siwon?"

Bahkan Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung tidak pernah mendengar kata sebanyak itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho disampingnya pun juga terkejut melihat _Ordinal_nya, tanpa terkecuali Siwon.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan―'_

'_Dia memang Poros Ordinal.' _

Jaejoong masih menatap iris kelam di depannya ketika kata-kata itu ia ucapkan di dalam kepalanya. Semua yang ada disana memandangnya tak percaya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat suara-suara yang tak asing itu kembali terdengar di dalam kepalanya samar-samar. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong masih bergeming di tempatnya saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tahu, _Cardinal_-nya itu pasti merasakan sakit yang kini menguasai kepalanya.

"T-tapi bukankah―"

"Percayalah padaku!" potong Jaejoong ketika Hankyung sudah akan berbicara lagi. "Cho Kyuhyun adalah Poros Ordinal. Dan kalian tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya."

_Wonkyu_

Heechul menatap kedua _Hoobae_-nya yang masih saling menatap itu dengan pandangan aneh. Sementara Ryeowook masih menatap tidak percaya kepada Hyukjae yang kini mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wookie-ah, aku―"

Ryeowook menggeleng lalu melesat ke samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih 'tertidur'. Heechul yang bingung semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan dua teman barunya itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Heechul lalu menangkap lengan Hyukjae yang masih menatap Ryeowook di depannya.

"A-ku―"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Heechul Hyung!" sahut Ryeowook sebelum Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wajah dan tingkah kalian aneh sekali, tahu!" sahut Heechul sambil menghempaskan tubuhnyadi ranjang UKS yang kosong, "Sekarang bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku mengapa bocah evil itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana?"

"Dia sakit―"/"Dia terjatuh―"

Ryeowook menatap tajam Hyukjae yang kini menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Heechul menatap bingung dua temannya yang memberikan jawaban berbeda di waktu bersamaan itu.

"Oke! Dia terjatuh lalu sakit dan pingsan. Atau dia sakit, lalu terjatuh dan pingsan. Sangat mudah dimengerti." Ucap Heechul sambil menatap malas kedua namja yang masih terdiam di depannya. "Kemana dokter sekolah ini! Mengapa sepi sekali disini!"

Hyukjae masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sedangkan Ryeowook masih menatapnya tajam. Namja mungil itu yakin sekali, baru saja ia melihat kilatan terang di mata Hyukjae. Sekilas saja.

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat setelah suara berat dan serak itu terdengar di sampingnya. Namja mungil itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kyu! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar~"

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjungkal lagi ke bantalnya saat tubuhnya diterjang begitu saja oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Hyukjae di belakangnya tersenyum kepadanya ketika matanya bertemu. Heechul kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang dan mengacak surai ikalnya hingga membuat rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan kini menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Ya! Bocah evil! Kau membuat kita semua khawatir, tau!" ucap Heechul sambil terkekah pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih saja berusaha mempertahankan kedua lengannya yang memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun yang kini mulai tampak jengkel.

"Hey, Wookie! Kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun pingsan lagi karena cekikanmu itu, ahaha!"

Ryeowook melepaskan 'pelukan'nya kemudian setelah mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang seakan terbebas kini hanya menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Kau… mau membunuhku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih nyengir tak jelas di depannya. "Mengapa aku ada disini LAGI?!"

"Kau sakit lalu terjatuh. Atau sebaliknya, entahlah! Jja, kita kembali ke kelas sebelum Park Sonsaengnim marah-marah!" Heechul tertawa geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal. Ryeowook sudah akan menghentikan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai turun dari ranjang, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Hyukjae di belakangnya.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung!'_

'_Dia baik-baik saja, Wookie. Kau jangan meragukan hasil kekuatanmu.'_

Heechul sudah menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kesehatan, namun Kyuhyun menolak bantuannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju keluar.

Ryeowook berbalik menatap Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya sendu.

'_Kau juga harus menghentikan kekuatanmu, Hyung! Sebelum mereka semua menyadarinya.'_

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

Beberapa langkah kaki itu menggema di lantai koridor tingkat 3 yang sepi. Suasana kelas di samping kanan kirinya yang hening membuat suasana pagi itu menjadi semakin dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan saat namja berkepala besar yang berjalan di sampingnya menatapnya curiga. Namja berwajah ikan itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak tadi, sejak mereka semua menolong Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun Donghae hanya mencoba berpikir positif dan menganggap bahwa suasana sekolahnya yang aneh ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Bukannya apa, tapi sejak kejadian Kyuhyun tadi pagi, semuanya terasa begitu hening dan dingin.

Yunho yang berjalan di depan kini menghentikan langkahnya saat Siwon berbelok ke arah yang salah. Namja bersorot musang itu segera menahan bahu sang poros yang sudah akan berjalan cepat ke arah kanan.

"Kelas kita ke arah kiri, Choi Siwon."

"Lepaskan. Aku mau melihat Kyu―"

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian membuntuti kami, ya?" seru Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang menatap keenam namja di depannya.

Siwon segera melesat menuju namja yang masih berdiri di belakang Heechul lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hyung! Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun serta merta memberontak saat tubuhnya di dekap dalam tubuh tegap di depannya. Beberapa pasang mata di sekelilingnya menatapnya geli.

'_Wonnie Hyung? Cukup imut.'_

Siwon tidak menggubris ejekan Yunho di belakangnya. Bahkan namja tampan itu tidak sadar jika Yesung dan Donghae mulai tertawa mengejek menatapnya.

"Nona Cho, Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Siwon sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

"HEY~ Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan memegang-megang tubuhku secara sembarangan!" sahut Kyuhyun ketika Siwon mulai memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, "Hentikan, Choi Siwon!"

Beberapa kikikan terdengar di belakang mereka, membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah dan dengan sisa tenaganya mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk menjauh darinya.

Siwon menatap namja manis di depannya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menembus isi pikirannya sekali lagi, namun tidak ada yang ditemukannya. Pikiran _Poros Ordinal_-nya itu masih tidak bisa dibacanya.

Grep

Siwon menatap tajam namja cantik di depannya yang kini mulai menyeret Kyuhyun lagi untuk melangkah meninggalkannya. Namun belum beberapa langkah, Siwon segera menepis tangan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon dingin dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kita harus kembali. Sebelum Park Sonsaengnim menyadari kita telah menghilang begitu lama." sahut Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Kyuhyun yang masih bingung hanya ternganga mendengar _sunbae_ pendiamnya itu mengucapkan kalimat panjang yang utuh.

'_Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membawa dan menyakitinya lagi, Kim Jaejoong.'_

Yunho yang mulai merasakan aura gelap, kini mulai menarik tangan _Ordinal_-nya dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri di sisinya. Sedangkan Siwon kembali menggandeng Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Cukup! Jaejoong-ssi benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum kelas berakhir―"

"Apa yang berakhir, Tan Hankyung?"

Sebuah suara tepat di belakang tubuh Hankyung mengagetkan mereka semua. Disana, guru muda itu sedang menatap mereka dengan tangan kiri menenteng tas biolanya. Kedelapan murid beru itu membungkuk hormat.

"Mianhanda, Sonsaengnim. Kami telah meninggalkan jam pelajaran anda cukup lama." ucap Hankyung sesopan mungkin mewakili para _Hoobae _di belakangnya. "Kami ada urusan mendadak."

Park Yoochun tersenyum mendengar penuturan muridnya itu. Guru muda itu kemudian menepuk bahu Hankyung pelan, membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya bersalah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah? Meninggalkan jam pelajaran cukup lama apanya?" sahut Yoochun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua murid istimewanya itu. "Bahkan aku baru saja kembali mengambil biola ini di ruang musik."

"Baru saja?"

Yoochun mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Yesung yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Benar. Mengapa kalian keluar kelas? Jja! Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, Kita sudah membuang waktu 10 menit lebih pagi ini."

Heechul memilih tidak peduli dan mulai berjalan mengikuti sang guru menuju kelas. Kyuhyun yang kini berhasil melepaskan diri dari Siwon, juga memilih berjalan menyusul Heechul menuju kelas di ujung koridor.

Meninggalkan keenam namja yang masih terdiam disana.

Tap

Tepat ketika Yoochun dan kedua murid di belakang memasuki kelas, dua namja muncul di depan mereka.

'_Aku yang telah menghentikan waktu sejak kita keluar kelas pagi tadi.'_

Dan keenam pasang mata itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari namja yang masih berdiri di depan mereka itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Minggir! Minggir! Kalian menghalangi jalanku!"

Bruk

Kim Heechul mengusap pantatnya sambil menggumam tak jelas saat tubuhnya terjatuh di lapangan. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, jadilah lapangan yang ukurannya cukup luas itu penuh dengan para siswa yang 'berlomba' pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Cepat berdiri, kau menghambat yang lain."

Namja berwajah cantik itu memberikan _death glare_-nya ketika namja yang ia ketahui bernama Tan Hankyung itu melewatinya begitu saja. Heechul berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya lalu berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk dan muka sebal.

"Mengapa kau tidak menolongku, Hankyung-ssi? Kau ini memang tidak setia kawan!" ucap Heechul sambil mengimbangi langkah lebar Hankyung di depannya.

"Memangnya kau kawanku?"

Ucapan bernada datar itu membuat Heechul mendesis pelan lalu berjalan cepat mendahului namja cina di depannya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak. Hankyung tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan konyol namja di depannya itu.

"Hei, Ryeowook Uisa-nim. Bisakah kau menyembuhkan lukaku juga?"

Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan santai di menuju gerbang sekolah itu terkejut ketika bisikan itu sampai di telinga kirinya. Setelah ditolehkan kepalanya, seorang namja berkepala besar menatapnya sambil menyeringai aneh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung-ssi?!" ucap Ryeowook sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung agar menjauh darinya. Matanya menatap waspada kepada Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. Untung saja teman sebangkunya itu masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Lihat hasil kerjamu. Bahkan anak itu terlihat seperti tidak terjatuh dari tanggammpptt―"

Ryeowook segera membekap mulut _Sunbae _anehnya itu sebelum Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat 'berbahaya' yang diucapkannya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya nyengir tidak jelas setelah Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau pengganggu! Pergilah!" desis Ryeowook sambil mendorong tubuh yesung disampingnya agar menjauh. Beberapa siswa lain menatapnya aneh.

Donghae menatap namja yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya dengan sorot sendu. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa teman barunya itu mempunyai kekuatan yang menakjubkan, sang Pengendali Waktu. Dan satu hal yang ia ketahui, bahwa namja yang berjalan lunglai di depannya itu mungkin saja _Ordinal _yang tersisa.

Setelah membuang nafas panjang, namja berwajah ikan itu berlari kecil ke arah namja yang masih berjalan pelan di depannya lalu merangkul bahunya.

"Hyukkie, mau pulang bersamaku? Mengapa kau lemas seperti ini?!" seru Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar menatap wajah terkejut Hyukjae di sampingnya.

"Donghae-ah? K-kau―"

"Sudahlah~ Jangan pikirkan yang tadi. Kami hanya terkejut tadi."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya begitu Donghae berbicara padanya masih dengan senyum cerianya. Namja berjuluk 'monyet' itu masih terbebani sepertinya.

"Kau tahu berapa kecepatan cahaya?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae yang mendung.

Hyukjae menatapnya aneh lalu menggeleng.

"Err… sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Hankyung Hyung yang tahu persisnya, hehehe~" lanjut Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hyukjae spontan tertawa ringan di sampingnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berlomba lari sampai ke gerbang Spamcos?"

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya.

"Kau takut? Yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk! Hahaha~"

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa langkah kaki di belakangnya masih terdengar.

"Pergilah."

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Namja bersorot musang itu kini malah ikut berhenti, membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah. Tak mau membuang waktu percuma Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun langkah di belakangnya juga kembali berlanjut. Membuatnya kembali menghentikan jalannya.

'_Berhenti mengikutiku atau kakimu kubuat sakit.'_

"Kau yakin? Jika kakiku sakit, kau juga akan kesakitan dan malah tidak bisa pulang, Jae." Sahut Yunho yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan tajam namja cantik di depannya. "Kita pulang bersama."

"Lepaskan, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring melihat Jaejoong yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya. Namja bermata musang itu kembali menyusuri lapangan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, berbanding terbalik dengan namja cantik di belakangnya yang kini hanya bisa pasrah saat _Cardinal_-nya itu menariknya.

'_Jangan bertindak seolah aku ini milikmu.'_

'_Kau memang milikku, Ordinal-ku. Kita ditakdirkan untukku, Kim Jaejoong.'_

Grep

"HEI! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHOI SIWON?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya. PSP yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu hanpir saja meluncur dari tangannya sebelum bertuliskan 'GAME OVER!'.

"Kau memanggil siapa, Nona Cho~ Aku tidak mengenal orang bernama Choi Siwon disini~"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas lalu menyentakkan lengan besar yang masih melingkari pinggangnya, namun ia gagal. Namja pengganggu ini kembali lagi, begitu batinnya.

"Hehe, Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, Wonnie Hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat sambil tersenyum paksa menatap namja yang masih menempel di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Nona Cho. Bagaimana ini?" sahut Siwon masih terus berjalan sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang ramping itu.

"CK! LALU APA MAUMU?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Beberapa siswa yang berjalan di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal di sampingnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku, Nona Cho. Dan aku akan menemanimu selama istirahat. Itu ide yang bagus, kan?"

"MWO?! Kau gila ya?!" seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil memberikan injakan keras di kaki Siwon. Perlakuannya itu membuat namja tampan itu melepaskan tangannya lalu mengaduh pelan sambil mengelus kakinya. "Rasakan itu! Jangan sembarangan me―Aissh!"

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap namja manis yang kini juga mengelus kakinya sendiri. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawa tubuh ringan itu diatas punggungnya dan menggendongnya _Piggy Back._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hyung?! Cepat turunkan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha turun dari punggung Siwon namun perlakuannya itu membuatnya limbung dan menatap horror lapangan di bawahnya. Pasti sakit jika terjatuh, begitu batinnya. Namja manis itu otomatis mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher namja di depannya.

"Kakimu sakit, kan? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai di mobil." Ucap Siwon santai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Beberapa siswa menatap mereka sambil terkikik geli, membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kakiku sakit karena menginjak kakimu terlalu keras, Pabbo!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan pedas itu. Namja tampan itu tahu benar bahwa sakit yang dirasakan namja manis yang masih mengomel di belakangnya ini bukan akibat dari menginjak kakinya, tapi rasa sakit itu adalah rasa sakitnya yang mereka rasakan bersama. Beruntung posisi Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya, hingga Siwon bebas tersenyum lembut yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain itu.

"Wonnie Hyung, kita sudah sampai di gerbang! Cepat turunkan aku!" seru kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan itu sedikit tercekik dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, Nona Cho~"

Jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala namja menjengkelkan di depannya, Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mencari ide agar ia bisa terbebas dari namja tampan namun sialan ini. Dan seringaian terpampang di wajahnya kemudian.

Grak

"AKH! Ya! Nona Cho!"

Siwon sontak melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih menahan tubuh dibelakangnya saat telinganya digigit dengan sedikit keras. Kyuhyun langsung saja melesat kabur dan bergabung dengan Ryeowook yang menghilang sejak tadi. Namja manis itu terlihat sempat mengusap telingan kanannya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya bersama Ryeowook. Terlihat juga Heechul dan Hyukjae yang bergabung kemudian. Keempat namja itu tertawa-tawa menatap Siwon yang masih mengusap telinganya kesal.

"Kau dipermainkan _Ordinal_-mu sendiri, Siwon-ah~"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan disana Hankyung menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Dongahe dan Yesung muncul di sebelahnya kemudian, dengan tawa geli masing-masing.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mau pulang bersama? Kajja!"

Dan keempat namja tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyeret Jaejoong yang berjalan di samping Yunho di depan mereka. Terkihat Jaejoong yang melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dengan kasar lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan ketiga namja lainnya menyusuri trotoar yang masih penuh dengan siswa Spamcos itu. meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat tidak rela melepaskan _Ordinal-_nya. Namun namja bermata musang itu tetap tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berjalan dengan keempat namja yang lain.

"Lihat, kekuatan sang Poros Ordinal itu? Dia merampas Ordinal-ku begitu saja." Ucap Yunho setelah sampai di samping Siwon yang masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat kecil di depannya.

Kelima _Cardinal _itu berdiri berjajar di gerbang Spamcos yang mulai berbias sinar kemerahan matahari yang terbenam.

'_Akan aku lindungi dia dengan seluruh kekuatanku.'_

Semuanya menatap sang poros yang masih menatap lurus ke depan hingga punggung kelima namja itu menghilang di tikungan trotoar.

'_Jangan beritahu Kibum masalah Kyuhyun. Ini hanya diantara kita, Axis.'_

Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae mengangguk mendengar kaliamat 'Abstrak' itu. kelima pasang mata itu berkilat terang.

Tap

"Ada yang ingin kalian ceritakan kepadaku, Sunbae-nim?"

Dan, kelima _Cardinal _ itu sontak membalikkan tubuhnya begitu kalimat dingin itu terdengar di belakang mereka.

Disana, namja bertubuh pendek dengan seragam tingkat satu itu menatap mereka dengan seringaiannya.

"Sepertinya kalian menyimpan cerita yang menarik."

_._

_**Para Cardinal sekarang telah mengetahui**_

_**Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki para Ordinal**_

_**Namun, mereka salah mengartikan. Masih ada hal mengerikan yang menanti mereka di depan.**_

_**Kekuatan Ordinal yang terlihat, belum semuanya.**_

_**Disamping kekuatan hebat itu, tersimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan.**_

_**Dan para Cardinal harus mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya.**_

_**Saat High polar menunjukkan kekuatannya, saat itulah kehancuran yang mengerikan menanti mereka.**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up very very very late (ToT). Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya. Tinggal Heechul dan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kekuatan apa yang mereka miliki? Apa maksud perkataan Jaejoong, siapa yang akan memusnahkan mereka semua? Kekuatan mengerikan apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun? Siapa yang menyapa para Cardinal di akhir cerita?**_

_**Wait next Chapter ;)**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	7. Chapter 7

'_Siapa dia?'_

Jung Yunho melayangkan pandangan bertanya kepada namja yang masih duduk bergeming di belakangnya. Namja tampan yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela itu teralihkan perhatiannya saat sesuatu terlihat dimatanya.

Awalnya Yunho hanya berniat melamunkan perkataan Kibum saat mereka menghadiri 'undangan'nya itu. Masalah _Cardinal _dan _Ordinal _ini membuatnya pusing. Dan sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain juga terlihat pusing sepertinya. Para _Cardinal _di kelasnya istimewa itu juga terlihat melamun hingga membuat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hyukjae terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan namja-namja yang biasanya sangat ramai itu. Park Sonsaengnim sedang meninggalkan kelas untuk mengambil biola di ruang musik saat ini, membuat kelas istimewa itu menjadi semakin hening.

Apalagi masalah Poros Cardinal yang tidak memiliki Poros Ordinal.

Yunho kembali memperhatikan Siwon yang duduk tak jauh di bangku sampingnya. Temannya itu hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia tahu, Poros-nya itu pasti masih belum bisa menerima semua ini.

Ini semua terlalu berat untuk umur mereka yang seharusnya masih berhura-hura menikmati masa remaja, begitu batinnya.

Kembali kepada sesuatu jauh di bawah sana, Yunho memperhatikan seseorang―yang lebih tepatnya seorang siswa Spamcos, karena namja itu memakai seragam sekolah Spamcos―yang duduk di bangku taman di sisi lapangan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela tempat Yunho duduk saat ini. Yunho tidak mengenal namja itu, namun namja itu menatap tepat kearahnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dilihat matanya yang setajam musang. Atau jangan-jangan namja yang masih duduk diam di bangku taman itu menatap kearah―

'_Jangan lihat matanya.'_

Yunho tahu benar pemilik suara dingin dan pendek yang baru saja terdengar di dalam kepalanya itu. Namja bersorot musang itu sudah akan bergerak untuk menoleh ke arah belakangnya sebulum―

'_Tetap di tempatmu, Yunho.'_

Jaejoong kembali memperingatkan _Cardinal_-nya untuk tidak bergerak di tempatnya. _Doe eyes-_nya masih menatap sosok siswa dibawah sana. Namja yang masih duduk di bawah kerindangan taman Spamcos itu kini mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk tepat ke arah jendela kelas istimewa ini.

'_Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia menunjukmu?'_

'_Tidak―' _balas Jaejoong mulai bergerak dari kursinya lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar bangkunya, _'―Dia sedang menandai tempat kita.'_

'_Apa?'_

"Jae-jaejoong-ssi? Apa yang―"

"Ikut aku!"

Dan Yunho hanya bisa menyaksikan Jaejoong yang menarik Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Namja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak hal rumit yang disembunyikan Jaejoong. Dan, sorot musang itu sukses melebar saat melihat kursi taman yang tadi berpenghuni itu, kini kosong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, jangan berbuat kasar―"

"Diamlah."

Jaejoong segera menarik Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah Hankyung kembali duduk di tempatnya. Yunho yang mulai merasa khawatir, kini ikut menyusul _Ordinal_-nya itu keluar kelas.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mengapa kau membawaku keluar?!" seru Kyuhyun saat tangannya masih diseret dengan sedikit paksa oleh namja cantik di belakangnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ah." sahut Yunho yang sudah tiba disamping Kyuhyun yang masih berontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah~"

"Tapi sebentar lagi, Guru Park akan datang dan jika kita keluar kelas, Yunho Hyung. Kita akan―"

Bruk

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak membelalakkan matanya saat tubuh Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh sesuatu tak terlihat dan dalam sekejab mata sudah berpindah di dalam rengkuhan namja asing yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" sergah Yunho sambil berusaha mendekat dan merampas tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dari namja di depannya. "Berikan dia padaku!"

Yunho menatap tajam iris hitam namja di depannya yang hanya menyeringai mendengar kalimatnya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bertemu salah satu _Cardinal_ disini, sang Utara."

Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di sudut tangga hanya menggigit bibirnya saat iris hitam pekat itu menatapnya. Yunho yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi hanya menatap namja asing yang masih berdiri di depannya itu dengan sorot bingung.

"Apa dia _Cardinal_-mu, Jaejoong-ah? Mengejutkan sekali~"

'_Siapa dia, Jae?'_

Yunho kini menatap Ordinal-nya yang masih menunduk di tempatnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat bergetar di tempatnya.

'_D-dia―'_

"Dan siapa pula namja ini? Mengapa kau membawanya dari kelas seperti sedang menghindariku, Jaejoong?" lanjut namja asing tadi kini mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam di pelukannya, "Dia manis dan hmmm… Aku suka aroma tubuhnya~"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, brengsek!" seru Yunho masih dalam taraf suara yang pelan saat namja asing itu mulai menghirup daerah sekitar leher Kyuhyun. Iris musangnya berkilat terang sesaat sebelum tubuhnya bergerak menerjang namja di depannya. Namun namja itu berhasil berkelit dengan cepat menghadapi serangan Yunho.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang istimewa di tubuh ini."

"Lepaskan dia."

Kali ini Jaejoong yang berbicara. Namja asing berseragam Spamcos itu kembali tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh namja manis ini. Siapa namanya―"

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

'_YUNHO!'_

Yunho paham makna panggilan itu. Ketika rasa sakit kembali memenuhi kepalanya, namja bersorot musang itu segera mencekal tangan namja yang kini mulai memeriksa _name-tag _Kyuhyun dan berniat akan membacanya.

"Kembalikan dia padaku!"

Iris setajam musang itu berkilat terang, sedangkan namja asing di depannya hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah~" ucap namja asing itu sambil menyerahkan tubuh lemas di dalam dekapannya, "Kita lihat siapa yang akan datang sambil kesakitan saat ini."

'_CEPAT AMBIL KYUHYUN―'_

BRUK

Yunho sudah akan menangkap tubuh lemas itu sebelum tubuh itu di dorong begitu saja dari bibir tangga. Jaejoong menatap tubuh yang jatuh menyusuri tangga itu dengan gerakan cepat dan suara berdebam yang mengerikan. Yunho sudah akan menyerang namja asing itu, namun saat ia sudah akan menggunakan kekuatannya, namja itu tidak ada.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa ambruk di lantai tepi tangga itu saat Yunho bergerak secepat kilat menuju Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sampai di dasar tangga lantai 2.

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

'_Perang ini hampir dimulai.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 6: THE MELODY OF FUR ELISE**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Pagi hari belum pernah sedingin ini. Angin musim gugur yang dingin sudah mulai berhembus di ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Membuat suasana pagi yang biasanya sangat panas, kini mulai dingin. Bahkan beberapa warga Negara yang terkenal dengan _Hallyu Wave-_nya itu lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya daripada memulai kegiatan pagi mereka.

"Emmmh~ Dingiiiin~"

Sama hal-nya dengan siswa baru yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah elit beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Seharusnya dirinya masih duduk di bangku tingkat tiga _Middle School_. Namun salahkan saja otak cerdasnya yang membuatnya dapat melompati kelas dua dan langsung masuk jalur _Akselerasi _ke kelas tiga tahun lalu. Jadilah tahun ini ia lulus bersama _Sunbae-sunbae_-nya di kelas tiga dan berhasil lolos ujian saringan masuk _Spamcos High School _dengan nilai tertinggi.

Cho Kyuhyun memeluk selimut yang ia gapai di samping tubuhnya erat-erat. Kedua matanya masih enggan terbuka. Namja manis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi meringkuk menyamping dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, kecuali kepala.

Berkas-berkas cahaya itu berhasil menembus kelopak matanya yang terpejam, membuatnya menggeliat sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Namja manis itu kemudian menyingkirkan selimut di tubuhnya dengan kakinya sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru bagun tidur.

"Hihihihihi~"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya begitu suara kikikan pelan itu terdengar di telinganya. Namja manis itu melepaskan kedua tangan yang masih mengusap matanya untuk melihat siapa yang terkikik di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Selamat Pagi, Nona Cho~"

Deg

Kyuhyun segera membuka lebar kedua matanya yang tadi masih setengah terbuka. Dan kedua iris sewarna lelehan caramel itu sukses hampir melompat keluar melihat siapa yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"C-CH-CHOI S-SI-SIWON?! SE-SEDANG A-APA KAU DISINIII?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bangun dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari posisi tidurnya lalu menunjuk namja yang masih bertahan dengan kikikannya itu.

Choi Siwon tersenyum simpul sambil menopang kepalanya yang tadi terbaring di atas bantal bergambar _Pikachu _itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk bantal kosong yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring.

"Ssstt! Kemari, tidurlah lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi, _My Sleeping Beauty~"_

Kyuhyun yang masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya menatap bingung sosok di depannya.

"Aku pasti mimpi buruk! Ya, benar mimpi buruk. Saat aku bangun, semua ini akan hilang. Ayo bangun, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah karena dingin.

Siwon kembali tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol namja manis di depannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bangun, Nona Cho. Sambutlah dunia indahmu ini~" ucap Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sedang berusaha mencubit tangannya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan kegiatan 'cubit-cubitan'nya. Kedua iris coklat bulat itu menatap horror ke arah Siwon yang masih berbaring santai di ranjangnya. "Tapi mengapa kau tidak menghilang?"

"Kau mau aku menghilang?"

Kyuhyun spontan mengangguk dan sesaat kemudian tawa keras Siwon memenuhi kamar yang lumayan luas itu, membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ja-jadi, aku tidak sedang mimpi buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bodoh. Siwon di depannya menggeleng masih menahan tawa. "AAANDWAEEEE! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK? SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU DISINI? DAN DIMANA SUNGMIN HYUUUUUNG?!"

Kali ini namja manis itu seakan meledak. Wajahnya sukses merah padam setelah sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Siwon di depannya malah semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah menggemaskan di depannya.

Bruk

Satu bantal berbentuk kepala _Pikachu _mendarat di depan wajah Siwon hingga menghentikan tawanya. Beberapa bantal lain menyusul menjatuhi wajah dan tubuhnya kemudian.

"Pergilah! Kau penyusup, Choi Siwon! Pergii! Sungmin Hyung! Sungmin Hyuuuung!"

"Nona Cho~ Dengarkan aku." Siwon sudah kewalahan dengan bantal-bantal yang dilempar terus-menerus kearahnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih mengomel di depannya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidur, hah?! Dasar―

Sret

Bruk

Kyuhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu tubuhnya ditarik dan dihempaskan ke ranjangnya dengan begitu cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya sudah diperangkap dibawah tubuh tegap yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya itu. Sepasang iris coklat karamelnya membulat saat kedua tangannya di perangkap dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang―"

"Sssst!" ucap Siwon sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kepada namja yang masih menatapnya horror di bawahnya itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu jika kau terus bertanya tanpa henti, Nona Cho?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup saat suara berat itu sampai di telinganya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini, jangan lupa degub jantungnya yang seakan bisa terdengar dari radius 100 meter itu.

"Wo-wonnie Hyung―"

"Pertama, aku berniat menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah. Lalu saat akan masuk ke rumahmu, Sungmin Hyung menyuruhku untuk langsung saja membangunkanmu karena dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kedua, aku berniat membangunkanmu, tapi aku tidak tega. Jadilah aku hanya memandangimu sambil menunggu kau terbangun. Ketiga, uhmmm… Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Kyuhyun _sweat drop _mendengar penuturan itu. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin meninggalkannya dengan namja menjengkelkan ini?! Begitu batinnya.

"Benarkah kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku saat aku tidur?" ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar semakin lirih di akhir kalimat. Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak. Atau kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam padamu saat ini―"

"ANDWAE!" sahut Kyuhyun segera sambil mendorong tubuh di atasnya agar menyingkir dari atasnya, namun tentu saja dia gagal. "Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, Choi Siwon?!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal di bawahnya. "Aku tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Choi―"

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, WONNIE HYUNG?!"

"Tapi aku suka dengan posisi kita seperti ini, Nona Cho~"

"AKU YANG TIDAK SUKA, PABBO!"

"Kau tahu bahwa wajahmu itu sangat menggemaskan saat tidur, Nona Cho?"

"Ck! Wonnie Hyung! Menyingkirlah~ Aku harus mandi. Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

"Ini masih jam 6 pagi, Nona Cho~"

"MANDIKU 2 JAM, TUAN CHOI!"

Ya sudahlah, itulah yang dipikirkan Siwon begitu melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Namja tampan itu beranjak dengan sangat tidak rela dari ranjang setelah memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi gemuk yang memerah itu.

"Ck! Bisakah kau tidak mencium pipiku, Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan _death glare _gratisnya sambil mengusap pipinya kasar. Siwon hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ah, kau benar. _Morning kiss _biasanya dilakukan langsung di bibir. Kemarilah, aku akan―"

Tap tap tap

BLAM

Siwon kembali tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya keras-keras sesaat sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

Entah mengapa Siwon sangat menyukai berbagai ekspresi yang ada di wajah menggemaskan namja manis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan hal ini terjadi lagi. Sesuatu jauh di dalam dirinya terasa begitu damai jika ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon tak tahu apa. Orang bilang itu perasaan suka atau cinta. Namun, istilah itu masih begitu awam di umurnya yang masih belum menginjak dewasa. Entahlah, Siwon juga tidak tahu. Biarlah waktu yang nanti menjawabnya.

Dan tentang _Poros Ordinal, _namja tampan itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya bergerak menyusuri kamar yang terkesan rapi namun kekanakan itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa namja polos dan galak itu menanggung sebuah gelar besar, sebagai Pemimpin dan pusat mata angin pendukung. Kata-kata Jaejoong masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

'_Aku masih belum melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam dirinya.'_

Siwon bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seiring langkahnya menuju meja belajar yang dipenuhi ornament game itu. Meja itu rapi sekali. Semua benda diletakkan dengan teratur di tempatnya masing-masing. Beberapa bingkai foto diletakkan secara rapi diatas dan disamping kanan-kiri meja belajar itu. Siwon mengambil salah satu bingkai kecil itu dan senyumnya merekah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terpampang disana sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja manis itu terlihat sedang berpose di samping sebuah pohon natal dengan dua jarinya yang mengacung.

"Kau manis, Nona Cho. Apa benar kau menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan di balik wajah manismu ini, hmm?"

Siwon kembali bermonolog sambil menatap foto di depannya. Bingkai-bingkai yang lain juga berisi foto Kyuhyun dengan berbagai gaya dan tempat. Ada juga foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kebanyakan memang foto mereka berdua dan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, perhatian teralih pada sebuah buku diary kecil berwarna biru di atas tumpukan buku-buku yang Siwon tak mau tau itu buku apa. Tangannya kemudian meraih diary itu dan berniat membukanya, namun buku kecil itu terkunci.

Klik

Dengan mudah, kunci itu terbuka sesaat setelah kilatan terang itu terpantul dari iris kelam Siwon. Tangan besar itu membuka cover buku dan sukses terkikik setelahnya.

_**CHO KYUHYUN'S DIARY**_

_**SIAPAPUN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBACA BUKU INI. KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUKA DAN MENEMUKAN KUNCINYA KARENA AKU SELALU MELETAKKANNYA DI BAWAH BANTALKU!**_

Peringatan macam apa ini? batin Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menulis peringatan ini jika seseorang sudah berhasil membuka kuncinya? Lagipula, apa itu? Namja manis itu dengan gamblangnya memberitahu letak kunci diary-nya sendiri!

"Lama-lama aku ingin memakanmu, Nona Cho~" Gumam Siwon sambil membuka halaman pertama diary konyol itu.

_**20/05**_

_**Yeay! Final Exam-nya tidak terlalu sulit. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya, walaupun ada beberapa yang harus menebak. Kurasa Sungmin Hyung harus mentraktirku, kekeke. Ah! Andwae! Aku akan minta dongeng yang lebih panjang dari Sungmin Hyung saja nanti malam. (LOCK)**_

Siwon kembali tersenyum membaca tulisan rapi di atas kertas itu. Sepertinya tulisan pertama itu ditulis setelah ujian akhir di _Middle School _Kyuhyun, begitu pikirnya. Namja tampan itu kembali membuka halaman secara acak.

_**04/06**_

_**Aish! Hari ini hujan deras. Aku takut listrik akan padam lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin Hyung lebih takut, kekeke. Tak apa! Yang penting, Sungmin Hyung tidak lupa dengan dongengnya, wkwkwk (LOCK)**_

_**07/06**_

_**Hiks. Sungmin Hyung lupa dongeng sebelum tidurnya hari ini. Aku membencimu, Minne Hyung! (LOCK)**_

"Berapa umurmu sebenarnya, Nona Cho? Mengapa kau masih butuh dongeng sebelum tidur? Ckckck!"

Siwon kembali bermonolog sambil menutup diary kecil itu dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Namja tampan itu kembali akan menyusuri kamar itu lagi, namun suara shower yang sudah tidak terdengar di kamar mandi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Siwon berjalan ke arah ranjang dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya, ranjang yang tadinya berantakan karena 'pergulatan' mereka itu kini rapi seketika.

Blam

Pintu kamar itu tertutup saat tubuh Siwon sudah tidak terlihat dibaliknya. Namja tampan itu tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terjatuh dari sela-sela diary yang tadi dibacanya. Kertas kecil itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai lalu sedikit tertiup angin dan bergeser ke bawah ranjang.

_**07/05**_

_**SUNGMIN HYUNG BOHONG! Aku tahu dia sedang berbohong! Suatu saat aku akan mengetahuinya, Minnie Hyung! (LOCK)**_

_Wonkyu_

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi beberapa menit kemudian. Begitu kaki-kaki jenjangnya mencapai ruang tengah rumahnya, namja manis itu memutar matanya malas saat melihat Siwon yang sedang tiduran di sofa depan TV dengan PSP hitam miliknya di tangan namja menjengkelkan itu.

Pukul 06.15. Masih satu jam lebih bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

"Nona Cho, aku lapar~ Buatkan sarapan untukku, _please~_" ucap Siwon dengan nada malas masih fokus dengan permainan di kotak hitam dalam genggamannya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas keras dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tak jauh dari ruang TV dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan gumaman tak jelas. Namja manis itu menaruh ransel dan jas-nya sembarangan begitu ia sampai di dapur minimalis itu. Sungmin memang sering memasak saat akhir pekan atau ketiga libur bekerja. Hyung berwajah kelinci-nya itu memang tidak terlalu ahli dalam memasak, namun rasa masakan Sungmin selalu cocok di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat catatan kecil yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Disana, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa sarapan untuknya sudah siap di meja makan, ia tinggal menghangatkannya. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja makan kecil itu dan menemukan dua piring _Sandwich_ disana bersama dengan segelas susu dan sebuah gelas lain yang sudah kosong. Mungkin Sungmin begitu terburu-buru hingga hanya sarapan dengan meminum susunya tanpa menyentuh _Sandwich_-nya.

Trang! Trang!

Suara _backsounds _game itu terdengar dari ruang tengahnya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang sambil membawa gelas kosong ke tempat cuci piring.

"Awas saja jika dia mengacaukan level game-game-ku!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memutar kran air dan sedikit melipat lengan kemeja putihnya.

Namja manis itu mulai mencuci gelas kosong itu, lalu menuangkan susu bubuk yang baru ke dalam gelas kosong.

Grep

"Kau sedang membuat apa untuk sarapanku, Nona Cho~"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Woonie Hyung!"

Serbuk susu itu hampir saja melenceng tertuang ke samping gelas saat lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman, Siwon malah tersenyum sambil menumpukan dagunya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis yang masih sibuk menuang susu itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan, Pabbo!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Bukankah ini yang biasanya dilakukan suami kepada istrinya saat menyiapkan sarapan pagi?" sahut Siwon santai masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU, CHOI SIWON!"

"Kau akan menjadi istriku suatu saat nanti, Nona Cho~"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan masih menumpukan dagunya di bahu yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mencoba melepaskan diri, kini hanya bisa pasrah sambil menuangkan air hangat ke dalam gelas susunya.

"Aku tidak suka susu yang terlalu manis, Nona Cho. Pastikan dulu dengan mencicipinya."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar kalimat menjengkelkan di belakangnya. Mau tidak mau, namja manis itu meminum sedikit susu buatannya. Siwon hanya memperhatikan dengan diam di belakangnya.

"Ini tidak terlalu manis." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibirnya yang terkena nosa susu, "Sekarang minggir! Aku mau menaruh susu ini di meja makan!"

Siwon melepaskan tangannya saat suara galak itu kembali terdengar. Namun namja tampan itu hanya melepaskannya sekilas, dan begitu tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menuju meja makan, Siwon kembali memerangkap tubuh itu di depan meja dapur. Gerakan cepat itu membuat gelas susu yang sejak tadi dipegang Kyuhyun meluncur jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Gelasnya―"

Cup

Tepat beberapa millimeter sebelum gelas itu menyentuh lantai, benda itu kembali melayang ke tangan Siwon bersamaan dengan diraihnya bibir merah muda yang selalu menggodanya itu. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih terlalu terkejut, hanya membeku di tempatnya saat ciuman ketiganya kembali dicuri oleh orang yang sama.

"Hmm… rasanya manis. Susu yang tersisa di bibirmu ini terlalu banyak gula, Nona Cho~" ucap Siwon ketika tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik menatapnya sementara Siwon masih menatapnya tanpa dosa. "Tapi aku suka rasa manisnya, boleh aku mencicipinya lagi?"

Pisau mana pisau?! Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengutuk senyum menjengkelkan namja 'jelek' di depannya itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Kalian tahu melodi terkenal berjudul Fur Elise?"

"Ah! Aku tahu, Saem. Bukankah itu melodi yang biasanya ada di dalam kotak musik?"

Park Yoochun tersenyum sambil menatap salah satu muridnya yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Guru muda itu memberikan jentikan jarinya sebagai apresiasi.

"Benar, Ryewook-ah. Melodi ini memang biasanya digunakan di kotak musik. Sangat unik dan terkenal." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan mengelilingi kelas kecil itu. Tangannya sesekali mengetuk meja Yesung sedikit keras saat namja berkepala besar yang duduk di deretan belakang itu terlihat masih terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya.

"Yesung-ah, bisakah kau sebutkan keistimewaan Fur Elise yang lain?"

Yesung membuka matanya yang masih berat dan menatap guru musiknya dengan tatapan malas. Namja berkepala besar itu mengangkat bahunya asal.

"Uhm, mungkin melodi itu diciptakan untuk seseorang bernama Elise atau siapalah aku tidak tahu, Saem~"

Beberapa kikikan terdengar kemudian. Yang paling keras berasal dari Donghae dan Hyukjae yang duduk di deretan tengah. Yesung menatap kedua temannya itu dengan sorot tidak suka.

"Jawabanmu memang asal, Yesung-ah! Tapi itu memang benar, lagu ini diciptakan untuk seseorang yang diduga bernama Elise. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat para ahli."

"Saem, siapa yang menciptakan melodi Fur Elise?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei, Donghae-ah! Kau tidak ingat bahwa aku yang menciptakannya kemarin malam?" sahut Siwon yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan ringan di kepalanya oleh penggaris plastic Yoochun yang berjalan di samping bangkunya. Dongahe menatapnya iba dengan seringaiannya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya hanya menahan tawa sebisanya.

"Kalian semua ini Pabbo atau apa?" sahut Heechul sambil berdiri dai kursinya dengan bangga. Yang lain menatapnya aneh. Bahkan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang terkesan cantik itu. "Tentu saja Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

"Oooooh~"

Suara koor itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Heechul hanya menatap teman-temannya itu dengan sorot bangga. Donghae dan Hyukjae kembali berdiskusi mengenai Mozart, Siwon hanya berdecih pelan sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Fur Elise atau yang dulu sempat dikenal dengan Bagatelle in A minor adalah lagu klasik yang sudah ada sejak 1700 tahun yang lalu. Original versi piano ini ditulis dan diperkenalkan pertama kali ke dunia oleh penciptanya yang terkenal, Ludwig van Beethoven, dan bukan W. A. Mozart."

Semua perhatian kini tertuju kepada namja yang sejak tadi terdiam di tempat duduk deretan depan. Hankyung hanya menatap remeh kepada namja yang kini melotot di samping bangkunya.

"Yah, sepertinya jawabanmu sudah dibenarkan oleh Hankyung, Heechul-ah. Haha!" ucap Yoochun sambil sedikit menahan tawanya melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah.

Tawa keras membahana di kelas itu kemudian, membuat Heechul menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja karena malu. Hankyung hanya menggeleng sebentar melihat kelakuan namja cantik itu.

"Mengapa Hankyung _sunbae _ bisa mengetahui hal sedetail itu? Dia pintar sekali~" bisik Kyuhyun ke arah Ryeowook yang hanya mengangguk menatap Hankyung.

"Kalian tahu? Hankyung itu suka memasukkan buku-buka tebalnya ke dalam blender lalu meminumnya ketika sudah menjadi jus." Sahut Yunho yang duduk tak jauh di samping bangku Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Namja itu mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum jahil, membuat dua siswa tingkat pertama itu tertawa.

"Hei, Nona Cho, aku juga tidak kalah pintar dengan Hankyung Hyung itu!" sahut Siwon sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kau mau lihat?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Yunho mulai membuat gerakan dengan tangannya untuk memilih tidak ikut campur dengan urusan dua orang itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" sahut Kyuhyun galak. Sepertinya namja manis itu masih marah karena perlakuan Siwon yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati tadi pagi.

Siwon hanya menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Saem, Aku juga tahu banyak tentang musisi yang namanya susah itu?" ucap Siwon yang langsung menarik perhatian Yoochun, semua yang ada disana juga menatapnya aneh sambil terkikik. "Berikan pertanyaan yang susah kepadaku!"

"Kau tumben sekali, Siwon-ah." sahut Yoochun sambil mendekat ke meja Siwon. Hankyung dan Heechul yang ada di bangku deretan depan sampai berbalik menghadap belakang.

'_Ck! Menjawab pertanyaan apanya? Bahkan kau tidak mengingat nama Beethoven sendiri, Siwon!'_

Siwon menyeringai menatap Yunho yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya. Namja bermata musang itu menatapnya dengan mata berputar.

"Menyambung dari jawaban Yesung tadi, siapa Elise yang dimaksudkan Beethoven?"

'_Mati kau, Choi Siwon!'_

'_Kau terlalu berani, Siwon-ah~'_

Siwon tersenyum sekilas mendengar beberapa suara yang terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Para _Cardinal _disana menatapnya remeh. Dan yang menurutnya adalah para _Ordinal_, hanya menggeleng sambil menatapnya kasihan.

Ck! Apa mereka lupa, anugerah istimewa yang diberikan hanya untuk sang Poros Cardinal? Kekuatan membaca pikiran.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Elise." Jawab Siwon yang membuat semua mata disana menatapnya, "Elise adalah kekeliruan. Seharusnya melodi itu berjudul Fur Therese, di dasarkan kepada seorang wanita bernama Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dezza. Tulisan tangan Beethoven membuat semua orang susah membaca judul melodi itu."

"Kau luar biasa, Siwon." puji Yoochun sambil memberikan _applause._ Semua yang ada disana hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat senyum Siwon. Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'_Dasar tukang pamer!'_

'_Aku tahu kekuatanmu, brengsek~'_

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dan namja tampan itu memberikan _Wink_-nya kepada Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaanku sendiri, Siwon-ah. Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

Deg

Tujuh pasang mata itu terhenyak mendengar kalimat guru musik mereka. Mereka kira Yoochun memberikan pertanyaan yang ia sudah tahu jawabannya, lalu Siwon akan dengan mudah membaca pikiran guru itu dan menjawabnya persis dengan jawaban yang diinginkan sang guru. Tapi―

"Tentu saja, aku belajar semalam, Sonsaengnim."

Yoochun tersenyum lagi sambil berjalan menuju depan kelas. Guru muda itu menatap semua murid 'istimewa'nya dengan senyumnya.

"Belajar musik itu menyenangkan. Kalian bisa mempelajarinya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jika kalian menganggap musik itu indah, maka musik akan mengindahkan kalian." Ucap Yoochun sambil mondar-mandir di depan kelas. Kesepuluh pasang mata itu menatapnya tenang. "Musik itu menyenangkan, seperti perasaan ketika kita bertemu dengan teman baru."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja berwajah ikan itu tersenyum kecil lalu menatap semua temannya yang masih serius memperhatikan sang guru.

"Musik itu menggelikan, seperti sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu saat melihat orang yang kalian sukai diam-diam."

Hankyung menolehkan pandangannya begitu merasa ada yang menatapnya dengan intens. Dan namja cina itu tertawa kecil melihat Heechul yang―ia tahu sedang berpura-pura―membaca bukunya dengan wajah memerah. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Heechul hanya memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Musik itu menyatukan perbedaan, seperti api yang bersifat merusak yang akan membutuhkan pemulih berupa angin atau air untuk memadamkannya."

Yesung sedikit terhenyak mendengar penjelasan yang ini. namja berkepala besar itu menatap punggung Ryeowook di depannya. Mungkinkah namja yang berkekuatan menyembuhkan itu adalah _Ordinal_-nya? Bukankah api memang bersifat merusak, dan lawan dari merusak adalah menyembuhkan? Iris kelam Yesung meredup saat Ryeowook diam-diam menatapnya takut-takut. Namja yang sering dijuluki 'aneh' itu tersenyum lembut kemudian, membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ryeowook.

"Musik itu misterius, seperti rahasia besar yang disimpan rapat-rapat yang selalu membuatmu penasaran."

Yunho mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan diam. Namja bermata musang itu ingin sekali menumpahkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya kepada namja yang masih duduk diam di belakangnya. Tapi ia tahu, sebagai pengusas kekuatan pikiran, Yunho harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan apapun yang sekiranya berbahaya jika Siwon tahu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat sepasang mata musang itu menatapnya sendu. Tapi jaejoong sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan percaya kepada siapapun lagi, walau itu termasuk kepada _Cardinal_-nya sendiri.

"Musik itu manis, semanis ciuman pertama yang kalian dapatkan."

"Tapi aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, Saem." Sahut Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga."

"Ya, aku juga."

Heechul dan beberapa suara lain pun ikut terdengar. Suasana kelas itu menjadi ramai, bahkan Yunho dan Hankyung yang tenang sejak tadi, kini mulai ikut berdebat.

Kyuhyun?

Namja manis itu kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Siwon yang melihat tingkah imut itu, hanya terkikik geli lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku sudah! Bahkan 3 kali."

Ucapan santai itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya tiba-tiba ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya merah padam sempurna. Siwon yang melihatnya semakin menahan tawa. Namun, Kyuhyun sempat menatap wajah menjengkelkan itu sebentar, jika Siwon memang telah berciuman 3 kali, bukankah berarti ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut Siwon juga merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Siwon? Kyuhyunkembali ke posisi duduknya semula saat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian?" tanya Yoochun yang hanya dibalas tawa tertahan yang lain.

"Dia istriku, Sonsaengnim." Sahut Siwon santai sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang membeku di depannya.

"MWO? SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENIKAH DENGANMU?!"

HAHAHAHA!

Kyuhyun hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika semua orang menertawainya. Bahkan Ryeowook yang biasanya ada di pihaknya, kini malah tertawa paling keras diantara yang lain.

Yoochun mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan suasana kelasnya yang gaduh. Guru muda itu masih tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lucu saat kesal.

"Ada satu lagi sifat musik yang perla kalian tahu―"

TRIIIING

Suara bel pergantian pelajaran itu terdengar. Namun kesepuluh siswa itu masih bergeming di tempatnya memperhatikan sang guru yang juga masih bertahan di posisinya.

"―Musik adalah sebuah keteraturan dari nada-nada yang punya karakteristik dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Namun jika salah satu diantara nada itu rusak, musik akan menjadi kacau dan mengerikan."

_Wonkyu_

Suasana kantin Spamcos saat jam makan siang seperti ini sangat ramai. Walau pembagian makan berlangsung tertib dan lancar, namun suasana tempat makan yang lebih menyerupai café itu ramai dengan berbagai obrolan dan celotehan para siswa disana.

"Hei, bukankah mereka murid-murid kelas special itu?"

"Cih! Kelas special apanya?! Jangan sebut kelas itu sebagai kelas special, itu hanya tambahan. Karena ilmu musik mereka masih sangat kurang dibanding kita semua. Mereka sama saja dengan pecundang."

"Kurasa kau benar, hahahaha!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya begitu mendengar percakapan di belakangnya. Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Heechul yang baru akan memasukkan suapan nasinya, segera menggebrak meja di depannya membuat empat namja yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya menjadi terkejut.

"YA! KAU BILANG APA TADI?!"

Jika saja bukan karena Park Sonsaengnim yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul sebelum jam makan siang untuk mengambil tugas aransemen Fur Elise untuk mereka, pasti mereka tidak akan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama seperti sekarang.

"Kami bilang kalau kalian pecundang apa itu salah?" sahut namja berwajah menyebalkan di belakang mereka dengan muka angkuh.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu. Tidak seharusnya kalian berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang baru kalian kenal." Kali ini Hyukjae yang menyahuti. Namja itu tampak kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

Semua yang ada di kantin itu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada perdebatan kecil itu. Suasana ramai itu berangsur-angsur mereda.

"Kelas itu dibentuk karena kemampuan musik kalian memang dibawah rata-rata dari pada semua siswa lama disini. Jadi tidak salah jika kami menyebut kalian pecun―"

"Ck! Memangnya kalian tahu apa mengenai kemampuan kami, hah?! Bisa saja kemampuan kami yang lebih baik dari kalian!"

Ryeowook berusaha menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap lima namja yang berdiri di depannya itu. Kyuhyun menatap name-tag namja berwajah menjengkelkan itu. Kwon Jiyoung.

"Ow ow ow~ Semua siswa baru disini, memang sama saja. Terlalu percaya diri! Mengapa kalian tidak pindah saja ke sekolah lain, huh?!" kali ini namja bername-tag Seungri yang berbicara.

Sreeet

Jaejoong akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya setelah lama terdiam. Namja cantik itu meletakkan alat makannya dan berniat pergi dari sana. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh namja tinggi bername-tag Kang Daesung hingga membuat nampan yang sedang dibawanya itu terjatuh dan isinya berserakan di lantai kantin.

"Lepaskan."

Daesung menyeringai mendengar kalimat bernada pendek dingin itu. jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan itu namun gagal. Kyuhyun yang melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, segera menepis tangan daesung dari Jaejoong. Namun Jiyoung yang menyadari pergerakan Kyuhyun, segera menyeret lengan namja manis itu dan mendorongnya sedikit keras hingga tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan―

Bruk

"KYUHYUNNIE!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam saat tubuhnya yang disangkanya akan jatuh ke lantai yang keras, kini seperti ditahan. Dan benar saja, kini tubuhnya sedang di topang oleh namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Siwon Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas kearahnya lalu membantunya berdiri. Yunho, Hankyung, Donghae, dan Yesung terlihat di sampingnya kemudian.

"Waah~ senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi~ Apa kalian sudah mengganti nama genk kalian yang norak itu?"

Kelima namja yang masih berdiri angkuh itu berdecih pelan ketika kalimat Siwon terdengar. Namja tinggi bernama Choi Seunghyun itu mulai berjalan maju lagi.

Yunho berjalan maju dan menepis tangan Daesung yang masih mencengkeram Jaejoong dengan sekali gerakan. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian menarik _Ordinal-_nya itu untuk menjauh dari kelompok yang dikenal dengan nama _Big Bang_ itu.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau yang berkuasa, Choi Siwon!" sahut Seunghyun dengan tatapan tajam kearah Siwon dan yang lain.

"Kalian mencari masalah dengan teman-teman kelas special kami? Berarti kalian juga mencari masalah dengan kami." Yunho menyeringai menatap kelima namja angkuh di depannya. Jaejoong disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Keributan ini sama sekali tidak penting, begitu pikir namja cantik itu.

"Yah~ sebenarnya kami memang ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian." Ucap Jiyoung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan GD itu. "Kami ingin menantang kalian para murid kelas special di konser musik tahunan Spamcos nanti."

"Dengan kemampuan kalian yang masih kurang seperti ini, kami yakin bisa mengalahkan kalian dan memperbaiki nama _Big Bang._"

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Seungri. Sang pemegang kekuatan Barat itu menatap geli kelima namja di depannya.

"Kalian yakin dengan ide konyol kalian itu? Apa nama _big Bang _begitu tercemar setelah kalian kalah dari kami?" ucap Yesung, membuat Donghae terkikik disampingnya.

Kyuhyun bergidik melihat tatapan mematikan dari kesepuluh pasang mata di depannya. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook hanya saling menatap lalu menggeleng, sedangkan Heechul masih saja bertahan dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Kalian boleh saja sombong dengan _skill _basket kalian, tapi jangan harap menandingi kemampua musik, koreo, vocal dan acting yang kami miliki!"

Ucapan Seunghyun membuat kesepuluh siswa kelas special itu menatap namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kalian meragukan kemampuan musik kami?" sahut Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil menatap kelima namja di depannya tak percaya.

"Kalian berpikir kami benar-benar tidak bisa koreografi?" kali ini Hyukjae yang menyahut. Namja penguasa kekuatan waktu itu menyeringai menatap Donghae, Hankyung, dan Yunho yang juga menyeringai menatapnya.

"Dan vocal?" ulang Jaejoong yang kali ini berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Namja cantik itu terlihat menyeringai menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum sekilas menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di samping Siwon.

'_Show them, Poros Cardinal.'_

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat para _Cardinal _dan _Ordinal_ di dalam kepalanya. Namja tampan itu maju selangkah mendekat di depan Seunghyun.

"Kau kira kami tidak bisa berakting? Dan melakukan semua itu?" ucap Siwon masih dengan senyum mautnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

Namja itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa saat melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namja berwajah kelinci itu sedikit berlari dari garasi menuju pintu depan rumah minimalisnya.

"Ck! Sudah malam sekali. Kyuhyun pasti marah kepadaku!"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan menaruh tas dan jas kerjanya di sofa. Setelah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya sebentar, namja itu bergerak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

LHAAP!

Belum sempat Sungmin mengambil gelas kaca di depannya, kegelapan lebih cepat mengambil penglihatannya.

Mati lampu.

Ini terjadi lagi. Hal yang paling ditakutinya terjadi lagi. Namja itu membeku di tempatnya sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk menemukan jalan menuju satu tempat yang terpikir di pikirannya. Kamar Kyuhyun.

Mencoba mengatasi rasa paniknya, Sungmin meraih ponselnya di dalam saku celananya lalu memilih menu senter untuk menerangi jalannya. Langkahnya gemetar menuju pintu kamar bercat putih yang terletak di ujung ruang tengah itu.

"SUNGMIN HYUUUUNG!"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyu. Ada Hyung disini." Ucapnya lirih dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

PRANG!

Namja berjuluk 'Bunnie' itu hampir melompat di tempatnya saat suara pecahan benda itu terdengar di balik pintu bertuliskan 'KYU'S ROOM' di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hampir keluar.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Cho Kyuhyun. KAU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

PRANG!

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sungmin memutar kunci kamar dongsaeng-nya itu. namja itu sesekali menutup telinganya saat mendengar barang pecah di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Butir-butir air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot di depan pintu putih itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus bahagia, Kyu. Kau harus melawan semua itu agar kau bisa bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun~"

_._

_**Segalanya yang tidak diketahui belum tentu tidak berharga**_

_**Segalanya yang tidak dikatakan belum tentu tidak mempunyai kebenaran mutlak**_

_**Segalanya yang tidak terlihat belum tentu tidak mengerikan**_

_**System mata angin seperti musik, tersusun atas mata angin yang mempunyai karakteristik dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda**_

_**Namun, jika salah satunya rusak, melodi yang seharusnya terdengar indah itu akan berubah menjadi kacau dan mengerikan**_

_**Seperti Fur Elise, melodi yang lembut namun penuh dengan misteri yang tak terduga di dalamnya**_

_**Perang itu sudah pasti akan terjadi**_

_**Suatu saat nanti**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Sepertinya Big bangkembali menantang para Cardinal. Tapi sekarang, sudah ada Ordinal yang akan membantu mereka. Sepertinya kata 'bunuh diri' kurang kejam untuk mengapresiasi tekad Big bang. Kita lihat saja.**_

_**Siapa namja asing yang mencelakai Kyuhyun? Apa arti tulisan di diary Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan direncanakan Siwon dkk untuk melawan Big Bang? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di akhir cerita?**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**Wait next Chapter ;)**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	8. Chapter 8

'_Akan aku lindungi dia dengan seluruh kekuatanku.'_

Semuanya menatap sang poros yang masih menatap lurus ke depan hingga punggung kelima namja itu menghilang di tikungan trotoar.

'_Jangan beritahu Kibum masalah Kyuhyun. Ini hanya diantara kita, Axis.'_

Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae mengangguk mendengar kaliamat 'Abstrak' itu. Kelima pasang mata itu berkilat terang.

Tap

"Ada yang ingin kalian ceritakan kepadaku, Sunbae-nim?"

Dan, kelima _Cardinal _ itu sontak membalikkan tubuhnya begitu kalimat dingin itu terdengar di belakang mereka.

Disana, namja bertubuh pendek dengan seragam tingkat satu itu menatap mereka dengan seringaiannya.

"Sepertinya kalian menyimpan cerita yang menarik."

"Nuguya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Donghae itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa lebar sang lawan bicara. Keempat _Cardinal _yang lain hanya menatap namja yang kini berjalan mendekat itu dengan sorot datar namun waspada. Pada awalnya, mereka mengira yang telah menyela pembicaraan mereka adalah namja aneh bernama Kim Kibum yang misterius.

Namun ternyata mereka salah.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan para _Cardinal._" Ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk hormat sekilas dengan senyum lembut lalu kembali bangkit dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau temannya Kibum?" tanya Yesung kini menatap penasaran dengan namja asing di depannya. Semua yang ada disana juga memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Rupanya kalian sudah bertemu dengan Kibum? Sungguh menarik~"

"Berhentilah basa-basi, bocah! Katakan siapa dirimu, dan mengapa kau bisa tahu tentang kami?" sahut Siwon dengan nada tajam yang masih ditahan untuk tidak terlalu keras. Beberapa siswa yang masih melintas, menatap mereka aneh.

"Hihihihi! Aku suka sekali melihat orang-orang yang penasaran. Membuatku senang dan sangat menghibur~"

Kelima _Cardinal _itu menatap murid tingkat pertama di hadapan mereka itu dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan saat namja asing di depan mereka itu tertawa geli.

'_Bagaimana, Siwon?'_

'_Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi hal-hal tidak penting.'_

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat Siwon menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung hanya melayangkan pandangan bingung.

"Sunbaenim, aku bosan dengan pelajaran selama seharian ini di sekolah," ucap namja 'kekanakan' itu dengan raut _innocent_-nya yang dibuat-buat, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar?"

'_Lama-lama aku ingin membakar wajah menjengkelkan itu!'_

'_Tenanglah, Yesung-ah! Masih banyak orang disini.'_

Hankyung menahan lengan Yesung yang sudah akan menerjang _Hoobae _yang masih bertahan dengan senyum kekanakannya itu.

"Ayo~ Tunjukkan padaku kembang api yang besar! Atau Kristal es yang cantik dengan pertunjukan cahaya yang menakjubkan! Oh! Atau tunjukkan padaku bagaimana mengendalikan manusia seperti mengendalikan boneka, lalu, BOOOM! Sang Poros mengakhiri semuanya, HAHAHAHA!"

Kelima namja tampan itu masih menatap datar namja asing yang kini tertawa ceria dengan nada menakutkan itu.

'_Haruskah kita membereskannya sekarang?'_ tanya Donghae kepada keempat temannya melalui pikirannya.

'_Jangan! Tunggu sebentar. Akan ada yang menarik sebentar lagi.'_

Keempat namja itu mengangguk samar mendengar instruksi Siwon yang kini tersenyum mengerikan.

"Sunbaenim? Mengapa kalian diam saja~" ucap namja itu lagi dengan raut muka sedih, lalu tangannya menunjuk benda bulat oranye tepat di belakang kelima _Cardinal _yang masih bergeming di tempat mereka, "Kalian punya kekuatan matahari disana itu, kan? _Show me!_"

'_Tunjukkan padanya, Timur.'_

Donghae mengangguk ketika komando Siwon terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja tampan berwajah ikan itu memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya dengan kilauan terangnya. Dan dalam sekejab, cahaya sore yang kemerahan itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan kegelapan total. Yesung dan Hankyung bergerak menuju namja asing yang masih terlihat senang itu dari dua arah yang berlawanan dengan bunga api biru dan pedang es di tangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Yunho berjalan santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan, membuat semua orang yang tersisa di lapangan depan Spamcos _High School _itu seketika pergi meninggalkan gerbang.

Grep

Bruk!

"Kau bodoh, hah?! Bagaimana jika mereka semua membunuhmu?!"

Tepat sebelum api biru dan pedang es itu mengenai tubuh namja yang masih _excited _di depannya itu, tubuh itu di dorong keras ke arah samping, hingga terjatuh dengan suara berdebum, meninggalkan bongkahan es yang kini meleleh karena menabrak api biru yang kini padam itu.

Siwon masih tenang di tempatnya dengan senyuman licik tersungging di wajahnya, ketika melihat dua namja yang kini tersungkur di tanah dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkannya, Kim Kibum."

Kibum mendecih pelan mendengar perkataan namja di depannya. Namja berwajah dingin itu kemudian menarik tangan namja asing tadi untuk berdiri, lalu menatap kelima _Cardinal _di sekelilingnya datar.

"Wah, Kim Kibum. Kau tahu bahwa kami tidak berminat main-main dengan anak kecil, kan?" ucap Siwon sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan tetap bertahan dengan senyum mengerikannya. Keempat _Cardinal _yang lain juga tersenyum licik di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ah, Sunbaenim~ Mianhaeyo. Anak ini memang terobsesi dengan kekuatan para _Cardinal_." Jawab Kibum masih dengan senyum dinginnya yang khas. Namja berwajah datar itu menarik tangan namja yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan para _Cardinal _itu dengan kasar. "Katakan sesuatu, Henry-ah!"

Namja yang masih bertahan dengan kikikannya itu kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi kepada lima namja di sekelilingnya, "Annyeonghaseyo, Henry imnida. Dan aku penggemar berat kalian, Sunbaenim~"

Yesung mendecih pelan sedangkan Yunho di sampingnya hanya tersenyum mengejek. Hankyung lebih memilih mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sementara Donghae mulai melambaikan tangannya, membuat langit berwarna hitam di atas mereka itu kembali berwarna oranye kemerahan khas sore hari.

"Kami tidak tertarik dengan _fan-boy _kekanakan sepertimu!" ucap Yesung dengan nada datar yang mengerikan.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook yang tadi kau goda itu? Bukankah dia lebih kekanakan dariku?"

"DIAM KAU, BOCAH SIALAN!"

Siwon merentangkan tangannya untuk menahan tubuh Yesung yang sudah akan menerjang ke depan. Sedangkan namja bernama Henry itu semakin tertawa lebar dengan wajah ceria.

Kibum menarik bahu Henry yang masih asyik terkikik dengan sedikit kasar hingga mambuat namja bermata sipit itu terhuyung kebelakang.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku bisa mengurus anak ini nanti." Ucap Kibum kini mulai menampilkan senyumnya, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan Henry tadi. Ada sesuatu menarik yang ingin kalian ceritakan kepada kami, _Cardinal_?"

Semua terdiam sambil menunggu perintah Siwon yang juga masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namja tampan itu memberi isyarat kepada Yunho dengan ekor matanya saat sesuatu dari kepala Henry terbaca olehnya.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau bercerita," Ucap Kibum lagi. Namja bertubuh pendek itu menoleh ke arah Henry yang masih memasang wajah cerianya, "Kurasa Henry sudah memperoleh informasi yang cukup. Kajja! Kita pulang, Henry-ah!"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah akan melewati gerbang Spamcos saat Yunho menghadangnya. Henry yang masih terlihat senang, hanya tertawa-tawa kecil di belakang tubuh Kibum.

"Apa kalian ingin mengatakannya―"

"Kau menjatuhkan ini saat terjatuh tadi, Henry-ssi."

Henry melebarkan matanya saat Yunho menyerahkan benda kotak kecil kepadanya, sebuah iPod. Kibum disampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat kalimatnya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Yunho.

"Ah! Gomawo! Selain hebat, kalian juga baik! Kereeeen~" ucap Henry sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Yunho yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Henry-ssi. Sepertinya iPod itu sedikit lecet di ujungnya." Sahut Yunho dengan nada ramah dan wajah sedikit menyesal, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Maafkan kejadian tadi, Henry-ssi. LUPAKAN saja, arrasseo?"

Henry mengangguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Arrasseo! Hahaha~"

Kibum kembali menarik lengan Henry dengan sedikit kasar dan mulai berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah elit itu. Kedua namja yang sudah menghilang di tikungan gerbang itu tidak menyadari kilatan putih terang di mata setajam musang milik Yunho.

"Daebak, Yunho-ah~" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, disusul Yesung kemudian. Hankyung dan Siwon juga tersenyum menatap temannya itu.

"Hei, seharusnya kalian berterima kasih kepadaku, brengsek. Aku yang tahu isi pikiran Kibum dan Henry itu!" sahut Siwon sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Yang penting anak itu sudah lupa kejadian hari ini dan tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Poros Ordinal kepada Kibum." Ucap Hankyung sambil menatap keempat temannya yang kini mengangguk kepadanya.

"Untuk apa susah-susah menyembunyikannya dari Kibum tentang Poros Ordinal?" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik tubuh mereka, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, _Cardinal._"

Yunho melebarkan matanya ketika menatap namja tinggi dengan seragam Spamcos di depannya itu. Sedangkan keempat _Cardinal _yang lain hanya menatap namja tinggi yang kini berjalan mendekat itu dengan tatapan datar mereka yang biasa.

'_Siwon, baca pikiranku sekarang!'_

Siwon mengernyit mendengar perintah Yunho di sampingnya. Yesung, Donghae, dan Hankyung juga menatap sang pemegang kekuatan Utara itu dengan bingung.

Siwon menatap mata setajam musang itu dengan terkejut saat bayangan sosok namja yang masih berdiri di depannya itu terlihat sedang menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke tangga hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum yang mengerikan. Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan kalut yang kentara sekali namja itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Siwon. Terkejut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Shim Changmin imnida. Suatu kehormatan bisa berjumpa dengan para _Cardinal_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 7: THE GUARDS OF AXIS**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Drrt drrt drrt

Audi Sport R8 putih itu berhenti tepat di depan salah satu rumah mungil di kompleks perumahan itu. Sang pengemudi meraih poselnya di _dashboard_ mobil mewahnya sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi bertengger menutupi matanya.

_From: Yunho_

_**Eodiga?! Kau terlambat. Kami sudah berkumpul di atap sekolah. Ingat kesepakatan kita tadi malam, Choi Siwon.**_

Choi Siwon menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobilnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari ponselnya. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar sentuh ponselnya dengan lincah.

_To: Yunho_

_**Aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit.**_

Siwon buru-buru memasukkan ponsel mahal itu ke dalam saku blazernya lalu beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumah bercat putih bernomor 203 itu. Namja tampan itu sempat merapikan seragamnya yang jauh dari kata kerapian itu sebelum menekan tombol di sisi pintu.

Ting tong ting tong

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin Hyung. Aku kesini untuk menjemput Nona Ch―maksudku Kyuhyun."

06.30 Waktu Seoul.

Lalu lalang kendaraan mulai memadati kota tersibuk di Negara gingseng itu. Angin musim gugur yang sedikit dingin kini semakin sering berhembus, mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki bulan September.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah kepada namja tinggi di depannya yang sudah 'rapi' dengan seragam sekolahnya. Namja berwajah mirip kelinci itu membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Siwon masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon-ah." ucap Sungmin ramah sambil tersenyum saat mereka berdua sudah mencapai ruang tamu. "Ehm, sepertinya Kyuhyun hari ini tidak―"

Tap tap tap

"YA! MINNIE HYUNG! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU? AKU BISA TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH~"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat suara langkah kaki dan pekikan merdu terdengar dari arah dalam, bersamaan dengan sesosok namja manis yang kini terlihat berlari kearah dapur untuk meminum segelas susu yang tersedia di atas meja makan. Seragamnya bahkan masih sangat awut-awutan dengan blazernya yang disampirkan sembarangan di samping ranselnya. Dan surai ikal coklatnya yang lembut itu terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"AKU ADA BANYAK PRESENTASI KELOMPOK DI KELAS HARI INI, HYUNG. DAN JIKA AKU ter-lam-bat―Ya! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Siwon tertawa geli melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun yang terkejut saat menatapnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melebarkan matanya dengan sorot '_What the Hell_' melihat senyum menjengkelkan Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sungmin juga sedikit terkejut saat melihat _dongsaeng_nya. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat _dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu menatapnya dan Siwon bergantian.

"Mi-mianhae, Kyunnie. K-kau tertidur terlalu lelap tadi. Hyung tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Namja manis itu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan mata memicing menatap Siwon yang masih bertahan dengan senyum menjengkelkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Cho~"

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi?!"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas mendengar kalimat _Sunbae_ menjengkelkan yang selalu mengacaukan hari-harinya di sekolah itu. Sedangkan Siwon masih bertahan dengan senyum gelinya menatap wajah yang terlihat semakin manis saat marah itu.

"Mwo? Sungmin Hyung! Mengapa kau masih belum bersiap-siap?" ucap Kyuhyun saat menyadari penampilan Sungmin yang masih mengenakan baju santai, "Ayo antar aku ke sekolah~ Aku bisa terlambat jika naik bis, Hyung. Jebaaal~"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar Kyuhyun yang merengek manja kepadanya. Namja itu mengacak surai ikal _dongsaeng_nya pelan.

"Siwon sudah menjemputmu, Kyu. Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat sebelum terlambat."

Ucapan Sungmin hanya dibalas senyum kemenangan dari SIwon, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sengit.

"Andwaeyo! Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhnya menjemputku! Aku naik bis saja!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar rumah dengan kaki menghentak-hentak. Namun namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu saat angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya yang belum sempat memakai blazernya. Dingin.

Siwon dan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan tingkah namja manis itu dengan sabar. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menghadap dua orang yang masih bergeming di ruang tamu.

"Ku-kurasa aku a-akan―"

Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah ke samping Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya takut dan was-was. Wajah manis itu terlihat sedikit memerah, entah karena udara dingin atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Jja! Kalian berangkatlah sebelum terlambat." Ucap Sungmin sambil menjangkau dasi Kyuhyun dan sedikit merapikan simpulnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Minnie Hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi lalu bergerak mengecup pipi _dongsaeng_nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"Hyung akan berangkat lebih siang, Kyu. Sudah! Siwon-ah, pastikan untuk sampai di sekolah dengan selamat, arra! Dan jangan mengebut di jalan."

"Beres, Sungmin Hyung." sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah~ Aku berangkat, Bunny!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh lalu balas mengecup pipi _Hyung_-nya itu lalu memeluknya sekilas.

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan Sungmin saat tangannya menghimpit lengan 'Bunny' Hyung-nya. Namja manis itu menatap khawatir dan sukses terbelalak saat melihat lengan _Hyung_ kelincinya itu terbalut perban kecil.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu, Hyung?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir sementara Siwon hanya menatap lengan Sungmin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ah~ Gwaenchanayo. Ini hanya tergores saat menjemur pakaian. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" sahut Sungmin sambil tertawa menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya khawatir. "SUDAHLAH! SIWON, CEPAT BAWA ANAK INI KE SEKOLAH SEBELUM KALIAN TERLAMBAT!"

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat Sungmin mendorong punggungnya keluar rumah. Siwon membungkuk sekilas kepada Sungmin sebelum menangkap lengan Kyuhyun ke dalam gemggamannya dan menggiring namja manis yang terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman itu menuju mobilnya.

"Aku mau berangkat bersamamu hanya karena cuaca yang dingin. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Wonnie Hyung!"

"Bilang saja kalau kau merindukanku, Nona Cho~"

"Hhhh~ Percuma saja aku bicara denganmu!"

"Nona Cho, kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat pagi seperti Sungmin Hyung tadi. Kita lakukan di mobil, ya?"

"KAU MAU WAJAHMU KUTENDANG DENGAN SEPATUKU INI, CHOI SIWON?!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar 'perdebatan' kecil di depannya. Namja itu masih sempat tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga Audi putih itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Senyumnya lama-kelamaan memudar, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyentuh luka 'kecil' di tangannya.

"Kyu…" ucapnya lirih sambil sedikit meringis saat luka itu terasa sakit, "Kau harus bahagia…"

Luka itu bukan luka yang ia peroleh dari saat menjemur pakaian. Sungmin tahu, lebih baik berbohong. Daripada harus mengatakan kenyataan yang mengerikan.

_Wonkyu_

Koridor-koridor Spamcos School terlihat ramai pagi itu. siswa-siswa berlalu lalang untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol di pinggir-pinggir koridor untuk membicarakan pelajaran, PR, kekasih, atau hal yang disukai anak muda lainnya. Ada pula yang hanya sekedar menyapa teman-temannya atau berjalan sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

Dan ada pula yang berjalan dengan umpatan-umpatan tak jelas dari mulutnya, kaki menghentak-hentak, dan berjalan cepat sambil sesekali menabrak-nabrak siswa lain yang menatapnya aneh.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jika saja Sungmin Hyung tidak lupa membangunkanku, aku pasti tidak berangkat bersama namja mesum itu! Aisssshh!"

Rupanya namja manis itu masih merutuki nasibnya yang harus kembali diganggu oleh namja mesum ersinya atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama 'Choi Siwon'. Beberapa siswa yang ditabraknya terlihat berdecak sebal, namun melihat aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka lebih memilih meneruskan jalannya.

"Choi Siwon pabbo! Pabbo! Dia adalah orang paling pabbo di muka bumi ini!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena ia tidak sempat menyisirnya tadi pagi, membuat surai ikal kecoklatan itu menjadi semakin berantakan. Namja manis itu kemudian mengusap bibirnya pelan seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa Siwon menciumnya lagi pagi ini?

TENTU SAJA. Namja mesum bernama Choi SIwon itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya ternyata. Buktinya, sebelum turun dari mobil tadi, Siwon sempat mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya lagi dengan dalih ada serangga di wajahnya.

Ciuman ketiganya―Ah, bukan. Ciuman keempat sepertinya. Atau kelima? Keenam?

"Siaaal!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar saat ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat lagi berapa kali Siwon mencuri ciumannya.

"PAGI, KYUHYUNNIEE~"

Sebuah suara nyaring yang tinggi terdengar begitu keras dari samping Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu sempat terlonjak kaget. Dan wajah teman sebangkunya yang menatapnya ceria segera hadir di depannya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak biasanya datang terlambat seperti ini. Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook sambil sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat wajah temannya yang mendung itu.

"Aku sedang malas berbicara, Wookie!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas istimewa-nya. "Dan aku berniat membolos pelajaran musik pagi ini."

"MWO?!" seru Ryeowook sambil menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, "Wae~"

"Aku sedang malas―"

"Hei, kalian berdua siswa kelas istimewa itu, kan?" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat dua orang siswa berdiri di depannya. "Apa benar kalian menerima tantangan _Big Bang _di konser musim gugur nanti?" tanya yang bertubuh gemuk.

"Be-benar―"

"Kalian yakin? Mereka itu sangat hebat di bidang ini. kalian bisa malu jika kalah dari mereka." Sela yang bertubuh tinggi dengan menggebu-gebu, membuat Ryeowook yang kata-katanya sempat terpotong menatapnya aneh. "Mereka akan menjadikan kalian pelayan jika―"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sahut sebuah suara di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang masih bergeming dengan ocehan dua siswa di depannya. "Mereka yang akan kalah dari kami."

"Yunho Hyung."

Yunho tersenyum simpul menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu terlihat keren dengan blazernya yang disampirkan begitu saja di atas bahunya.

"Kami hanya memperingatkan kalian. Sebaiknya kalian mundur daripada kalian menyesal nantinya." Ucap siswa bertubuh gemuk sambil menatap Yunho takut saat namja bermata musang itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Benarkan, Kyuhyun-ah? Ryeowook-ah?" sahut Yunho yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. "Daripada repot-repot memperingatkan kami, lebih baik kalian berdua membantu _Ahjussi-ahjussi _yang sedang membersihkan lantai disana."

Kedua siswa itu sontak mengangguk dan langsung saja berjalan menuju para _Cleaning Service _yang sedang mengepel lantai itu. Dan benar saja, kedua siswa itu kini mulai ikut mengepel lantai bersama petugas kebersihan itu. Kyuhyun hanya melongo menatap dua siswa itu, sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada Yunho.

"Wow~ kau mereka langsung menuruti kata-katamu, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona Jung Yunho, kalian harus tahu itu." canda Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat dua _Hoobae_-nya itu terkikik. "Uhm, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau melihat Siwon. Bukankah tadi kalian berangkat bersama?"

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika menjadi suram lagi saat Yunho menyebut nama Siwon. namja manis itu memasang wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Ryeowook dan Yunho tertawa kecil di depannya.

"Memangnya aku ini asistennya apa?! Mana aku tahu dia dimana, Yunho Hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu, sementara Ryeowook berusaha menahan tawanya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Padahal aku mau menyerahkan tiket _Launching Starcraft II Limited Edition _ini pada Siwon." ucap Yunho sambil menegeluarkan dua lembar kertas tebal dari dalam saku celananya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Sepertinya aku harus memberikannya kepada orang la―"

"ANIYO!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar cerah menatap kertas kecil yang masih dipegang Yunho. "Berikan satu untukku, Yunho Hyung~ Jebal~"

Ryeowook merengut saat ,enyadari tipu muslihat yang sedang dilancarkan Yunho. Namun namja mungil itu lebih memilih mengangkat bahu tak peduli, sementara Yunho terlihat tersenyum menang.

"Baiklah~ Kuberikan satu untukmu, tapi beritahu aku dimana Siwon, arra?"

"Siwon Hyung menuju ruang BK setelah aku mengusirnya tadi."

Yunho tersenyum lalu menyerahkan dua lembar tiket itu ke tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masing-masing. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang, sementara Ryeowook hanya memutar matanya malas. Setelah memastikan dua _Hoobae_-nya itu masuk ke dalam kelas istimewanya, Yunho sudah berniat akan berbalik dan menuju ruang BK sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya. Membuat senyumnya kembali mengembang.

'_Dasar penjilat.'_

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat namja cantik yang melewatinya begitu saja dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Namun sebelum tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan semakin jauh darinya, Yunho segera menangkap lengan itu lalu menariknya mendekat ke arahnya.

'_Lepaskan.'_

Jaejoong mencoba menyingkirkan tangan yang masih mencengkeram lengannya itu, namun tenaganya jelas kalah dari namja yang masih tersenyum santai itu. sedangkan Yunho kini mulai mengarahkan wajah yang masih berpaling itu untuk menatapnya.

'_Ikut denganku. Ada yang perlu kau lihat, Jae.'_

_Wonkyu_

"Ck, kau terlambat 12 menit 37 detik dari janji yang kau ucapkan sendiri, Choi Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Hankyung yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namja cina itu melipat buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Siwon. Lalu mengambil berkas di tangan Siwon.

"Dimana dia?"

Hankyung memberikan isyarat dengan kepalanya sambil masih membaca berkas di tangannya. Siwon berjalan menyusuri atap sekolahnya yang luas itu. Udara dingin membuat uap-uap putih keluar di depan wajahnya.

Srak

Bruk

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat sesuatu dijatuhkan di depan kakinya. Donghae dan Yesung muncul kemudian. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miring menatap sesuatu di depannya.

"Ternyata mereka benar-benar tidak ada di Spamcos sebelum kita masuk kesini." Ucap Hankyung kini berdiri di samping Siwon. Donghae dan Yesung mendengarkan dengan diam.

Ceklek

Semua pandangan kini mengarah ke pintu yang baru saja terbuka di belakang mereka. Yunho terlihat kemudian, bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Bebaskan dia." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang menyerupai bongkahan es di depannya. Yunho bergerak mendekat sementara Jaejoong masih menatap bingung pada kelima _Cardinal _ di depannya.

Hankyung maju menuju 'sesuatu' di depan Siwon. Namja Cina itu menatap benda di depannya itu dengan iris berkilat putih terang tepat sebelum gerakan tangannya yang membuat bongkahan es itu terbelah dan pecah berkeping-keping. Yesung kemudian melayangkan bunga api birunya ke benda itu, dan seketika es itu meleleh. Menampakkan bentuk sesosok yang meringkuk di lantai keras yang dikelilingi oleh keenam namja itu.

Siwon menyeringai melihat tubuh yang masih tidak bergerak di depannya. Yunho hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bangunlah―" ucap Yunho dengan pandangan mata yang menampilkan kilauan putih terang. Jaejoong yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang ada di depannya hanya memperhatikan dengan diam. "―Shim Changmin."

Deg

Tepat saat sosok yang masih meringkuk di lantai atap itu membuka mata, Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Satu-satunya _Ordinal _itu menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Siwon menyeringai saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik hitam yang masih menatap kosong ke depan itu. Tubuh yang sejak tadi diam itu masih basah disana-sini.

"Ini akibatnya jika menyakiti _Ordinal_-ku." Ucap Siwon datar sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk mengarahkan wajah namja yang masih menatap kosong di depannya.

"K-kembali-kan peng-lihatan-ku."

Siwon kembali berdiri saat kalimat lirih itu mengalun dari bibir Changmin yang masih tersungkur di depannya. Keempat _Cardinal_ yang lainnya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau pantas men―"

Bruk

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Siwon bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sesaat setelah Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Namja cantik itu bergerak menopang tubuh Changmin yang masih lemah. Yunho menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan _Ordinal_nya itu, begitu juga dengan Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae.

"Jae―"

"Kalian semua bodoh." Sahut Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya yang kini berubah menjadi lebih lirih. Yunho yang kalimatnya sempat dipotong hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

_Wonkyu_

Park Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas istimewanya dengan sorot datar. Guru muda itu menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di meja guru.

"Kemana pasukan berisik itu? Setengah dari kalian menghilang."

Heechul mengangkat bahunya tak tahu sementara Kyuhyun masih asyik di dunianya sendiri sambil memainkan selembar tiket di tangannya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah manisnya sejak menerima tiket yang sangat ia idam-idamkan itu. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat hubungi kekasihmu itu. Siwon pasti datang jika kau yang menghubunginya."

Hening.

"Saem~ Aku bukan―"

"Kami akan mencari mereka, Saem. Beri kami waktu 10 menit." Ucap Ryeowook buru-buru sebelum teman sebangkunya itu meledak marah lagi. Namja mungil itu kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun berdiri.

"MWO?! Kau saja yang mencari mereka! Aku tidak mau, Wookie!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Sementara kalian mencari mereka, aku akan mengambil beberapa partitur di ruang guru." Ucap Yoochun sambil meninggalkan meja guru dan berdiri di depan kelas yang hanya berisi 4 siswa itu. "Pastikan kalian sudah lengkap saat aku kembali."

"Ck! Merepotkan saja mereka itu." keluh Heechul sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan ke depan kelas sepeninggal guru musik itu. Namja cantik itu berkacak pinggang di depan kelas sambil menatap tiga temannya yang tersisa. "Baiklah! Kalian cari mereka! Aku akan menunggu di kantin."

Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun _sweatdrop _mendengar perintah konyol itu. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke sisi Heechul dan mulai meniru gerakan namja cantik itu sambil menatap Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Hyukjae Hyung dan Wookie! Kalian cari mereka! Aku akan menunggu di kantin juga."

"MWO?! Itu tidak adil. Guru Park menyuruh kita semua mencari mereka." Sahut Hyukjae sambil berjalan maju.

"Begini saja!" sahut Ryeowook menengahi perdebatan tidak penting di depannya, "Aku dan Hyukjae Hyung akan mencari di area depan, Heechul Hyung dan Kyuhyun mencari di bagian belakang Spamcos."

Heechul tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu namja cantik itu menganggu dan mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Menurutmu mereka kemana, Hyung?"

Hyukjae menggeleng tak yakin sambil menatap keluar jendela. Langit diluar sana terlihat berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Cahaya matahari yang biasanya menyinari pagi itu kini tidak ada.

'_Entahlah, Wookie. Perasaanku tidak enak.'_

_Wonkyu_

"Jae―"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Yunho berhenti dari langkahnya saat seruan Jaejoong terdengar. Namja bersorot musang itu memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit menyerang kakinya. Jaejoong yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang menopang tubuh Changmin juga terlihat menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal, Jaejoong." ucap Siwon sambil mengibaskan debu yang sempat menempel di blazernya ketika ia terjatuh. "Katakanlah."

Jaejoong menggeleng keras saat melihat kilatan terang di iris kelam Siwon di depannya. Namja cantik itu menatap Changmin yang masih bertahan dengan pandangan kosong. Sepasang iris di depannya itu gelap, tanpa sedikitpun cahaya.

"Donghae, kumohon."

Donghae hanya menatap _doe-eyes _milik Jaejoong dengan tatapan iba saat namja itu memohon padanya. Namja berwajah ikan itu menatap Siwon sebentar, dan hatinya lega saat Poros-nya itu mengangguk singkat. Dan dengan sekali usapan dari tangan Donghae di hadapan wajah Changmin, seberkas cahaya terang muncul disana dan seketika membuat tatapan kosong Changmin menghilang, digantikan sorot matanya yang biasa.

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Changmin saat namja di depannya itu sudah dapat melihatnya. Yunho menarik _Ordinal_-nya itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya, saat namja yang sejak tadi tersungkur di lantai itu juga berdiri di tempatnya.

"Jae, kumohon. Beritahu kami apa yang tidak kami tahu." Ucap Yunho lembut sambil menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Siapa dia? Mengapa dia mencoba mencelakai Kyuhyun tempo hari?"

"Jangan memaksanya bicara jika dia memang tidak mau mengatakannya, Yunho-ssi." Sela Changmin sambil berusaha melepas seragam blazernya yang basah terkena sisa-sisa es yang sejak dua hari lalu memerangkap tubuhnya itu. "Aku yang akan mengatakannya."

Hankyung dan Yesung kembali memasang posisi siaga saat Changmin mulai menatap keenam namja yang berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Kau sudah mengintai kami sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kami masuk ke Spamcos. Kau masuk ke Spamcos beberapa minggu sebelum kami." Ucap hankyung sambil mengacungkan beberapa dokumen yang diambil Siwon dari ruang BK tadi pagi. "Kau siapa? Darimana kau tahu tentang kami? Dan mengapa kau melukai Kyuhyun?"

Changmin tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung. Namja tinggi itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di samping Yunho yang mencengkeram tangannya protektif.

"Oh, jadi namanya Kyuhyun?" sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum menatap Siwon yang kini mulai bereaksi saat nama Kyuhyun disebut. "Nama yang manis untuk seorang Poros Ordinal."

Slap

Bruk

"CHANGMIN!"

Jaejoong berseru saat tubuh Changmin melayang kemudian jatuh kembali di lantai beton yang keras, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang keras. Hankyung menahan tangan Siwon yang sudah akan menyerang Changmin yang kini berusaha bangun dengan susah payah.

'_Yunho, katakan pada Siwon, jangan melukai Changmin! Kumohon!'_

Yunho menatap mata _Ordinal_nya yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu dengan sendu. Namja bersorot musang itu dilemma, entah siapa yang harus diturutinya saat ini, Porosnya tau Ordinalnya?

"Jangan berbicara macam-macam tentang Kyuhyun di depanku, Brengsek!" desis Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Hankyung. Iris kelamnya berkilat terang mengerikan.

"Sikap posesif sang Poros Cardinal yang sangat mengesankan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _Ordinal_-mu, Siwon-ssi. Kau―"

Sret

Bruk

Tepat sebelum tubuh Changmin menyentuh tanah untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho menangkapnya dan membantu namja tinggi yang sudah kepayahan itu untuk berdiri. Siwon menatap sorot musang di depannya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya dulu, Siwon. Jangan gunakan kekerasan, kumohon."

Siwon tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata Yunho di depannya. Hankyung melepaskan cekalannya saat Siwon sudah mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. Donghae dan Yesung bergabung di sisinya kemudian.

Tap tap tap

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke samping Yunho yang masih menopang tubuh Changmin. Satu-satunya _Ordinal _ itu menatap keempat _Caedinal _di depannya dengan sorot sendu.

"Changmin adalah―"

"WAAH! DAEBAK! KALIAN SEMUA BERKUMPUL DISINI! PASTI AKAN ADA PERTUNJUKAN YANG HEBAT SEBENTAR LAGI~ Aku senang sekali~"

_Wonkyu_

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Kau seperti kura-kura! Kajja!"

"Aku lelah dan aku lapar, Heechul-ah~"

Pletak

Kyuhyun hanya mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak 'pelan' oleh Heechul. Sedangkan namja berwajah cantik itu mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri koridor lantai empat yang saat ini dilaluinya.

"Jika kau memanggilku tidak sopan lagi, aku akan menjatuhkakanmu dari lantai 4 ini, Bocah Evil!"

Kyuhyun hanya merengut mendengar ucapan namja jadia-jadian di depannya itu. sudah lima menit berlalu sejak mereka keluar dari kelas untuk mencari teman-teman mereka yang 'hilang' entah kemana. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka belum menemukan satupun diantara mereka walau sudah mengelilingi sekolah luas ini hingga mencapai lantai 4 seperti sekarang.

"Kau lapar? Aku punya coklat!"

"Wow! Daebak, Heechul Hyung!"

Heechul memutar matanya malas begitu Kyuhyun sampai di sisinya dengan secepat kilat.

"Kau ini! Jika ada maunya saja memanggilku dengan benar, Aish!" ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan dua batang kecil coklat ke tangan Kyuhyun. Namja manis disampingnya itu menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. "Yah~ matahari tidak muncul hari ini! Padahal aku suka sekali melihat bola besar kuning itu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang kini bersandar di jendela kaca besar di sampingnya yang memperlihatkan langit kelabu musim gugur yang dingin. Hyung berwajah cantik itu terlihat menatap sendu lembaran abu-abu luas di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka matahari, membuat kulitku iritasi dan kemerahan. Tapi aku juga tidak suka gelap." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil ikut-ikutan menatap langit kelabu di depannya.

Heechul menatap _Hoobae_-nya itu sambil tersenyum simpul kemudian memasukkan potongan-potongan coklat ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa memanipulasi cahaya matahari, Kyuhyun-ah. Mau lihat?"

"Omong kosong."

"Ya! Jangan menghinaku. Kau akan takjub melihatnya. Aku ini _Lord of the Sun_, kau tahu?"

"Jangan membual, Hyung. Aku tidak percaya hal semacam itu."

"Kau mau lihat tidak?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Namun pada akhirnya namja manis itu mengangguk sambil memakan satu potong coklatnya.

"Tapi tidak disini. Kaca sialan ini menghalangiku." Sahut Heechul sambil mengumpat kecil kepada kaca besar di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap? Disana pasti bisa."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sambil terus memakan coklatnya.

"Arrasseo. Kajja!"

_Wonkyu_

Semua mata menatap kearah dua namja yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dan atap luas itu. Semilir angin musim gugur yang dingin mengiringi keheningan itu.

"Wah wah~ Kemana saja kau, Shim Changmin? Dua hari kau menghilang dan melalaikan tugasmu."

Changmin melepaskan tubuhnya dari Yunho lalu bergerak menuju Kibum yang kini sedikit terkejut dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Henry berdiri di belakangnya masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang ceria.

Kibum menagkap tubuh Changmin yang hampir ambruk di depannya, dan namja berwajah dingin itu sukses melebarkan matanya saat Changmin berusaha mentransfer apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya kepadanya. Semuanya tergambar jelas.

"Hhh, aku benar-benar mengakui kekuatan para _Cardinal _sekarang." Ucap kibum lagi sambil menopang tubuh Changmin yang kini bersandar di bahunya. "Tapi yang kalian lakukan salah."

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Donghae dengan pandangan bingung.

"Boleh aku saja yang menjelaskannya, Kibum-ah!" seru Henry yang kini maju ke tengah-tengah dan berdiri diantara mereka.

Kibum mengangguk, membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Henry. Namja bertubuh sedikit pendek itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan saat mata kecilnya kembali terbuka seringaian mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya.

'_Dalam setiap pasangan mata angin, dalam setiap pasangan Cardinal dan Ordinal, kami selalu ada disana.'_

'_Kami menuntun mereka dan menjadi penunjuk mereka.'_

'_Kami tidak ada jika pasangan mata angin itu rusak atau terpisah.'_

'_Kami menunggu dari awal mula hingga pada akhir nanti, selama ikatan High Polar tetap ada.'_

'_Mengawasi para Axis hingga mereka menemukan kami.'_

'_Hingga mereka menyelesaikan semua tugas yang dibebankan kepada mereka.'_

'_Kami akan ada disana.'_

'_Karena kami adalah Guards of Axis yang akan selalu bersama mereka, sang pemegang kekuatan matahari. Selamanya.'_

"Guard?" ulang Yesung dengan pandangan bingung yang sangat kentara sekali ketika kalimat panjang dalam kepalanya itu selesai mengalun. Kelima temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Jaejoong yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Yup. Kami adalah _Guard _para Axis." Sahut Henry yang kini sudah menampilkan senyumnya seperti semula. "Jadi, kalian tidak boleh menyakiti kami, seperti yang telah kalian lakukan kepada si tiang listrik."

Changmin mendecih pelan saat Henry mengejek namanya, sementara Kibum masih tenang memperhatikan raut terkejut kelima _Cardinal_ di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa Changmin adalah _Guard _untukmu dan _Ordinal_mu, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho sontak melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Kibum. Jaejoong disampingnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal Jaejoong-ssi sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama~" tambah Henry sambil melayangkan tatapan sedih ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menolak menatapnya. "Dan aku adalah _Guard _untukmu Yesung-ssi. Kalau Kibum adalah _Guard _untuk Donghae-ssi."

Kelima pasang mata itu sempat melebar terkejut mendengar penjelasan Henry. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba untuk mereka.

"Lalu mengapa dia mencoba mencelakai Kyuhyun?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap ketiga namja yang menyebut diri mereka _Guard _ di depannya.

"Selain untuk memastikan sesuatu, alasan lainnya adalah karena dia adalah Poros Ordinal yang selama ini kalian sembunyikan." Sahut Changmin yang kini mulai bisa berdiri sendiri di tempatnya. "Mengapa kalian berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanya dari kami?"

"Karena kau berkata tidak ada Poros Ordinal pada awalnya." Sahut Yunho yang sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Ck! Ada banyak hal yang belum kalian ketahui, _Cardinal_! Banyak sekali~" ucap Changmin menanggapi perkataan Yunho. "Ada alasan mengapa gelar Poros Ordinal tidak boleh digunakan lagi."

"Katakan sekarang!" seru Siwon yang mulai tidak tahan dengan semua hal gila yang baru saja ia ketahui ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang kalian kenal itu, dia―"

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Deg

Semua pandangan kini mengarah ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan sesosok namja yang menatap mereka semua dengan iris coklat karamelnya yang bingung. Kibum, Changmin dan Henry menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu dengan tatapan takjub yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Dia benar-benar ada di depan kita, Kibum-ah. Dia benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun."

Kibum hanya bergeming saat suara Henry terdengar di sampingnya. Namja berwajah dingin itu bergerak menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri lalu meraih jemari lentik namja manis di depannya yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Akh!"

Semua yang ada di sana mulai bergerak di tempatnya saat suara rintihan Kyuhyun mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan namja manis itu yang memegangi kepalanya. Siwon yang lebih dudlu sampai, segera melepas tangan Kibum dengan kasar dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nona Cho, gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng cepat masih memegangi kepalanya. Siwon dapat merasakan rasa sakit itu di kepalanya juga. Namja tampan itu manatap nyalang kepada Kibum yang juga juga masih terlihat _shock _di tempatnya.

"K-kembali ke kelas. W-wonnie Hyung."

Siwon mengangguk saat kalimat terbata Kyuhyun terdengar. Namja manis itu terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkeram blazer Siwon di depan dadanya.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau lari cepat seka―"

Heechul tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun menuruni tangga begitu dirinya hampir sampai di atap. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook terlihat di belakangnya kemudian.

"Apa dia sakit lagi?"

"Ya, dia sakit lagi. Sekarang kembali ke kelas." Sahut Hankyung sambil menangkap lengan Heechul yang masih terlihat bingung di tempatnya dan menariknya menuruni tangga bersama yang lain.

Hyukjae melayangkan pandangan pertanya kepada Donghae yang hanya dibalas gelengan, semetara Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya saat Yesung mengajaknya turun bersama.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan."

Henry dan Changmin yang masih bertahan di tempatnya hanya menatap sendu Kibum yang masih menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

_Wonkyu_

Suasana sore hari di Spamcos High School tidak pernah sesepi ini. Biasanya para Siswa akan berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah dengan riangnya, namun kali ini hanya beberapa saja yang melewati halaman depan luas itu. Kebanyakan siswa masih berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Udara dingin membuat mereka enggan berjalan di halaman luas yang basanya terasa hangat itu.

"Kau sudah merasa hangat?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku hampir mati kepanasan dengan semua ini, Woonie Hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun di depannya. Namja tampan itu membenarkan letak syal abu-abu tebal miliknya yang kini terpasang di leher namja manis di depannya ini. Siwon kemudian memasangkan sebuah _beanie _rajut berwarna sama ke kepala Kyuhyun yang hanya mendapat respon gumaman tak jelas dari Kyuhyun. Beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka tampak tak kuasa menahan kikikannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak akan kedinginan, Nona Cho~" ucap Siwon sambil menatap hasil karyanya di hadapannya dengan puas. "Kajja, kita pulang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat kalimat yang sedikit teredam oleh lilitan syal tebal itu terdengar pelan di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan sakit, Nona Cho."

"Aku tidak sakit. Tadi pagi aku hanya lemas karena belum sarapan."

Siwon mengubah senyumannya menjadi seringaian menakutkan hingga membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sambil bergidik ngeri saat Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

"Pulang bersamaku atau aku akan menciummu disini sekarang juga."

"MWO?! KAU GILA YA?!" seru Kyuhyun hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di Lobby Spamcos High School itu menatapnya aneh. Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah memerah di depannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menaril pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menyusuri halaman Spamcos. Angin musim gugur yang dingin menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Sial! Kalau bukan karena angin dingin ini, aku pasti bisa pulang sendiri."

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman kesal Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu melambai sekilas saat Yunho melintas di sampingnya bersama Jaejoong yang mengekor di belakangnya. Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung terlihat sedang berjalan bersama tak jauh di belakangnya. Heechul, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae juga terlihat baru keluar dari gedung utama beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mereka semua sudah disini sesuai harapanmu, Tuan. Bahkan kedua Poros itu."

Seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum sekilas melihat pemandangan siswa-siswa yang melintasi halaman luas yang terlihat jelas dari jendela ruangannya saat ini. sedang namja lain yang berdiri tepat dibelakang namja paruh baya itu hanya menatap datar pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Kita tunggu sampai konser musim gugur." Ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan senyuman yang mulai memudar, "Kita akhiri semuanya disana."

_._

_**Dia menyimpan sesuatu**_

_**Sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun**_

_**Termasuk para Cardinal**_

_**Dia menyembunyikan satu hal**_

_**Hal yang tak terbayangkan oleh siapapun **_

_**Termasuk dirinya sendiri**_

_**Gelar itu terkutuk karena suatu alasan**_

_**Alasan yang menyebabkan kehancuran ikatan High Polar semua mata angin**_

_**Hanya dia yang sebernarnya, yang mengetahuinya**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Para Guard sudah muncul. Tinggal Guard milik Hankyung dan Guard Poros. Adakah? Tunggu saja ;)**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**Wait next Chapter ;)**_

_**Ask me more on ask . fm by username: BabyWonKyu1013**_

_**We'll share together there ^^**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	9. Chapter 9

PRANG!

Suara pecahan benda-benda itu terdengar begitu keras di malam yang sunyi. Kegelapan total turut mendukung suasana di salah satu rumah di kompleks perumahan itu menjadi lebih mencekam dan mengerikan.

PRANG!

Sungmin masih bertahan di posisinya di depan pintu putih bertuliskan 'Kyu's Room' itu. Namja yang masih mengenakan setelan lengkap kerjanya itu masih meringkuk dengan punggung yang bersandar di pintu di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya masih setia menutupi kedua telinganya, sementara tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

Gelap. Semuanya masih gelap total. Bahkan bulan yang biasanya bersinar terang itu, kini tidak ada. Dan kegelapan hitam ini, selalu seperti ini.

PRAANG! BRAK!

"Kyu~"

Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya lalu bergerak cepat memutar kunci pintu di depannya, dan dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu itu. Mata kelincinya hafal benar letak dan tata kamar _dongsaeng_-nya itu, hingga dalam kegelapan seperti saat ini pun, Sungmin bisa dengan cepat mencapai ranjang di tengah ruangan. Namja itu sempat meringis saat pecahan-pecahan kaca menggores telapak kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun.

"Kyunnie, tenanglah~ Hyung disini~"

Suara lembut itu bergetar dan butir-butir air mata masih senantiasa turun dari kedua matanya yang masih berusaha mencari sosok pemilik kamar.

PRANG!

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya saat merasa ada sesuatu melayang ke sisinya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan berkeping-keping.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ada Hyung disini, kau tidak perlu takut." Ucap Sungmin lagi, masih dengan nada bergetar. Ia masih melangkahkan kakinya ke samping ranjang saat melihat siluet sang adik yang sedang meringkuk disana.

Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya ketika mencapai beberapa langkah dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Wajahnya menunduk dan bersembunyi di sela-sela lipatan tangannya.

"Kami sendirian di tengah kegelapan. Bahkan saat kami berteriak, semua hanya diam menatap kami yang ketakutan. Dan saat semua diakhiri, mereka malah tertawa~"

Sungmin menggeleng keras sambil berusaha merengkuh tubuh yang masih bergeming di depannya. Namun begitu tangannya sudah akan menyentuh lengan pucat itu, sesuatu menepis tangannya dengan keras.

"K-Kyu~"

"Semuanya gelap dan hitam~ Kami hanya berharap setitik cahaya putih yang terang~ Namun yang ada hanya hitam~"

Alunan lemah itu masih terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sungmin hanya menatap kalut _dongsaeng -_nya. Ia tahu dan sangat hafal lirik lagu ini.

"Sebentar lagi lampu akan menyala. Kau tidak boleh takut, Kyu! Hyung akan selalu di sisi―"

Grep

Sungmin tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat jemari putih pucat itu mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat. Namja manis di depannya itu masih menunduk.

"Kyu―"

"Cahaya itu pergi~ yang ada hanya kegelapan~"

Suara berat itu terdengar lirih namun mengerikan. Sangat berbeda dengan suara galak dan lugu yang biasanya mengalun dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap takut _dongsaeng_nya yang masih menunduk itu, tubuhnya gemetar hebat ketika kepala yang masih menunduk di depannya, kini mulai bergerak mengangkat.

Dan sebelum wajah Kyuhyun sempat terlihat, Sungmin segera menutup mata kedua dongsaengnya itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kini semakin bergetar hebat. Apapun asal kedua mata itu tidak menatapnya walau dalam keadaan gelap sekalipun.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau harus tenang. Tidak ada siapapun disini, hanya kita berdua. Kau aman disini." Ucap Sungmin masih bertahan menutup mata Kyuhyun yang masih tenang di depannya. Justru Sungmin yang sangat ketakutan saat ini, apalagi jika―

Srak

Sret

Sungmin membeku saat lengan pucat di depannya itu melepaskan diri dari cekalannya dan mengambil salah satu satu kepingan kaca disana, dan matanya semakin melebar saat Kyuhyun sudah akan menggoreskannya ke lengannya sendiri.

TRANG!

Sungmin seketika menepis gerakan itu hingga pecahan kaca itu terlempar tak jauh di depan mereka berdua. Namun, Sungmin lupa dengan akibat tindakannya sangatlah fatal.

Srak

Dan Sungmin kembali gemetar saat telapak tangan pucat Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangannya dan meletakkan kepingan kaca itu disana.

"Aku mau melihat mainanku sekarang."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mulai mengarahkan kepingan kaca itu ke lengannya sendiri setelah mendengar kalimat pendek lirih itu. Begitu cairan merah kental itu mulai mengalir dari lengannya, sepasang iris di depannya itu berkilat terang, sementara air mata kembali membasahi wajah Sungmin.

"Apapun asal kau bahagia, Kyu~" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menatap kedua iris Kyuhyun. Mata bulat besar _dongsaeng_nya itu berubah. Sebuah kesalahan karena telah melepaskan tangannya untuk tidak menutupi kedua mata itu.

Walau dalam kegelapan, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas iris coklat caramel Kyuhyun yang kini sepekat warna merah darah yang mengalir dari lengannya.

Merah gelap yang mengerikan.

"Mainan kesukaanku~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 8: SOLARIUM**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Suasana pagi yang dingin itu sangat hening. Bangunan besar berlantai lima milik Spamcos High School itu terlihat berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah kesibukan kota Seoul yang terus berjalan walau udara dingin musim gugur kini mulai mendominasi Negara itu.

Pemandangan di sekolah itu tidak ada yang istimewa. Beberapa siswa tampak sedang berusaha memanjat pagar tinggi di bagian belakang sekolah elit itu, namun sepertinya aksi mereka yang ternyata merupakan murid yang terlambat itu akan gagal. Sekelompok siswa yang lain tampak sedang melaksanakan kegiatan olahraga di halaman depan. Beberapa lagi sedang berkerumun di depan rumah kaca besar di sebelah barat gedung sekolah untuk melakukan pengamatan biologi. Beberapa guru tampak sedang berkeliling memeriksa keadaan kelas dan sekolah.

Sebagian besar siswa yang lain kini sedang belajar di dalam kelas-kelas mereka yang hening.

Termasuk kelas istimewa yang berisi siswa-siswa istimewa itu.

"Kim Jongwoon, kerjakan soalmu sendiri dan jangan terus-terusan menoleh kesana-kemari."

Rupanya kelas istimewa itu sedang melakukan kegiatan yang paling ditakuti dan dihindari semua kalangan siswa di seluruh dunia. Ulangan.

Yesung mendecih pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Dua lembar kertas di depannya masih bersih dari coretan tinta. Sedangkan sang guru bernama Park Yoochun kini mulai mengedarkan matanya ke arah muridnya yang lain yang tampak serius mengerjakan soal ulangannya.

'_Soal sialan! Mana mungkin aku bisa mengaransemen lagu kuno ini! Aish!'_

Lee Donghae menyeringai tipis mendengar gerutuan Yesung yang duduk di belakangnya. _'Sudahlah, Hyung kepala besar. Tulis saja partitur lagu selamat ulang tahun di lembar jawabanmu, seperti milikku. Daripada tidak diisi sama sekali~'_

'_Kau gila, ya! Itu sama saja dapat nilai 0, Pabbo! Kubuat jadi ikan goreng kau mau?!' _

'_DIAMLAH! Obrolan kalian membuat kepalaku semakin pusing!'_

Kali ini suara Yunho yang terdengar di kepala mereka. Sang penguasa kekuatan utara itu sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan frustasi. Lembar jawaban di depannya itu masih terisi beberapa baris sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ulangan 'dadakan' itu sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan waktu pengerjaan hanya tersisa setengah jam pelajaran lagi. Salahkan saja guru Park yang mengadakan ulangan dadakan seperti saat ini. Guru muda itu mengatakan bahwa ulangan ini merupakan tes untuk mengecek apakah mereka mengerjakan aransemen _Fur Elise _tempo hari dengan pikiran sendiri atau tidak. Jika saja mereka mengerjakan sendiri, pasti tes ini hanya terasa seperti menyalin jawaban, tapi… tentu saja mereka tidak mengerjakan aransemen lagu kuno itu sendiri. Apakah para guru jaman sekarang tidak mengenal istilah _Copy-Paste_?!

'_Dasar tidak berguna.'_

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas jengah saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam akibat ucapan 'abstrak'nya. Namja cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi menulis not-not balok di kertas jawabannya.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya mengumpat pelan saat Yunho memberikan _death glare _gratisnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengisyaratkan 'Biarkan saja, dan jangan coba-coba mengganggu Ordinal-ku!'. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian melirik dua _Hoobae_ yang duduk berdampingan di bangku sebelahnya. Ryeowook masih serius menulis not-not _Fur Elise _di kertas jawabannya yang hampir penuh, sementara Kyuhyun disampingnya juga terlihat masih serius menulis di kertas jawabannya sendiri. Hyukjae yang duduk di samping Donghae juga terlihat serius, sementara Donghae mulai mencuri pandang ke jawaban namja ber_gummy smile _itu.

Semua _Ordinal _di kelas itu terlihat tenang dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, bahkan Heechul yang biasanya menggerutu dan bertingkah aneh, kini serius dengan kertas jawabannya. Hankyung? Jangan tanya! Tentu saja namja cina itu―

Sret

Tap tap tap

"Aku sudah selesai, Sonsaengnim."

Semua perhatian sempat teralih ke depan kelas saat Hankyung berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju meja guru lalu menyerahkan lembar jawabannya dengan sopan. Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum mempersilahkan Hankyung duduk kembali.

'_Ya! Mengapa kau tidak membagi jawaban soal sialan ini kepada kami, Hankyung-ah!'_

Hankyung tersenyum miring menanggapi seruan Yesung di dalam kepalanya. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai membaca buku tebal yang bahkan siapapun tidak berminat membacanya.

'_Apa dia tidak muntah-muntah membaca buku-buku tebal itu?!'_

'_Aku tidak akan muntah jika kau tidak muncul di depanku, Yesung-ah~'_

Yesung kembali merengut mendengar balasan Hankyung di dalam kepalanya. Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat sedikit terkikik melihat Yesung di belakangnya.

"Waktu kurang 15 menit lagi."

Ucapan santai Yoochun membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu mulai panik dan fokus ke kertas jawaban masing-masing. Yesung mulai menuliskan beberapa not balok lagu 'Ulang Tahun' di kertasnya menuruti saran Donghae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum saat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon lalu memperbolehkan teman sebangkunya itu menyalin jawabannya.

'_Ya, Choi Siwon! Mengapa kau tenang sekali? Bahkan kertasmu masih bersih sekali!'_

Choi Siwon. Namja tampan itu sejak tadi diam di tempatnya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh kertas jawabannya. Bahkan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho pun namja itu hanya membentuk sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

'_Tunggu saja.'_ Ucap Siwon pendek sambil menatap Yoochun yang kini mulai membaca hasil jawaban Hankyung. Guru itu sedikit bergumam membaca bagian judul yang tertulis di kertas di tangannya.

Selagi Yoochun membaca dan mengoreksi jawaban Hankyung di dalam hati, saat itu pula seringaian menang tergambar jelas di wajah Siwon.

"SIALAN! DIA MEMANG LICIK!"

Semua perhatian kelas tertuju kepada Yesung yang kini berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk ke arah Siwon yang masih tenang di tempatnya. Heechul menatap aneh namja berkepala besar yang terlihat kesal dan terkejut itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hyukjae menghela nafas malas melihat senyum miring Siwon yang kini mulai memasang wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti, sementara Donghae memilih tidak peduli dan terus menyalin jawaban Hyukjae.

"Siapa yang licik, Yesung-ah?" tanya Yoochun yang kini meletakkan kertas yang tadi dibacanya lalu menatap aneh kepada Yesung yang masih terdiam menunjuk Siwon.

"Jangan membuat keributan dan mengganggu Sonsaengnim yang sedang mengoreksi jawaban ulangan milik Hankyung-ssi, Yesung-ssi~" ucap Siwon santai sambil menampilkan _smirk_ terbaiknya, hingga membuat Yesung mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk sambil membungkuk minta maaf kepada Yoochun yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

'_Brengsek kau, Choi Siwon!'_

'_Karena kau sudah mengganggu acara ulanganku, aku tidak akan memberimu contekan, Yesung Hyung~' _ucap Siwon melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya saat apa yang dibaca Yoochun di dalam pikirannya, terdengar jelas di pikirannya juga. _'Kuberitahu, ya. Yang sedang dibaca itu milik Hankyung yang tidak mungkin salah~'_

'_Kau memang licik, Siwon.'_

'_Seharusnya aku tidak mengumpulkannya dulu, Ck!'_

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli saat kata-kata Yunho dan Hankyung bergantian terdengar dalam kepalanya. Ryeowook di depannya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali berbalik saat melihat seringai mengerikannya.

"Nona Cho, kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Jika ada kesulitan, kau boleh bertanya kepadaku~"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan lirih SIwon di belakangnya hany membalas dengan tatapan tidak bersahabatnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis jawaban.

"Sial~" umpat Yesung sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat otaknya benar-benar tidak berisi apapun untuk memenuhi kertas jawaban yang masih bersih di depannya.

'_C minor, tulis notasinya dalam C minor. Terus hingga bridge, lalu ganti dengan mayor.'_

Yesung tersentak saat suara pelan itu terdengar dalam kepalanya. Walau tidak terlihat kalau sedang berbicara, tapi sang pemegang kekuatan Barat itu tahu betul pemilik suara yang memberinya jawaban itu.

'_Cepat tulis! Kau mau mendapat nilai nol di tes ini, Yesung-ssi? Aku akan memandumu hingga lirik berakhir.' _Ucap Ryeowook dari dalam hatinya saat merasa Yesung masih bergeming di belakangnya, terlihat dari ekor matanya.

'_Gomawo, Ryeowook-ssi.'_

Dan ucapan lembut Yesung itu sukses membuat Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Wookie, kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Ucap Kyuhyun saat merasa ada yang berubah dengan warna muka teman sebangkunya itu.

"Se-sepertinya aku mengala-mi sa-sakit jantung, Kyu~" jawab Ryeowook sambil mendekap dada kirinya sendiri yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau tidak seperti sakit jantung! Aku tahu kau berbohong~"

Ryeowook hanya menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum kikuk. Sementara itu, Yunho disamping mereka mulai menulis apapun yang ada di otaknya untuk memenuhi kertas jawabannya. Yang penting bisa dapat nilai, begitu pikir namja bersorot musang itu.

Sret

Sebuah kertas mendarat di atas meja Yunho tepat sesaat setelah Jaejoong melewatinya untuk maju menyerahkan jawabannya yang sudah selesai. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat begitu membuka lembaran kertas itu yang ternyata berisi salinan jawaban aransemen _Fur Elise _dengan tulisan tangan Jaejoong.

'_Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena menolong Guard kita kemarin.'_ Ucap Jaejoong saat sudah duduk di kursinya lagi. Kyuhyun dan Rteowook mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka juga._ 'Tenang saja, tulisannya sudah kubuat tidak sama.'_

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat abstrak Ordinal-nya, namun pada akhirnya namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah! Semua lembar jawaban telah terkumpul. Dan terima kasih kepada Yesung karena telah tenang di menit-menit terakhir." Semua mata teralih kepada Yesung yang terlihat salah tingkah di tempat duduknya. Beberapa terkikik melihatnya, bahkan Yoochun. "Sekarang tunggu disini, dan jangan keluar kelas atau ribut. Aku akan menaruh lembar jawaban ini di kantor."

Sepeninggal Yoochun, suasana menjadi ricuh. Memang anak-anak jaman sekarang, selalu saja bertindak melanggar perintah guru mereka.

"Nona Cho, kau bisa mengerjakan dengan lancar tadi?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan obrolannya dengan Ryeowook saat suara berat itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Namja manis itu menghela nafas jengah dan berusaha untuk tidak menggubris namja yang masih menatapnya menjengkelkan itu.

Siwon yang merasa diabaikan hanya merengut dan mulai mencari ide untuk mendapatkan perhatian Ordinal-nya itu.

"Hey, Ryeowook-ah! Sepertinya namja aneh yang disana itu kelihatan ingin sekali bicara padamu. Cepat bicaralah padanya!" ucap Siwon dengan sedikit senyum 'ramah' kepada Ryeowook yangmasih sibuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook awalnya ingin menolak, namun melihat alarm berbahaya di mata Siwon, namja mungil itu segera menyingkir dari tempat duduknya sambil bergidik ngeri dan mulai berjalan menuju bangku kosong di depan kursi Yesung.

"Wookie~ Kau mau kemana DAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berseru saat Ryeowook mulai mengobrol ringan dengan Yesung di bangku deretan belakang. Namja manis itu sengaja berbicara dengan Ryeowook memang untuk menghindari namja menjengkelkan yang saat ini sedang menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu di belakangnya.

Sret

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Wonnie Hyung?! Kembali ke tempatmu sendiri~"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan pindah duduk disini, Kau suka?"

"Mwo?! Tidak, aku tidak sukaaa! Lalu dimana Wookie akan duduk?"

"Itu urusannya, yang penting kita bersama seperti sekarang, Nona Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon yang saat ini sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan was-was. Sedangkan Siwon kini mulai menyamankan diri di bangkunya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Nona Cho, aku merasa kurang sehat hari ini~" ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga reflex memundurkan tubuhnya.

"W-wae?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku kurang asupan vitamin harianku."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak meminum vitaminmu? Mudah 'kan?!" sahut Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku harus minum vitamin harianku secepatnya."

"Ya. Kurasa itu yang terbaik, sebelum kau jatuh saki―"

Sret

Cup

"Astaga~ mereka―"

"Sssst! Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka, Hyukkie. Biarkan saja."

Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae yang tersenyum maklum ke arahnya. Namun pada akhirnya namja ber_gummy smile _itu mengangguk dan mulai terkikik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah dan _shock_ di tempatnya, tepat setelah Siwon mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Dasar Siwon! Dia selalu saja menggoda anak itu." ucap Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya. Mereka berdua sempat tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya semantara Siwon tersenyum puas di depannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan sedikit terkikik, "Kurasa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan―"

"CHOI SIWON PERVERT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN, HAH?! DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU! PABBO! KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA BISA TERUS MENCIUMKU SETIAP HARI, HAH? AKU―Oops!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat merasa suasana di sekelilingnya menjadi hening. Siwon masih tersenyum geli di tempatnya, sementara delapan pasang mata menatapnya terkejut tanpa berkedip.

"Se-setiap hari?" ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kalian berciuman SETIAP HARI?! Astagaaa~" tambah Heechul dengan muka yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Ternyata adik kecil Kyuhyunnie sudah besar, ya? Kekekeke~" kali ini suara Yunho yang terdengar. Namja itu mengedipkan sebelah mata musangnya sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah. Jaejoong di belakangnya hanya menggelengsambil menghela nafas.

"A-aku―kami―ti-tidak―"

"Ya! Apa itu salah? Semua pasangan juga melakukan itu, bukan? Kalian ini norak sekali, sih? Coba saja dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing~" sahut Siwon santai sambil menatap kedelapan temannya.

"Choi Siwon!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Semuanya kembali tertawa melihat wajah malu dan jengkel Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tertawa geli lalu menarik lengan namja manis itu agar kembali duduk di tempatnya. Apapun yang dilakukan atau diekspresikan Kyuhyun, semuanya terasa lucu dan membahagiakan bagi mereka semua.

Pasangan?

Sebenarnya kata-kata Siwon tadi sempat membuat beberapa siswa disana terhenyak. Bukankah gelar yang sedang mereka sandang sekarang juga merupakan gelar yang diciptakan untuk sebuah pasangan? Lalu…

Semuanya hanya lewat begitu saja di kepala mereka. Biarlah waktu yang mempertemukan mereka nantinya, begitu batin kedelapan namja yang lain.

"Nona Cho~ Jangan cemberut seperti itu, atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga."

"MAKAN SAJA SEPATUKU INI, CHOI PABBO!"

Perdebatan menggelikan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu terus berlangsung sebelum pintu kelas istimewa itu terbuka dan masuk Yoochun dan dua orang siswa yang kini berdiri di depan kelas. Semua murid yang tadinya ribut itu kini kembali tenang di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, anak-anak. Ini adalah dua siswa dari kelas 1-B yang akan bergabung di kelas kita karena mereka tertinggal pelajaran musik sama seperti kalian." Ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu kedua siswa yang tersenyum lebar di samping kanan-kirinya. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan yang satu bertubuh lumayan mungil. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Kau yang perkenalkan diri dulu." Ucap yang bertubuh pendek kepada temannya yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya.

Namja yang bertubuh tinggi itu menggeleng, "Tidak, kau duluan."

"Kau duluan!"

"Kau yang duluan, pendek!"

"Jangan mengejekku, tiang jemuran."

"Kau bilang aku apa?! Dasar kerdil!"

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi, Tiang listrik!"

"CUKUP!" Seru Yoochun sambil mengambil tempat diantara kedua siswa yang masih asyik berdebat di depannya. "Mengapa kalian bertengkar disini, hah?! Kau yang perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" lanjut Yoochun sambil menunjuk namja yang berbadan tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang kau duluan, Menara Eiffel~"

"Diam kau, Kurcaci." Desis siswa bertubuh tinggi itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas dimana kesepuluh pasang mata menatapnya aneh. "Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Minho imnida. Aku dari kelas 1-B dan akan bergabung bersama kalian hingga konser musim gugur. Mohon bantuannya~"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Taemin imnida. Aku juga berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan si tiang jemuran―maksudku dengan Minho-ssi. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama di kelas ini. Kamsahamnida~"

'_Siapa mereka, Siwon?'_

'_Apa mereka Guard yang lain?'_

Siwon menatap dua siswa yang masih saling berdebat kecil itu dengan intens. Yunho dan Hankyung juga melakukan hal yang sama sesaat setelah bertanya di dalam kepala mereka kepada Siwon. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya saat yang tergambar di dalam pikiran kedua namja itu hanya pikiran-pikiran tidak penting.

'_Entahlah. Aku belum menemukan hal yang berarti dalam pikiran mereka.'_

"Minho dan Taemin akan bergabung dengan kita karena mereka tertinggal pelajaran musik sama seperti kalian. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, ne?"

"Ne, Sonsaengnim."

_Wonkyu_

Suasana koridor lantai 3 Spamcos High School terlihat ramai. Bel pergantian pelajaran baru saja bordering beberapa menit yang lalu. Para siswa yang terlihat bosan dan stress di dalam kelas, kini mulai berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing untuk melepas penat mereka sembari menunggu guru selanjutnya masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Err… Kyuhyun-ssi, boleh aku meminjam catatan buku musikmu? Aku tertinggal materi cukup jauh sepertinya. Hehehe."

Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ranselnya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada namja tinggi yang berdiri disamping bangkunya dengan senyum kikuk dan malu-malu. Namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum lalu mengambil buku musik yang baru saja akan dimasukkan ke dalam ranselnya.

"Tentu, Minho-ssi. Kau boleh membawa catatanku sampai besok." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah sambil tersenyum, membuat namja tinggi di depannya itu terperangah melihat senyumnya.

"Go-gomawo, Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau baik sekali~"

"Panggil Kyuhyun atau Kyu saja."

"Arra, Kyu. Gomawo. Kau boleh memanggilku Minho atau Mino saja. Tapi jangan panggil aku tiang listrik atau semacamnya seperti si pendek itu memanggilku." Ucap Minho sambil menatap malas ke arah Taemin yang kini sibuk mengobrol dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae masalah Dance.

"Cukup acara pengakraban dirinya! Kau tahu, Nona Cho ini sangat sibuk. Jadi tinggalkan dia sendiri!" sahut sebuah suara di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah Siwon. minho membungkuk sopan kepadanya sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Siwon meanrik lengannya untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah! Mianhae, Siwon Sunbae. Dan Gomawo, Kyu."

"Ya! Jangan memanggilnya sembarangan! Panggil dengan nama normal saja, dasar!" sahut Siwon begitu Minho sudah beranjak pergi dengan takut. Namja tinggi itu sempat terlihat menarik lengan Taemin untuk keluar kelas hingga membuat namja berwajah mirip yeoja itu mengomel dan berdebat kecil lagi dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hyung? Kau membuat Minho ketakutan, Pabbo!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengannya yang masih berada di dalam cekalan Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja lain, Nona Cho~ Atau aku akan marah dan menghukummu." Jawab Siwon santai masih mempertahankan genggaman tangannnya di lengan Kyuhyun yang terus berontak.

"Arrasseo! Arrasseo! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku, aku harus kembali ke kelas!"

"Berikan aku kecupan di pipi lalu aku akan melepasmu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kulepas hingga pulang sekolah~"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap makhluk tampan namun luar biasa menjengkelkan di sampingnya dengan alis berkedut menahan kesal. Beberapa tawa dan kikikan terdengar di sekelilingnya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin di telan bumi saja saat ini karena sangat malu. Tapi, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon tidakpernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan namja pengganggu ini menempel seharian dengannya. Maka dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Kyuhyun bergerak menghadap Siwon dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi namja itu.

"Awwwww~ _So sweet overload~_" seru Hyukjae dan Ryeowook bersamaan lalu melesat pergi sebelum menerima _death glare _gratis dari Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adegan _Lovey-dovey _itu.

"Sekarang lepaskan! Aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai berjalan keluar kelas dengan tangan masih mengamit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie Hyung, kau bilang akan melepaskanku, kan?!"

"Aku berbohong~ Kajja! Kuantar ke kelasmu, Nona Cho."

"Choi Siwon sialan!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat suara-suara umpatan Kyuhyun masih terdengar di kelas itu. Sikap Siwon yang sangat protektif pada Kyuhyun membuatnya iri. Seharusnya begitu juga sikapnya kepada Ordinal-nya. Belum selesai lamunan masalah Ordinal, Jaejoong sudah melintas di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Yunho menarik lengan rapuh itu dan menahannya di samping tubuhnya.

"Ck, lepaskan aku." Ujar Jaejoong singkat tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang dua murid itu? Jika kau tahu, katakanlah kepadaku, Jae." Sahut Yunho sambal melepaskan lengan Jaejoong dari genggamannya. Ordinal-nya itu hanya melengos menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong singkat dengan sedikit terbata. Yunho di depannya hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu, Jaejoong berbohong.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia tahu, tidak ada acara lain, "Katakan padaku semua yang kau ketahui, Jae." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan kilatan putih terang di mata musangnya.

Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan, Yunho. Tidak selama ada dia."

Yunho menatap _doe-eyes _Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, sedangkan Jaejoong kini mulai berbalik menuju pintu kelas dimana seseorang sedang berdiri disana dengan senyum miringnya.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ah. Annyeong Yunho-ssi."

"Changmin?"

_Wonkyu_

Hankyung memperhatikan punggung kecil namja yang berjalan di depannya. Teman se-angkatannya itu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Biasanya, namja berwajah cantik yang masih berjalan di depannya itu akan mengomel dan bertingkah tidak jelas hanya untuk mencari perhatiannya atau hanya sekedar menatapnya. Namun, hari ini Kim Heechul nampak lain.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Hankyung Sunbae. Dia agak aneh hari ini." ucap sebuah suara di belakang tubuh Hankyung. "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke suatu tempat dan bertanyalah padanya. Itu ide yang bagus, kan?"

"Taemin?" ucap Hankyung setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati _Hoobae_nya itu sedang bersandar di dinding korisor dengan senyumannya yang kekanakan. "Untuk apa aku―"

"Kau belum menemukan Ordinal-mu, kan?"

Deg

Hankyung membeku mendengar kalimat Taemin. Namja berkebangsaan Cina itu menatap iris gelap di depannya sekilas, lalu berbalik dan sedikit berlarimengejar Heechul yang sudah mencapai bibir tangga.

Grep

"Eh, Hankyung-ssi. Ada apa?"

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat lengannya ditarik hingga langkahnya terhenti. Sepasang mata kecil menatapnya serius.

"Kau sakit? Kau lebih pendiam hari ini." ucap Hankyung datar namun kentara sekali ada nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya, membuat semburat merah muda terukir diwajah Heechul.

"A-aku―"

Sret

Tap tap tap

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, kita akan terlambat ke kelas, Hankyung-ssi." Seru Heechul saat tiba-tiba Hankyung menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat.

"Kita membolos."

"MWO?!" seru Heechul mendengar kalimat pendek yang tidak ia percaya keluar dari mulut siswa sepintar dan serajin Tan Hankyung.

Tap tap tap

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Diamlah dan jangan banyak tanya."

Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah saat namja cina di depannya itu mulai memandunya menyusuri halaman Spamcos yang luas. Cuaca masih mendung dan berawan tebal. Sang surya masih belum mau menampakkan diri di pagi hari itu, membuat angin dingin lebih mendominasi musim gugur yang masih awal.

Hankyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya tepat saat mereka berdua tiba di taman barat Spamcos. Taman itu luas dan hanya terdiri atas padang rumpur yang ditumbuhi satu puhon maple besar yang daun kecoklatannya mulai berguguran. Bukit-bukit kecil buatan tampak memperindah suasana disana.

"Disini lebih tenang, bukan? Aku biasa membaca dan mengerjakan soal-soal disini saat senggang."

Heechul menatap tak mengerti namja di depannya. Namun namja cantik itu lebih memilih tak peduli dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon maple besar.

"Ya~ kau benar. Disini memang indah."sahut Heechul sambil menyamankan posisi berbaringnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk kenggapai udara kosong diatasnya dan memperhatikan kelima jari tangannya dengan latar belakang langit abu-abu. "Tapi disini dingin."

Hankyung masih bertahan di posisinya. Berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Heechul berbaring dan memperhatikan namja di depannya dengan diam.

"Akan lebih indah jika ada Matahari disini~" tambah Heechul lagi masih mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara seakan mengukir langit kelabu diatasnya dengan jemarinya, "Kau suka Matahari, Hankyung-ssi?"

"Hmm. Matahari mengandung vitamin D unt―"

Hankyung menghentikan kalimatnya saat sinar hangat itu terasa di tubuhnya, menggantikan angin dingin musim gugur yang sejak beberapa hari lalu berhembus kencang. Sinar keemasan mulai memenuhi tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Aku juga suka matahari. Sinarnya membuat duniaku menjadi lebih hangat." Ucap Heechul dengan mata berbinar saat bola besar kuning itu mulai muncul di langit, tepat diatas tangannya yang masih terulur ke atas. "Dan saat aku memanggilnya, Matahari selalu muncul dan ada untukku. Tapi sayang, akhir-akhir ini dia sering bersembunyi dan―"

Grep

Heechul tersentak saat tangannya yang masih menggapai udara ke atas, kini digenggam erat oleh Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menutupi bias sinar hangat di atasnya.

"A-apa yang―"

Craassshh

Dan Heechul sukses melebarkan matanya saat rintik-rintik hujan itu menjatuhi wajahnya. Hankyung kini duduk di sampingnya masih menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya. Heechul beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk. Menatap Hankyung yang masih menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menikmati rintik-rintik air hujan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Mata sipitnya berkilat ternag sekilas.

"Hei, ayo masuk! Disini mulai gerimis!" seru Heechul sambil mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hankyung, namun namja di sampingnya itu tetapbertahan.

"Aku suka Matahari saat ada hujan." ucap hankyung sambil membuat gerakan dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat rintik-rintik hujan itu berbalik menjauh saat akan mengenai tubuhnya dan heechul yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Me-mengapa air hujannya ti-tidak mem-basahi―"

"Itu karena aku yang mengendalikannya." Sahut Hankyung sambil membuat satu gerakan lagi dengan tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Heechul. Gerakan parabola melengkung yang menghasilkan sesuatu yang indah dan berwarna-warni.

"Pelangi~ Lihat itu! Kau juga bisa membuat pelangi, Hankyung-ssi! Apa kau alien? Atau penyihir? Wah kereeen! Aku suka pelangi!"

Hankyung tersenyum simpul sambil menatap wajah Heechul yang terlihat bahagia melihat benda yang telah ia buat dengan perpaduan air dan sinar matahari itu.

"Tidak, Heechul-ssi. Aku hanyalah Cardinal-mu."

_Wonkyu_

"Eh, hujan?"

Donghae menatap keluar jendela besar yang ada disampingnya. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi kaca bening disampingnya. Beberapa siswa di kelas 2-D itu juga sedikit terheran melihat hujan yang tiba-tiba turun.

Dan gumaman heran di kelas itu semakin bertambah saat sebuah pelangi muncul di cakrawala berlatar belakang rintik-rintik hujan.

'_Apa ini kebetulan?' _tanya Donghae kepada tiga temannya yang lain.

Yunho hanya menggeleng sambil masih menatap rintik hujan di luar jendela di sampingnya. Jaejoong tetap diam seperti biasa. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap telapak tangannya sendiri dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan.

'_Sesuatu membuatku merasa kuat. Energy ini begitu besar.'_

Yunho, Donghae dan Jaejoong sontak menatap Siwon yang masih sibuk melihat telapak tangannya sendiri. Kilatan putih terang tergambar jelas di iris kelamnya. Sebenarnya mereka berempat merasakan hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang abstrak merasuk ke dalam diri mereka dan membuat mereka seakan telah tidur selama beberapa hari dan bagun dalam keadaan segar bugar.

'_Energi apa ini?' _tanya Yunho yang lebih tepatnya ditujukan kepada Jaejoong yang masih menatap pelangi di luar jendela.

'_I-ini―'_

Ceklek

"Permisi, panggilan kepada Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Lee Donghae dan Kim Jaejoong untuk segera menuju ruang BK sekarang."

Seorang siswa masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil membawa catatan kecildi tangannya. Keempat namja itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang BK di lantai dasar. Siwon masih terheran-heran dengan energy besar yang seakan baru saja disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya, sementara Yunho, Donghae, dan Jaejoong hanya berjalan dengan diam. Hyukjae, Yesung dan Ryeowook terlihat menyusul di pertengahan koridor menuju ruang BK.

"Dimana Hankyung? Kupikir panggilan ini pasti masalah data mutasi pindah atau semacamnya." Tanya Yesung yang hanya dibalas gelengan yang lain.

"Ryeowook-ah, dimana Kyuhyun? Dia tidak dipanggil juga?"

Ryeowook menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook, "Dia menitipkan semuanya kepadaku, karena dia harus mewakili kelompok kami di praktikum Biologi."

Siwon seketika berekasi saat nama Kyuhyun disebut. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook, ia hanya menghela nafas pelan. Padahal ia sudah sangat merindukan namja manis itu, namun sepertinya ia akan menemuinya saat istirahat makan siang nanti, begitu batinnya.

Tap

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat bertuliskan "BK" di depannya. Semua yang ada dibelakangnya hanya terdiam dan menatapnya tak mengerti. Namun pada akhirnya, namja tampan itu mengetuk lalu membuka pintu besar itu lebar-lebar.

"Selamat datang~"

Dan semuanya sukses membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang telah menyambut mereka.

_Wonkyu_

Srak

Srak

Park Yoochun membolak-balik kertas di hadapannya dengan teliti. Guru muda itu sedikit mengernyit melihat salah satu kertas yang menarik perhatiannya dari sekian banyak lembar jawaban aransemen melodi _Fur Elise _yang ia suruh.

Yoochun kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang sama dari dalam lacinya dan menempatkannya di samping kertas yang telah ia pilah tadi, lalu membandingkannya.

"Sama saja." Ucapnya sambil melepas kacamata bacanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Mengapa kau menulis hal yang sama?"

Guru muda itu kembali meneliti kedua kertas jawaban di depannya. Sebenarnya bukan dengan iseng ia melakukan tes untuk kelas paginya tadi pagi. Setelah menerima tugas berupa aransemen _Fur Elise _kemarin, ia begitu terkejut saat tahu salah satu tugas muridnya itu berbeda dari yang lain. Ia bukan merupakan tipe guru yang kejam, yang dengan mudah memberi nilai nol untuk tugas yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, maka dari itu, untuk memastikan kesalahan salah satu muridnya itu, ia melakukan tes tadi pagi.

Kembali diambilnya kertas jawaban di depannya. Tulisan not balok yang rapi terlihat jelas di atas kertas itu. Partitur yang pendek namun berbeda dari yang lain.

Jika yang lain menulis partitur _Fur Elise _di kertas mereka, kertas yang ini tidak. Bukan _Fur Elise._

"_Symphony of Destruction._ Kau menulisnya lagi di lembar jawabanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan memutuskan keluar menuju tempat yang sejak tadi tergambar di pikirannya. Kelas 1-D.

"Siapa yang begitu ingin kau hancurkan?"

_Wonkyu_

"Apa-apa'an ini? Dimana guru BK yang memanggil kami?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap ketiga namja yang tidak asing di depannya.

Kibum, Changmin, dan Henry tersenyum sekilas melihat ekspresi bertanya para namja di depannya. Henry turun dari atas meja yang biasanya digunakan guru BK, sementara Kibum duduk di kursi besar di belakang meja itu dan Changmin berdiri disampingnya.

"Guru BK itu dengan senang hati meminjamkan ruangan ini untuk pertemuan kita, Sunbaenim." Sahut Henry dengan senyum menjengkelkannya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Bukankah mereka siswa-siswa yang bersama kalian di atap tempo hari?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae membuat ketiga namja yang menjuluki diri mereka 'Guard' itu tertawa lebar. Kibum segera berdiri di samping Henry lalu bergerak menuju Hyukjae dan membawa namja itu ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, tunjukkan padaku cara menghentikan waktu. Agar aku tidak perlu terlambat ke sekolah lagi." Ucap Kibum yang sukses membuat Hyukjae membeku di tempatnya.

"K-kau―"

"Aku adalah _Guard_mu dan Donghae-ssi."

Deg

Donghae sontak maju ke depan lalu menatap Kibum tak percaya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil melepas rangkulannya di bahu Hyukjae.

"Kalian adalah pasangan Cardinal-Ordinal yang lain." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu juga Yesung-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi~ Chukkae~" sahut Henry sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya saling menatap tidak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kempat namja itu masih terlalu terkejut. Namun, mereka akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan pasangan masing-masing, karena jauh sebelum para _Guard _mengatakannya, mereka sudah bisa merasakannya.

"Dan ucapkan selamat kepada sang Selatan dan Ordinalnya!" seru sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi taka sing di telinga mereka. Dan benar saja, Hankyung bergerak dari sudut ruangan bersama Heechul di sampingnya. Taemin berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Wah wah. Ternyata nenek sihir ini Ordinal-mu, Hankyung Hyung?" ejek Siwon sambil tertawa geli melihat ekspresi jengkel Heechul di depannya. Beberapa tawa terdengar lagi kemudian. "Dan kau adalah _Guard _mereka berdua?"

Taemin mengangguk kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar, hujan dan pelangi itu pasti ulah kalian berdua. Dasar!" sambung Yunho dengan seringaiannya.

"Berhenti basa-basi dan katakan apa mau kalian!" ucap Siwon sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang sudah awut-awutan.

"Kami ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang baru kepada kalian, Axis."

"KAU!"

"Ya. Perkenalkan, aku adalah _Guard _untuk Poros. Choi Minho imnida~"

Semua yang ada disana sukses melebarkan matanya, termasuk Siwon.

"Mengapa para _Guard _harus anak ingusan seperti kalian?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap jengkel kepada Henry yang terus tersenyum tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Kalian mau kami berpenampilan seperti kakek-kakek? Bisa saja." Sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum miring menatap Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Tapi kami sedang menikmati wujud kami sebagai anak muda."

"Sudahlah! Kalau kalian hanya ingin membahas ini, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas." Ucap Hankyung sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Yunho.

"Oke. Ayo para _Guard _letakkan mereka di posisinya masing-masing."

Kibum, Henry, Changmin, dan Taemin mengangguk mendengar perintah Minho. Dan dalam beberapa detik, kesembilan Axis itu sudah berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan letak sesuai arah mata angin utama bagi Cardinal dan arah mata angin pendukung untuk Ordinal.

"Siwon Sunbae, kau berdiri di tengah-tengah." Lanjut Minho sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di tengah lingkaran mata angin.

"Kalian memerintah kami seperti anak kecil. Jika saja kalian bukan _Guard _atau semacamnya, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu." Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menuju tengah lingkaran. Minho hanya tersenyum lucu mendengar gerutuan Siwon.

Semuanya sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing, namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kalian mempermainkan kami?" seru Donghae sambil keluar dari posisinya. "Tidak ada yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun tidak ada!"

Kelima _Guard _ itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak pernah ada tempat untuk Kyuhyun disini. Formasi ini disebut Solarium, namun Solarium sudah rusak dari dulu. Maka dari itu tidak pernah ada Poros Ordinal dalam system mata angin."

"Omong kosong!"seru Siwon sambil beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan dan menghampiri Minho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kau pasti berbohong! Mengapa kalian tidak menganggapnya sebagai Poros Ordinal? Padahal aku bisa merasakannya tanda-tanda yang sama seperti Cardinal yang lain!"

"Ketahuilah satu hal, Axis. Dialah yang merusak Solarium! Cho Kyuhyun yang kalian kenal itu, dialah yang menghancurkan ikatan Solarium."

Deg

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika kalian menunjukkan kekuatan kalian dihadapannya. Karena sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya sangatlah berbahaya."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Minho. Suasana di dalam ruang BK itukini sedingin es.

"Sesuatu apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya?" desis Siwon sambil mgusap wajahnya kasar saat membayangkan wajah manis dan polos Kyuhyun yang ternyata memnyimpan sesuatu mengerikan.

"Kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dan mungkin salah satu dari kalian sudah mengetahuinya." Lanjut Kibum sambil menatap penuh arti kepada Jaejoong yang mulai genetar di tempatnya. "Salahsatu dari ka―"

"DIAAAM!" semuanya sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya erat-erat. Yunho disampingnya segera menangkap Ordinalnya yang hampir limbung itu. rasa sakit memenuhi kepalanya juga. "Kalian tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Kalian tidak mengalaminya. Kalian tidak ada disana!"

Siwon mengeram frustasi saat tidak menemukan apapun di pikiran Jaejoong maupun semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya kosong.

"Tapi kami akan memberi satu lagi informasi." Sahut Minho lagi, dan sukses membuat jaejoong menggeelengkan kepalanya keras. "Jauhkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan darah dan kegelapan dari Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun itu. Jika tidak, akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan padanya."

"Darah?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Minho tidak mengerti.

"Kegelapan?" sambung Yunho yang masih menopang tubuh Jaejoong di depannya.

Tap

Tap

"Tidak." Semua perhatian kini teralih kepada Ryeowook yang berjalan mundur perlahan sambil menatap takut semua orang di depannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menghampiri Ordinal-nya yang terlihat gemetar itu.

"Ka-kami sedang praktikum t-tentang go-golongan d-darah saat ini."

"APA?!"

_Wonkyu_

Suasana laboratorium Biologi Sapmcos terlihat sibuk saat itu. Dua puluh siswa yang kini sudah mengenakan jas laboratorium putih itu kini sedang mendengarkan petunjuk sang guru dengan seksama. Beberapa peralatan seperti botol-botol kecil dan pinset-pinset serta jarum-jarum sudah siap di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Setelah meneteskan satu tetes darah, segera tetesi dengan cairan yang ada di dalam kedua botol kecil ini dan perhatikan perubahannya. Setelah itu catat pengamatan kalian di jurnal kalian masing-masing. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sonsaengnim."

Guru yang sudah terlihat tua itu tersenyum sekilas melihat siswa-siswanya yang menjawab dengan semangat. "Sekarang laksanakan dan berhati-hatilah saat mengambil darah partner kerja kalian."

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Doojoon-ah. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih telapak tangan siswa yang menjadi partner-nya. Doojoon tampak sedikit was-was saat Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan jarum steril kecil di tangannya.

"Lakukan dengan perlahan, Kyu. Aku sedikit takut dengan jarum seperti itu."

"Hahaha. Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun saat aku menusuknya."

Tes

Satu tetes darah berhasil menetes keluar dari ujung jari Doojoon, sementara namja itu memekjamkan matanya menahan sensasi perih di ujung jarinya.

"Satu tetes saja, lalu letakkan di atas kaca arlogi. Jangan mengambil darah terlalu banyak."

Doojoon membuka matanya saat kalimat sang guru berakhir dan merasa Kyuhyun belum melakukan apapun ada darah yang mulai menetes agak banyak dari ujung jarinya.

"Kyu? Mengapa kau gemetar dan kau terlihat pucat?" tanya Doojoon masih memperhatikan raut muka Kyuhyun yang memucat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Da-darah~ Hahaha… darah yang indah~" suara lirih namun bergetar itu masih terdengar di telinga Doojoon. Kyuhyun kini mulai menekan jarinya yang berdarah hingga membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"Kyu! Kau mengeluarkan darahku terlalu banyak!"

Kyuhyun menatap Doojoon yang mulai gelisah di depannya. Dan kilatan putih tergambar jelas di iris coklat karamelnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi semerah darah di depannya.

"Mainan kesukaanku~"

_._

_**Ikatan itu telah lengkap**_

_**Namun sesuatu yang indah yang seharusnya tercipta, tidak bisa dikembalikan**_

_**Solarium itu telah rusak**_

_**Mereka yang tahu sebabnya lebih memilih diam**_

_**Mereka yang tidak tahu lebih memilih melupakan**_

_**Saat tiba rahasia masa lalu itu terungkap**_

_**Saat itulah hal yang mereka nantikan akan muncul**_

_**Solarium dan simfoni kehancuran**_

_**Ada di depan mata mereka**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Sorry for very late update. There's a problem with my health, but it's okay ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Solarium? Apa itu? Akankah semuanya bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun?**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**HanChul done. Other Pair coming soon.**_

_**.**_

_**Wait next Chapter ;)**_

_**.**_

_**Ask me more on ask . fm by username: BabyWonKyu1013**_

_**We'll share together there ^^**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tap tap tap

Dua pasang kaki itu berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa menyusuri koridor panjang Spamcos yang saat itu terlihat sepi. Semua siswa masih sibuk belajar di kelas masing-masing ketimbang berkeliaran di koridor panjang itu.

"Kau yakin kita akan menemui mereka hari ini juga?" sahut salah satu dari dua siswa dengan _badge _kelas 1 itu kepada rekannya yang berjalan di depannya. "Kibum belum menginstruksi kita untuk muncul, bukan?"

Namja yang berjalan di depan itu menoleh sekilas kepada rekannya di belakang sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kedua tangannya disemayamkan ke dalam saku celananya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau tenang saja, kerdil. Memangnya siapa Kibum, dia tidak punya hak untuk mengatur semua ini."

Namja yang masih berjalan di belakang itu merengut sebentar saat rekannya itu memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan lagi.

"Kau juga tidak punya hak, Minho-ah." ucap namja yang dipanggil 'kerdil' tadi sambil menatap sendu punggung tegap rekannya yang masih berjalan di depannya. "Dan aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Aku sudah sembuh. Jadi jangan bicarakan itu lagi, OK!" sahut Minho menanggapi perkataan rekannya.

"Kau memilih jalan nekat, tiang listrik. Pikirkan keselamatanmu juga."

Minho berhenti dari kegiatan berjalannya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat namja di belakangnya menabrak punggungnnya lalu merengut tak jelas.

"Lee Taemin! Jangan bahas hal ini lagi! Kita sudah sepakat, bukan?" ucap Minho tanpa menghadap Taemin di belakangnya.

Taemin menatap terkejut punggung tegap di depannya. Sedikit lama namja bertubuh sedikit pendek itu melayangkan tatapan yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tatapan nanar.

"Kajja! Kita harus ke kelas istimewa itu dan menghadapi mereka semua. Sebelum Kibum, Henry, dan Changmin mendahului kita." Ucap Minho sambil meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Taemin memperhatikan punggung Minho yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan tatapan sendu yang sulit diartikan. Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa lalu berkeliaran di depan matanya, membuat kedua onix itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mau kau hancur seperti _Guard _Poros, Minho~ Kumohon~"

Choi Minho menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba lalu berbalik menghadap namja pendek di belakangnya yang kini terlihat menundukkan wajahnya entah karena apa. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas saat melihat bahu Taemin mulai bergetar. Minho perlahan berjalan menuju Taemin yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Hei, pendek. Kau tenang saja. Aku―"

"AKU TIDAK MAU HAL YANG SAMA MENIMPAMU SEPERTI YANG TERJADI PADA GUARD POROS! KAU MENJEMPUT KEMATIANMU SENDIRI JIKA MELANJUTKAN SEMUA INI, CHOI MINHO!"

Minho terperanjat mendengar seruan itu. Namja di depannya itu kini menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang sudah berair mata. Tatapan khawatir tertampang jelas di wajah kekanakannya. Minho yang melihat itu segera membawa tubuh yang masih bergetar menahan tangis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Taemin-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan berakhir seperti _Guard _Poros. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kumohon~ Hentikan semua ini. Kita bisa mencari jalan lain~" sedu Taemin masih dengan wajah yang sudah mulai basah disana-sini dan suara tersendat.

"Taemin benar." Sahut sebuah suara lagi, membuat mereka menolehkan kepala ke samping, "Kita bisa mencari jalan lain, Minho. Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini."

Minho melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Taemin yang masih terisak lalu menatap satu siswa di depannya. "Aku tidak mau diam menunggu kehancuran, Kibum. Tidak ada waktu."

Kibum kini bergerak mendekat, masih menatap tajam manik Minho di depannya. Dua orang muncul di belakangnya kemudian.

"Taeminnie~ Uljima~" seru Henry sambil berhambur menuju Taemin yang kini mulai terisak. "Ya! Tiang jemuran, kau membuatnya menangis lagi! Kuubah kau menjadi tiang jemuran yang sebenarnya kau mau?!"

Minho menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah saat melihat Taemin masih menangis di pelukan Henry. Kibum dan Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Lihat, bahkan Taemin sampai seperti itu. Tindakanmu ini terlalu jauh, Minho." Ucap Changmin sambil menatap Taemin yang kini sudah mulai tenang bersama Henry.

Minho menghela nafas panjang lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela kaca besar di sisi kanannya. Kain kelabu membentang menutupi langit, dengan bias-bias sinar matahari yang menembus celah-celahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mendaratkan tangannya di atas dadanya sendiri, mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa luka dan rasa sakit disana. Keempat namja yang lain menatapnya dalam diam.

"Bukankah semuanya hidup untuk mati pada akhirnya?" Tanya Minho entah kepada siapa, namun keempat namja di sekelilingnya seakan mengerti dan hanya mengangguk samar. "Akupun begitu. Kita semua begitu. Dan aku tidak mau cahaya matahari yang disana itu menghilang untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi, kita harus bekerja sama, ya?"

Semuanya terpana melihat senyum ceria Minho ketika mengatakan kalimatnya. Namja itu kemudian meraih sesuatu dari balik saku blazer-nya. Sesuatu yang berkilau. Membuat keempat pasang mata di sekelilingnya menatap benda kecil itu dengan terkejut.

"Bukankah itu―"

"Ya. Inilah sumber kekuatan besar mereka." Sahut Minho memotong ucapan Henry, "The Power of High Polar."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 9: GUARD OF THE CENTER**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Suasana Spamcos High School di jam-jam pertengahan pelajaran seperti sekarang lebih hening daripada jam-jam awal. Semua siswa terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan hal membosankan yang disebut buku dan rumus atau hafalan. Namun itu kewajiban semua siswa untuk membangun masa depan Negara yang lebih baik, begitu kata Presiden atau Menteri Pendidikan disana. Semua siswa bahkan tidak dapat menolaknya, membuat mereka terkurung dalam sangkar emas dan rela menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah seperti sekarang.

Park Yoochun tersenyum simpul saat melewati beberapa kelas di sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya. Didalam setiap kelas yang dilaluinya itu dapat dilihat pemandangan yang sama. Guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas dan siswa yang mendengarkan dengan banyak versi. Versi serius, versi bosan, versi mengantuk, dan sebagainya. Hal itu mengingatkan kenangannya sewaktu masih berstatus pelajar seperti murid-muridnya saat ini.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu guru muda itu berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah mewah itu. Tujuannya bukan hanya untuk sekedar berkeliaran saja, namun guru musik itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju tempat yang tergambar di kepalanya.

1-A

1-B

1-C

1-D

"Eh, kemana mereka?" monolog Yoochun saat melihat kelas yang akan dikunjunginya itu kosong. Namun tas-tas para siswa masih ada di bangku mereka masing-masing, hanya pemiliknya yang tidak ada.

"Ah, kelas D sedang melakukan kegiatan praktikum di Laboratorium Biologi, Park Sonsaengnim."

Yoochun sedikit terkejut saat sebuah suara terdengar di belakang tubuhnya. Guru muda itu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa si Petugas kebersihan yang kini menatapnya ramah.

"Ah, Ne. Kamsahamnida." Balas Yoochun dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman kepada si petugas yang kini mulai pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sebaiknya anda segera bergegas." Ucap si petugas kebersihan sambil tersenyum ramah lagi, membuat Yoochun menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Kadang anak muda jaman sekarang melakukan hal-hal berbahaya jika bermain-main dengan alat-alat Laboratorium."

Yoochun kembali tersenyum saat petugas kebersihan itu pamit. Guru muda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah Laboratorium Biologi di lantai 3. Entah mengapa perasaan menjadi tidak karuan dan jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.

"Aku pasti kelelahan." ucapnya lagi sambil menggeleng lalu melanjutkan acara berjalannya. "Setelah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, aku akan―"

Drap drap

"S-saem?"

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar kelas?! Bukankah seharusnya kalian belajar di kelas masing-masing sekarang?!"

Yoochun menatap keempat belas pasang mata di depannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sementara murid-murid itu juga menatap bingung. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan di lorong lantai dua yang masih sepi.

"K-kami―"

"Kami harus pergi. Sonsaengnim sebaiknya tidak menghalangi kami saat ini." ucap Yunho dengan pandangan mata berkilat terang, menandakan kekuatan pengendalian pikiran miliknya sedang bekerja.

Jika sudah begitu, siapapun tidak dapat menolak perintahnya.

"Tidak. Kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sekarang."

Deg

Penolakan Yoochun itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak perintah sang Utara? Bukankah Yunho telah memerintahkannya untuk―

'_Tidak ada waktu!'_

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Siwon yang kini menerobos dan melewati Yoochun begitu saja untuk berlari menuju tangga naik. Yoochun hanya menatap semua murid di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya, dan para siswa itu hanya bisa diam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoochun kepada Hankyung dan Yunho yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Kedua siswanya itu saling menatap penuh arti. "Apa yang―"

"Mianhamnida, Park Sonsaengnim. Tapi kami harus ke Laboratorium Biologi secepatnya."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi otak Yoochun untuk mengolah kata-kata Minho. Satu hal yang terpikir di kepalanya saat Minho menyebut kata Laboratorium.

"K-kyuhyun…"

_Wonkyu_

"Indah sekali~"

Suasana ruang praktek Biologi itu masih tenang. Siswa-siswanya masih bekerja dengan partnernya masing-masing. Sang guru juga masih berada di meja kerja deretan depan untuk memeriksa pekerjaan siswa-siswanya.

Yoon Doojoon juga masih bergeming di tempatnya. Namja itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Partner kerjanya juga masih memegang tangannya untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya untuk tes golongan darah. Namun, bukan mengamati di atas kaca preparat yang nantinya akan ditetesi anti A atau B, namun mengamati pergerakan dan aliran cairan merah pekat yang kini mulai menjalari seluruh telapak tangan siswa yang masih terdiam itu.

"Astaga, Saem!" seru seorang siswa yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Doojoon dan Kyuhyun, "Doojoon―Kyuhyun―mereka―"

"Astaga! Cho Kyuhyu―"

"Diam." Seruan sang guru seketika terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat pendek dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Para siswa disana kini juga terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari ujung jari Doojoon yang masih saja terdiam di tempatnya. "Jangan menggagguku dan mainanku."

"Ma-matanya… Li-lihat matanya." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan pelan dan terbata kepada teman di sampingnya. Dua siswa itu terkejut sekaligus terpana melihat warna iris mata Kyuhyun yang semerah darah. Seperti batu Ruby yang menyala.

Begitu indah… dan menyesatkan.

"CHO KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN! KAU BISA MEMBUAT―"

Sret

Sang guru hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup saat murid yang ditegurnya itu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba lalu menatapnya dengan mata merahnya yang kini terlihat lebih menakutkan. Tangan kanannya yang masih berlumuran darah kini terlihat menggenggam sebuah pisau pinset kecil.

"Kau juga mau memperlihatkan milikmu, Sonsaengnim. Boleh aku melihat darahmu juga?"

Kalimat bernada tenang dan datar itu justru membuat guru yeoja paruh baya itu mundur dari tempatnya. Semua siswa yang ada disana mulai menahan nafas takut melihat sosok temannya yang kini lebih menyerupai seorang psikopat yang haus darah.

Tap

Tap

"Berhenti disana dan letakkan pisaumu, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru sang guru dengan suara yang mulai bergetar, sementara murid di depannya itu hanya menyeringai sambil memainkan pisau kecil mengkilap dan tajam itu di tangannya yang masih penuh dengan darah Doojoon.

Beberapa siswa yang berinisiatif hendak menghentikan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat iris semerah Ruby gelap itu menatap mereka. Menghentikan apapun tanpa kata dan tindakan. Seakan menghipnotis secara alami.

"Ayo bermain denganku, teman-teman. Kalian menjadi korban sedangkan aku akan menjadi pembunuh yang kejam. Kau juga boleh ikut, Saem~"

"Kau gila!" seru salah satu siswa dengan wajah ketakutan lalu bergerak cepat menuju pintu keluar, "KAU SUDAH GILA, CHO KYU―"

Sret

Trang!

Pisau kecil itu melayang dan tepat akan menghujam wajah siswa yang hendak mencapai pintu keluar, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pisau itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan suara gemerincing yang keras.

"Nona Cho?"

Siwon menatap namja manis di depannya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ordinal-nya itu menatapnya datar dengan mata merahnya yang gelap menakutkan. Siswa di belakangnya tadi tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari ke luar Laboratorium.

Drap

'_Lepaskan kekuatan mereka, Guards!'_

Taemin, Henry, Kibum, dan Changmin mengangguk mendengar perintah Minho. Keempat pasang mata mereka bersinar terang sekilas. Yunho yang merasa aliran energy kembali ke tubuhnya, kini tersenyum kecil lalu maju ke depan dan berdiri di bagian depan.

"Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae mengangguk mendengar panggilan Hankyung disampingnya, lalu namja itu melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan seketika angin dingin yang mengalir sejak tadi itu berhenti, begitu juga detak jarum jam di ruangan itu.

"Kalian semua keluar dari sini dan lupakan semuanya!" ucap Yunho hingga semua siswa kelas 1-D di sana termasuk sang guru manatapnya, lalu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar tanpa kata bersamaan dengan kilatan terang yang tergambar jelas di mata musang milik Yunho.

Ryeowook mulai bergerak ke tempat Doojoon yang masih seperti mayat hidup lalu membawa teman sekelasnya itu ke luar kelas dengan dibantu Henry.

"Nona Cho…"

"Siwon, jangan mendekat padanya!"

Siwon tidak menghiraukan seruan Yesung di belakangnya. Namja tampan itu terus berjalan mendekat menuju namja manis yang masih diam tenang di tempatnya.

"Dia bukan Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul pelan dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Hankyung di sampingnya kini mulai bergerak menutupi Ordinal-nya itu di belakang punggungnya.

Saat sudah beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan sukses terkejut saat melihat iris merah gelap di depannya itu berair dan menganak sungai beberapa saat kemudian. Bukan hanya Siwon, semua yang ada di ruangan itu terperanjat melihat air mata Kyuhyun.

Minho bergerak maju saat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada kedua Porosnya itu, namun belum ada langkah yang diambilnya, sepasang tangan menggenggam dan menahan lengannya dengan kuat. Taemin.

"Nona Cho―"

"Hiks. Hiks. Wae~" isak Kyuhyun dengan suara tersendat. Kedua telapak tangannya yang masih penuh darah itu mencoba mengusap air matanya, hingga membuat wajah putih pucatnya itu ternoda darah di beberapa bagian. "Mengapa kalian membuang mainanku~ Hiks. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain~ Kalian jahat. Aku benci kalian."

Donghae mulai bergerak menarik tangan Hyukjae di depannya dan membawa Ordinal-nya itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho mulai memasang posisi waspada sementara Changmin mulai menahan lengan Jaejoong yang sudah akan maju menuju tempat Yunho berdiri.

"Nona Cho, dengarkan aku. Aku―"

"DIAM!"

PRANG!

Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook dan Henry dari tepi jendela sesaat sebelum semua kaca jendela Laboratorium itu pecah berkeping-keping. Semuanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah. Air mata masih mengalir dari sepasang mata merahnya.

'_Siwon, pergi dari sana! Kita harus mencari cara untuk menghentikannya!'_

Siwon menggeleng mendengar suara Yunho di dalam pikirannya. Poros Cardinal itu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terisak di depannya.

'_Dia bukan Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon! Menjauhlah darinya!' _kali ini suara Donghae yang terdengar, namun Siwon sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kemarilah, kau tidak perlu takut, Nona Cho. Ini aku, Choi Siwon-mu yang menjengkelkan." Ucap Siwon sambil melangkah semakin mendekat. Namja manis di depannya itu mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan datar lagi. Sepasang iris merah gelapnya itu berkilat sesaat.

'_Jangan tatap matanya, Sunbaenim!' _seru Minho sambil melangkah maju dan menghentakkan tangan Taemin yang sejak tadi menahan lengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat Minho yang kini mendekat lalu namja manis itu mulai meraih beberapa pinset dan pisau di depan mejanya dan melemparkan benda-benda tajam berkilau itu ke arah Siwon dan Minho.

"TIDAK!"

Crassh

Hankyung berhasil menghalau benda tajam itu dengan kepingan es bekunya. Yunho menyusul kemudian dan mencoba menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang kembali melemparkan segalanya yang tajam kepadanya. Taemin yang tadi berteriak segera berlari ke arah Minho yang masih menahan tubuh Siwon di sudut ruangan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Dengarkan aku, Siwon Sunbae. Kita harus bekerja sama menghentikannya, sebelum kekacauan ini semakin parah!" seru Minho di depan wajah Siwon yang masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Minho untuk menunggu, namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju Yunho yang masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot waspada.

'_Changmin-ah. Aku perlu kekuatan Utara.'_

Changmin mengangguk dan maju menuju tempat Yunho berdiri, sementara Minho mengeluarkan sebuah bandul berantai dari balik saku blazernya. Yunho memperhatikan benda itu penuh tanya, sementara Changmin sudah akan mengambil alih benda berkilau itu dari tangan Minho. Mereka tidak menyadari mata merah di belakang mereka yang berkilat terang.

"Lepaskan segel―"

Sret

Grep

Changmin dan Yunho sukses tersungkur di lantai saat gerakan cepat itu menabrak mereka. Begitu kedua namja itu bangkit, yang dilihatnya adalah Minho, Kyuhyun dan―

Tes

"Aku suka benda berkilau ini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata merahnya yang berbinar takjub sambil memainkan bandul perak berkilau di tangan kirinya, "Dan juga darahmu~"

"MINHO!"

Bruk

Semuanya hening saat tubuh Minho perlahan merosot turun lalu terkulai lemas di lantai putih Laboratorium. Cairan merah gelap mengalir dari perut sampingnya dan meresap ke blazer biru dongker-nya hingga menghitam, dan berakhir menodai lantai putih dibawahnya.

"Minho~" lirih Taemin bersamaan dengan dua butir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata besarnya.

"Hihihihi~ Indah sekali~" Semuanya ganti menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengagumi bendul berantai di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang sebuah pisau yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darah segar milik Minho. "Benda ini sangat―"

Sret

Bruk

Donghae, Yesung, dan Hankyung yang sudah akan menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti seketika saat tubuh itu ambruk secara tiba-tiba. Namja manis yang sejak tadi terlihat senang karena melihat 'mainan' kesukaannya itu, kini terbaring tak bergerak di samping tubuh Minho. Sepasang iris merah gelap menakutkan itu tertutup sempurna.

Dan semuanya sukses membelalakkan mata saat melihat Siwon berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat putih terang. Tangan kanannya meraih benda perak berkilau di tangan Kyuhyun, menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu melemparnya ke tangan Hankyung sebagai orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Sembuhkan Minho, cepat!"

Ryeowook maju ke samping Minho yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan Taemin yang sudah menangis di sampingnya. Ryeowook sempat berjengit takut melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang mulai diangkat Siwon ke dalam gendongannya.

'_Bereskan semuanya, lalu temui aku di ruang kesehatan.'_

_Wonkyu_

Brak!

Pintu coklat itu tertutup keras sesaat setelah didorong dengan tenaga luar biasa pemilik ruangan itu. Sosok itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Me-mereka bukan manusia. Ya, benar! Mungkin mereka adalah dewa atau semacamnya yang menyamar menjadi anak remaja!"

Park Yoochun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kerjanya lalu mulai membuka beberapa laci dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" ucapnya lagi sambil tetap mencari sesuatu yang sejak tadi terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

Sudah cukup ia melihat sesuatu yang terlalu tidak masuk akal beberapa saat yang lalu di depan Laboratorium Biologi. Mulai dari kaca yang pecah dengan tiba-tiba, semua orang yang seakan dihipnotis, darah, waktu yang berhenti, dan Minho yang terluka.

"Astaga! Seharusnya aku menolong Minho! Tapi―" Yoochun yang sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, kembali duduk di kursinya saat mengingat bagaimana tangan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang seakan bercahaya terang, hingga luka dan bekas darah di perut Minho hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Lama guru muda itu terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukan. Sepertinya kata 'beberapa saat yang lalu' tidak berlaku saat ini. Lihat saja jam dinding di ruangannya itu. Masih diam tak bergerak.

Waktu masih berhenti.

Yoochun kembali menggeledah isi lacinya dengan tangan gemetar, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian sebuah map kertas yang ada di genggamannya membuatnya lega dan segera membukanya dengan kasar.

"Semua ini pasti bukan kebetulan. Mereka pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang―"

Gumaman Yoochun terhenti saat membaca rentetan kalimat di salah satu kertas yang saat ini sedang dibacanya.

"Phobia Darah, Phobia Gelap." Gumamnya saat membaca dokumen di depannya."Jadi ini alasan dibalik kata _Phobia_. Jadi begitu?"

Mata gelap Yoochun berangsur sendu saat melihat biodata salah satu siswa di kelas istimewanya itu. Beberapa biodata lain juga ia baca setelahnya, dan sambil menggabungkan apa yang telah ia lihat tadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, guru muda itu mengangguk paham.

"Kau benar, Sungmin-ssi. Aku pasti melakukan apa yang kau sarankan disini."

Guru muda itu kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dalam laci. Satu kalimat di kotak saran wali murid yang tertera di biodata Cho Kyuhyun itu membuatnya paham.

Ia pasti melakukannya. Demi Kyuhyun dan keselamatan semua murid istimewanya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Yoochun segera berjalan cepat keluar ruangannya.

_Wonkyu_

Ceklek

Beberapa langkah masuk ke ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti ruang sebuah Rumah Sakit itu. Beberapa ranjang berjajar di sepanjang dinding putih bersihnya. Beberapa lemari kaca berisi berbagai macam jenis obat juga berjajar disana.

Siwon baru saja meletakkan tubuh lemas di gendongannya ke salah satu ranjang di sana sesaat sebelum Yunho masuk dengan membawa Minho yang juga masih tidak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Hankyung masuk kemudian, sambil membawa Doojoon di punggungnya juga.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siwon kepada Yunho dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir ke arah Minho yang kini sudah berada di ranjangnya.

"Ryeowook sudah menutup lukanya, tinggal menunggunya sadar." Jawab Yunho sambil meregangkan punggungnya yang sedikit pegal, "Begitu pula dengan anak yang disana itu."

Hankyung membenarkan posisi tangan Doojoon yang kini sudah bersih dari luka dan noda darah yang beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat mengerikan.

Siwon menatap beberapa orang lagi yang mulai memasuki ruangan. Terlihat Henry yang masih setia menenangkan Taemin yang masih terlihat berantakan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Namja bertubuh sedikit pendek itu kemudian berhambur menuju Minho yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hei, biarkan dia beristirahat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, temanmu itu sudah baik-baik saja." Ucap Heechul sambil menepuk bahu _Guard_-nya yang masih terisak itu. Hankyung tersenyum melihat sikap Ordinal-nya yang terlihat keibuan. Namja cina itu kini beralih menatap Siwon.

"Bagaimana dia, Siwon?"

Siwon menatap Hankyung sekilas, lalu beralih menatap sosok tubuh yang terbaring di belakangnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga menatap sosok tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Aku… Dia baik-baik saja."

"Bohong!" seru sebuah suara disana. Semuanya mata kini memandang Taemin yang masih memeluk lengan Minho, "Dari mana kau tahu keadaannya?! Kau bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa seperti sebelumnya, kan?!"

Jaejoong dan para _Guards _disana hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Siwon dan Taemin bergantian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bukankah apa yang dirasakan Ordinal juga dirasakan oleh Cardinal-nya?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. "Kau bisa merasakannya kan, Siwon?"

Semua pandangan kini jatuh ke pada Siwon yang hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring di belakangnya. Namja manis itu terlihat damai dalam ketidaksadarannya. Wajah dan telapak tangannya masih dipenuhi bercak darah yang mulai mengering.

"Mengapa ikatan kami terputus?" ucap Siwon terlebih kepada para _Guards_ yang lebih memilih diam, "Mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Ikatan kalian memang sudah terputus sejak dahulu kala! Bukankah kami sudah bilang bahwa Poros Cardinal tidak mempunyai Poros Ordinal?!" seru Taemin pada akhirnya. Namja itu terlihat menahan amarah. Henry dan Kibum terlihat menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Terputus?" ulang Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Kalian tidak akan bersatu lagi! Jadi lupakanlah keegoisanmu, pikirkan keselamatan yang lain dan jangan membunuh siapapun la―"

"TAEMIN!"

Seru Changmin hingga membuat rekannya itu terdiam. Ketiga _Guard _yang lain hanya menatap ke arah lain untuk menghindari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

"Membunuh? Siapa yang membunuh?" tanya Donghae setelah lama terdiam. Namja berwajah ikan itu menatap lekat Changmin dan Taemin secara bergantian.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berbasa-basi dan langsung mengatakannya kepada kami sekarang juga?!" sahut Yunho terlebih kepada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menolak menatapnya.

"Maaf, kami―"

"Jika kalian tidak mau mengatakannya, kami bisa menggunakan cara kami sendiri."

"Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sesuka kalian."

"Kita lihat saja―"

"Berhenti!"

Ucapan lemah itu membuat perdebatan itu terhenti seketika. Semuanya kini menatap namja yang mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Minho!" seru Taemin sambil membantu temannya itu bangkit, Changmin dan Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan―" Ucap Minho sambil meringis memegangi dadanya sendiri lalu menatap kesembilan penguasa mata angin di depannya. "―semuanya."

_Wonkyu_

"_**Ikatan High Polar antara kedua Poros terputus saat kejadian itu. Dirusak dan dihancurkan olehnya, Sang Poros Ordinal sendiri."**_

Kalimat Minho masih terngiang di telinga Siwon. Sudah sekitar 2 jam ia duduk di ruang kesehatan itu. Semuanya sudah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan beberapa saat yang lalu. Doojoon yang sudah siuman segera diajak Ryeowook untuk kembali ke kelas mereka dan melanjutkan praktikum Biologi mereka yang sempat 'terhenti karena suatu hal'. Minho yang sudah mulai membaik, juga kembali ke kelasnya bersama Taemin yang terus-terusan khawatir kepadanya.

Semuanya sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Terlebih setelah Hyukjae kembali menjalankan waktu, dan saat itu pula jam pergantian pelajaran berdering. Membuat mereka mau tidak mau kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Siwon kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang masih tertidur di depannya. Ryeowook sudah melakukan semua yang ia bisa, hingga bercak darah dan segala sesuatu yang tersisa dari insiden Laboratorium itu hilang tak berbekas. Perlu usaha keras mereka untuk membujuk Ryeowook agar mau memulihkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang tadi terbilang masih berantakan. Dan pada akhirnya, dengan bantuan besar dari sang Cardinal, Yesung, Ryeowook akhirnya menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada Kyuhyun dan mulai menggunakan ke'ahli'annya dalam menyembuhkan.

Siapapun pasti takut setelah melihat apa yang telah dilakukan namja manis yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

Termasuk Siwon sendiri. Ia takut.

"Enggh~"

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun saat erangan kecil itu terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"_**Dia akan kembali normal, tenang saja. Selama tidak ada darah dan kegelapan, Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi namja manis yang selama ini kalian kenal."**_

Siwon tersenyum kecil saat iris coklat caramel yang bersinar hangat itu mulai terbuka. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang lalu menggenggam telapak tangan pucat itu perlahan. Beruntung, seragam dan segala sesuatu yang dikenakan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah seragam baru yang bebas dari noda darah atau apapun. Terima kasih kepada Ryeowook yang bersedia meminjamkan satu set seragam barunya.

"Hei, Nona Cho. Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan bergerak mengusap matanya khas anak kecil.

"Kepalaku―pusing sekali."

Siwon tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat lemah itu. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil segelas air putih di samping ranjang lalu mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan meminumkan air itu. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa pusing hanya menerima dan meminum air itu hingga tersisa sedikit. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya sangat kering dan energinya terasa terkuras habis entah karena apa.

"Mengapa aku disini?"

"Emm, kau menghirup terlalu banyak kloroform di dalam lab. Kau pingsan dan berakhir disini, Nona Cho."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon di sampingnya dengan tatapan ragu sesaat lalu kembali menghela nafas sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Siwon terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah lucu Kyuhyun yang sedikit merengut dengan rambut ikal coklatnya yang berantakan.

"Hei, Nona Cho. Sepertinya kau masih lemas sekali. Apa perlu kuberikan vitamin harian seperti yang kau berikan padaku pagi tadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang masih tersenyum miring disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Otaknya yang cerdas sedikit lambat bekerja karena masa trans-nya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, wajahnya memerah saat tahu apa yang dimaksud 'vitamin' oleh Siwon.

Plug

"KAU BABO, HAH?! ITU MAUMU SAJA, CHOI PERVERT!"

Siwon sedikit terhuyung saat sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajahnya bersamaan dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil yang mendarat di tubuhnya. Namun, Siwon lebih memilih seperti ini dari pada harus melihat tatapan datar dan mengerikan sepasang mata merah itu.

"Hahaha. Kau sudah kembali rupanya." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memukul-mukulnya. "Aku tidak akan memberikan vitamin jika kau sudah galak lagi seperti ini, Nona Cho."

"Aish! Menyebalkan." Umpat Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. "Mengapa kau disini, huh? Bukankah kau harus belajar di kelasmu sendiri?"

"Seorang suami yang baik harus berada di sisi istrinya kapanpun dibutuhkan." Ucap Siwon dengan gaya _cool_ yang konyol.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suamiku, Choi Siwon! Aku tidak ingat kita pernah menikah!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil bersedekap dan menatap sengit namja menjengkelkan di depannya. "Aku mau kembali saja! Kelompok praktikumku pasti membutuhkanku."

Siwon buru-buru menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu sudah hendak turun dari ranjang.

"Praktikumnya sudah berakhir sejak siang tadi, Nona Cho. Kau pingsan selama 2 jam lamanya. Hanya kelas musik tambahan yang tersisa untuk kita saat ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Siwon. Namja manis itu terlihat terkejut dan sedih disaat bersamaan, membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk mengacak surai ikal coklat yang sudah berantakan itu dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu sebal dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang masih mengacak rambutnya. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya saat dirasanya Kyuhyun sudah tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun dan hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Nona Cho?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap namja manis di depannya yang kini hanya menundukkan wajah.

"Wonnie Hyung, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat aku pingsan?"

Deg

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namja tampan itu menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas lututnya yang ia tekuk itu. Iris coklat caramel itu bersinar redup.

Cup

"YA!"

Siwon menampilkan senyum miringnya begitu melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi yang sedikit merona itu.

"Saat kau pingsan, kau terus-terusan memanggil-manggil namaku, Nona Cho. Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Ck! Percuma saja bertanya padamu, Wonnie Pabbo!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Padahal aku bermimpi buruk sekali. Menakutkan sekali."

Siwon tersenyum simpul lalu menggenggam jemari lentik di depannya lembut. "Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Kalau kau bermimpi buruk, ceritakan saja kepada orang lain, dan lama-kelamaan orang-orang itu akan menceritakan ke orang yang lain, terus seperti itu hingga banyak yang akan menanggung mimpi burukmu. Dan akhirnya mimpi itu akan terbang, tanpa bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan takjub, "Kalau aku menyimpannya sendiri?"

"Mimpimu akan jadi kenyataan." Sahut Siwon santai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke namja manis di depannya. "Memangnya kau mimpi apa, Nona Cho? Kau bermimpi aku meninggalkanmu? Atau kau bermimpi aku dinikahkan dengan orang lain? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya~"

Pletak

"Mana mungkin aku mimpi tentangmu, Choi Mesum!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendaratkan sebuah jitakan 'lembut' di kepala Siwon. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau membolos pelajaran terlalu lama! Aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

Siwon hanya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena jitakan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih tidak peduli dan mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang. Namun saat sudah akan menapak lantai, kepalanya terasa berputar hebat hingga membuatnya limbung dan―

Bruk

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasa tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, namun tidak merasakan kerasnya lantai yang membentur tubuhnya. Ternyata saat matanya terbuka, Siwon ada di depannya, sedang menatapnya khawatir sambil menopang tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bergerak tiba-tiba dulu, Nona Cho. Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Ucap Siwon dengan sorot khawatir lalu membawa tubuh di dekapannya ke atas ranjang lagi.

"Ma-maaf―a-aku…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak kencang sekali.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak terluka, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon sambil membawa wajah Kyuhyun yang masih berpaling darinya untuk menatapnya. Dan Kyuhyun sukses merona hebat melihat iris kelam yang menatapnya sendu itu. "Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis."

Plak

"CEPAT BANTU AKU TURUN DARI RANJANG AGAR KITA TIDAK TERLAMBAT KE KELAS MUSIK, WONNIE HYUNG!"

Siwon hanya mengusap kepalanya yang di timpuk begitu saja dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali berpaling dengan wajah angkuh dan jengkel. Namja menjengkelkan di depannya itu bisa-bisanya berkata-kata manis hingga membuatnya terbang tinggi, namun kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuatnya jatuh lagi dan membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku, Nona Cho? Bagaimana jika otakku bermasalah dan aku tidak bisa memikirkanmu lagi~" ucap Siwon sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai memakai blazernya.

"Kalau begitu jangan memikirkanku!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus sambil memakai sepatunya yang sejak tadi berada di sisi ranjangnya. "Sekarang bantu aku turun dari sini dan kembali ke kelas sebelum―"

Grep

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Siwon mengekangnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuatnya yang duduk di sisi ranjang tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"W-wonnie―"

"Lupakan!" ucap Siwon datar sambil membawa dagu Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak memikirkanmu, Nona Cho. Kau harus tahu itu."

Kyuhyun hanya membelalak takut melihat sorot datar itu. Sepertinya ia sudah berbicara hal yang salah, begitu pikirnya. Dan namja manis itu juga tidak bisa apa-apa saat Siwon mengangkat dan membawa dagunya semakin dekat kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di atas bibirnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan aku di sisimu, Nona Cho. Karena mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisimu walau hanya satu detik." Ucap Siwon di sela-sela ciumannya kemudian menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya erat sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di sisi ranjang ruang kesehatan yang sedang didudukinya.

"_**Jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tidak ada kekuatan yang bisa mengimbangi kegelapan dalam dirinya, kecuali satu orang. Hanya Poros Cardinal yang bisa menghentikannya."**_

Siwon masih mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Minho beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak peduli, segelap atau seburuk apapun sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, ia akan terus melindungi Ordinal-nya ini dan menghadapi apapun yang ada di dalam tubuh namja manisnya ini. Suatu saat nanti.

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

"Wonnie Hyung~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu membantuku turun dari ranjang, DAN BUKAN MENGGENDONGKU SEPERTI INI!"

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat galak di belakangnya. Telinga kirinya sampai berdenging karena suara 'kecil' itu.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan santai di koridor kelas 2 di lantai 3 untuk menuju kelas musik sore mereka. Sebenarnya, bukan mereka berdua yang berjalan, lebih tepatnya hanya Siwon saja yang berjalan. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Siwon yang saat ini menggendongnya ala _Piggy Back_.

"Semua orang menatap kita aneh, Hyung."

Siwon kembali tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan di sekelilingnya mengingat saat ini adalah saat pergantian pelajaran, jadi banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang keluar kelas. Beberapa hingga melongok dan menempelkan kepala mereka di jendela-jendela kelas demi melihat pasangan baru ini. ekspresi mereka sangat beragam, kagum, terpesona, iri, cemberut, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kalian lihat apa?!" ucap Siwon dengan sorot mata mematikan saat beberapa siswa yang mencuri-curi pandang pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah karena malu.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil sedikit meremas bahu Siwon yang ia jadikan pegangannya, "Hyung, apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Masih kurang beberapa belokan lagi~"

"MWO! Mengapa kelasnya jauh sekali? Dari tadi tidak sampai juga?!"

"Aku sengaja mengambil jalan memutar."

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban super santai Siwon. Untung saja posisinya yang berada di belakang, sehingga aman baginya untuk memasang wajah kesal yang mengutuk namja di depannya ini. Apakah _Sunbae _menjengkelkan yang berkali-kali mencuri ciumannya ini tidak tahu betapa malunya ia saat digendong seperti ini, dengan banyak pasang mata yang melihat?! Begitu batinnya. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang bergulat dengan rasa kesalnya, Siwon justru terlihat senang dan menikmati dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini

"Kau tidak capek menggendongku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kini menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Siwon. Pintu kelas istimewanya itu sudah terlihat di ujung koridor. "Padahal Sungmin Hyung bilang kalau tubuhku sangat berat."

Siwon terdiam ketika nama Sungmin disebut. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa masih ada Sungmin yang bisa memberinya petunjuk tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tubuhmu seringan bulu, Nona Cho. Apa Sungmin Hyung tidak pernah menggendongmu?" tanya Siwon sambil memperlambat langkahnya.

"Tidak pernah." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan muka cemberut, "Sungmin Hyung bilang aku harus jadi anak mandiri. Tapi dia masih saja khawatir tentang hal-hal kecil."

"Hal kecil? Apa?"

"Banyak sekali~" jawab Kyuhyun lagi, "Oh ya! Jangan menceritakan kalau aku pingsan di lab hari ini pada Sungmin Hyung, ya?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi tidak gratis." Sahut Siwon santai hingga membuat Kyuhyun siap melayangkan satu jitakan lagi di kepala namja tampan namun menjengkelkan itu. "Kau tidak boleh ceroboh lagi, Nona Cho. Cukup itu saja bayarannya."

"A-arra-sseo." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah _blushing _parah. Mengapa namja mesum ini selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatnya melambung ke awan? Batinnya.

Tap

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun tepat saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Music Class' di depan mereka. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan menatap ke arah lain, sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai ikal coklat yang masih sedikit berantakan itu.

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sonsaengnim. Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Siwon sambil membungkuk sekilas saat pintu terbuka di depan mereka. Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan kikuk.

"Selamat datang, Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah." sahut Yoochun riang sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. "Ayo ayo masuk. Kami sedang membahas tema konser musim gugur sekarang. Dan, kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah? Kudengar kau pingsan di lab karena menghirup kloroform."

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum salah tingkah pada guru muda di depannya. "Maaf karena membuat khawatir, Sonsaengnim."

Yoochun tersenyum lagi lalu mempersilahkan dua murid istimewanya itu masuk ke kelas. Begitu masuk, beberapa sapaan riang langsung saja memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum untuk membalas semua sapaan teman-temannya itu.

"Halo, Kyu. Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan intonasi dan suara yang bersamaan. Keduanya melambai ceria ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bocah evil! Kau hobby membuat kami semua khawatir tahu!" sahut Heechul dengan pandangan galaknya, namun beberapa saat kemudian namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ya! Kalian mengapa lama sekali di ruang kesehatan?" kali ini Yesung yang berbicara dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kalian pasti―"

"Hei, _Sunbae _aneh! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" sahut Ryeowook sambil melayangkan _death glare _ kepada Yesung yang langsung terdiam, beberapa terkikik geli melihat ekspresi namja berkepala besar itu. "KYUUU~ KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KAN? TEGANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI DI KELAS~"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal begitu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menyerangnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawa namja manis itu duduk di bangkunya. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Ryeowook saat melewati bangkunya. Ryeowook tersenyum mengerti untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk di samping Siwon.

"Hei, Nona Cho~ Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap seseorang di samping Siwon hingga membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kaget. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan, Nona Cho~"

"Hentikan itu. Kau sudah bosan hidup, Jung Yunho?!"

Yunho hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi geram di wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun di samping Siwon juga terkikik geli melihat _sunbae _bermata musangnya itu menirukan panggilan khas Siwon untuknya. Yunho melambai ke arahnya sekilas lalu membuat tanda _peace _kepada Siwon sebagai tanda damai. Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong sekilas, namja pendiam itu menatapnya datar sekilas kemudian berpaling.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan ke tengah kelas dan menatap siswa-siswanya. "Ada ide lain mengenai konsep musical musim gugur kelas kita?"

"Aku! Aku!" seru Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita meniru konsep _High School Musical_? Aku sangat suka film itu!"

"Ide bagus. Banyak lagu bagus yang bisa dibawakan di film itu." tambah Hyukjae sambil menerawang. "Koreografinya juga keren."

"Tapi setahuku, konsep itu sudah akan dipakai untuk acara kelulusan siswa kelas tiga tahun ini." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sedih.

Yoochun terlihat menimbang sesaat lalu mengetuk meja di depannya. "Benar juga. Jadi, bagaimana keputusan kalian mengenai konsep dari Ryeowook?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa." Sahut Hankyung.

"Maaf sekali, Wookie. Sepertinya kita harus cari yang lain." Hyukjae dan Donghae lagi-lagi berbicara bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya menarik."

"Lebih baik mencari yang lain untuk antisipasi."

Yesung dan Yunho ikut menimpali. Ryeowook terlihat kecewa di tempatnya, namun pada akhirnya namja mungil itu tersenyum dan menerima hasil keputusan kelasnya. Yoochun menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan untuk mengapresiasi pendapatnya. Kyuhyun hanya membentuk pose 'Fighting' untuk menghibur teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ada yang punya ide lain?"

"Aku punya ide yang luar bisa bagus, Saem!"

Semua perhatian kini beralih ke arah Heechul yang berdiri dari bangkunya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Silahkan, Heechul-ah." sahut Yoochun yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Heechul.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat seperti negeri dongeng!" seru Heechul antusias. Semuanya memperhatikan namja cantik itu dengan aneh. "Ada seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta dengan Cinderella dan ada kurcaci juga. Mereka bertarung dengan seorang penyihir jahat iri dengan kecantikan Cinderella. Ada pesta dansa, ada peri-peri dan ada istana yang megah. Bagaimana? Itu ide yang sangat brilian, kan? Aku bersedia menjadi Cinderella, dan pangerannya uhm, kau boleh menjadi pangerannya, Hankyung-ssi."

Hening

Bahkan jika saja saat itu malam hari, binatang malam pun rasanya enggan untuk mengisi keheningan itu. semuanya masih menatap aneh Heechul yang masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas mendalami fantasi di dalam kepalanya.

"E-eerr… Bagaimana pendapat Heechul?" ucap Yoochun terbata sambil memandangi Heechul yang masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas menatap Hankyung yang hanya menghela nafas jengah di tempatnya.

"Membosankan." Ucap Hankyung segera sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Yang sukses membuat senyum Heechul musnah.

"Sangat membosankan." Sahut Jaejoong yang membuat semua melayangkan tatapan tak percaya kepadanya karena telah membuka mulutnya.

"Super sangat membosankan." Kali ini Donghae yang bersuara.

"Super duper sangat membosankan." Itu Yesung.

"Super duper sangat membosankan MAKSIMAL." Seringaian sadis tergambar di wajah Yunho saat mengucapkan pendapatnya.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar komentar 'manis' teman-temannya itu. Heechul sudah seperti akan melemparkan sesuatu kepada semua orang di kelas itu.

"Err… Bagaimana denganmu, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon tersenyum miring sekilas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Namja tampan itu meletakkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Kyuhyun yang juga masih menatap Heechul dengan pandangan antara aneh dan kasihan. "Mengapa kau tidak terjun ke laut saja, Heechul Noona~"

"Wonnie Hyung!" desis Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang melingkari bahunya. Namja manis itu kemudian melayangkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Heechul.

"APA KATAMU?!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Semuanya tertawa keras melihat wajah Heechul yang merah padam karena marah dan malu. Bahkan Yoochun sendiri sampai harus menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menahan tawanya. Duo Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tertawa paling keras. Yesung juga tertawa aneh. Siwon dan Yunho masih bertahan dengan seringaiannya, sementara Ryeowook mulai memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tawanya. Jaejoong dan Hankyung hanya tersenyu kecil di tempatnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA PABBO!" seru Heechul sambil mendudukkan dirinya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Umpatan-umpatan kecil mengalun darinya, membuat kelas kembali penuh tawa.

"Lebih baik seperti ini konsepnya." Ucap Siwon santai dengan tangan yang masih bertahan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai risih disampingnya. "Tentang kisah sekelompok prajurit matahari yang memperjuangkan cahaya untuk menghapus kegelapan di muka bumi. Mereka menguasai semua kekuatan di segala penjuru mata angin. Namun, salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat mempertahankan cahayanya, menjadikannya diselimuti kegelapan yang suatu saat akan melawan cahaya yang mereka perjuangkan. Mereka semua harus mencari cara agar kegelapan itu bisa musnah dan membawa dunia pada cahaya yang abadi selamanya."

Semuanya hening mendengar penjelasan Siwon, bahkan Heechul yang tadi merajuk kini menatap sang Poros Cardinal dengan tatapan terkejut. Bukan hanya Heechul, semua pasang mata disana menatap Siwon tanpa terkecuali.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengangguk singkat saat Siwon menatapnya.

Semuanya mengangguk samar saat Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penguasa mata angin di sekelilingnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya.

"_**Perang kalian yang sesungguhnya adalah melawannya. Melawan Poros Ordinal. Kalian harus bersatu untuk memusnahkan kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya dan membuat dunia tidak tenggelam dalam kegelapan untuk kedua kalinya."**_

_Wonkyu_

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekolah elit di pusat kota Soeul itu kini ramai dengan para siswa yang berhamburan keluar. Udara sore itu sangat dingin. Daun-daun yang berguguran mulai berterbangan di jalanan yang kini dipadati langkah kaki para pelajar.

"Aish! Mengapa dingin sekali~"

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang berjalan di sampingnya. Namja itu kemudian menghampiri Ordinal-nya lalu menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Ryeowook yang terkejut, berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun gagal. _Sunbae _aneh di sampingnya itu hanya melanjutkan berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung-ssi! Lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa.

"Panggil _Hyung _saja." Balas Yesung pendek sambil menatap namja di sampingnya. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Kilatan putih terang melintas di matanya sekejap.

Ryeowook terkejut saat telapak tangannya merasa hangat. Ia tahu, Yesung pasti menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghangatkan tangannya sendiri.

'_Gomawo, Yesung―Hyung~'_

Yesung mengangguk sambil menuntun Ordinal-nya itu untuk melintasi halaman Spamcos. Namja berkepala besar itu menerawang sesaat menatap langit kemerahan di atasnya, kemudian matanya beralih menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya lalu mengangguk singkat. Henry membalas anggukan itu dengan senyumnya.

"_**Kekuatan Cardinal dan Ordinal-nya akan selalu kami jaga. Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan semau kalian, karena kami para Guard punya segelnya. Karena anugerah ini diberikan kepada kalian hanya untuk kepentingan melawan kegelapan, dan bukan untuk main-main."**_

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya saat udara dingin mengalir menembus seragamnya. Namja cantik itu membiarkan angin dingin menerbangkan surai hitamnya sejenak. Matanya menatap lembaran jingga diatasnya, dan sepasang mata itu bersinar redup saat tidak menemukan bola besar kesukaannya.

'_Matahari akan berada di sudut 177,5 derajat bujur timur di jam sekarang. Tidak akan terlihat lagi.'_

Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya. Namja itu kemudian pura-pura cemberut dan menatap Hankyung yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Cardinal-nya itu berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sebuah mantel di tangannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membelaku di kelas tadi, Hankyung-ssi?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang masih pura-pura kesal.

"Karena idemu memang tidak masuk akal." Sahut Hankyung pendek. Namja itu menyerahkan mantel yang dibawanya kepada Heechul. "Pakailah. Matahariku tidak boleh kedinginan."

Hankyung hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah sepenuhnya di hadapannya. Ordinal-nya itu lebih memilih berjalan mendahuluinya untuk menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang _blushing _parah. Namja berdarah Cina itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sebentar untuk melihat sinar kemerahan yang mulai tenggelam. Kata-kata Minho siang tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_**Matahari itu pernah hilang. Dimatikan olehnya. Menjadikan kegelapan yang abadi, namun seseorang berhasil mengembalikan sinarnya, walaupun ia harus menukar nyawanya, ah bukan, menukar segalanya. Dia adalah Guard Poros yang sebenarnya. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah mencegah hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan untuk kalian sendiri, melainkan untuk semua umat manusia."**_

"Hyukkie?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang tadi berjalan diam disampingnya. Namja itu tidak biasanya diam seperti sekarang. Biasanya Hyukjae-lah yang memulia dan selalu mendominasi percakapan diantara mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae lagi, sambil menghadang langkah Ordinal-nya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin kekuatan ini ada padaku, Hae." Donghae terdiam mendengar kalimat lirih itu. Hyukjae masih menunduk di depannya. "Aku tidak mau kutukan ini―"

"Hei, Lee Hyukjae! Kau ini kenapa?" seru Donghae hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang melintas di sekitarnya kini menatapnya aneh.

"Minho bilang―"

"Minho bilang kita bisa melalui ini semua, bukan menyerah pada ini semua." Potong Donghae sambil mencengkeram bahu Ordinal-nya itu erat-erat. "Aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Hyukjae menatap mata ikan di depannya dengan pandangan yang ragu sesaat. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya dan berjalan menerobos lautan siswa yang memenuhi lapangan luas Spamcos High School di depannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Hyukjae hanya mampu tersenyum tipis dan menatap mantap kea rag Cardinal-nya itu. Berusaha tidak memikirkan ucapan Minho dan berjalan lurus ke depan.

'_Kau adalah Ordinal-ku, Hyukkie. Aku akan selalu melindungi darin apapun.'_

"_**Dia menanamkan kutukan di semua kekuatan Ordinal. Tunggu saja apa kejutan dibalik kekuatan kalian para Ordinal. Ada sesuatu yang gelap yang berhasil ditanamkan Poros kalian disana, dan kalian harus bisa melawannya."**_

Changmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang tadi berjalan santai di koridor lantai satu, saat melihat dua siswa di depannya. Bukan siswa biasa, itu adalah Cardinal dan Ordinal-nya.

"Katakan padaku, Jae!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Yunho."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Jaejoong. jaejoong menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya kau menyembunyikan rahasia besar sendirian, Jae." Ucap Yunho pelan namun berhasil menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku melakukannya agar tidak ada lagi yang terluka―"

"Tidak!" potong Yunho sambil menatap nanar Ordinalnya, "Semua itu hanya untuk keselamatanmu sendiri. Kau justru akan melukai banyak orang jika tidak membagi kebenaran yang kau ketahui. Aku adalah Cardinal-mu. Dan aku ada untukmu berbagi apapun."

Changmin masih bertahan di posisinya. Diam dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang yang merupakan tanggung-jawabnya itu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap tak percaya pada Yunho yang kini lebih memilih berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengalaminya, Yunho!"

"Kalau begitu katakan agar aku bisa mengerti, Kim jaejoong."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat Yunho menatapnya sendu. Ia tahu Yunho memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran, namun ia sangat yakin Cardinal-nya itu tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sedikitpun saat ini. sesuatu yang lain di dalam mata musang itu memang selalu menghipnotisnya.

"Bandul itu milik Guard Poros. Seseorang yang menghentikannya saat itu dan merelakan segalanya termasuk hidupnya." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Begitu lirih tanpa menatap sepasang mata musang di depannya. "Dia adalah kakak dari Minho, dan saat ini Minho yang menggantikannya. Menggantikannya untuk mati, Yunho."

Changmin masih berdiam di tempatnya saat Yunho mulai membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai gemetar ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua orang itu terlihat menahan rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi memenuhi kepala Jaejoong.

"_**Poros Ordinal… dia pernah menghancurkan seseorang. Seseorang yang berusaha menolongnya dan mengembalikan cahaya dalam kegelapan yang dibuatnya. Dia menghancurkannya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa darinya."**_

"Ini pakailah."

Siwon menerima sebuah syal rajut merah tebal dari sepasang tangan pucat yang berbalut sarung tangan hangat di depannya.

"Kau saja yang pakai. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan, Nona Cho."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu melemparkan syal merahnya ke tangan Siwon dengan paksa. Siwon hanya menatapnya ragu.

"Aku sudah cukup hangat dengan sarung tangan ini, Wonnie Hyung! Sudahlah pakai saja dan jangan sok jagoan. Lihat uap nyang keluar dari mulutmu, kau pasti juga kedinginan!"

Siwon tersenyum pada akhirnya sambil mengacak surai ikal lembut Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menarik tangan lengan Kyuhyun agar mendekat kesisinya lalu melilitkan syal tebal itu ke lehernya kemudian menyambungkannya ke leher Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Hey, apa yang lakukan, Wonnie?!" seru Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa bingung dengan tindakan _Sunbae-_nya ini.

Siwon tidak menanggapi dan kini mulai melepas sarung tangan di tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu memakainya di tangan kanannya sendiri. Tangan kirinya yang telanjang kini segera menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bersarung tangan dan memasukkan tautan kedua tangan itu ke dalam saku blazernya.

"Nah begini jadi hangat~" ucap Siwon sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan dingin Kyuhyun yang mulai menghangat di dalam saku blazernya.

"Kau memalukan, Wonnie Hyung."sahut Kyuhyun lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah karena malu dengan sikap Siwon kepadanya. Namun entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan di posisi seperti sekarang.

"Jja! Kita pulang."

Siwon berjalan santai sambil sesekali melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersembunyi syal yang melingkari lehernya. Namun Siwon yakin sekali, sekilas lalu, ia melihat seberkas rona pink di kedua pipi gembul itu.

"_**Dialah penghancur ikatan High Polar yang selam ini menjadi sumber kekuatan system mata angin. Sesuatu dalam dirinya sangatlah menakutkan. Kami tidak akan memberitahu, kalian sendirilah yang akan mencari tahu, Axis."**_

"Hyung, aku bermimpi aneh saat pingsan tadi."

Ucapan pelan itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon tentang ucapan Minho beberapa waktu yang lalu. namja tampan itu menatap namja manis di sampingnya yang masih menunduk.

"Mimpi apa, Nona Cho? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku." Sahut Siwon sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku bermimpi melihat diriku yang lain sedang melukai orang-orang dan bermain-main dengan darah. Aku takut sekali. Itu seperti bukan aku. Aku tidak mau seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Siwon terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi aku bersyukur itu hanya mimpi. Iya kan? Itu hanya―"

"Hanya mimpi?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan terkejut. Seorang siswa yang familiar berdiri disana dengan raut muka marah yang bercampur takut.

"Jonghyun-ah?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman untuk teman sekelasnya itu.

"JANGAN MENYAPAKU, PSIKOPAT!" seru Jonghyun sambil memundurkan tubuhnya. "KAU MELUKAI DOOJOON DAN MENGACAUKAN KELAS PRAKTIKUM, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Deg

Siwon ingat siapa siswa itu sekarang. Ia adalah salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang ia selamatkan dari lemparan pisau tadi siang saat insiden di Laboratorium.

"KAU TEROBSESI DENGAN DARAH?!" seru Jonghyun lagi hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang melintas menatapnya aneh dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Jika kau meminta darah! Akan kuberikan kau darah! TAPI JANGAN GANGGU KELASKU LAGI!"

Crasssh

Terlambat beberapa detik. Siwon tercengang melihat kantong plastic yang tadi dilemparkan Jonghyun ke depan tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat kemeja putih dan blazer biru milik Kyuhyun itu basah.

Oleh cairan berwarna merah.

"Da-darah."

"NONA CHO!"

_._

_**Satu hal yang akhirnya mereka tahu**_

_**System itu rusak karena Dia**_

_**Ikatan itu terputus karena Dia**_

_**Matahari itu menghilang karena Dia**_

_**Namun…**_

_**Banyak hal yang belum mereka tahu**_

_**Ada alasan mengapa Dia merusak system itu**_

_**Ada alasan mengapa Dia memutus ikatan itu**_

_**Ada alasan mengapa Dia menghancurkan orang itu**_

_**Ada alasan baginya, mengapa Matahari harus menghilang saat itu**_

_**Ada alasan yang tidak diketahui para Cardinal dan Ordinal**_

_**Juga tidak diketahui oleh Poros**_

_**Alasan mengapa Dia merelakan gelar Poros Ordinal ternoda**_

_**Dia punya semua alasannya…**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**IT'S WONKYU MONTH! D-9 TO THE 1013 DAY \^O^/**_

_**I'm preparing something on 1013, just wait.**_

_**Sorry for very late update. Enjoy this very long chapter ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun. Dia melihatnya lagi. Darah yang merupakan mainannya. Akankah ia berubah menakutkan?**_

_**Wait next chapter :)**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**.**_

_**Ask me more on ask . fm by username: BabyWonKyu1013**_

_**We'll share together there ^^**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	11. Chapter 11

Suasana disana hening. Tidak ada deru angin musim gugur yang biasanya berhembus kencang dan dingin. Tidak ada kicau burung yang biasanya terdengar dari arah taman satu lantai di bawah ruangan itu. Bahkan, tidak ada suara detak jarum jam. Karena waktu masih tidak bergerak saat itu.

Bahkan suara nafas disana seakan tertahan.

"Baiklah." Ucap seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan beberapa siswa yang terduduk manis di kelas itu. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana."

Park Yoochun menatap ketiga belas murid di depannya. Pandangannya mengisyratkan suatu kekalutan dan kebingungan yang kentara.

"Saem, kami bisa menjelaskannya."

Yoochun menatap salah satu muridnya yang kini mengangkat tangannya itu. Lalu guru muda itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya sambil menghela nafas. Namun sekejab kemudian, namja itu kembali bergerak menatap murid-muridnya.

"Oke! Jelaskan padaku semuanya!" ucap Yoochun lagi menanggapi perkataan Minho di depannya. "Apa kalian sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun disana tadi? Benda apa yang tadi bercahaya itu? Dan―dan―Aish! Seharusnya aku mengambil liburan!"

Ketiga belas siswa itu hanya menatap sang guru yang kini mulai mondar-mandir tidak jelas di tempatnya. Mereka mengerti, Yoochun pasti terkejut menyaksikan semua yang terjadi di dalam Laboratorium .

"Apa kalian seorang dewa? Atau manusia super hasil rekayasa para ilmuwan gila Korea Utara? Oh! Aku sudah menduga―"

"Ck! Diamlah dan dengarkan saja jika mau tahu penjelasan kami, Saem!" ucap sebuah suara yang seketika membuat Yoochun yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir di tempatnya, kini terdiam menatap mata musang yang berkilat terang itu.

Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung masih terdiam di tempat mereka. Ordinal mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Para Guards, mereka juga masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Kejadian di Laboratorium itu membuat mereka semua masih diambang perasaan _shock._

Terlebih saat melihat mata merah mengerikan itu.

Seakan semuanya terulang.

"Kami adalah para Axis. Seperti yang kau lihat, kami dianugerahi kekuatan istimewa, kekuatan Matahari. Dan ini semua menggelikan!" ucap Yesung pada akhirnya sambil menumpukan tangannya di meja.

Yoochun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dan jangan menatap kami seolah kami adalah pengendali elemen seperti di serial animasi _Avatar the Legend of Aang_!" tambah Heechul sambil menampakkan wajahnya yang galak saat Yoochun menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub dan aneh. "Kami juga manusia biasa, Sonsaengnim!"

"K-kalian―La-lalu mengapa benda itu dan semuanya―"

"Itu adalah sumber kekuatan mereka, Park Sonsaengnim." Kali ini Kibum yang berbicara. Namja itu berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Minho di bagian depan. "Di dalamnya adalah Pecahan Kristal High Polar yang merupakan penyimpan energy terbesar untuk digunakan para Axis nantinya."

Yoochun masih ternganga di tempatnya saat Kibum mengambil bandul perak berkilau itu dari tangan Minho. Taemin yang duduk di sebelah Minho masih saja menatap ke arah Minho yang kini mulai memijat perutnya yang tadi terluka.

Sedangkan para Cardinal dan Ordinal disana juga terdiam di tempatnya. Mereka juga terkejut sama hal-nya dengan Yoochun. Hal itu memang karena mereka juga belum mengetahui kebenaran ini semua.

"Mana ada energy tersimpan di dalam sebuah Kristal seperti itu? Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan pemikiran."

Semuanya kini menoleh ke arah Hankyung yang masih tenang di kursinya. Namja berwajah Cina itu bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke arah papan tulisdi depannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hankyung-ssi! Kau tidak seharusnya meremehkan ―"

"Henry! Cukup!" Changmin kali ini yang berbicara. Namja tinggi itu menarik tangan Henry sedikit kasar hingga membuat rekannya itu kembali terduduk di bangkunya. "Kau benar, Hankyung-ssi. Semua ini memang tidak masuk akal. Jadi terima saja."

"Bagaimana kami bisa menerima hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Sia-sia saja!" kali ini Donghae yang berbicara. Namja bermata ikan itu menatap datar semua orang di depannya. Hyukjae yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Donghae benar. Semua ini tidak ada gunanya." Kali ini Yunho yang menyahuti, namja itu menyeringai di tempatnya. "Kami tidak mau membuang-buang energy hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

"KAU―"

"Lagipula," lanjut Yesung dengan muka datarnya. "Semua itu rasanya bukan urusan kami."

BRAK!

"KALIAN MAU LARI BEGITU SAJA SAAT ADA ORANG YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN DAN SEISI DUNIA INI DALAM KEGELAPAN ABADI?!" seru Taemin yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar kalimat-kalimat di sekitarnya. Minho berdiri dari tempatnya untuk menenangkan Taemin sebelum tangannya kembali di tepis oleh namja pendek itu.

"KALIAN TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MEREMEHKAN KEKUATAN HIGH POLAR, TANPANYA KALIAN BUKAN APA-APA. TANPANYA, KALIAN HANYA SEKUMPULAN ANAK-ANAK BIASA YANG NANTINYA AKAN MENYAKSIKAN DUNIA INI BINASA DALAM KEGELAPAN YANG DICIPTAKAN OLEHNYA!"

"Taemin―"

Changmin mulai bergerak untuk menghentikan Taemin yang masih tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. Sedangkan keempat Cardinal disana hanya menatap para Guards yang terlihat kewalahan itu dengan seringai di wajah mereka masing-masing.

'_Teruskan―' _ucap Hankyung di dalam pikirannya. Pandangannya masih datar ke arah depan. _'―dan dapatkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.'_

'_Tentu saja.'_

"KALIAN AKAN MELIHAT BAGAIMANA KALIAN AKAN DIHANCURKAN DAN DUNIA TEMPAT KALIAN TINGGAL INI AKAN TENGGELAM SELAMANYA OLEH KEGELAPAN YANG SUATU SAAT AKAN DICIPTAKAN OLEH POROS ORDINAL―"

"CUKUP!"

Semua perhatian kini jatuh kepada namja yang sejak tadi terdiam seribu Bahasa di tempatnya. Yunho yang ada di depannya menatap Ordinal-nya itu dengan heran.

"Kalian tidak berhak bicara seperti itu, Guards." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam para Guards di depannya. Namja itu tampak meringis sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya ke atas meja. "Kalian tidak punya hak menghina nama Poros Ordinal. Kalian―"

"Jae!"

Yunho segera menahan tubuh gemetar Jaejoong saat Ordinal-nya itu mulai limbung di tempatnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

"K-kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Poros Ordinal!" lanjut Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram tangan Yunho yang menopangnya. _Doe-eyes-_nya menatap tajam kepada para Guards yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau―"

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Yoochun hingga membuat Taemin yang masih melotot ke arah Jaejoong kini terdiam. Semua murid di depannya itu kini kembali tenang di bangkunya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, oke!"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng kepada Ryeowook dan Heechul yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sementara para Cardinal masih bertahan di posisi mereka masing-masing. Semuanya masih hening. kekuatan Hyukjae masih bekerja. Waktu masih berhenti.

Yoochun menatap ketiga belas muridnya sambil menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berhadapan dengan ketiga belas 'manusia' di depannya ini. Bahkan ia belum mengira-ngira 'apa' sebenarnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Aku tahu, semua ini bermula dari Kyuhyun." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik saku jas-nya. "Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan apa masalahnya pada kalian, tapi kumohon. Setelah ini kita harus bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seolah kejadian hari ini tidak pernah terjadi dan hanya mimpi."

Semuanya masih tenang mendengarkan perkataan Yoochun. Guru muda itu mulai bergerak ke tengah kelas lalu menghampiri Kibum yang masih memegang bandul perak itu, kemudian meraihnya ke tangannya sendiri.

Yoochun memperhatikan bandul perak itu sebentar. Bandul itu cukup berat dengan diameter sekitar 5 cm dengan bentuk bulat berukiran aneh di permukaannya. Dan ia sangat yakin sekali telah melihat sekelebat cahaya biru terang terpantul dari benda di tangannya itu, lalu―

Trang!

"Sonsaengnim!"

Semuanya hampir bergerak keluar bangkunya masing-masing saat tiba-tiba Yoochun menjatuhkan bandul itu ke lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yoochun saat Hankyung sudah tiba di sampingnya dan hendak menopang tubuhnya.

Semuanya menatap skeptic ke arah guru musik mereka itu.

"Aku baru saja membaca catatan wali murid Kyuhyun di lembar biodatanya. Kurasa aku tahu solusi yang tepat saat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi mengerikan lagi."

Yoochun menatap ketiga belas pasang mata itu dengan sendu. Beberapa muridnya itu mengangguk, membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Namun senyumnya sirna saat pandangannya kembali tertuju di bandul perak yang kini sudah ada di tangan Kibum lagi.

Sekilas saja. Walau hanya sekilas, Yoochun bisa memastikan bahwa yang tadi dilihatnya itu adalah nyata.

Cahaya merah yang gelap. Segelap dan sepekat warna darah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 10: THE HAPPINESS OF CARDINAL**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Tes

Tes

Bruk

Siwon tersentak saat tiba-tiba tubuh yang masih satu syal dengannya itu kini terjatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh di sampingnya. Tangan pucat itu masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Nona Cho―" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap was-was ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Siwon menatap nyalang pada Jonghyun yang masih berdiri di depannya. Beberapa siswa yang melintas mulai berhenti dan menatap mereka bingung. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berjengit takut mekihat tumpahan darah di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bersimpuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?!" desis Siwon menatap tajam Jonghyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Namja juga terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Siwon segera bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan Ordinal-nya. Namja manis di sampingnya itu masih menunduk disampingnya. Kedua tangan mereka masih bersatu. Dan dengan sangat yakin, Siwon bisa merasakan suhu jemari lentik dalam genggamannya itu mulai mendingin.

"Nona Cho," ucap Siwon sambil mulai berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk meraih wajah yang masih menunduk itu, sebelum―"

'_JANGAN LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARINYA, SIWON!'_

Suara seruan Yunho terdengar di dalam kepalanya, tepat saat Siwon akan melepaskan tangannya. Dari tempatnya, Siwon dapat mendengar beberapa langkah di belakang tubuhnya dan lebih banyak langkah lagi yang bergerak menjauhinya.

Semua orang yang tadi berkerumun di sekelilingnya kini berjalan menjauh darinya dengan langkah ringan. Seperti terhipnotis.

Kekuatan sang Utara, Siwon bisa merasakannya.

"Hankyung Hyung, bawa anak itu pergi dari sini secepatnya."

Hankyung segera menarik Jonghyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya kemudian melesat ke tepi lapangan dan menyerahkan anak itu ke tangan Henry. Yesung dan Donghae bergerak cepat menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang juga masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hyukjae kembali melambaikan tangannya dan waktu disana berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya.

Siwon mempererat genggaman tangannya saat jemari pucat yang semakin mendingin dalam genggamannya itu mulai berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku!"

Dan semuanya kembali tercekat saat kalimat tertahan yang tajam itu mengalun dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya manis dan sangat lugu. Namun Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya itu adalah Kyuhyun yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang kembali mengerikan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah―"

"SIWON!"

Yunho seketika berseru saat Siwon tersungkur di tanah sesaat setelah tubuhnya di dorong dengan begitu keras oleh Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana.

"Jaejoong-ssi, ambil kesadarannya!" seru Hankyung yang sudah kembali mengurus Jonghyun.

Jaejoong bergerak cepat menuju Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berdiri di tempatnya. Namja manis itu mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya. Membuat kilatan terang di _Doe Eyes _Jaejoong itu menghilang seketika dan pergerakannya terhenti. Jaejoong terdiam menatap mata bulat besar di depannya.

Warnanya semerah dan segelap warna darah.

Bruk!

"JAE―"

Srak!

Donghae dan Yesung segera bergerak menangkap tubuh Yunho yang tiba-tiba terlempas hanya karena satu lambaian tangan milik Kyuhyun yang bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Poros Ordinal itu masih menatap Jaejoong yang kini bersimpuh di depannya.

Semua yang ada disana masih menahan nafas menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan Siwon tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya saat melihat mata merah itu.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang gemetar saat matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari mata Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu gemetar hebat dan takut dengan warna merah pekat itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sang Poros Ordinal itu masih menatap Jaejoong tenang.

Tes

Tes

Dan mata Jaejoong yang awalnya bersinar penuh ketakutan itu seketika membelalak saat menyaksikan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari iris merah gelap Kyuhyun.

"S-sakit." ucap Kyuhyun lirih masih menatap Jaejoong yang bersimpuh di depannya. Semua yang ada disana menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kumohon. Ini sakit sekali~"

"K-kyu―"

"KUMOHON! HENTIKAAAA―"

Grep

Semuanya terdiam dan hening saat sepasang tangan itu menjangkau tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar dan mendekapnya erat. Tidak menghiraukan rontaan dan pukulan-pukulan yang jujur saja membuat tubuhnya sakit, karena ia tahu, yang di dekapnya saat ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang lembut dan galak seperti biasanya.

"Saem?"

Ucap Ryeowook lirih sambil mengambil langkah maju. Namun baru beberapa langkahnya, Yesung sudah menarik tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mendekat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku." Ucap Yoochun masih mempertahankan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun yang juga masih meronta hebat di dekapannya. Muridnya itu masih meronta dalam pelukannya. Guru muda itu sebisa mungkin meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku, Kyu!"

"APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA?!" seru Siwon saat tubuhnya ditahan oleh Hankyung dan Donghae. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Yoochun menatap mata merah di depannya tajam begitu ia sudah mendapatkan kontak. Dengan perlahan diusapnya wajah datar dan dingin di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus bahagia~"

_Wonkyu_

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kami temani?"

Donghae memperhatikan Siwon yang kini sedang meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas ke kursi depan mobilnya. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman lalu membenarkan posisi kepala sang Poros Ordinal yang terkulai agar bisa nyaman di bantal kecil yang terletak di sandaran jok mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sahut Siwon sambil menatap keempat temannya yang berdiri di depannya. "Terima kasih, _Guys._"

Keempat namja penguasa mata angin utama itu tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat SIwon. Satu per satu dari mereka memberikan tepukan ringan di bahu sang Poros.

Setelah mengalami kejadian menegangkan menghadapi Poros Ordinal untuk kedua kalinya, mereka semua berakhir disini. Masih di halaman perkir Spamcos yang sudah sangat sepi. Langit diatas mereka sudah gelap total, mengingat saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Sesaat setelah Yoochun menghentikan Kyuhyun, para Guards muncul lalu memulihkan energy dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sangat berlimpah namun tidak stabil. Para Ordinal yang lain, walau mereka terkejut, mereka lebih memilih lebih tenang dan mencoba terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Ryeowook sesegera mungkin menghilangkan bekas-bekas 'tragedi' sore itu dan waktu kembali di jalankan oleh Hyukjae beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon terlebih kepada Yunho. Namja bersorot musang itu memilih menatap kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di belakang Audi putih Siwon lalu menghela nafas.

"Dia menolak bicara sepatah katapun." Sahut Yunho sambil mengeratkan blazernya untuk menghalau udara dingin. "Aku akan menanyainya besok."

Siwon mengangguk lalu kembali menatap ketiga temannya yang lain. Sorot kelamnya yang tadinya meredup kini kembali menajam.

"Bagaimana anak itu bisa mengingat kejadian di laboratorium? Bukankah Yunho sudah menghapus semuanya?"

"Awalnya kami juga kaget." Ucap Hankyung sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku blazernya. "Tapi jika kau ingat, Siwon. Lee Jonghyun yang hampir saja dilukai oleh Kyuhyun, berhasil kau selamatkan saat kau datang pertama kali. Dia lari keluar Lab sebelum kami tiba. Dan saat Yunho memerintahkan semua penghuni kelas 1-D untuk melupakan semuanya, Lee Jonghyun sudah tidak ada disana."

Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hankyung.

"Hankyung benar." Kata Yesung, " Kami terlalu terfokus kepada Kyuhyun hingga melupakan anak itu."

"Benar. Awalnya kami juga sudah berpapasan dengannya di depan Lab. Namun begitu melihat dan mendengar keributan yang lebih berbahaya di dalam, kami melupakannya begitu saja." Ucap Donghae sambil mulai memasangkan _beanie_ di kepalanya.

Siwon mengangguk lagi lalu kembali menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur di mobilnya. Bukan hanya Siwon, semua yang ada disana juga menatap namja manis itu. Wajahnya memang damai dan manis jika seperti ini. Namun mereka semua bisa bergidik ngeri saat melihat mata merah itu menghiasi wajah kekanakannya yang akhirnya berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Dia kesakitan tadi." Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang masih menatap sendu sang Poros Ordinal. "Dia memohon, bukan? Kau bisa merasakan sakitnya, Siwon?"

Siwon terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat di atas mobilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa, kan?" tanya Yunho lagi kali ini dengan senyuman. Hankyung, Donghae, dan Yesung masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Karena rasa sakitnya dipindahkan kepada kami para Cardinal."

"Apa?!" seru Siwon sambil menatap keempat Cardinal di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Keempat temannya itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka.

"_**Masalah Siwon sunbae yang tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, hal itu karena kendali dari Poros Ordinal sendiri."**_

"_**Kristal High Polar yang ada dalam bandul ini hanya milik para Cardinal. Kristal milik Ordinal, seperti yang pernah ditunjukkan Kibum kepada kalian di lapangan basket tempo hari hanyalah replica yang kami buat."**_

"_**Kristal High Polar para Ordinal sudah dihancurkan olehnya. Dan empat tangan mata angin pendukung itu sudah tidak ada dalam system mata angin."**_

"_**Bandul ini hanya akan bisa memberikan kekuatan kepada para Cardinal dan tidak berlaku untuk Ordinal. Para Ordinal, akan sepenuhnya berada dalam kendalinya. Kendali Cho Kyuhyun."**_

"_**Dan suatu saat, ikatan antara kalian akan benar-benar terputus sesuai tujuannya."**_

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Kyuhyun adalah dirinya sendiri. Yang tadi mengerikan itu bukanlah dia! Para Guards seolah menyalahkan semuanya pada Ordinal-ku!"

Yunho menghela nafas keras mendengar tanggapan Siwon setelah mereka berempat mengulang apa yang disampaikan Minho di kelas tadi siang.

"Aku tahu, Siwon. Kami semua tahu." Ucap Hankyung pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum menatap Siwon lalu sedikit beralih menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun yang terlelap. "Kami lebih mempercayai kau dan Kyuhyun dari pada para Guards."

Siwon menggeleng ragu sambil berusaha mengusap wajahnya. Uap-uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya pertanda udara yang semakin dingin.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. Ini semua sudah selesai." Donghae ganti tersenyum lebar kepada keempat rekannya. "Kini kita sudah tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Kyuhyun saat berubah mengerikan."

"Ikan mokpo ini benar." Sahut Yesung, semua yang ada disana tertawa mengejek melihat wajah kesal Donghae. "Dan mencari kebenaran tentang semua ini."

_Wonkyu_

Hangat.

Sinar matahari pagi itu bersinar redup dan menimbulkan suasana yang hangat. Sangat cocok untuk pagi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, sangat cocok untuk melanjutkan tidur dan menunda waktu bangun hingga siang atau sore nanti.

Cho Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat bias sinar hangat itu memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya yang tadi masih tertutup. Iris coklat caramel itu sedikit menyipit saat suasana kamarnya yang terang menyapa penglihatannya.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah bangun? Lekaslah mandi dan sarapan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun bisa mengenali itu suara Sungmin. Saat pandangan buramnya sudah berakhir, namja manis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera dihampiri pusing yang menghampiri kepalanya.

"Hyung, boleh aku ijin bolos sekolah? Kepalaku pusing~"

"Benarkah? Aigoo. Kau beruntung sekali, Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin setelah sesaat lalu melayangkan pandangan khawatir kepada Kyuhyun, namun seulas senyum menghiasi wajah nya kemudian.

"Beruntung?" ulang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sambil menyingkirkan selimut dari kakinya. Sungmin mengangguk ceria lalu meletakkan segelas susu hangat di meja nakas.

"Kau tidak ingat sekarang hari Minggu?"

"MWO?! MINGGU!" seru Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Mata bulat besar itu kemudian beralih menatap kalender duduk di meja belajarnya dan sukses melebar saat tanggal yang menunjukkan hari ini ternyata dicetak dengan warna merah. "YEAAYY! AKHIRNYA HARI MINGGU!"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan di tempatnya melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun yang kini mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah yang berbeda 180 derajat dari wajah lemasnya tadi.

"YA! Kau ini! Mana ekspresi lemasmu saat bilang pusing tadi?! Kau berbohong, ya?!"

"Aniyoo!" sahut Kyuhyun segera saat Sungmin menjitak kepalanya ringan. Namja manis itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan Sungmin yang terus menjadi. "Tadi aku memang sempat pusing! Tapi segera hilang saat tahu kalau sekarang libur!"

Sungmin mengehentikan kegiatannya menjitak kepala Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyerahkan segelas susu hangat ke tangan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Habiskan lalu mandi, oke! Kemudian sarapan di bawah!"

"Okee!" sahut Kyuhyun semangat. "Setelah sarapan aku akan berkencan dengan PSP dan _Starcraft_ku. Ah~ Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkannya!"

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, ya?" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tertawa dan mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"Tentu saja aku senang!"

Tentu saja namja manis ini senang. Bagaimana tidak senang jika ia bisa terbebas dari kesibukan sekolah, bebas dari tugas-tugas, bebas dari PR, bebas dari hal-hal aneh, bebas dari Choi Siown yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya. Mengingat Sunbae mesumnya itu Kyuhyun jadi mengingat kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Siwon dan ia berjalan bersamaan sepulang sekolah dengan berbagi syal dan sarung tangan, lalu―Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia sama sekali lupa apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Ah! tidak penting, begitu batinnya. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah ia bisa bermain game sepuasnya seharian tanpa mengalami gangguan dari―

"Selamat pagi, kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam? Apa kau mimpi indah?" sahut sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar. " Nona Cho?"

Deg

Kyuhyun hampir saja menyemburkan susu yang saat ini sedang diminumnya begitu mendengar suara menjengkelkan yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Sungmin terkekeh sambil memberikan selembar lap kepada _dongsaeng_nya.

"KAU―" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk namja tinggi yang berdiri bersandar di puntu kamarnya dengan senyum miringnya yang khas dan menjengkelkan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya sambil bersedekap. Namja tampan itu tampak berbeda dengan penampilannya yang tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sebuah kemeja abu-abu casual dan jeans hitam membalut tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin tinggi dan atletis dengan pakaian itu. Sebuah cardigan putih melingkar di daerah bahunya, membuatnya semakin tampan.

Oke! Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa namja mesum di depannya itu terlihat tampan hari ini.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan di bawah dan Siwon―" Siwon menegakkan posisi berdirinya saat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa gelas susu yang sudah kosong. "Pastikan 'Nona Cho'mu itu segera mandi!"

"YA! SUNGMIN HYUNG! SUNGMIN HYUNG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DENGAN NAMJA MESUM INI~"

Sial! Sungmin malah mengomel dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan namja yang sangat suka sekali menganggu hari-harinya termasuk di hari libur seperti sekarang, begitu batin namja manis yang kini mulai was-was di atas ranjangnya saat Siwon berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan perlahan.

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Nona Cho?" ucap Siwon begitu ia mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun sementara si pemilik ranjang memilih beringsut menjauh ke sisi yang lain dengan mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat di depan dadanya. "Apa kau terpesona dengan penampilanku hari ini?"

"Si-siapa yang terpesona, Pa-pabbo!" sahut Kyuhyun segera masih berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Siwon. "Menjauhlah! Aku mau turun dan mandi!"

"Mengapa tidak turun saja sekarang?"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TURUN JIKA KAU BERBARING DISANA, CHOI SIWON?!"

Siwon tertawa saat suara galak itu kembali di dengarnya. Ia kemudian menyamankan dirinya di ranjang itu dan menutup jalan bagi Kyuhyun untuk turun dari ranjang berukuran _Queen Size _itu.

"Jika mau turun, kau harus melewatiku dulu, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon santai sambil menumpukan kepala ke atas tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi-giginya karena jengkel yang teramat sangat dengan makhluk di depannya ini. Setelah menghela nafas dan men-_death glare _namja tampan namun menjengkelkan di depannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun bergerak dari sudut ranjangnya dan mulai merangkak diatas ranjang. Berhenti sejenak ketika dekat dengan Siwon lalu kembali membuang nafas panjang dengan pandangan was-was kepada namja yang kini masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang macam-macam di kamarku, Wonnie Pabbo." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai merangkak melintasi tubuh Siwon yang telentang di depannya. "Atau aku akan―"

Grep

"KYAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Seketika Kyuhyun berseru saat tubuhnya di peluk begitu saja oleh SIwon tepat di pinggangnya saat akan melewati tubuh namja tinggi itu. Lihat saja posisinya sekarang, tubuhnya yang kini berada di atas tubuh Siwon yang terlentang. Sangat dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang _full interacted_ dan intim dengan Siwon. Bahkan, wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan beberapa centi udara kosong.

"Nona Cho, aku merasa kurang sehat dan aku perlu 'vitamin' harianku sekarang juga~" ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya horror dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Lepaskan! Ja-jangan macam-macam, Wonnie Hyung! Bagaimana jika Sungmin Hyu―"

"Sungmin Hyung sedang memasak di bawah. Dia tidak akan kesini."

"A-aku harus―"

"Kalau tidak memberiku 'vitamin', maka kita akan berposisi seperti ini seterusnya, Nona Cho."

"Kau gila, Choi Siwon! A-aku be-belum sikat gigi! Ya, benar. Aku belum sikat gigi."

"Tidak masalah, Nona Cho. Aroma bangun tidurmu seperti bayi. Aku suka~"

Habis.

Alasan Kyuhyun habis untuk menghadapi namja mesum di bawahnya ini. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencari ide sementara matanya mencoba menghindari tatapan geli Siwon dibawahnya.

"Oh~ Aku merasa semakin sakit~" ucap Siwon dengan suara lemas yang dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir kemudian, membuat Siwon tersenyum menang di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Ta-tapi sebentar saja―"

Cup

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Siwon. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya saat Siwon menarik tengkuknya kebawah dan ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam.

"Mmph! Sudah! Sebentar saja! Aku harus man―"

Grep

Bruk

Tubuh ramping yang sudah akan bangkit itu kini kembali terhempas ke atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Kemudian Siwon kembali memerangkap tubuh yang kini ada dibawahnya itu sambil memposisikan telapak tangannya di leher belakang Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie―"

Cup

Kyuhyun kembali membelalak saat bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Siwon. Kali ini ciuman itu sedikit menuntut dan membuat nafasnya sedikit terengah.

Namja manis itu tidak menyadari apa yang dipasangkan Siwon di lehernya. Sebuah liontin perak kecil dengan bandul biru jernih yang bercahaya.

Pecahan batu _High Polar _para Cardinal.

'_Nona Cho, ini adalah pecahan kebahagiaan dari kami. Semoga kau selalu bahagia.'_

_Wonkyu_

Audi putih itu berjalan pelan di daerah taman yang terletak di pusat kota. Udara pagi yang masih segar membuat suasana disana terasa sangat sejuk dan sedikit hangat karena sinar matahari yang bersinar redup. Beberapa pejalan kaki nampak berlalu lalang. Ada yang sekedar lari pagi atau mengajak hewan peliharaannya masing-masing.

"Suasana pagi hari diluar rumah sangat menyenangkan, bukan, Nona Cho?" ucap Siwon riang sambil tetap mengemudikan roda mobilnya dan sesekali menengok ke samping kanannya.

Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu masih bertahan di posisinya, yaitu menatap keluar jendela. Mata bulat coklatnya sedikit berbinar menatap keramaian dan kesejukan taman yang terletak di sepanjang sungai Han. Ia memang jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu libur di luar rumah. Biasanya ia akan sibuk 'berkencan' dengan PSP atau _game console _ lainnya di hari libur seperti ini.

"Nona Cho?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas jengah saat mendengar panggilan Siwon di sampingnya. namja manis itu tetap tidak bergerak dan masih bertahan menghadap ke luar jendela mobil _sport _mewah itu. motif lainnya adalah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah karena mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

Bagaimana Siwon memeluk tubuhnya…

Lalu menciumnya dengan lembut…

Dan kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan sedikit―menuntut.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan tangan gemetar. Oh, sial! Bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat rasa ciuman 'hangat' pagi―

Grep

"APA YANG―"

"Apa ada yang lebih menarik diluar sana dibanding aku, Nona Cho?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan dalam yang sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah lagi. Telapak tangan besar itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"A-aku se-sedang menikmati pemandangan luar, Pabbo!" sahut Kyuhyun sekenanya sambil berusaha berpaling dari sepasang iris kelam yang bisa membuatnya seakan meleleh itu.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengacak surai ikal coklat itu dengan gemas hingga membuat pemiliknya menggerutu.

"Kau memikirkan kejadian tadi padi, heum?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang reflex memundurkan tubuhnya.

"A-apa?! Ten-tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu kita mengulanginya la―"

"TIDAK MAU, CHOI MESUM! PERGILAH!"

Siwon kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah merah dan kesal namja manis itu. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kyuhyun, namja manis itu kini merengut tak jelas sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?! Kau mau menculikku, ya?!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela lagi. Siwon mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Mengapa kau suka sekali mengganggu hari-hari tenangku―"

Sreeet

Bruk

Kyuhyun kembali memundurkan tubuhnya saat Siwon bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Sangat dekat, hingga membuat punggung Kyuhyun membentur pintu mobil di belakangnya. Sepasang iris kelam itu kembali menatap tajam dan dalam iris coklat di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang―" ucap Siwon sambil menggerakkan tangannya sambil melepas _seatbeat _Kyuhyun lalu mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula di belakang bahu Kyuhyun. "―kau harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku di sisimu setiap saat, Nona Cho~"

Kyuhyun hanya membeku di tempatnya saat Siwon mulai menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap dagunya lembut. Rasanya Kyuhyun bisa saja kehilangan jantungnya saat itu. karena benda yang terletak di dada kirinya itu terus saja berpacu dengan sangat cepat hingga hampir keluar. Dan namja manis itu kembali memejamkan mata saat Siwon mulai mengangakat dagunya.

"Uhm, mengapa kau menutup matamu seperti itu, Nona Cho?" tanya SIwon tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya. "Padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan liontin pemberianku ini terpasang dengan baik di lehermu."

Pletak!

"Bisakah kau memeriksanya dengan cara yang biasa saja, Choi Pabbo?!"

Siwon mengusap puncak keplanya yang terkena jitakan 'lembut' Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengaduh pelan sambil mulai membuka pintu mobilnya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang lebih dahulu keluar.

"Waaaah! Segar sekaliii~ Hahahahaha~"

Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari mobil segera saja merentangkan tangannya sambil menegadahkan wajahnya untuk menikmati hangatnya matahari pagi. Surai ikal kecoklatannya itu bertiup lembut saat diterpa angin. Jangan lupakan wajah manisnya yang terlihat damai.

Hal itu mau tak mau membuat sebuah senyum menawan terukir di wajah Siwon. Ordinal-nya itu terlihat semakin manis dengan sweater merah hati dengan motif hati berwarna putih. Dan jika Siwon tidak salah lihat, ada sebuah penutup kepala di belakang sweater manis itu. Sebuah penutup kepala dengan hiasan telinga kucing.

Pluk

Dengan sekali gerakan, Siwon memakaikan penutup kepala itu ke kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah manis itu terlihat semakin manis dengan topi telinga kucingnya.

"Nah, begini kau tidak akan kedinginan, Kucing manisku~" ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun memasuki taman di depannya. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan kikikan geli.

"Yah! Kita mau kemana, Wonnie Hyung?!"

_Wonkyu_

"Hei, Heechul Hyung. Bisakah kau mengaturnya menjadi sedikit lebih hangat lagi? Disini mulai dingin."

Heechul merengut mendengar perkataan Ryeowook di sampingnya. _Hoobae_-nya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Namja cantik itu menatap Hankyung sekilas dan namja cina yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu mengangguk singkat.

Maka, Heechul menegadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap matahri yang mulai meredup di lebaran biru langit. Dengan sekali lambaian tangan, bola besar kekuningan itu kini terlihat semakin bersinar terang dan seketika suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Kilatan putih terang tergambar di sepasang manik namja berjuluk _Cinderella _itu.

"Wah! Kau memang hebat, Heechul Hyung! Bagaimana kalau sekarang redupkan lagi karena aku mulai gerah~"

Heechul mengeplak kepala Donghae begitu namja itu selesai mengutarakan kalimatnya. Donghae yang tidak terima malah mengatai Heechul dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir'. Jadilah dua orang itu kini saling mengejar seperti anak kecil.

"Ordinal-mu itu gampang sekali marah, kau tahu?"

Hankyung hanya menghela nafas sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya begitu kalimat Yesung terdengar. Namja berdarah Cina itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu dengan sekali lambaian tangan, air minum yang ada ditangan Hyukjae melayang tiba-tiba lalu dengan gerakan yang lain, air itu jatuh membeku membentuk suatu lapisan es licin di tanah berumput yang akan dilewati oleh―

BRAK!

BRUK!

"Yah! Appo~" seru Heechul saat tubuhnya jatuh tengkurap dengan tidak elit di tanah. Donghae disampingnya juga tak beda jauh dengannya, jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"Hankyung Hyung, apa yang lakukan pada minumanku?!" seru Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae yang yang terlihat masih mengaduh dan mengelus pantatnya yang mencium tanah. "Kau membuat dua orang itu kesakitan."

"Itu sebanding dengan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan, Hyukjae." Sahut Hankyung santai lalu bergerak menuju Heechul yang masih enggan beranjak dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Kekanakan apanya?! Kau tidak lihat aku kesakitan?!" seru Heechul dengan wajah jengkelnya.

Hankyung tersenyum simpul lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Ordinal-nya itu bangun. Heechul hanya mengomel pelan sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel. Hyukjae segera menolong Donghae sambil menahan tawa. Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook masih terpingkal-pingkal di tempatnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan, Matahariku." ucap Hankyung kalem sambil membelai tangan Heechul lembut, hingga membuat namja cantik di depannya itu _blushing _separah-parahnya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada luka yang berarti, jadi kurasa aku tidak akan peduli."

"MWO?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~"

"Hyungdeul? Kalian juga disini?"

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara itu berasal. Beberapa dari mereka sempat terkejut sesaat, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Siwon! Kyuhyun! Kemarilah~ Kalian terlambat 10 menit!" seru Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya. Donghae disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Ryeowook yang mulai menyeretnya menuju tikar piknik di bawah pohon maple yang mulai menguning.

"Kami sedang piknik~ Kajja! Kau harus mencoba Sandwich yang telah aku buat, Kyu~"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat jengkel saat Ryeowook menyuapinya sepotong Sandwich. Heechul menarik tangannya dari Hankyung lalu menginjak kaki Cardinal-nya itu keras-keras hingga membuat Hankyung mengaduh kesakitan. Sementara Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai bergabung makan.

"Hei, Choi Siwon! Lihat itu, bahkan Ryeowook belum pernah menyuapiku seperti ia menyuapi Kyuhyun! Aku cemburu!" ucap Yesung dengan wajah cemberut seraya menyiku lengan Siwon.

"Kau tidak berpengalaman, Yesung Hyung! Menyedihkan!" sahut Siwon sambil menyeringai meremehkan. Yesung mendecih mendengarnya.

"Yuck! Aku tidak mau jika ada sayurnya, Wookie!"

"Hei, bocah evil! Sayur bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu, Pabbo!" seru Heechul sambil menyuapkan satu potongan besar Sandwich ke mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya namja cantik itu masih _badmood _karena perlakuan Hankyung tadi.

"Aku bisa tumbuh walau tanpa daun hijau tidak enak itu! Andwaee!" sahut Kyuhyu lagi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook yang masih menyuapinya. "Biarkan aku makan sendiri!"

"Tidak! Kau harus makan sayurnya juga!"

"Kubilang aku tidak suka!"

Sret

Heechul menarik tangannya yang ditepis begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun saat dirinya hendak menyuapkan sepotonh selada kepada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun yang tetap bersikeras tidak mau, malah menepis tangan itu hingga garpu yang dipegang Heechul itu menggores tangan Hyukjae yang berniat akan memisahkan mereka.

Tes

Semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya saat cairan merah pekat itu menetes dari punggung tangan Hyukjae yang tergores. pandangan mereka bukan terfokus pada tangan yang terluka itu, namun terlebih kepada Kyuhyun yang menatap luka itu tanpa berkedip.

Donghae segera menarik tangan Hyukjae dan berniat menutupinya dari pandangan Kyuhyun, sebelum―

Grep

"Tanganmu berdarah, Hyuk Hyung~"

Tangan pucat itu lebih dahulu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyukjae sebelum Donghae sempat menariknya.

_Wonkyu_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu terhenti diikuti berhentinya langkah kaki yang lain tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku."

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat datar dan pendek di depannya. Namja itu melepas hoodie yang dipakainya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada namja di depannya.

"Pakailah. Ini akan mengurangi rasa dinginmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang tanpa sedikitpun berniat menerima Hoodie yang diulurkan Cardinal-nya itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yunho segera menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu menghadapnya dan dengan cepat memakaikan hoodie putih itu ke tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau masih kedinginan?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum saat Hoodie itu sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuh Jaejoong, walau sedikit kebesaran. Jaejoong masih menolak menatapnya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang disini." Jawab Yunho dengan nada ceria dan sebuah senyuman yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong menatap Cardinal-nya itu dengan sorot tidak mengerti.

"Percuma saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak memegang wajahnya, membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut dan bergeser beberapa centi dari tempatnya berdiri, "Aku… sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang."

Grep

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho menarik tangannya dan membawanya menyususri lapangan berumput itu. berjalan menuju sebuah pohon maple besar di sana.

Bruk

"Yun―"

"Kau lupa cara bersenang-senang?" sahut Yunho segera dengan sorot musangnya yang tajam menatap _doe-eyes _yang ia perangkap di pohon besar itu. "Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana cara bersenang-senang! Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana cara tersenyum dan tertawa! Akan aku tunjukkan pula bagaimana cara mencintai, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Percuma. Aku tidak mau bersenang-senang sementara―"

"SEMENTARA APA?! SEMENTARA APA, KIM JAEJOONG?!" seru Yunho pada akhirnya. Membuat namja cantik di depannya itu membelalak terkejut dan gemetar.

"K-kau tidak akan mengerti―"

"Benar! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti." Sahut Yunho cepat sambil menundukkan wajahnya putus asa. Jaejoong menatapnya bingung saat Yunho menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yunho―"

"Biarkan seperti ini, Jae. Biarkan aku tenggelam dalam ketidakmengertian ini." ucap Yunho lirih masih memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang kini terdiam di tempatnya. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku sedikitpun untuk memaksamu berbicara tentang apa yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu mengatakannya dengan kemauanmu sendiri."

Sret

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan itu dengan cepat hingga membuat Yunho jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Namun Cardinal-nya itu, walaupun terjatuh, wajahnya tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya. Senyum yang membuat Jaejoong melihat sesuatu itu sekali lagi.

Cinta.

Seperti sinar terangyang ia lihat di mata Siwon untuk Kyuhyun. Cinta sejati yang mengikat Cardinal dan Ordinal-nya.

Bruk

"Jae―"

"Semua ini bermula dari tragedy yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu."

Yunho menatap tak percaya kepada namja cantik yang kini terduduk di depannya. Ordinal-nya itu bersimpuh tanpa menatapnya, kedua tangan dan bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang ditahannya.

"Yang―yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah―kau harus percaya padaku, Yunho. Dia―dia tidak seperti yang dituduhkan para Guards. Dia tidak seburuk itu. Ta-tapi Poros Ordinal tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia tidak akan berhenti hingga tujuannya tercapai―"

"Tidak." Sela Yunho sambil memegang kedua bahu yang bergetar itu. telapak tangannya kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Jaejoong. "Kami bisa menghentikannya. Kami menemukan cara bagaimana cara menghentikan Kyuhyun."

"Apa?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

"Kami memberinya kebahagiaan, Jae. Kami menitipkannya dalam sebuah benda perak yang yang indah."

_Wonkyu_

"Hyuk Hyung! Tanganmu berdarah!" ulang Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan telapak tangan Hyukjae yang masih berdarah di ujungnya itu ke wajahnya. "Kita butuh plester!"

Semuanya masih hening di tempatnya saat Kyuhyun mulai cemberut karena tidak ada yang menggubris ucapannya.

"Ya! Wookie! Cepat cari plester! Darahnya sudah mulai banyak keluar!"

Ryeowook menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan antara takut dan terkejut. Namja mungil itu memastikan sekali lagi bahwa iris coklat caramel di depannya itu tidak berubah menjadi merah.

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Begini saja." Ucap Donghae sambil mengarahkan punggung tangan Hyukjae yang berdarah kearahnya lalu mengusapnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari balik sweaternya.

"Hyuk Hyung mianhae~" Ini semua gara-gara kau, Heechul Hyung!"

Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari sana dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa Sandwich yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Ordinal-nya itu. Sambil memastikan liontin perak dengan bandul biru cemerlang itu masih melingkar sempurna disana.

"Sudahlah, Nona Cho. Ini semua memang salah Noona jadia-jadian itu. Kau tidak perlu bersedih."

"HEI, Jaga ucapanmu, Choi Siwon! Kau mau kulempar dengan garpu ini?!" sahut Heechul setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Oh~ Coba saja, Noona. Paling-paling aku akan melemparnya balik ke arah 'Pangeran' Cina-mu ini~" sahut Siwon sambil menyeringai menatap Hankyung yang mulai bergerak menuju Hyukjae. Yesung dan Ryeowook terkikik di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di samping Siwon.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Hyukjae. Semua ini memang salahmu."

Heechul merengut mendengar perintah Hankyung. Lalu namja cantik itu meminta maaf kepada Hyukjae yang kini mulai terkikik melihat wajah kesal Heechul sementara Donghae dan Hankyung membantu membalut luka di tangannya dengan plester yang diberikan Yesung.

"Hentikan itu, Wonnie Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada galak saat Siwon masih saja mengusap-usap pipi dan wajahnya dari bekas Sandwich. Namja manis itu mendorong-dorong wajah Siwon yang dekat dengannya agar menjauh. "Kau membuatku malu!"

Siwon tersenyum miring lagi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih saja di dorong-dorong oleh tangan Kyuhyun. "Wajahmu masih kotor, Nona Cho. Apa perlu kubersihkan dengan mulutku―"

Plak!

Semua yang ada disana menahan tawanya saat Kyuhyun menimpuk wajah tampan di sampingnya itu dengan kain lap yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan berbicara hal yang memalukan, Choi Pabbo!" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik sambil berkacak pinggang. Namja manis itu kemudian melebarkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuju mereka. "AH! Yunho Hyung dan Jaejoong Hyung juga datang ya?"

Yunho melambaikan tangannya riang membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Jaejoong hanya melengos dan memilih duduk di dekat batang pohon bersama Ryeowook yang segera saja menawarinya Sandwich.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Siwon yang masih sibuk menyingkirkan lap dari wajahnya.

"Ya. Kau ketinggalan sesuatu yang besar." sahut Heechul sambil melahap satu potong Sandwich lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Kau melewatkan adegan Kyuhyun melempar Siwon dengan kain lap, Yunho-ah~"

Ucapan Hankyung itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana kembali tertawa. Siwon hanya bisa men_death glare _teman-temannya itu. Namun senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat Kyuhyun juga tertawa di sampingnya.

"Lain kali kau harus melemparnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih berat, Kyu. Ehmm… seperti piring ini contohnya." Ucap Yunho dengan senyum sadisnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya semakin terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bagaimana kalau di lempar dengan naskah drama ini, hmm?"

Sebuah suara membuat mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah samping. Dan mereka sukses terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"PARK SONSAENGNIM!"

Yoochun tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut murid-muridnya. Guru muda itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa eksemplar kertas dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Oke! Karena semuanya ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita segera memulai latihan drama musical kita~"

"MWO?!"

_Wonkyu_

"MERAYU?!"

Yoochun mengangguk mendengar seruan kesepuluh muridnya. Namja itu membaca naskah di tangannya sebentar lalu kembali menatap semua muridnya yang duduk manis di depannya.

"Karena aku memasukkan tokoh seorang yang romantis di dalam naskah, maka aku butuh pemeran yang bisa menggunakan kata-kata manis untuk merayu sang Putri."

"Putri?!" seru Heechul tiba-tiba. "Saem, bolehkah aku yang menjadi Putrinya? Aku mohon~"

"Baiklah! Kau boleh menjadi contoh Putri." Sahut Yoochun sambil berpikir sejenak. Heechul berseru riang di tempatnya. "Tapi tetap akan ada pemilihan untuk peran itu nantinya, Heechul-ah."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang Putri." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap aneh Heechul yang masih senang di tempatnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" sambung Ryeowook.

"Aku juga! Aku akan jadi pangeran!" kali ini Hyukjae yang berbicara.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" seru Yoochun sambil menepuk tangannya. "Heechul-ah, kemarilah dan kita lihat bagaimana calon-calon Pangeran merayumu."

Akhirnya Heechul duduk di samping Yoochun sementara yang lain terlihat tidak bersemangat di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mau merayu nenek sihir."

"YA! AKU DENGAR ITU, KEPALA BESAR!"

Yesung terlonjak di tempatnya saat suara Heechul yang menggelegar terdengar memenuhi bagian taman itu.

"Kita mulai darimu, Yunho-ah."

Tap tap tap

Yunho melangkah perlahan menuju hadapan Heechul yang sedikit terpana melihat wajah tenang dan serius namja bermata musang itu. Setangkai mawar yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana kini disodorkan ke depan wajah Heechul, membuat namja cantik itu merona sekilas.

"Senyummu hari ini sangat indah, Bunga Mawarku. Apakah itu mengisyaratkan kehidupanmu yang indah? Hal itu membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya." Ucap Yunho lembut dengan tatapan musangnya yang memikat. "Itulah mengapa aku meminta kesediaanmu untuk membawamu ke dalam kebahagiaan abadi. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendamping―"

Duagh!

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan melamarku, Beruang Pabbo!" ucap heechul setelah melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke wajah Yunho hingga membuat namja itu tersungkur di tanah.

"YA! Memangnya siapa yang mau melamarmu, Noona?!" balas Yunho sambil mengusap wajah tampannya yang sedikit kotor. Semua orang di belakangnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa?!"

"Sudahlah! Yunho kembali ke tempatmu." Ucap Yunho sambil mencoret nama Yunho dari daftarnya. "Kata-katamu memang seperti kalimat lamaran dibanding rayuan, Yunho-ah. Selanjutnya, Lee Donghae."

Bruk

Donghae berlutut dengan bertumpu pada salah satu kakinya. Dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang ia letakkan di atas dada kirinya. Kedua mata ikannya bersinar sendu. Membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya terpana.

"Hanya dengan berada di sisimu saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak mengharapkan untuk berpisah darimu lagi, My Princess. Dan untuk semua itu, aku rela melakukan apapun walau harus merelakan nyawaku sendiri. Asal itu untukmu. Dan aku akan memerimamu apa adanya."

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya suara desau angin yang mengalir. Kata-kata itu seakan menghanyutkan semua yang ada di sana.

"Kata-katamu memang bagus, Donghae-ya." Ucap Yoochun sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas panjang, "TAPI SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGUCAPKANNYA KEPADA SANG PUTRI! BUKAN KEPADA HYUKJAE!"

"Hehehehe~"

Hyukjae tertawa canggung dan salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat Donghae masih berlutut menghadapnya dengan satu tangan terulur kepadanya.

"Aku mengucapkannya kepada sang Putri, Sonsaengnim. Kepada Putri paling anggun dalam hatiku." Sahut Donghae masih terpaku menatap Hyukjae yang kini terlihat menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Pletak!

"Pabbo Hae!"

"Selanjutnya! Hankyung!" seru Yoochun mencoba mengabaikan Donghae yang masih berusaha menutupi kepalanya dari jitakan Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat malu.

Heechul menegakkan posisi duduknya saat Hankyung bergerak menuju posisinya. Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya menjitaki kepala Donghae. Yesung dan Ryeowook berhenti tertawa.

Tap

Semuanya memperhatikan Hankyung yang kini berdiri di depan Heechul yang menatapnya berbinar. Jaejoong memperhatikan mereka sambil menggeleng, sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling menatap.

"Seorang Putri yang sejati tidak mengharapkan pujian dari siapapun." Ucap Hankyung sambil menatap datar Heechul. Kedua tangannya membentuk posisi bersedekap di depan dadanya. "Keindahan yang dimilikinya sudah cukup untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak memerlukan pujian dari siapapun lagi."

"Ke-kereeen~" ucap Heechul dengan mata bebinar menatap Hankyung yang kini beranjak kembali ke tempatnya sementara yang lain hanya _sweatdrop _memandang Putri jadi-jadian itu. "DIA COCOK SEKALI JADI PANGERAN, SAEM!"

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menggeleng putus asa menatap Heechul yang masih tersenyum aneh di tempatnya.

"Ini semua tidak akan berhasil. Selanjutnya―"

Grep

Tap tap tap

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hynung?!"

Siwon tidak menghiraukan rontaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya saat ia berdiri dan menarik tangan pucat itu untuk maju kedepan.

"Kalian semua payah!" ucap Siwon dengan seringaiannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai meronta. "Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara merayu yang sebenarnya."

"Woooooo~"

Kyuhyun menatap aneh teman-temannya yang mulai bersorak untuk Siwon. Namja manis itu sukses terlonjak saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Pertama―" ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada disana memperhatikan dengan tertarik. "Pastikan sang Putri tidak lepas dari hadapanmu."

Ryeowook terkikik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah saat Siwon menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"Kedua―" ucap Siwon lagi, kali ini sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di leher belakang Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. "Pastikan sang Putri menatap tepat di matamu."

Hyukjae memekik tertahan saat Siwon mendekatkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghadap wajahnya. Donghae disampingnya malah bersiul tak jelas menyaksikan adegan itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PABBO?!"

"Ketiga―" ucap Siwon lagi tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih meronta dalam pelukannya. "Sentuh wajahnya denga lembut. Hingga ia tenang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan merontanya saat iris kelam di hadapannya itu menatapnya sendu seakan membuat semua otot dan tulangnya meleleh dan hilang fungsi. Dan saat jemari besar itu membelai kedua pipinya lembut, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebentar lagi jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar karena berdetak sangat cepat.

"Dan, tanpa harus berkata-kata manispun―" ucap Siwon lagi sambil membelai belahan bibir ranum merah muda di depannya. Semuanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip, bahkan Yoochun sekalipun. "Sang Putri akan jatuh ke tanganmu."

Cup

"HUWWAAAA! KAU AKAN MATI, CHOI PABBO!"

_Wonkyu_

Srak

Srak

Bruk

Srak

"Bisakah kau berjalan yang biasa saja?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas keras sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu mengusap bibirnya lebih kasar lagi. Berani-berani namja mesum itu menciumnya di depan umum, bahkan di depan Park Sonsaengnim! Begitu batinnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan merencanakan sebuah rencana pembunuhan untuk membinasakan namja tampan namun menjengkelkan itu!

"Choi Siwon Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!..."

Kim Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah mendengar gerutuan namja yang berjalan di belakangnya itu. sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri bagian selatan taman untuk mencari bunga Crysan putih yang tumbuh disana. Yoochun memerintahkan mereka untuk mengumpulkan semua bunga yang ada di taman itu untuk dipilih sebagai bahan musical. Jadilah mereka dipisah-pisah seperti sekarang. Dan ia harus berpasangan dengan Kyuhyun, karena namja yang masih menggerutu tak jelas di belakangnya ini menolak dipasangkan dengan Siwon.

Sungguh namja yang aneh dan kekanakan, batin Jaejoong.

"…Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!―"

"Hentikan itu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerutuannya saat Jajejoong menatapnya tajam dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku sedang kesal, Jae Hyung! jadi jangan menggangguku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merengut menatap _doe-eyes _di depannya.

"Kau mengganggu. Berhentilah menggerutu." Sahut Jaejoong pendek lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sambil cemberut lalu kembali melangkah dengan kaki menghentak keras.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya, kan?" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun juga berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Mengingat apa, Hyung?"

"Kejadian 5 tahun lalu." Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap iris coklat caramel yang masih menatapnya bingung itu.

"Kejadian―"

"Kau―" sahut Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun erat-erat, membuat namja manis di depannya itu semakin menatapnya bingung. "―tidak boleh mengingatnya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Jae―"

"Wah~ wah~ Lihat nona-nona manis ini~"

Sebuah suara dan beberapa langkah kaki membuat kedua namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Mata mereka melebar melihat beberapa namja dewasa yang tertawa pelan sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalian tersesat, nona-nona manis? Butuh bantuan kami? Akan kami tunujkkan jalan tercepat keluar dari sini~ HAHAHAHA!"

"Siapa ka―"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menyeretnya ke balakang tubuhnya. Sementara beberapa namja yang bisa dipastikan para preman itu menatap mereka dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Pergilah. Jangan ganggu kami." Ucap Jaejoong sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalau Kyuhyun yang hendak maju.

"Wahaa~ Nona itu galak juga ternyata~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Diam! Kami bukan 'nona'!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit gemetar. "Kami ini namja dan kami tidak takut pada kalian!"

Salah satu dari preman itu bergerak mendekat dan spontan Jaejoong menundurkan langkahnya. "Kalian namja? Benarkah? Mengapa wajah kalian sangat cantik, hmm~"

Slap

Jaejoong menepis tangan kasar yang hendak menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun di belakangnya mulai gemetar.

"Kalau begitu―" ucap salah satu preman yang lain lalu dengan sekali tarikan, direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong sementara preman yang lain menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun. "―mari kita buktikan kalian ini benar-benar namja apa yeoja~"

"HAHAAHHAHAHA!"

Bruk!

"Kyuhyun!"

_._

_**Mereka belajar hal baru**_

_**Bahwa ketakutan, kesedihan, kegelapan, dan keputusasaan**_

_**Dapat dikalahkan oleh sekeping kebahagiaan**_

_**Hanya satu keeping…**_

_**Dan mereka juga mempelajari**_

_**Bahwa semua tidak dinilai berdasarkan cerita**_

_**Masih ada bukti tersembunyi yang akan menjelaskan semuanya**_

_**Kristal Ordinal itu tidak ada**_

_**Mereka bilang dihancurkan**_

_**Mereka bilang dimusnahkan**_

_**Mereka bilang ditiadakan**_

_**Tapi mereka tidak memperhitungkan**_

_**Mengapa Kristal itu sengaja di dihilangkan**_

_**Mengapa Kristal merah High Polar milik para Ordinal, diambil dengan sengaja dari system mata angin**_

_**Poros Ordinal tahu apa yang ia lakukan**_

_**Begitu pula semua saksi dalam tragedy 5 tahun yang lalu…**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**This is an awful late update! Mianhae #CryHard**_

_**.**_

_**Jaejoong tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Axis yang lain. Ia dan Kyuhyun terhubung oleh satu ikatan Abstrak?**_

_**Apakah itu?**_

_**Wait next chapter :)**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**.**_

_**Ask me more on ask . fm by username: BabyWonKyu1013**_

_**We'll share together there ^^**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	12. Chapter 12

Mobil sport putih itu berhenti dengan halus tepat di depan salah satu rumah kecil minimalis itu. Beberapa rumah lain di kanan dan kirinya sudah gelap menandakan sang pemilik sudah mengakhiri aktivitasnya hari ini. Namun rumah ber-cat putih itu masih menyala diantara rumah-rumah lain yang sudah gelap.

"_**Wali murid Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti awalnya. Namun kukira maksud kalimat itu adalah untuk mengatasi Kyuhyun jika sesuatu terjadi."**_

Choi Siwon menatap namja manis yang masih terlelap di sampingnya ketika kalimat Yoochun terngiang di telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil jika seperti ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dingin yang menatapnya dengan sepasang iris merah gelap beberapa saat lalu di sekolah.

Namja tampan itu mengusap lembut pipi gemuk disampingnya sambil menerawang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Insiden Jonghyun sangat mengejutkannya, namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah saat Park Yoochun berhasil menghentikan Ordinal-nya ini hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana itu. Hal itulah yang membuat kalimat Yoochun masih teringang di telinganya hingga saat ini.

Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, Siwon turun dari mobilnya lalu bergerak menuju pintu di sisi lain dan membukanya. Ia mengambil ransel Kyuhyun dan menyampirkannya di punggungnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di belakang leher Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dan meletakkan tangan yang lain di belakang lutut namja manis itu, lalu dengan lembut membawa tubuh lemas itu keluar mobil ke dalam gendongannya.

"_**Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sungmin-ssi menulis itu di kertas biodata Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri, Siwon."**_

Sambil tetap melangkah menuju pintu rumah mungil itu, Siwon memperhatikan wajah yang terkulai di depan dadanya saat ini. Ia mulai berpikir, hal apa yang menyebabkan sosok manis dalam gendongannya ini bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan saat melihat darah dan kegelapan. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tadi sempat mengatakan dirinya 'kotor'.

Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungkan semua spekulasi di dalam kepalanya. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu. Sesuatu pernah terjadi pada Ordinal-nya ini di masa lalu.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Ceklek

"Ah! Kalian dari mana sa―Kyuhyun! Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, Siwon-ah?!"

Begitu pintu terbuka, Siwon langsung saja disuguhi wajah galak Sungmin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian namja di depannya itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terkulai dalam gendongannya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya. Cepat!"

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah meletakkan tubuh lemas itu di atas ranjang, Sungmin segera melepas jas dan melonggarkan kerah kemeja _dongsaeng_nya sesekali menatap wajah manis itu khawatir.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Sungmin kini sambil melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Sahut Siwon pendek sambil menurunkan ransel Kyuhyun dari punggungnya. "Dia hanya tertidur, Hyung."

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah nyaman di tempatnya, Sungmin kini menatap Siwon dengan tatapan ragu.

"Mengapa kalian pulang malam se―"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu?" kalimat Sungmin sukses terhenti mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Ia menatap namja tampan di depannya itu tidak mengerti, "Apa terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada Poros Ordinal di masa lalu, Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Kedua matanya menatap tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari mulut Siwon.

"K―kau―"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sungmin Hyung." ucap Siwon dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Apapun yang terjadi dan siapapun dia, aku akan terus berada di sisinya."

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang gemetar sejak tadi. Wajahnya tampak memucat dan tubuhnya seakan mendingin. Semuanya memang selalu seperti ini jika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

.

"_Asik! Waktunya dongeng~"_

_Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat wajah lucu dongsaengnya yang terlihat girang di atas tempat tidurnya. Namja itu kemudian menggelar selimut tebal bergambar Starcraft di atas tubuh kecil itu. Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di belakang punggungnya kemudianmembiarkan namja mungil itu bersandar di lengan kanannya yang bebas._

"_Ehm… sampai mana dongeng kita kemarin?"_

"_Sampai saat aku bertamasya ke Jeju saat masih taman kanak-kanak, Hyung." sahut Kyuhyun semangat sambil mengingat-ingat sebentar dengan wajah lucu. "Apa yang terjadi kemudian?"_

"_Ah, ya. Saat itu adalah saat yang menyenangkan, Kyu. Kau sangat menikmati suasana disana. Kau suka berlarian di taman-taman, bermain layang-layang, dan bermanin pasir di pantainya. Lalu kau akan menghitung mundur saat matahari terbenam."_

_Sungmin mengusap tangan kecil di sampingnya itu dengan lembut seraya terus bercerita. Kyuhyun kecil masih memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar._

"_Wah, benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan sekali!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Lalu? Lalu?"_

"_Beberapa hari kemudian kita kembali ke Seoul karena tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai saat itu. Kau masuk sekolah dasar yang kau pilih sendiri, Kyu. Kau sangat senang mengenakan seragam barumu saat itu. terlebih lagi kau suka sekali mengajak teman-teman barumu belajar dan bermain bersama di rumah."_

"_Itu menyenangkan, Hyung. Masa kecilku sangat bahagia sepertinya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan kepala di bantalnya. Iris coklat karamelnya itu mulai meredup sesaat setelah ia menguap. "Andai aku bisa mengingat semuanya~"_

_Sungmin menatap sendu sang adik yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Namja itu menatap keluar jendela tepat di depannya, sementara tangannya masih mengusap helaian coklat ikal di sampingnya. walau terasa lembut, tangan itu bergetar._

"_Kau harus bahagia, Kyu~"_

_._

Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya. Namja berjuluk kelinci itu kini terlihat terisak pelan sambil memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Saat itu dia masih begitu kecil. Masih begitu polos untuk mengalami semua itu." ucap Sungmin dengan kalimat bergetar menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini, Siwon-ah."

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Ordinalnya yang masih terlelap. Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu mengubah semua yang ada pada dirinya," lanjut Sungmin masih dengan suara lirih yang bergetar. Telapak tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan pucat Kyuhyun. "Maka dari itu kami menghapusnya…"

Siwon masih terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba mengerti semuanya.

"…dan mengganti semua ketakutan itu dengan kebahagiaan." Ucap Sungmin lagi kali ini memberanikan diri menatap Siwon. "Karena kami tidak ingin dirinya yang sebenarnya bangkit lagi. Walau kebahagiaan itu palsu dan hanya dongeng."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 11: THE TRAGEDY OF LIGHTLESS**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Bruk!

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun meringis pelan saat tubuhnya terjerembab di atas tanah. Niat awalnya adalah kabur dari namja jelek dan kasar yang kini mengekang kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini mulai berontak dari cekalan namja yang lain.

"Lepaskan!"

"Haha! Tenagamu lumayan juga, Nona~" ucap namja yang masih mengekang tubuh Kyuhyun itu sambil menyeringai tidak jelas melihat namja manis yang terlihat tidak berdaya di bawahnya. "Kalau kau tenang, kami akan bersikap lembut kepadamu~"

"LEPASKAN AKU! TOLOOONG! TOLOO―"

Plak!

Jaejoong membelalakkkan matanya saat teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja ketika sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. Beberapa dari namja berandalan itu tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan kesakitan."

"Arrgh!"

Jaejoong melesat dari cekalan namja yang tadi menahannya sesaat setelah namja itu mengerang kesakitan di tempatnya. _Doe-eyes_nya yang berkilat terang menatap tajam beberapa namja lain yang kini menatapnya terkejut.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Jaejoong kini mulai kembali melawan dan mendorong namja diatasnya. Namun seperti tenaganya sangat kurang untuk melawan preman diatasnya ini.

"Tangkap dia!"

Sebuah bangku melayang dan tepat mengenai dua preman yang sudah akan menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kemudian menatap tajam satu preman lain yang hendak menuju kepadanya dengan matanya yang berkilat terang.

"Jatuh."

Bruk!

Seketika namja yang sudah akan mencapai Jaejoong itu jatuh terjerembab dengan keras ke tanah akibat kalimat pendek dan dingin Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun kabur dari sana sebelum―

Bruk!

Pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sakit di belakang lehernya. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di tempatnya dangan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Pandangannya memburam.

"Jae Hyung!"

_Wonkyu_

Bruk!

"Ada apa, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho meremas beberapa tangkai bunga Lily putih yang ada di genggamannya erat-erat saat rasa sakit menyerang leher belakangnya. Hankyung yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap tak mengerti kepada temannya yang kini terduduk di tanah berumput itu.

"Leherku sakit."

Hankyung menaikkan satu alisnya lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Istirahatlah, kau terlihat lelah." Ucap Hankyung sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada temannya itu.

Yunho menerima air itu dengan perasaan kalang-kabut. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat walau sakit di lehernya itu sudah berangsur-angsur mereda. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Namja bersorot musang itu memejamkan matanya sesaat.

'_Siwon, Aku merasakan perasaan yang buruk. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun di suatu tempat. Bisakah kau temukan posisi mereka?'_

Sementara itu…

Siwon membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat suara abstrak di dalam kepalanya itu menganggu kegiatan bersantainya di bawah pohon maple. Donghae dan Hyukjae masih memilih beberapa Crysant di depan mereka.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersantaimu, lebih baik kau membantu kami, Siwon-ah! Bukan kah ini tugas kita ber―" Donghae diam sebentar lalu menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya ke tangan Hyukjae. Namja bermata ikan itu bergerak cepat menghampiri Siwon yang kini terlihat duduk dengan diam.

'_Ada apa?'_

'_Sesuatu terjadi.'_

_Wonkyu_

"Jae Hyung! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?! Kalian semua jahat!"

"Itulah akibatnya jika berani melawan kami, sayang~" ucap namja yang masih memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau juga berakhir seperti 'Hyung'mu itu jika terus melawan."

Kyuhyun menatap mata di depannya dengan sorot campur aduk, antara takut, kesal, marah dan sebagainya. Beberapa preman yang lain mulai tertawa lagi. Salah satu dari mereka menyeret tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dan membawanya ke bawah naungan pohon.

"Ambil barang berharganya!" perintah namja di depan Kyuhyun yang sangat Kyuhyun yakini bahwa ia adalah ketua preman-preman ini. "Lalu kita buktikan apakah mereka benar-benar 'namja tulen' seperti yang mereka bilang~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lepaskan! Sialan kalian! Aku tidak punya barang berharga apapun!" seru Kyuhyun saat namja di atasnya itu mulai merogoh seluruh sakunya.

"DIAM!" seru namja itu dengan tatapan tajam di wajah sangarnya saat Kyuhyun makin memberontak dalam cekalannya, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya takut. Namun tatapan tajam itu hilang seketika dan berganti tatapan berbinar. "Kau memiliki liontin yang bagus. Ini pasti mahal~"

Deg

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi masih meringis diam di tempatnya untuk menahan sakit di belakang lehernya karena pukulan salah satu preman itu, kini menegakkan tubuhnya saat namja yang ada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun itu meraih liontin perak berbandul biru dari leher Kyuhyun dengan sekali tarikan.

"Jangan bergerak, manis. Atau aku akan memukul bagian wajahmu yang cantik ini." ucap salah satu preman di dekat Jaejoong sambil menahan tubuh namja cantik itu agar tidak bergerak.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan."

Sial, umpat Jaejoong dalam hati saat energinya terasa habis dan tidak bisa memproduksi satu kekuatanpun.

"Aku akan kaya dengan benda ini." ucap preman itu sambil menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Sekarang kita buktikan apakah kau benar-benar namja, nona manis~"

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

BUGH!

Jaejoong sukses tersungkur ke tanah saat satu pukulan mendarat di perutnya sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dan hendak berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Beberapa tawa menggema disana sekali lagi.

"Ja-jangan ambil li-liontin itu―" ucap Jaejoong sekenanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu karena pukulan.

"Sudah kuduga! Benda indah ini pasti mahal." Ucap namja yang masih mengamati liontin perak berkilau di tangannya dengan kagum. Batu biru di bandulnya itu berpendar indah saat matahari menyorotnya. "Bandul ini pasti batu mulia. Kita akan kaya! HAHAHAHA! Kau lihat ini, Nona Manis? Liontinmu ini―"

Grep

Semua yang ada disana terdiam dan menghentikan tawanya saat perkataan sang ketua dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan pucat yang kini mencengkeram erat leher namja berandal yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas tubuhku, brengsek?"

Kalimat dingin dan tegas itu sontak membuat namja yang masih memegang liontin itu kini menatap pada namja manis di bawahnya. Ia mengeram saat cekikan di lehernya semakin mengerat.

"KETUA―"

Slap

BRAK!

Tubuh yang sudah akan menghampiri sang 'ketua' itu terlontar seketika hanya karena gerakan tangan pucat itu. Semua yang ada disana kembali membeku.

"K-kau―"

"Hmm. Jangan menatapku dengan matamu yang hina."

Jleb!

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Teriakan itu menggema seketika di sudut taman yang sepi. Beberapa burung terlihat berterbangan dari pohon maple besar di dekat sana. Mencoba menghindari aura gelap yang mulai menguar di bawah rumah mereka itu.

"Cepat selamatkan ketua, Bodoh!" seru beberapa namja itu kemudian mendekati ketua mereka yang kini masih bertahan di posisinya. Namun berbeda dengan namja manis di bawahnya.

BRUK!

Beberapa namja yang mendekat itu kini terjatuh ke belakang bersamaan dengan tubuh ketua mereka yang dilempar begitu saja. Namja sangar berjuluk 'ketua' itu terlihat menggeliat kesakitan sambil menutupi mata kirinya yang terlihat mengucurkan cairan merah kental.

Tap

Tap

"Ada yang lagi mau menangis darah seperti dia? Hmm?"

Para namja berjuluk preman itu hanya menatap takut, ngeri, sekaligus tidak percaya kepada namja manis yang kini berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyeringai lebar. Tatapannya tajam menusuk dari matanya yang besar.

Berwarna merah gelap seperti darah.

"D-dia bu-bukan manusia!"

Slap

"Huwaaaaa!"

Namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimat gagapnya itu kini jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah tubuhnya terlempar beberapa dari tempatnya dan jatuh dengan suara berdebum keras hanya karena gerakan ringan tangan Kyuhyun. Beberapa namja lain yang hendak kabur juga mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Barang siapa yang berani melawanku―." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara datarnya yang dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya maju. Telapak tangan kanannya masih berlumuran darah yang berasal dari mata ketua preman yang kini masih mengerang kesakitan di tempatnya. "―hukumannya adalah kematian."

Jaejoong merapatkan punggungnya kearah pohon besar di belakangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar memeluk lututnya sendiri melihat betapa mengerikannya kejadian di depannya.

Sret

"Katakan kalimat terakhirmu sebelum mati."

Tangan pucat itu meraih leher salah satu namja yang ada di depannya dan mencekiknya sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan namja ditangannya itu hanya menatap ketakutan pada mata merah gelapnya.

"Ku-kumohon le-pas-kan―"

"Hihihihi~ Sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah kesakitan dan menderita ini~ HAHAHAHAHA!"

BRUK!

Tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah dan tak bergerak lagi saat Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan seklai sentakan. Namja manis itu tertawa mengerikan sambil menuju namja lain yang ada di depannya. Ia sudah akan menggapai tubuh gemetar di depannya tepat sebelum―

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon dengan tubuh gemetar. Namja manis itu kemudian melangkah ringan menuju tempat Jaejoong yang kini semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

Bruk

"Kau―" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara dinginnya yang lirih setelah menundukkan tubuhnya di depan tubuh Jaejoong. Kedua iris merahnya menatap _doe-eyes _di depannya lekat-lekat sementara jemari pucatnya yang masih dipenuhi bercak darah kini mengusap wajah Jaejoong. "Aku ingat wajahmu. Kau _Ayrie_, kan?"

Jaejoong masih bergeming di depannya saat kalimat dingin itu terlantun di depannya. Wajahnya memucat saat jemari berlumuran darah itu mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Hen-tikan s-semua ini. Ku-mohon." Ucap Jaejoong tersendat saat tangan pucat dingin itu berusaha menyingkirkan poni rambut dari wajahnya. Mata merah itu menatapnya penuh minat.

"_Ayrie_~ Kakak yang paling aku sayangi~ Mengapa wajahmu ketakutan seperti ini?"

Jaejoong masih bergeming di tempatnya saat kalimat lirih itu terdengar olehnya. Walau mata merah itu sudah tidak menatapnya tajam dan dingin seperti tadi, namun tetap saja terlihat menakutkan.

Tring

Dengan sekali lambaian tangan Kyuhyun, sebuah liontin perak dengan bandul biru itu melayang dan jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ini apa? Aku suka warnanya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bertanya. Jaejoong masih menatapnya dengan gemetar takut sambil menggingit bibir bawahnya erat-erat menahan sakit di kepalanya yang mulai datang lagi.

"K-kau tidak se-harusnya kem-bali!"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap mata di depannya. Iris merah gelap itu terlihat terkejut kemudian berkaca-kaca.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menemaniku lagi, _Ayrie _Hyung? Hiks~"

Jaejoong kembali memundurkan tubuhnya yang sudah terpojok begitu isakan Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Aku kesakitan, Hyung~ Sakiiiit sekali. Kau juga bisa merasakan sakitnya, bukan?"

Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk saat iris merah di depannya itu menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata. Namja cantik itu melirik sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Tapi walau seperti ini, kau harus tetap tersenyum, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil meraih kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya takut. "Tersenyumlah! Ini perintah!"

Sret

Dengan secepat kilat, Jaejoong menyambar liontin perak di tangan pucat itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Lalu dengan cepat pula segera memakaikannya ke leher Kyuhyun di depannya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya masih dengan mata merahnya yang gelap. Namja manis itu meraih wajah Jaejoong sekali lagi lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan berhenti tersenyum, Hyung. Aku―"

Bruk!

Kalimat itu terputus saat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan ambruk ke dalam pelukan Jaejoong di depannya. Jaejoong menatap namja manis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di depan dadanya. Ia yakin sekali tadi, bahwa ia melihat senyum Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mata merah itu menghilang dan tertutup.

Namja cantik itu kemudian memeluk erat tubuh di depannya. Setetes air mata meluncur dari matanya.

"Jangan mengingat apapun, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan mengingat apapun termasuk aku."

"NONA CHO!"/"JAE!"

Beberapa langkah yang tergesa terdengar di arah samping. Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah terkejut teman-temannya. Siwon segera mungkin meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya dalam gendongannya sendiri. Sementara Yunho segera merengkuh tubuhnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tidak ada yang bertanya pada Jaejoong apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka masih terkejut dengan beberapa tubuh yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya.

"Mereka hanya pingsan." Ucap Hankyung setelah menempelkan tangannya di daerah leher para preman yang sudah tak bergerak di tanah. "Ryeowook-ah! Pulihkan mereka."

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho kepada Ordinalnya yang masih terdiam di depannya dengan kedua mata masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai di tangan Siwon. Penguasa kekuatan Utara itu melebarkan matanya saat Jaejoong memeluknya erat sekali dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku―" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya di kemeja Yunho. "Aku―merindukannya."

_Wonkyu_

TRIIING~

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring diikuti ledakan langkah kaki yang menghambur keluar ruang-ruang kelas yang berjajar banyak di sepanjang koridor Spamcos yang panjang. Seperti para generasi penerus bangsa itu sudah lelah menerima pelajaran sejak pagi dan kini mereka seperti burung yang dilepas kea lam bebas merasakan kebebasan walau hanya satu jam untuk makan siang. Selanjutnya, jangan ditanya. Mereka tentu saja harus menghadapi buku dan tulisan-tulisan sekali lagi hingga jam sekolah berakhir pada sore harinya.

"Ehm, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke kantin tentu saja, Wookie!"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya sesekali menatap beberapa siswa yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan super aneh.

"Lalu mengapa kita berjalan mengendap-endap begini, Kyu?"

"Ssst! Diamlah!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kanan-kirinya dengan pandangan waspada. Namja manis itu merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya sambil menghela nafas panjang melihat koridor panjang di depannya. "Karena kita akan melewati koridor kelas 2."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan teman sekelasnya itu. Kantin kurang beberapa puluh meter lagi di depan mereka, dan mereka hanya perlu berjalan lurus melalui koridor kelas 2 dan sampai.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan koridor kelas 2?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya sambil merengut menatap wajah bingung teman sebangkunya itu. namja manis itu kemudian berbalik lagi sambil merapatkan tubuhnya di tepi dinding lalu mengintip ke koridor yang mulai ramai di depannya.

"Koridor ini daerah berbahaya, kau tahu? Dan aku ingin sekali protes kepada dewan sekolah mengapa kantin di letakkan di ujung koridor ini! Merepotkan!"

"Merepotkan bagaimana maksudmu, Nona Cho?"

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya begitu mendengar suara berat yang sangat ia kenal di belakangnya. Beberapa siswa yang melintas di sampingnya menatapnya sambil terkikik.

Grep

"HUWAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHOI SIWON?!"

Siwon tertawa geli sambil menjaga kedua tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang ramping di depannya. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai gugup di tempatnya saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh namja yang paling ingin dihindarinya ini.

"Kajja, kita ke kantin."

"Aku akan ke kantin dengan Wookie! Kau pergilah bersama temanmu yang lain, Wonnie Hyung!"

Siwon menatap Ryeowook yang masih berdiri kikuk di tempatnya. Namja mungil yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan itu menatapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Wookie! Katakan padanya bahwa kita akan ke kantin bersama!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon sambil berusaha melepaskan sepasang lengan yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"I-itu―"

"Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan jika pergi ke kantin sendiri dan membiarkan Nona Cho makan bersamaku 'kan, Wookie?"

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri melihat senyum mengerikan di wajah Siwon. Sesuatu meremang di belakang lehernya melihat senyum itu, sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"A-aku s-sama sekali―Ah! Itu Hyukjae Hyung! HYUK HYUNG, TUNGGU AKU! KITA KE KANTIN BERSAMA!"

"Hei, Wookie! Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan namja mesum ini! AISH!"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang berlari secepat kilat menuju Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kelas 2-C, terlihat Donghae menyusul mereka kemudian setelah tertawa pelan menatapnya dan Siwon.

"Sampai bertemu di kantin~"

Siwon membalas lambaian tangan Donghae dengan santai lalu kembali menatap namja manis di depannya yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalau kau menggeliat seperti ini terus, maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Nona Cho."

Kyuhyun menghentikannya kegiatannya saat dirasanya pelukan lengan besar itu semakin mengerat di pinggangnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sejak tadi ditambah lagi setiap siswa yang melintas menatapnya aneh, geli, lucu dan sebagainya.

"Ada apa sih? Aku lapar dan aku mau makan di kantin sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus saat Siwon membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan lingkaran lengannya. Namja manis itu menatap iris kelam di depannya sambil memicing kesal. Entahlah, kesal karena usahanya untuk menghindari namja pengganggu di depannya ini gagal sepertinya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita ke kantin tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini selama perjalanan, ya?" ucap Siwon santai lalu melangkahkan kakinya sambil menarik pinggang ramping di sampingnya.

"MWO?! Tidak! Tidak! A-akan sangat memalukan, Pabbo! Lihatlah semua orang menatap kita aneh!"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Nona Cho. Anggap saja dunia milik kita berdua. Begitulah yang biasanya dipikirkan sepasang kekasih."

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI KEKASIHMU?!"

Siwon hanya tertawa keras mendengar omelan ketus di sampingnya. Kakinya masih melangkah santai menyusuri koridor di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam saat beberapa pasang mata terlihat menatapnya sambil terkikik. Bagaimana tidak terkikik jika namja mesum di sampingnya ini berjalan sambil memeluk pinggangnya posesif seperti sekarang. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin di telan bumi saat ini.

"Eh, Woonie Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan segera mendapati wajah manis Kyuhyun yang menatapnya khawatir. "Aku baik, kenapa―"

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Siwon. "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat~"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Benarkah?"

"Ehmm~ A-apa kau kurang vitamin harian lagi, Wonnie Hyung?"

Siwon melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan malu-malu bernada pelan itu. Dengan sekali sentakan diperangkapnya tubuh Kyuhyun di depan dinding koridor itu.

"Ah! Kau benar, Nona Cho! Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku belum dapat vitamin~"

Kyuhyun terlihat merona di tempatnya saat Siwon menatapnya sambil menyeringai menang. Namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Bi-biarkan aku y-yang melakukannya kali ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Siwon yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tutup matamu, Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera menutup matanya namun masih mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun di dinding.

"Aku merasa curang karena kau yang selalu melakukannya, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap pipi Siwon dengan jemari lentiknya. "Sekarang biarkan aku―"

Siwon sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di depan wajahnya dan bersiap menerima―

DUAGH!

BRUK!

"KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH, HAH?! AHAHAHAHA! CHOI SIWON, PABBO! RASAKAN ITU! DASAR PABBOOOOOOO!"

Siwon hanya meringis saat tubuhnya ditendang begitu saja hingga jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai. Namja tampan itu mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk dinding di belakangnya sambil menyaksikn Kyuhyun yang berlari kencang menuju kantih masih sambil mengomel dan tertawa.

"Hihihihi~"

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!" seru Siwon jengkel sambil melayangkan tatapan mematikan kepada beberapa siswa yang menatapnya geli. "Kau pintar sekali mengelabuhiku, Nona Cho. Beruntung kau sangat manis dan kau adalah Ordinalku."

Siwon masih saja bergumam sambil mengibaskan lengan blazernya yang sedikit kotor. Sesekali mengusap pelan kepalanya yang sakit karena membentur dinding. Koridor itu sudah hampir kosong.

"Bangun."

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya saat kalimat datar dan pendek itu terdengar di depannya. Dan disana sudah berdiri Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan kepadanya.

Siwon mendecih ringan sambil menatap telapak tangan pucat itu. Ia masih bertahan di posisi duduknya.

"Tumben sekali kau menawarkan bantuan, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di tempatnya. Namja cantik itu masih setia menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau menolongku untuk basa-basi bertanya dimana Yunho?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum miring. "Akan kuberitahu secara cuma-cuma. Cardinal-mu itu sedang rapat bersama ketua kelas saat ini di ruang OSIS. Aku baik 'kan?"

"Aku tidak menawarkan bantuan dua kali." Ucap Jaejoong datar tanpa menggubris ucapan panjang Siwon sama sekali.

Siwon menatap namja yang masih tidak berekspresi di depannya dengan tidak mengerti. Setelah menatap tangan yang masih terulur di depannya, akhirnya Siwon meraihnya.

Deg

"_Appa~ Umma~ Hiks!"_

Siwon membeku melihat sekelilingnya yang beberapa saat lalu masih berupa koridor sekolahnya, kini berubah menjadi aula besar temaram yang hanya disinari beberapa lampu obor.

"Dimana kita, Jaejoong-ssi?!" seru Siwon sambil menatap namja didepannya dengan kalut.

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Siwon yang masih terduduk hingga namja itu berdiri di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke depan.

"Ini ingatanku. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, Siwon."

Siwon mengikuti pandangan Jaejoong yang kali ini menatap sendu kepada sesosok bocah yang meringkuk di sudut aula besar itu sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Wajahnya bersembunyi diantara lipatan lututnya. Piyama bermotif beruang yang dikenakannya, terlihat compang-camping dan bernoda. Noda oleh darah.

"Si-siapa dia?"

Jaejoong masih saja diam. Doe eyes-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat bahu kecil bocah di depannya yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Dia adalah―"

"_KYUNNIE!"_

Siwon tersentak saat mendapati sesosok tubuh kecil berlari menembus tubuhnya sendiri. Bocah yang tadi menembusnya itu melesat menuju sosok yang masih menangis di sudut aula itu lalu memeluknya erat. Bocah yang masih menagis itu kini menengadahkan wajahnya dan terisak semakin keras di bahu namja kecil yang lain.

Siwon hampir terlonjak di tempatnya saat melihat iris coklat caramel yang basah oleh air mata itu.

"N-nona C-Cho?"

_Wonkyu_

"Hei, bocah evil! Kemana kekasih mesummu itu? Tumben sekali dia ada disampingmu?"

Kyuhyun men_death-glare _Heechul yang duduk di depannya. Namja manis itu kemudian mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hei, jangan bicara sembarangan kepada Nona Cho. Atau Tuan Choi akan memakanmu hidup-hidup, Heechul Noona~"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri saat Donghae menirukan gaya bicara Siwon dengan sangat mirip. Semua yang ada di meja panjang itu tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya padamu tadi? Ryeowook terlihat ketakutan saat bergabung dengan kami." Tanya Hyukjae sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook terlihat sedikit tersedak mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menendang wajah mesumnya itu tadi."

Semua yanga di disana menggeleng melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak puas. Mereka heran bagaimana keras kepalanya pasangan kedua Poros ini.

"Itu tidak benar." Sahut Hankyung yang duduk di ujung meja. Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap namja berkaca mata itu. "Jangan menilai seseorang dari tingkahnya saja. Kau juga harus menilai hatinya, Kyu. Mungkin saja Siwon bertindak konyol kepadamu karena dia ingin perhatianmu tertuju hanya kepadanya. Itulah namanya Cinta."

Semua yang ada di meja panjang itu hening mendengarkan perkataan lebar Hankyung. Yesung dan Donghae hanya saling menatap lalu mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti, sementara Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terlihat kagum kepada _Sunbae _pintarnya itu.

Heechul? Jangan tanya. Namja berwajah cantik itu sudah terlihat seperti Cupid yang hendak menembakkan panah cintanya kepada namja Cina yang masih duduk tenang di depannya.

Pluk

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KEPALA BESAR!" seru Heechul kepada Yesung yang duduk tak jauh di depannya saat selembar tissue yang di lipat-lipat mendarat di wajahnya.

"Oh, maaf! Tadi ada lalat yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Jadi aku melemparnya dengan tissue. Kau terlalu berlebihan terpesona dengan Hankyung."

Jawaban santai Yesung membuat semua yang ada disana terbahak-bahak melihat wajah merah padam Heechul.

"Hei, bisakah kalian tidak tertawa-tawa seenaknya di sini?! Tingkah kalian sudah seperti penguasa. Cih!"

Tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar seseorang berbicara dari arah samping. Disana berdiri sesosok namja berambut pirang yang tidak asing. Wajahnya menatap remeh menjengkelkan.

"Maaf jika tawa kami mengganggumu, Jiyoung-ssi." Ucap Hankyung sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada salah satu anggota _Big Bang _di depannya.

"Kalian memang tidak punya sopan santun. Ingatlah! Kalian hanya murid baru yang kebetulan popular karena prestasi kalian yang tidak seberapa."

"KAU―"

Donghae menarik tangan Yesung yang sudah akan berdiri dari kursinya. Namja pengusa kekuatan api itu terlihat menahan emosi.

"Kita lihat saja," lanjut Jiyoung atau lebih sering dipanggil GD itu sambil meletakkan nampan makan siang di meja yang ada di sampingnya. "Apa kalian bisa menang melawan kami di konser musim gugur nan―"

"Tentu saja kami yang akan menang." Sahut sebuah suara di belakang Jiyoung. "Kami menyiapkan sesuatu yang spektakuler. Kalian wajib khawatir."

"Kau!"

Jung Yunho tersenyum miring menatap namja di depannya. Sedangkan Jiyoung lebih memilih mendecih pelan lalu mengangkat nampannya dan menjauh dari sana.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Jiyoung-ssi." Ucap Yunho lagi hingga membuat Jiyoung kembali menatapnya sengit. "Bisakah kau memberikan makan siang di tanganmu itu kepadaku dan kau mengantri lagi untuk makan siangmu sendiri?"

Dan semuanya tertawa tertahan saat Jiyoung dengan patuh memberikan nampan makan siangnya yang belum tersentuh itu kepada Yunho. Kyuhyun hanya ber'wow' ria di tempatnya melihat Jiyoung yang kini mengantri lagi di belakang antrian yang mulai memanjang itu.

"Kau keren, Yunho Hyung!" ucap Ryeowook saat Yunho duduk di depannya. "Aku suka sekali melihat wajah Jiyoung yang pasrah seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk persis di samping Yunho yang kini mulai memakan hidangan di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang―" jawab Yunho sambil mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun di sampingnya hingga membuat namja manis itu merengut kesal, "―tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jung Yunho."

"Tidak ada, kecuali Kim Jaejoong." sahut Donghae dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yunho men_death glare _teman sekelasnya itu sekilas lalu kembali memakan makanannya. Kegiatan makannya terhenti saat merasa ada yang kurang disana.

"Dimana Siwon dan Jaejoong?"

_Wonkyu_

Tap

Tap

Tap

"_Kalian disana rupanya."_

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat sebuah suara terdengar menggema di aula besar dengan penerangan minimum itu. Dua bocah kecil yang bisa ia pastikan adalah Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong itu menatap sosok namja tinggi yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan takut.

"Siapa dia? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya?!" seru Siwon kepada Jaejoong yang mulai gemetar di tampatnya.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Namja cantik itu terlihat ketakutan entah karena apa.

Siwon kembali menatap dua bocah kecil di depannya. Terlihat Jaejoong kecil berusaha melindungi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cara memeluknya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu pada kalian?" tanya Siwon kepada Jaejoong yang masih diam di belakangnya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan saja, Siwon." sahut Jaejoong sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

Siwon malah menatapnya iba melihat wajah ketakutan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan.

"Tenang saja, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tidak perlu takut, semua ini hanya sudah berlalu. Masa lalu hanya―"

"_JANGAN BAWA DIA! KUMOHON JANGAN!"_

Siwon sontak kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara yang sangat ia yakini suara Jaejoong kecil. Dan matanya sukses membelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun kecil kini terlihat berada di gendongan namja tinggi yang wajahnya buram itu. Jaejoong kecil terlihat berlari sambil menggapai-gapai kaki Kyuhyun, namun beberapa saat kemudian namja tinggi itu menendangnya hingga tersungkur di lantai. Kyuhyun menatap hal itu dengan mata besarnya yang masih basah. Wajah lucunya tetap tenang.

"_Ayrie~ Kau kesakitan?"_ tanya Kyuhyun kecil dengan polos. Namja tinggi itu terlihat mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan untuk menenangkan.

"_Kyunnie! Jangan pergi! Jangan ikut dengannya! Dia jahat!"_ seru Jaejoong susah payah dari tempatnya.

"_DIAM KAU, BOCAH SIALAN!"_

SLAP

Jaejoong kecil terpental dari tempatnya semula saat tangan itu melambai kepadanya. Siwon dapat merasakan keadaan di sekitarnya mulai tidak jelas.

"Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran, semuanya memburam." Ucap Jaejoong di belakang Siwon seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tap tap tap

Beberapa langkah terdengar menggema di aula itu kemudian, bersamaan dengan masuknya beberapa namja dewasa dengan baju hitam yang seragam.

Namja tinggi yang menggendong Kyuhyun itu kini mendudukkan Kyuhyun di salah satu meja yang ada di tengah aula, bersamaan dengan namja-namja berbaju hitam yang kini mengelilingi meja yang berukuran lumayan besar itu.

"_Halo, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau kelihatan berantakan. Paman akan memberimu permen setelah ini. Kau mau?"_

Dapat Siwon lihat dari sela-sela tubuh yang mengelilingi meja bahwa Kyuhyun mengangguk polos mendengar kata-kata itu. Namja berpakaian hitan yang lagi-lagi wajahnya buram itu terdengar tertawa pelan lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya tinggi Kyuhyun.

"_Kau tahu dimana Kristal merah itu? Paman pernah melihatmu bermain dengan benda ini. Jika kau beritahu, paman akan memberikanmu permen manis yang banyak."_

"_DIA TIDAK TAHU APAPUN! LEPASKAN KYUHYUN!" _

Slap

Bruk!

Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan Siwon erat saat melihat tubuh kecilnya kembali terpental dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang sudah akan bergerak maju, tertahan di tempatnya karena cengkeraman tangan Jaejoong.

"_Kalau Kyunnie tidak mau memberitahu paman, maka Hyungmu itu akan mati. Begitu juga Appa dan Umma-mu. Bagaimana?"_

"_Jangan sakiti Appa, Umma dan Hyung-ku. Kyunnie benar-benar tidak tahu dimana―"_

Plak!

"NONA CHO!"

"TETAP DISINI, SIWON!"

Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang masih menahan lengannya erat-erat. Namja cantik di belakangnya itu bergetar menahan sakit. "Jika kau tidak menurutiku, maka aku akan mengakhiri memory ini!"

"_Hiks, sakit~"_

Kyuhyun kecil terlihat merintih saat tamparan keras itu mendarat di gemuknya terlihat memerah dan setetes cairan merah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"_Katakan dimana Kristal merah itu, maka paman tidak akan menyakitimu, Cho Kyuhyun~"_

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras mendengar kalimat bernada riang namun berbahaya itu. Tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena ditahan oleh beberapa tangan namja-namja yang mengelilinginya.

"_D-dia tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan!"_

"_BUNGKAM MULUT ANAK ITU!"_

Salah satu dari namja berbaju hitam itu melangkah ke tempat Jaejoong yang masih tersungkur. Siwon bisa merasakan cengkeraman tangan Jaejoong di lengannya semakin erat, dan Siwon menggenggam tangan gemetar itu untuk menenangkan.

"_Jangan sakiti, Ayrie Hyung! Paman kumohon~"_

Namja berwajah tak jelas itu terdengar terkekeh pelan melihat wajah memohon Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut dibawanya dagu Kyuhyun mendekat ke wajahnya.

"_Tidak akan. Jika kau memberitahuku dimana letak Kristal itu, Kyunnie~"_

Kyuhyun menatap wajah di depannya bingung tapi kemudian mengangguk. Jaejoong kecil terlihat terkejut di tempatnya namun saat tubuhnya sudah akan bergerak, sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya dan―

Semuanya gelap.

Namun sesaat sebelum semua visualisasi itu berakhir, Siwon dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas dan yakin, bahwa sepasang iris coklat caramel itu sempat bertemu dengan matanya. Walau hanya sekilas, Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kecil sempat menatapnya tadi.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Suara pendek itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Berkas-berkas sinar matahari kembali menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya hangat. Ia masih berposisi sama seperti tadi. Duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanya Siwon sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kim Jaejoong?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menarik tangannya yang masih ada di genggaman Siwon.

"Apa hanya itu ingatanmu? Aku butuh lebih banyak lagi!"

"Tidak. Anggap saja _to be continue_."

"Kau―"

Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang masih tampak kesakitan walau namja di depannya itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Pada akhirnya Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"Gomawo, Jaejoong. Terima kasih karena telah membagi sesuatu yang kau tahu kepadaku."

Jaejoong menatap iris kelam di sampingnya itu terkejut lalu kembali berpaling menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"A-aku melakukan ini demi Kyuhyun." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Wajahnya kembali mendung beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau salah jika mengatakan tidak perlu takut dengan masa lalu, Choi Siwon. Masa sekarang tidak akan pernah ada tanpa masa lalu. Dan semua yang terjadi masa kini adalah akibat dari masa lalu."

Siwon terdiam mendengarkan kalimat datar itu. Jaejoong masih menatap gumpalan awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit.

"Masa lalu Kyuhyun―" lanjut Jaejoong, kali ini menatap langsung ke iris kelam Siwon. "―dipenuhi kegelapan. Tugasmu adalah menjaga tetap di jalan cahaya mulai dari sekarang. Karena kau adalah Cardinal-nya."

Siwon mengepalkan jemarinya erat-erat. Poros Cardinal itu menatap dalam _doe eyes _di depannya sekilas lalu secepat kilat melesat menyusuri koridor yang masih sepi itu. Jaejoong menatap datar namja yang baru saja meninggalkannya itu kemudian tersenyum simpul.

_Wonkyu_

"Jangan-jangan Siwon Hyung marah gara-gara perlakuanmu tadi, Kyu."

"Ryeowook benar. Buktinya dia tidak datang kesini. Padahal jam makan siang akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook dan Hyukjae. Namja manis itu merasa was-was. Mungkin perlakuannya memang sedikit kejam pada Siwon beberapa saat lalu. ia sudah memutuskan untuk minta maaf kepada namja mesum itu setelah ini.

BRAK!

Donghae yang sedang asyik minum tiba-tiba saja tersedak air mineral yang ada di tangannya begitu mendengar pintu yang terbuka dengan suara sangat keras.

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada pintu kantin yang kini menganga lebar dengan seseorang yang berdiri disana.

"Siwon?" ucap Yunho sambil melongokkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sesegera mungin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Yunho yang ada disampingnya saat Siwon mulai mengedarkan matanya yang bersorot tajam ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Suara lantang itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin luas itu. semua siswa yang ada disana menatap terkejut, aneh dan takut pada namja tampan yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku~" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai gemetar.

"Apa-apa'an dia?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap aneh Siwon yanag kini mulai berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Dia menyeramkan jika seperti itu." sahut Heechul lirih sambil menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Hankyung.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semuanya hening menatap Siwon yang kali ini berdiri disamping teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Kyuhyun masih gemetar di tempatnya saat iris kelam itu menatapnya tajam.

Sret

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon?"

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya begitu Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga naja manis itu berdiri di depannya.

"Diamlah!" sahut Siwon tajam dengan tatapan mematikan ke arah Yunho.

"Wo-wonnie―a-aku min-ta maaf ma-salah t-ta-tadi di―"

Grep

Semua yang ada di kantin itu terkejut saat ekspetasi mereka melenceng jauh. Meraka sudah berpikir bahwa mungkin Siwon akan memaki atau memukul Kyuhyun. Namun kenyataannya, namja tampan itu malah memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu erat-erat.

"Wo-wonnie―"

"Aku berjanji! Aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan dan siapapun. Demi apapun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Nona Cho. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi dan akan melindungimu dari apapun."

Semuanya mendengar jelas kalimat tegas yang diucapkan Siwon. beberapa dari mereka tampak terkejut dan beberapa lagi tampak terkesima. Yunho tersenyum lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya, sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih terpaku dengan adegan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau membuatku malu!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

Siwon tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya yang masih hening. Namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wonnie―"

"Dengarkan aku, Nona Cho!" sela Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menahan bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat wajah Siwon di depannya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, semua yang ada disana juga terkejut. Wajah tampan itu basah oleh air mata.

Choi Siwon? Menangis?

"Wonnie?"

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap sendu iris coklat caramel di depannya. Telapak tangannya meraih wajah manis yang masih terkejut di depannya. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia dan jangan pernah menangis lagi."

Hyukjae mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari matanya. Hal itu membuat Donghae menggenggam tangan Ordinal-nya itu erat. Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut menatap adegan di depannya.

"Uljima." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Jemarinya mengusap air mata di wajah Siwon. "Aku bahagia memiliki kalian."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu.

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu aku minta 'vitamin'ku sekarang."

"MWO?!"

Cup

"AAWWWWWW~"

"Oh tidak disini, Choi Siwon." keluh Yunho mewakili semua teman-temannya saat melihat kedua pasangan Poros itu kembali berciuman―walau Siwon-lah yang memaksa ciuman itu. "Ada seluruh kelas dan beberapa staf guru yang makan disini."

_Wonkyu_

"Kudengar dari para guru, ada kejadian heboh tadi di kantin saat makan siang. Apa itu benar?"

Kelas yang hanya berisi 10 anak itu hening pada awalnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, kelas itu mendadak meledak dalam tawa.

"Hahahahahahahaha~"

Kyuhyun masih menatap lurus ke depan sambil bersedekap. Namja manis itu tidak menghiraukan keadaan ricuh di sekelilingnya. Ia masih kesal dan malu setengah mati dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi siang.

Siwon memeluk dan menciumnya di depan semua orang!

Bagus! Sekarang semua orang jadi tahu hubungannya yang tak jelas dengan namja yang masih tersenyum miring tepat di belakang bangkunya ini.

"Itu tadi sangat romantis, Saem! Harusnya anda melihatnya!" seru Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini masih menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatanku dan tidak akan pernah pergi darimu~"

Semuanya kembali tertawa saat Donghae berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai menirukan apa yang diucapkan Siwon tadi siang. Namja bermata ikan itu menarik tangan Hyukjae lembut di sebelahnya. Hyukjae terlihat masih menahan tawa.

"Tentu, Wonnie Hyung. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu juga."

"HEI, AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG SEPERTI ITU!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah sempurna menyaksikan Donghae dan Hyukjae menirukan gerakannya dan Siwon tadi siang.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun di depannya dan membuat namja manis yang masih geram itu terduduk kembali setelah memaki Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kali ini mulai menirukan gerakan ciuman mereka―walau mereka tidak berciuman sebenarnya.

"Tenanglah, Nona Cho. Mereka menirukannya dengan baik."

"APA KATAMU?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah marah kepada Siwon yang kini terlihat duduk di tempatnya dengan super santai seakan tidak pernah melakukan dosa apapun.

Park Yoochun masih tertawa di tempatnya saat Kyuhyun mulai menyembunyikan wajah merahnya diantara lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Baiklah~ Aku tidak mau ikut campur lebih jauh masalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun." Ucap Yoochun sambil menatap Siwon yang kini tersenyum penuh arti menatap punggung Kyuhyun. "Tapi sekarang aku punya tugas penting untuk kalian."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kini menatap guru mereka dengan penasaran, sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tugasnya adalah…"

_Wonkyu_

Crash!

Suara air yang keluar dari kran di _washtafel _itu memecah kecunyian di kamar mandi.

"Manaada tugas seperti itu! Dan mengapa harus berpasangan?! Aish!"

Cho Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar sesaat setelah ia membasuh mukanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terpaksa ijin ke kamar mandi saat lagi-lagi kelas musik sorenya itu kembali membicarakan masalah yang terjadi di kantin siang tadi. Semua itu membuat mukanya kembali memerah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Mereka suka sekali menjahiliku!" ucapnya lagi sambil menyambar blazer-nya yang ia sampirkan di sisi cermin yang ada disana.

Namja manis itu sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi sesaat sebelum―

"Maaf anak muda."

Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah hendak mencapai pintu keluar. Namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang petugas kebersihan disana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap petugas itu.

Petugas kebersihan itu menengadahkan kepalanya yang tertutup topi dan menatap tepat di manik coklat caramel yang kini mulai melebar di depannya.

"Kau tahu dimana Kristal merah itu? Paman pernah melihatmu bermain dengan benda ini. Jika kau beritahu, paman akan memberikanmu permen manis yang banyak."

Deg

Kyuhyun merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar mandi di depannya. Tubuh namja manis itu bergetar saat mata hitam itu menatapnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan entah mengapa lehernya terasa panas.

"K-kau―"

"Hihihi~ Kalau Kyunnie tidak mau memberitahu paman, maka Hyungmu itu akan mati. Begitu juga Appa dan Umma-mu. Bagaimana?"

CRACK!

Kaca besar di kamar mandi itu retak secara tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar di tempatnya kini mulai mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri yang seakan mau meledak, dan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya itukini terasa terbakar.

Petugas kebersihan itu kini tertawa kecil melihat keadaan namja manis di depannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kyunnie~"

"K-kubunuh―kau!"

_._

_**Mereka kembali**_

_**Saat ingatan itu kembali ditulis**_

_**Mereka datang**_

_**Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang pernah hilang tepat 5 tahun yang lalu**_

_**Memory itu tidak terpecah-pecah**_

_**Hanya sengaja dipisah untuk menjaga kerahasiaanya**_

_**Dan saat semua kepingan itu berkumpul**_

_**Saat itulah Tragedy Kegelapan tanpa cahaya itu kembali terulang**_

_**Tragedi yang merupakan asal mula semua peristiwa ini**_

_**Tragedy masa lalu yang mengubah masa kini dan masa yang akan datang**_

_**Para Cardinal dan Ordinal, juga untuk kedua Poros**_

_**Bersiaplah…**_

.

TBC

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Aother Chap is up! Just Enjoy**_

_**.**_

_**Bayangan kegelapan tidak akan pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun. Siapakah si Petugas Kebersihan itu?**_

_**Wait next chapter :)**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**FF ini dimungkinkan akan selesai dalam 20 chapter. Semua alur sudah disiapkan hingga akhir. Bagi yang merasa FF ini terlalu berbelit-belit, saya mohon maaf. Tapi alur ini sudah sangat cepat untuk menyelesaikan semua misteri yang sudah disiapkan.**_

_**So, yang sabar, ya #plak**_

_**.**_

_**Ask me more on ask . fm by username: BabyWonKyu1013**_

_**We'll share together there ^^**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	13. Chapter 13

Tok tok tok

"Silahkan masuk."

Pintu besar coklat itu terbuka sesaat setelah suara rendah dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar. Sesosok namja masuk dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan luas itu lalu berhenti begitu kakinya sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari meja berlatar belakang jendela kaca besar.

"Ada keperluan apa anda kesini―" ucap namja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi besarnya di belakang meja. "―Park Sonsaengnim?"

Park Yoochun membungkuk dalam sekilas lalu menatap mata namja paruh baya yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Seorang namja lain berpakaian rapi berdiri di samping namja paruh baya itu.

"Maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi bolehkah saya bertanya secara langsung kepada anda," ucap Yoochun dengan nada sesopan mungkin, "Adakah tujuan tertentu anda menempatkan para murid baru ke dalam satu kelas yang sama, Kepala sekolah?"

Lee Sooman, namja paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan salah satu staf gurunya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju guru muda yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa anda sudah melihatnya, Park Sonsaengnim?"

Yoochun menatap tidak mengerti pada namja peruh baya di depannya.

"Kau beruntung bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang di Spamcos yang mengajar mereka, Park Sonsaengnim. Harusnya kau bangga." Ucap kepala sekolah dengan senyum di wajahnya. Yoochun masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Kau tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang―"

"Maaf, kepala sekolah. Saya sudah melihat semua kekuatan Matahari itu."

Lee Sooman terdiam saat Yoochun menyelanya walau masih dengan suara yang sopan. Namja itu kemudian menatap guru muda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Anda merencanakan sesuatu kepada mereka?" tanya Yoochun lagi, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut sang kepala sekolah. "Anda merencanakan semua ini sejak awal?"

Kepala sekolah itu berjalan menuju jendela besar di depannya lalu menatap kebawah dimana para murid sedang berhamburan keluar mengingat bel pulang sekolah baru saja dibunyikan. Namja berpakaian rapi yang bisa dipastikan asisten sang kepala sekolah itu terlihat mengikuti pergerakan atasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka saling membantu." Ucap sang kepala sekolah dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada beberapa kelompok siswa di halaman luas di depannya.

"Mengapa harus mereka? Mereka masih anak-anak yang bahkan belum tahu apapun." Sahut Yoochun bersamaan dengan satu langkah kaki maju. "Apa ada sesuatu yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya? Bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa melalui semua ini, Kepala Sekolah?!"

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu sebagai guru penanggungjawab di kelas special itu, Guru Park." Namja paruh baya itu berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada halaman luas jauh dibawahnya. Beberapa kerumunan membuatnya tersenyum. "Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah memberikan segel kepada Poros Ordinal itu. Sebelum semuanya semakin mengerikan."

Yoochun sedikit terkejut saat sang Kepala Sekolah mengeluarkan sebuah liontin perak dari dalam saku jas-nya. Benda perak itu berkilau menyilaukan saat cahaya matahari sore menyorotnya.

"Tuan!"

Namja berpakaian rapi yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisi meja, kini sedikit berseru, pandangannya mengarah kepada halam luas di lantai bawah. Yoochun seketika juga terkejut saat melihat kerumunan di halaman luas itu. Dan disana ia dapat melihat jelas Kyuhyun yang terdiam di tempatnya disamping Siwon. di depan mereka berdua, berdiri sesosok siswa yang terlihat baru saja melemparkan bungkusan cairan ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Itu darah! Kita harus―"

Lee Sooman menahan tubuh asistennya yang sudah akan melesat menuju pintu. Namja paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan lalu menatap penuh arti kearah Yoochun yang masih tercengang di tempatnya saat kerumunan di halaman luas di depannya itu kini mulai bubar dan beberapa murid istimewanya yang lain mulai mendatangi tempat itu.

"YUNHO!"

Yoochun seketika berseru saat melihat tubuh Yunho terlempar akibat lambaian tangan Kyuhyun. Beruntung Donghae dan Yesung berhasil menangkap tubuh temannya itu.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan Cho Kyuhyun saat ini, Park Sonsaengnim." Ucap Kepala sekolah sambil menatap tajam Yoochun yang sudah hampir saja beranjak dari tempat itu. "Pergilah kepada para Guards dan pasangkan batu Cardinal disini."

Yoochun menatap tak mengerti saat sang kepala sekolah menyerahkan liontin itu ke tangannya.

"Dan pastikan kau punya cukup Cinta dan kebahagiaan seperti yang disarankan wali murid Kyuhyun. Maka kegelapan dalam diri anak itu bisa dihentikan."

_**.**_

Langkah itu terlihat santai namun pelan, menandakan sang pemilik langkah kini sedang berjalan sambil menerawang. Daun-daun kering bertebaran di sekitar kaki berbalut pantofel hitam itu.

"Ikan mokpo ini benar." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari arah parkiran siswa. "Dan mencari kebenaran tentang semua ini."

"Daripada mencari kebenaran―" langkah itu akhirnya berhenti di depan beberapa mobil yang masih terparkir di lapangan luas itu. "―lebih baik kalian mencari apa kesalahan di balik semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun."

"Park Sonsaengnim?"

Yoochun tersenyum sekilas di balik wajahnya yang nampak lelah untuk membalas sapaan lima murid istimewanya yang kini menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ini sudah menjelang malam, kalian pulanglah!" ucap Yoochun sambil sedikit menampilkan wajah galak saat kelima namja muda di depannya itu membungkuk sopan kepadanya. Matanya kemudian menyorot sosok yang masih terlelap di jok audi putih di sampingnya. "Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

Kelima muridnya itu terdiam, membuat Yoochun kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Saem, apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud dengan kebahagiaan untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dengan mudah kita berikan padanya jika kita tidak ada di sekitar Kyuhyun?"

Yoochun melangkah semakin mendekat seraya menelusupkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dalam saku mantelnya saat pertanyaan Hankyung ditujukan padanya. Siwon, Yunho, Donghae dan Yesung memperhatikannya dalam diam. Guru muda itu tersenyum tipis sesaat setelah melirik wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Donghae-ah, hal apa yang menurutmu menyenangkan atau membahagiakan?" tanya Yoochun kini menatap muridnya yang menatapnya dengan mata ikannya yang bingung.

"Hmm, aku suka melihat bintang atau semua yang terang. Itu membuatku senang." Sahut Donghae seadanya, "Memangnya kenapa, Saem?"

Yoochun tersenyum lagi.

"Hankyung, bagaimana denganmu? Hal apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Yoochun lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku senang jika tahu sesuatu atau ilmu yang baru."

"Yesung-ah?"

"Aku suka melihat orang yang menentangku menderita. Itu membuatku puas." Jawab Yesung dengan seringaiannya. Yoochun memutar bola matanya sekilas.

Yunho diam sebentar saat pandangan Hankyung jatuh kepadanya. Namja bersorot musang itu mengangkat bahunya santai. "_Well, _aku senang jika orang-orang yang kucintai juga senang."

Dan kini, baik Yoochun maupun keempat murid disampingnya itu menatap namja yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Iris kelamnya menatap sendu pada namja manis yang terkulai lemas di jok mobilnya.

"Aku bahagia saat berada di dekatnya." Ucap Siwon lirih masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun di depannya. "Aku bahagia melihat segala ekspresinya."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar kalimat lirih yang jarang sekali keluar dari bibir seorang murid liar dan berandal seperti Choi Siwon. Bahkan angin dingin disana juga hening seolah mendengarkan.

"Aku bahagia memiliki Cho Kyuhyun dalam hidupku."

"_**Memang benar apa yang dikatakan wali murid Kyuhyun, Park Sonsaengnim. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun adalah Cinta dan Kebahagiaan. Karena dua hal itulah yang telah hilang dari dirinya di masa lalu. Cinta dan Kebahagiaan yang sejatilah yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan dalam dirinya."**_

"_**Dia menginginkan bandul Cardinal ini. Agar bisa menghancurkan Kristal Biru ini sehingga tujuannya tercapai. Namun, jika para Cardinal tahu, jika para Cardinal sadar, maka mereka bisa menitipkan kebahagiaan dan cintanya dalam batu ini untuk menyegel kegelapan Poros Ordinal."**_

Semua yang ada disana terpana melihat cahaya biru terang yang terpancar dari benda kecil yang kini ada di tangan Yoochun. Cahaya biru indah yang hampir membuat seluruh lapangan parkir itu berbias kilau biru terang.

Yoochun menatap sendu kelima murid istimewanya yang kini menatap tak percaya dengan benda perak kecil yang dibawanya. Guru muda itu menghela nafas saat kalimat Kepala Sekolah dan Minho masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Walau kalian mengucapkannya dengan tidak berminat, namun inilah kebahagiaan sejati kalian. Kalian menyimpannya di liontin ini." ucap Yoochun kini mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Siwon. "Kalahkan kegelapan dalam diri Poros Ordinal kalian dengan cahaya kebahagiaan ini."

Siwon menerima benda perak dengan bandul biru yang masih berkilau terang itu dengan ekspresi takjub, begitu juga dengan keempat temannya yang lain. Yoochun menepuk bahu muridnya itu pelan.

"Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Ini sudah hampir melewati jam malam." Ucap Yoochun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju area parkir guru. Guru muda itu sudah akan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya sebelum―

"Park Yoochun Sonsaengnim―" Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya begitu seruan Siwon terdengar di belakangnya. "―Siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Yoochun menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 12: THE SEAL AND THE TASK**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

"Lihatlah~ Mengapa kau selalu ketakutan saat melihatku, Kyunnie sayang?"

CRACK!

Suara cermin yang retak semakin lebar kembali memecah keheningan di salah satu kamar mandi lantai dua itu.

Bruk

Tap tap tap

"Kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang manis, Kyunnie~"

"J-jangan me-mendekat."

Cho Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Kakinya terasa sudah tidak mampun menyangga tubuhnya lagi saat kepalanya serasa dipukuli dengan kayu besar dan lehernya tercekik sesuatu yang panas. Sedangkan namja berpakaian sebagai petugas kebersihan itu kini mulai berjalan mendekat dan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Kyunnie Baby~"

Slap

Namja bertopi itu terlihat menyeringai saat telapak tangannya ditepis keras oleh namja manis yang terduduk di depannya, begitu ia akan menyentuh wajah yang terlihat memucat itu.

Kyuhyun masih bergetar menahan sakit yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya saat namja di depannya itu kini mulai duduk di depannya.

"Kau ingat paman, kan?" tanya namja itu sambil melepas sarung tangan hitamnya. Kulit tangannya yang pucat menampakkan sebuah tattoo di punggung tangannya. "Kyunnie ingat siapa paman, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras sambil mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya. Kedua lututnya menempel erat di dadanya sendiri saat punggungnya sudah terpojok di pintu. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan panas.

"Paman hanya meminta satu hal padamu, Kyunnie sayang~" ucap namja itu lagi kini sudah akan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk di tempatnya. "Dimana kau sembunyikan Kristal merah itu, hmm?"

"A-aku akan mem-bunuhmu!"

Namja itu kembali menyeringai melihat wajah menderita di depannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau memberikannya, maka Paman akan…" Namja itu menyeringai saat tangannya yang bertatto aneh itu akan meraih leher Kyuhyun di depannya, sebelum―

Slash!

Tubuh namja itu terpental jauh kebelakang hingga membentur dinding dan memecahkan pot bunga disana. Tangan bertatto yang tadi akan digunakan untuk mencekik leher Kyuhyun itu terlihat dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah. Kyuhyun masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Ternyata mereka sudah meletakkan segelnya, ya? Ckckck~ Mereka sudah bertindak jauh diluar dugaan kami, Cih!" ucap namja itu lagi kini bangkit dan bergerak maju menuju namja manis yang masih menunduk di depannya. "Mereka pikir aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu dengan―"

SLAP

BRUK!

Tubuh namja yang baru saja bangkit itu kembali terpental ke belakang sesaat sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Benar." Ucap sebuah suara, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Ordinalku!"

_Wonkyu_

Tap

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat namja yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya juga berhenti. Sorot musangnya menatap _doe-eyes_ di belakangnya itu tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Jae?"

Kim Jaejoong menarik telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam Yunho. Namja cantik itu menumpukan salah satu tangannya di dinding koridor sementara ia mengatur nafasnya yang mulai patah-patah.

"Kau lelah? Gwaenchana?"

Yunho menatap Ordinal-nya skeptic saat namja manis di depannya itu mengangguk singkat. Namun sang penguasa kekuatan utara itu tahu dengan jelas jika Ordinal-nya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia dapat merasakannya saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar di kepalanya.

"Jae―"

"Kau pergilah duluan menyusul Siwon! Pastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam mata Yunho di depannya. "CEPATLAH, JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho mau tak mau mengangguk dan segera melesat menuju tujuannya semula setelah menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkan Ordinal-nya itu di salah satu bangku yang ada di koridor. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang saat Yunho sudah tidak terlihat di tikungan koridor.

Sejak Siwon merasakan firasat yang buruk beberapa saat yang lalu di kelas, Jaejoong juga merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat entah karena apa. Keringat dingin terus saja mengalir adri seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya, dan hatinya dipenuhi perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Perasaan ini, adalah ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sama persis seperti saat itu.

Saat tragedy lima tahun lalu.

"Jaejoong-ah, gwaenchana?" seru sebuah suara dan beberapa langkah kaki terdengar kemudian.

Jaejoong berdiri dan mengisyaratkan keenam namja di depannya itu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Donghae yang tadi sudah akan menolongnya kini hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Hankyung mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya disusul semuanya.

"Donghae, Hyukjae!"

Langkah kaki itu kembali berhenti ketika suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Dua orang yang dipanggil menatap namja cantik yang masih terlihat meringis kesakitan itu dengan bingung.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian berdua."

_Wonkyu_

"Hmm~ Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan Poros Cardinal."

Choi Siwon menatap tajam dan waspada kepada namja yang kini membungkuk sopan kepadanya. Siwon melirik sekilas pada tangan namja di depannya itu yang masih berdarah. Ia tahu benar, namja yang memakai seragam petugas kebersihan di depannya ini bukanlah orang biasa.

Tap

Blash

Bruk

Siwon kembali menyerang dengan kibasan tangannya, membuat namja di depannya itu kembali terpental.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon memanfaatkan waktu untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk di belakangnya. Ordinal-nya itu tampak masih tidak bereaksi apapun dengan tatapan kosong ke bawah. Kilau cahaya biru terlihat si sela-sela dadanya. Yang terhalang tangannya.

"Siwon!"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan mendapti teman-temannya berdiri disana, menatapnya bergantian dengan namja yang masih berusaha berdiri di depannya.

'_Siapa dia?'_

'_Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku akan menghancurkannya karena telah membuat Kyuhyun-ku ketakutan!'_

Yunho bergegas menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di sudut ruangan lalu menundukkan diri di depan namja manis itu.

"Kalian memang menakjubkan, para pemilik kekuatan Matahari." Ucap 'petugas kebersihan' itu saat ia sudah bisa berdiri lagi. Semua yang ada diruangan itu memasang posisi siaga. "Tapi, dengan kondisiku seperti sekarang, kurasa aku tidak bisa melawan kalian."

"Kau akan membayar semuanya, Brengsek!" seru Siwon bersamaan dengan Hankyung dan Yesung yang kini maju dan akan menerjang sebelum―

'_BERHENTI! KALIAN TIDAK INGAT UNTUK MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEKUATAN DI DEPAN KYUHYUN?! DIA MASIH ADA DAN MASIH SADAR!'_

Bola api dan kepingan es itu menghilang begitu saja saat tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook berdiri di tengah sambil merentangkan tangannya. Siwon menurunkan tangannya saat Yesung menarik Ordinal-nya itu dari tempatnya.

Yunho masih beratahan di posisinya duduk di depan Kyuhyun sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi kedua telinga Kyuhyun.

"Cepat atau lambat―" ucap namja asing itu saat tubuhnya sudah berdiri sepenuhnya, wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup topi terlihat menyeringai sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah mendekat ke wajahnya lalu menjilati darah yang mengalir disana. "―Dia akan mengetahuinya. Dan saat hal itu terjadi…"

Namja itu mundur beberapa langkah masih menatap keenam siswa didepannya, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"…kalian akan menyesal."

Slam!

Hankyung dan Yesung melesat ke depan saat namja asing itu bergerak cepat keluar melalui jendela di belakangnya. Namun, saat dua namja itu sudah sampai di tepi jendela, disana sudah tidak ada apa-apa.

Siwon terdiam sejenak di tempatnya menatap jendela yang sudah kosong itu. Kata-kata namja asing itu sedikit membuatnya―

"Kau takut?"

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho. Namja bersorot musang itu terlihat menopang kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas di depan dadanya. Siwon segera mengambil alih tubuh Ordinal-nya itu sambil melayangkan tatapan bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Aku baru saja menghapus ingatannya. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Yunho seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikrkan Siwon.

Siwon menatap iris coklat caramel yang setengah terbuka di depannya. Nafas tubuh dalam pelukannya itu terlihat patah-patah dan berat.

"Nona Cho?" ucap Siwon pelan sambil menepuk pipi pucat itu agar segera sadar.

Yunho beranjak menuju wastafel dan berdiri menatap cermin retak di depannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja washtafel. Perlahan, cermin retak itu kembali ke bentuknya semula. Dari cermin yang sudah normal itu, Yunho bisa melihat aliran kecil cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Yunho?!"

Hankyung berseru saat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada temannya, semua yang ada di sana menatap Yunho dengan tatapan khawatir dan bingung sementara namja bermata musang itu hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Terlalu hebat, bukan?" ucap Yunho sambil menekan kran air lalu membasuh tangannya yang terkena darah disana, lalu mengusap mulutnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan darah dari sana. "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi berhasil melukaiku seperti ini."

Siwon menatap tidak mengerti saat Yunho mendudukkan diri di depannya dan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas. Yesung menghentikan tangan Ryeowook yang sudah akan maju berniat untuk menyembuhkan luka apapun yang diderita Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Siwon kepada Yunho yang kini menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Sesuatu dalam dirinya mencoba melawan saat aku menghapus ingatannya tadi, Siwon." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap tajam Siwon di depannya. "Apapun itu, kekuatannya sangat besar dan mengerikan."

Heechul terlihat terkesiap di tempatnya saat jemari Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Hankyung menarik lengan Ordinal-nya agar lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Park Sonsaengnim memberikan liontin itu sebagai segel. Mungkin jika benda itu tidak ada, aku bisa saja terbunuh tadi." Lanjut Yunho sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dari darah yang masih mengalir.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap namja manis yang kini mulai membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tatapan mereka adalah tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dan penuh dengan… ketakutan.

"Wonnie Hyung?"

_Wonkyu_

"Selamat siang dan terima kasih, Sonsaengnim~"

Suasana salah satu kelas di koridor lantai satu itu kembali ramai dan heboh begitu sang guru keluar dari kelas dengan label 1-D di atas pintunya. Beberapa siswa segera saja berhambur keluar untuk menikmati istirahat pertama di hari itu.

"Aku keluar dulu. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin ke kamar mandi~"

Cho Kyuhyun terkikik pelan melihat Ryeowook berlari secepat kilat keluar kelas sambil menggeliat aneh menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditahan teman sebangkunya itu. Namja manis itu membereskan beberapa alat tulis dan bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja sisa-sisa pelajaran Matematika yang sangat disukainya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau jelaskan nomor dua ini? Penjelasan Kim Sonsaengnim sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam kepalaku!"

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi duduknya saat Lee Jonghyun tiba-tiba duduk di bangku depannya dan menyodorinya buku tulisnya.

"Ya, Jonghyun-ah! Bukankah kau yang menanyakan soal ini ke Sonsaengnim tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Jonghyun yang mulai nyegir salah tingkah di depannya. "Mengapa kau bertanya lagi kepadaku, eoh?"

"Penjelasan guru tua itu sama sekali tidak jelas, Kyu. Aku lebih suka dijelaskan oleh Kyuhyun Sonsaengnim!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Kedua orang itu tertawa bersama kemudian sibuk dengan soal Matematika di depan mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat menerangkan dengan serius, sementara Jonghyun mendengarkan dan memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun yang menulis beberapa angka di bukunya. Beberapa siswa yang masih ada disana juga terlihat bergabung dan beberapa lagi mulai menyalin tulisan angka-angka yang ada di papan tulis.

Mereka murid yang giat.

Ya. Tentu saja, karena besok mereka akan melaksanakan kegiatan Ulangan Mid-Semester mereka. Ada alasan dibalik giatnya setiap siswa, mana mungkin mereka giat jika tidak ada kegiatan 'mengerikan' yang disebut ulangan itu.

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sementara Jonghyun yang tadi serius mendengarkan kini menatap temannya itu aneh.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Diamlah di tempatmu dan katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah pergi, arra?!"

Jonghyun melongo mendengar kalimat cepat dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia sudah akan menanyakan apa maksud perkataan temannya itu sebelum―

"Nona Cho~ Hei, kalian lihat Nona Cho?"

Semua perhatian kini beralih kearah pintu dimana sesosok namja tinggi dengan seragam awut-awutan seenaknya masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengedarkan mata ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang masih hening menatapnya.

"Hei, kau! Kau tahu dimana Nona Cho-ku?"

Choi Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat namja yang ditunjuknya itu menggeleng kaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan takut kearahnya. Namja tampan itu bergerak menuju bangku yang biasanya ditempati Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Nona Cho dan temannya yang pendek itu? Uhm, Lee Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun seketika berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap _Sunbae _di depannya takjub.

"Si-siwon Sunbae, kau tahu namaku?" ucap Jonghyun terbata dan melupakan apa yang tadi dilakukannya begitu saja. "Aku tidak menyangka murid popular sepertimu bisa tahu namaku. Kau tahu darimana, Siwon Sunbae?"

Siwon menatap datar namja di depannya sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana Nona Cho-ku!"

Jonghyun sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu tepat sebelum sebuah cubitan mendarat di kakiknya.

"K-kyuhyun maksudmu? D-dia―dia keluar bersama Ryeowook t-tadi. Hehe."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Namja manis yang sejak tadi meringkuk dibawah mejanya itu kini merangkak pelan kearah samping. Dia hanya perlu melakukannya dengan lembut dan cepat. Maka, ia akan terbebas dari namja mesum itu dan bisa istirahat tanpa gangguan bersama PSP-nya tercinta yang akhir-akhir ini jarang tersentuh olehnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya. Begitulah~"

Kyuhyun bersorak riang dalam hati dan berterima kasih kepada Jonghyun yang telah bersedia menolongnya dari―

"Benarkah itu, Nona Cho?"

Oh, sial!

Kyuhyun membeku saat wajah yang sangat ingin dihindarinya itu kini terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya yang masih meringkuk di bawah meja. Wajah tampan namun menjengkelkan itu tersenyum miring menatapnya.

"Hehe~ Annyeong, Wonnie Hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun salah tingkah sambil menampilkan senyum gugupnya saat Siwon juga ikut masuk ke kolong mejanya. Namja manis itu hendak menjauh, namun tidak ada jalan keluar baginya karena tembok di belakangnya dan meja yang ada di atasnya.

"Kau berusaha bersembunyi dariku, Nona Cho?" tanya Siwon sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat hingga membuat namja manis di depannya itu gelagapan.

"A-aniyo!" shut Kyuhyun cepat-cepat sambil tetap berpikir bagaimana cara keluar dari kolong meja ini.

"Lalu mangapa kau ada di bawah meja ini, hmm?"

"Aku… aku se-sedang mencari alat tulisku yang terjatuh, Hyung. Ya, tadi ada di sekitar sini. Dimana ya~"

Siwon tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi gugup di wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu kini memutar otak sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan di sekeliling kolong mejanya berpura-pura mencari alat tulisnya yang bisa ia pastikan tidak kan pernah ditemukan sampai kapanpun.

"Aku akan membantumu~"

"Eh. Tidak perlu, Wonnie Hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat-cepat sesekali memundurkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan SIwon yang semakin masuk ke kolong mejanya. "A-ada perlu apa kau kesini?! Bukankah kantin ada di samping kelasmu?!"

"Aku kesini untuk menemanimu, Nona Cho. Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kalimmat panjang Siwon. Namja manis itu merengut lucu kemudian.

"Tapi jika terus-terusan begini―" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang dapat Siwon lihat sedikit merona merah. "―orang-orang akan mengira kita adalah―"

"Sepasang kekasih, begitu?" sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan iris coklat karamelnya yang membesar dan kedua pipi gemuknya yang merona. "Kau kan memang kekasihku, Nona Cho~"

Pletak!

Siwon meringis pelan saat Kyuhyun menjitak kepalanya 'lembut'. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan, Pa-pabbo~"

Siwon melirik wajah merah di depannya dan sukses terkejut melihat rona merah dipipi gemuk Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut tanpa Kyuhyun menyadarinya karena namja manis itu masih sibuk berpaling menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Ah, lihat! Itu alat tulis yang kau cari, Nona Cho!"

"Eh?"

Cup

Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak meraih wajah manis yang masih merona di depannya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir ranum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dan tidak bisa lari kemanapun, kini hanya bisa terdiam saat Siwon semakin menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Namja manis itu tidak menyadari kilau biru indah yang terpancar dari liontin yang masih terpasang rapi di lehernya.

'_Kuberikan kepadamu, Ordinal-ku. Kuberikan padamu kebahagiaan selalu melingkupiku saat berada di dekatmu dan saat melihat wajahmu. Kuberikan untuk menutupi kegelapan dalam dirimu, Nona Cho~'_

"Hei, Jonghyun-ah. Apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah sana?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari alat tulis yang terjatuh."

_Wonkyu_

Suasana di halaman belakang Spamcos High School yang luas itu kini terlihat sejuk walau sedikit dingin. memang awal-awal musim gugur seperti ini suhu udara Korea Selatan memang belum mencapai dingin yang maksimum. Membuat beberapa siswa sekolah _All-boys _elit itu kini lebih banyak menghabiskan jam-jam istirahat mereka yang kata mereka sangat kurang itu di halaman luas dengan aksen perbukitan kecil yang dihiasi banyak pohon maple dengan daun coklat keemasan yang berguguran.

Kim Heechul memperhatikan namja di sampingnya yang 'masih' asyik dengan buku di tangannya. Wajahnya yang serius dan sedikit dihiasi uap-uap putih dari nafasnya terlihat semakin menarik perhatian namja cantik yang sejak tadi memperhatikan namja cina itu diam-diam.

Heechul menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap sinar redup bola kuning besar yang tersembunyi diantara awan-awan, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan saat matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan kilatan terang putihnya, sinar itu semakin bersinar dan membuat suasana yang tadinya sedikit dingin kini mulai menghangat.

Tan Hankyung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya saat merasakan suasana di sekelilingnya menghangat. Sang pemegang kekuatan Selatan itu menatap Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Hankyung pendek sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Heechul terlihat salah tingkah di tempatnya sambil memfokuskan matanya di buku yang sejak tadi pura-pura dibacanya. "Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya merasa kau yang kedinginan ka-karena banyak uap y-yang keluar da-dari nafasmu!"

"Uap nafas bukan sepenuhnya tanda kedinginan." Ucap Hankyung masih menatap datar namja di sampingnya. "Itu adalah salah satu bentuk kondensasi udara pernafasan karena suhu udara yang rendah di sekelilingnya."

Heechul merengut sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau tidak mau hangat ya sudah! Aku akan membuat bola kuning itu menghilang da―"

Bruk

"Tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membuat hangat, Kim Heechul." Ucap Hankyung cepat dan berhasil menyela kalimat Heechul. Namja Cina itu kini menjatuhkan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu namja cantik yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. "Begini saja sudah hangat."

Dan, Heechul hanya bisa merasakan aliran darah semakin banyak di wajahnya, hingga membuat roma merah itu semakin jelas terlihat. "Pa-pabbo."

"Lihat mereka itu! Romantis, eoh?"

Lee Hyukjae terkikik kecil mendengar kata-kata Donghae di sampingnya. Sudah sejak tadi mereka duduk di dahan pohon maple ini dan memperhatikan Hankyung dan Heechul di bawah tanpa sepengetahuan kedua namja itu pastinya.

"Hankyung Hyung itu, walau terlihat cuek, namun ternyata dia orang yang romantis, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum geli melihat Heechul yang salah tingkah. Namja berjuluk ikan itu kini mulai memetik beberapa daun maple kekuningan disekitarnya lalu menjatuhkannya bersama daun-daun lain yang berguguran.

"Kita bisa ketahuan jika terus disini." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae yang masih asyik menjatuhkan beberapa daun kering, "Bisa-bisa Hankyung Hyung mengubah kita menjadi manusia salju jika mengira kita mengintip disini, Hae."

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Penguasa kekuatan Timur itu kemudian menggenggam lengan Ordinal-nya erat.

"Hae?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae dengan raut serius, sementara Hyukjae hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. "Termasuk jika Hankyung Hyung mengubah kita menjadi boneka salju, aku melawannya dengan kekuatanku! Aku akan melindungimu!"

Hyukjae tertawa sambil menjitak kepala Donghae pelan hingga membuat Cardinal-nya itu sedikit terhuyung di tempatnya.

"Kata-katamu itu sudah seperti Choi Siwon saja, Hae! Kau memang ahli menirunya, hahaha!" ucap Hyukjae sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Apapun untukmu, Nona Lee~"

"Hei, aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK!"

Seru Yesung sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan sukses membuat pohon besar di depannya itu bergoyang dan―

Bruk

Bruk

Hankyung segera bangkit dan menarik Heechul sesaat sebelum dua tubuh itu mendarat di tempatnya semula, dan menatap dua orang yang baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon itu dengan tidak elit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diatas, hah?" seru Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang di depan kedua _Hoobae_-nya yang masih belum bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya dan Donghae jatuh dalam posisi yang―ehem―

"Ah! Mianhae, Hae."

Dongahe menahan pinggang Hyukjae yang sudah akan bangkit dari atas tubuhnya, membuat namja bergummy smile itu menatapnya dengan muka memerah sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung Hyung?!" seru Ryeowook yang sudah akan bangkit untuk menolong Donghae dan Hyukjae, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Yesung menahan lengannya. "Lepaskan! Mengapa kau suka sekali melihat orang lain menderita hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, huh?!"

Yesung hanya menatap datar namja mungil yang masih mengomel padanya dengan wajah kesal. Namja berkepala besar itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Itu memang kesenanganku, Wookie-ah. Kau keberatan memiliki Cardinal dengan sifat buruk sepertiku?"

Ryeowook terdiam sambil menatap lengannya yang masih ditahan Yesung.

"Api memang punya sifat merusak dan menghancurkan, bukan? Kau tidak suka? Maka pergilah, aku tidak akan menahanmu." Ucap Yesung lagi dengan wajah mendung sambil melepaskan cekalannya di lengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menahan tangan yang sudah akan terlepas dari lengannya. Namja mungil itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi." Ucapnya berhasil membuat Yesung menatapnya terkejut. "Jika kau merusak dan menghancurkan sesuatu nanti, maka aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu, Hyung."

Yesung kembali mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mengacak surai hitam di depannya. Keduanya kembali memperhatikan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih bertahan di posisinya. "Setidaknya perbuatanku membuat kedekatan si Ikan dan si Monyet semakin baik."

"Dasar Hyung kepala besar itu suka sekali melihat yang lain menderita. Aish~"

Grep

Yunho sudah akan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan hendak menolong dua temannya yang baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat lengan blazernya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Jaejoong-ah?" ucap Yunho terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul di belakangnya tanpa is sadari. "Kau darimana? Kau menghilang di jam pelajaran ketiga hingga istirahat."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada bicaranya yang datar seperti biasa. Doe-eyes itu menatap lurus ke mata musang di depannya. "Kau terluka?"

Yunho mengambil alih tangan pucat itu lalu tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang terluka? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, Jae." Ucap Yunho mau tak mau tersenyum melihat sorot khawatir di mata Jaejoong.

"Kau terluka. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? _That's sweet, _Jae~"

Yunho tertawa sambil mengacak surai lurus hitam Jaejoong di depannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memalungkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Tawa Yunho berhenti saat melihat wajah Ordinal-nya yang kembali suram.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu itu, Jae. Kau jenius, memanfaatkan kekuatan cahaya dan waktu milik Donghae dan Hyukjae." Ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu kecil Jaejoong yang kini mulai menatapnya.

"Jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan segel, kau tetap bisa terbunuh." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari bahunya. "Lagipula aku melakukannya untuk keselamatanku sendiri."

Yunho kembali tersenyum lembut melihat ucapan malu-malu di depannya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Jaejoong sedang berbohong. Dan hatinya tidak berhenti berbunga-bunga menyadari betapa pedulinya Ordinal-nya ini padanya sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah melindungiku, Jae."

Jaejoong menatap sorot musang di depannya terkejut saat kalimat bernada pelan itu terdengar di telinganya. Dan tubuhnya serasa tidak bisa bergerak saat jemari Yunho mulai meraih leher belakangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu nafas hangat itu sudah terasa di depan wajahnya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebelum―

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT KEMARI SIWON DAN KYUHYUN SUDAH DATANG!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya keras dan mendahuluinya menuju tempat teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul.

_Wonkyu_

"MWO?! DITOLAK?!"

Hankyung mengangguk singkat mendengar seruan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya mengambil alih kertas-kertas di tangannya kemudian.

"Dia adalah _masterpiece _di bidangnya. Tidak semua orang bisa memintanya menjadi seorang guru atau instruktur." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi beberapa foto seorang namja kepada teman-temannya yang lain yang duduk melingkar.

Semua murid istimewa itu menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Sudah sejak beberpa menit yang lalu mereka duduk melingkar di bawah salah satu pohon maple di lapangan berumput itu. Beberapa siswa yang lain juga nampak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di halaman belakang luas itu.

"Hebat sekali Park Sonsaengnim itu, memberi tugas yang sangat sulit seperti ini~"

Heechul mengeluh keras di tempatnya diikuti anggukan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook di tempatnya.

"Lagipula untuk apa mencari instruktur musical di luar? Memangnya Park Sonsaengnim tidak bisa mengajar kita tata cara musical untuk konser musim gugur?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Hankyung dan Yunho yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau ingat tantangan geng norak dan murahan tempo hari, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Donghae balik dengan wajah sedikit aneh saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Sepertinya Park Sonsaengnim tahu mengenai tantangan ini."

"Lalu?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Siwon yang bertengger di atas bahunya. semua yang ada disana menatap pasangan poros itu dengan sorot yang sudah kebal.

"Maka dari itu, Nona Cho-ku yang paling manis~" ucap Siwon sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya. "Kita harus segera mendapatkan _masterpiece _itu sebelum geng _Cheerleader _itu mendahului kita."

Hankyung mengangguk di tempatnya sementara Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap namja disampingnya dengan tatapan jengkel setengah mati.

"Kuberitahu kalian―" kali ini Yesung yang menyahut dengan wajah anehnya yang biasa. "Orang yang sedang kita perjuangkan untuk menjadi instruktur musical kelas kita ini adalah mantan instruktur pribadi Big Bang. Hal itu yang membuat geng sialan itu memenangkan konser tahunan Spamcos tiap tahunnya."

Beberapa anggukan paham terlihat di wajah mereka. Kini mereka kembali memandangi beberapa lembar foto yang tergeletak di depan Hankyung dan Yunho.

"Dia masih muda, kukira. Mungkin tidak terpaut jauh dengan umur Park Sonsaengnim."

Ucapan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menyingkirkan lengan Siwon yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Namja manis itu meraih satu lembar foto lalu menatapnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal―"

Sret

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya begitu Yunho menarik foto itu dari tangannya dan mengumpulkannya bersama foto-foto yang lain lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam map.

"Sudah cukup, Kyu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan namja ini~" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun cemberut sesaat namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda, yaitu menyingkirkan lengan Siwon dari pinggangnya. Siwon menatap Yunho sekilas dan teman sekelasnya itu menggeleng pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jaejoong yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Namja cantik namun pendiam itu lebih memilih berpaling.

"Apa ini berarti kita gagal menjalankan tugas dari Park Sonsaengnim?"

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja." Sahut Hankyung menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Kita harus mencoba cara lain, sebelum Big Bang mendahului kita."

"AH! Aku tidak mau Big Bang mengalahkan kita! Apalagi membayangkan wajah Jiyoung yang mengejek kekalahan kita~" Heechul kembali mengeluh sambil meremas daun-daun yang berguguran di sekitarnya.

"Kemarin aku, Yunho, Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung sudah mencoba ke kediamannya dan hanya ditemui pelayannya dan landsung ditolak." Ucap Hankyung lagi sambil menghela nafas dan melepas kacamatanya. "Mungkin karena kami hanya anak SMA yang terlihat tidak penting."

"Tapi tenang saja~" sahut Yunho dengan senyumnya lagi membuat wajjah-wajah suram di sekelilingnya menatapnya, "Ada satu lagi cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan instruktur itu."

Semuanya menatap namja bermata musang itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri kini pun mulai menghentikan kegiatannya, begitu pula Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terlihat melamun, kini mulai menatap penasaran kepada cardinal-nya itu.

"Dan kurasa ini tujuan Park Sonsaengnim menyuruh kita berpasangan."

_Wonkyu_

"Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Aku bisa merasakan kemurnian persahabatan dan cinta diantara mereka." Ucap sebuah suara di ruangan yang terletak jauh diatas gedung Spamcos yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman belakangnya yang luas. "Benarkan, Park Sonsaengnim?"

Yoochun mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum menatap kelompok siswa yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi di halaman luas yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Apa tidak apa melakukan semua ini, Kepala Lee?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa untuk Kyuhyun?"

Lee Sooman tersenyum masih menatap halaman luas di depannya. Namja paruh baya itu kemudian menatap guru muda di sampingnya.

"Mereka sudah bergerak, Guru Park. Bahkan mereka berani muncul di Spamcos kemarin. Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam bahkan sampai membiarkan mereka membawa Kyuhyun."

"Tapi bagaimana jika jika saat disana, mereka―"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Park Yoochun." Sela Kepala sekolah lagi masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Saat tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya, 'Dia' akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Yoochun menatap naja di depannya itu tidak mengerti. "Hal yang sama?"

"Ya, hal yang sama." Ucap Kepala sekolah lagi sambil kembali menatap ke arah halaman belakang sekolahnya. "Melindungi mereka."

Yoochun menghela nafas sambil mengikuti arah pandang sang Kepala Sekolah. Guru muda itu menatap sendu kesepuluh murid istimewanya yang masih asyik berdiskusi. Ya, entah karena apa. Sesuatu jauh di dalam hatinya memerintahnya untuk peduli dan melindungi anak-anak yang baru di kenalnya beberapa bulan itu.

"Apakah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka akan menghadapi bahaya besar, sebentar lagi?" tanya Yoochun kalem dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Surai hitamnya bergerak pelan saat angin yang berhembus sedikit menerbangkannya.

"Tidak." Sahut kepala sekolah. "Tapi beberapa dari mereka mungkin bisa merasakannya. Mereka dikaruniai kekuatan Matahari. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka, Park Sonsaengnim."

Yoochun mengangguk lagi. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya saat samar-samar dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Siwon.

"Lagipula, jika terjadi sesuatu, aku sudah mengutus mereka berlima untuk menjaga mereka."

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mengikuti arah pandang sang kepala sekolah. Kelima siswa yang sejak tadi berdiri disana itu kini mengangguk tegas saat Yoochun menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah lepaskan pandangan kalian pada Cardinal dan Ordinal kalian, Guards."

_Wonkyu_

"APAAAA?! PESTA DANSAA?!"

Donghae dan Yesung menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan keempat namja di depannya. Sementara Hankyung, Yunho dan Siwon tetap tenag di tempatnya. Mereka sudah menduga bahwa reaksi ini akan datang.

"Ma-maksudmu kita harus berpasangan menghadiri pesta dansa yang diadakan orang itu?" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kita semua namja? Bagaimana mungin sepasang namja diijinkan masuk ke pesta dansa?!" lanjut Hyukjae sambil menatap meminta penjelasan kepada kelima Cardinal di depannya.

"Dan ja-jangan bilang salah satu dari pasangan harus _crossdressing_! Kalian tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu, kan?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan sedikit terbata.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." ucap Heechul dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. "TAPI INI SEMUA DAEBAK! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR MENCOBA CROSSDRESSING!"

Semua yang ada disana hanya melongo dan _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Heechul. Hankyung mengusap wajahnya pelan melihat kelakuan Ordinal-nya. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang di tempatnya dan tetap diam walau jelas sekali terlihat bahwa namja cantik itu juga terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa tidak ada acara lain?"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar bisa bertemu langsung dengannya dan memintanya menjadi instruktur kita secara langsung." Ucap Yunho menimpali kalimat putus asa Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"No no no no! Aku tidak mau ikut jika begini. Tidak mau, TITIK!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan raut muka tegas. "Mana mungkin aku berdandan seperti yeoja. Iuuuh~"

"Aku juga!" seru Ryeowook meniru pendapat teman sebangkunya.

"Baiklah~ Tapi kita harus pasrah jika Big Bang mendapatnya lebih dulu." Sahut Siwon dengan senyuman miringnya. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman berbahaya itu.

Ini dilemma. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae saling bertukar pandang bingung sementara yang lain masih bertahan di tempatnya. Heechul masih terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri membayang bagaiman jika ia mengenakan gaun seperti Cinderella, sepertinya.

"Aku tidak mau Big Bang mengalahkan kita."

"Aku juga. Tapi bagaimana ini~"

Hyukjae menatap dua _Hoobae _di depannya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Jadi?" ucap Donghae memecah diskusi kecil di depannya.

"Jadi~ Jadi~ Apanya, Hae Hyung?!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah galak hingga membuat Donghae sedikit terlonjak di tempatnya. Yunho dan Siwon tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana jika kalian yang crossderssing? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus! Aku mau pergi jika begini."

Donghae melirik keempat temannya yang lain. Yunho dan Siwon hanya menyeringai menatapnya sementara Hankyung dan Yesung terlihat menahan tawa.

"Itu tidak masalah." Jawaban santai Siwon membuat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, dan Heechul, bahkan Jaejoong menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Tapi setiap dari kkalian tetap harus berpasangan dengan kami."

"Baiklah! Itu juga tidak masalah un―"

Sret

Ucapan angkuh Kyuhyun terhenti saat Hyukjae menarik lengannya untuk mendekat kepadanya dan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa?!"

"Errr, Kyu~ Coba pikir sekali lagi." Ucap Hyukjae pelan sambil sesekali menatap kelima namja yang masih santai di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Bayangkan jika mereka memakai gaun dan berjalan sambil mengamit lenganmu. A-apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?"

Kyuhyun membayangkan bagaimana dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah lantai dansa dengan Siwon sebagai seorang 'yeoja' tinggi dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang menampilkan lengan tangannya yang berotot besar dan sedang berdansa dengannya. Lalu semua orang akan menatapnya aneh dan berkomentar bahwa betapa buruknya penampilan pasangan dansanya.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya saling memandang saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Sialan~" umpat Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu bergerak cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga berdiri. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya tertarik.

"Apa yang kau dilemakan, Nona Cho~" tanya Siwon sambil menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu mengalungkannya ke lehernya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menatap horror namja tampan yang kini mulai menarik tangan kirinya yang tadi berusaha mendorong dada bidangnya untuk bergabung dengan tangan kanannya yang melingkar di leher Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Yesung muali bersiul di tempanya begitu Siwon mulai melangkah ke depan dan kebelakang lalu bergerak memutar.

"Kau hanya perlu memelukku seperti ini nanti." Ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun yang berpaling darinya. "Dan aku yang akan memandu dansa kita, Nona Cho~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku menatap iris kelam yang seakan melelehkan semua tulangnya itu dan membiarkan Siwon kembali menggiringnya ke dalam dansa Waltz yang bahkan belum pernah di lakukannya.

Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

_Wonkyu_

BRAK!

Ruangan dengan penerangan minimal itu terbuka dan beberapa langkah terdengar kemudian. Bayangan dua orang namja dewasa terlihat sedikit tidak jelas di ruangan temaram itu.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu menangkapnya, tidak melukainya, dasar bodoh!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dengan nada penuh amarah bersamaan dengan bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi anak itu terus saja melawan dan mencoba menghentikan kami." Jawab sebuah suara dengan nada takut.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!" ucap suara keras itu lagi dengan penekanan di setiap nada bicaranya.

Tidak terdengar apapun lagi dari pembicaraan itu. Kali ini yang terdengar adalah derap langkah yang semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat dan mendekat, hingga akhirnya ruangan temaram itu kini sedikit terang karena lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Segalanya tampak sedikit menyilaukan.

"Jaejoong-ah? Gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong kecil mengerjabkan matanya dan kemudian kembali beringsut ke pojokan ranjang yang tadi menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Jaejoongie. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang. Kajja!"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng cepat saat telapak tangan besar itu sudah akan menjangkaunya. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai dan bibirnya mulai bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit dengan luka-luka itu, Jaejoongie. Ayo kita pulang dan mengobati lukamu, arra?"

"Kyunnie~ Kyunnie~ Hiks."

Namja dewasa itu menghela nafas panjang lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Wajahnya tampak sendu dan khawatir menatap anak di depannya.

"Lupakan Kyunnie, Jae~" ucap namja itu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sudah penuh luka mamar di sana-sini. "Kau harus terbiasa hidup tanpanya."

"Apa maksudmu melupakan?!" sahut sebuah suara lantang dari balik pintu ruangan luas itu. Seorang namja lain dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk dan berdiri dengan angkuh di depan ranjang. "Biarkan dia tahu hal yang sebenarnya bahwa Kyunnie-nya yang lugu dan menggemaskan itulah yang telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan dan kerusakan ini!"

"TIDAK! KYUNNIE TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA! KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK TAHU―"

Grep

Jaejoong kecil kehilangan kata-katanya saat namja yang sejak tadi duduk di sisi ranjangnya itu kini memeluknya erat dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa yang bicarakan, brengsek?" ucap namja yang masih memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan tatapan mematikan kepada rekannya yang baru masuk itu. "Dia hanya anak-anak!"

Namja berbaju hitam itu tertawa mengejek kemudian. "Anak-anak? Anak-anak kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang anak kecil yang berusaha menjatuhkan seluruh dunia ke dalam kegelapan disana itu, hah?"

"Kau―"

"MATILAH!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan namja di depannya. Dua namja itu menatapnya terkejut. "KAU PANTAS MATI KARENA TELAH BERANI MANGATAKAN HAL YANG TIDAK BENAR TENTANG KYUNNIE! MATILAH!"

Bruk

Namja berbaju serba hitam itu jatuh tak bergerak begitu saja begitu kalimat jaejoong sepenuhnya terucap. Sedangkan namja yang sejak tadi memeluk Jaejoong itu kini mengeratkan pelukannya saat melihat kilatan terang di mata namja kecil yang sedang di peluknya. Sesekali melirik rekannya yang sudah tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai. Namja itu sudah mati.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jae~." Ucap namja itu sambil membelai punggung Jaejoong yang masih bergetar di tempatnya. "Paman Zhoumi akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ruangan itu memburam dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali berganti menjadi ruang yang lebih terang dengan banyak rak buku di sekitarnya.

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong di depannya. Namja tampan itu mengatur nafasnya sendiri sambil sesekali mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari namja yang masih terdiam sambil terengah di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kalimat datarnya. Matanya menatap tajam iris kelam di depannya. "Kau terkejut karena sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh?"

Siwon menggeleng lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang semula. "Tidak. Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menghabisi namja itu."

Jaejoong mencengkeram blazernya sendiri mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Siapa Zhoumi? Apa dia bagian dari mereka?" tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke hadapan Jaejoong yang masih menolak menatapnya. Perpustakaan Spamcos itu masih sepi, mengingat sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Dia paman yang mengasuhku dan Kyuhyun dulu. Masalah dia baik atau jahat, kau akan segera tahu sebentar lagi."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar saat lagi-lagi jaejoong memberinya jawaban yang menggantung. Sementara itu Jaejoong masih terengah di tempatnya sambil sesekali meremas dadanya sendiri, mencoba menghalau rasa sesak disana.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas, Kajja!" ucap Siwon sambil meyodorkan tangannya hendak menuntun Jaejoong yang terlihat masih kepayahan di tempatnya.

"Kau duluan." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menatap telapak tangan Siwon di depannya. "Aku tidak mau dikira membolos pelajaran bersamamu."

"Cih! Aku hanya tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Bisa-bisa Yunho membunuhku jika aku meninggalkan Ordinalnya sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Pergilah!"

Siwon akhirnya hanya menatap datar namja di depannya sambil mengangkat bahunnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan sekali lagi menawarkan kembali bersama―namun kembali ditolak oleh Jaejoong―akhirnya Poros Cardinal itu meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba berjalan keluar juga. Namun baru beberapa langkah, kakinya sudah lemas dan tubuhnya kembali limbung―

Grep

Namja cantik itu mencengkeram lengan sosok yang menopang tunuhnya hingga tidak terjatuh menerjang kerasnya lantai di bawahnya.

"Ini yang kusesalkan seumur hidupku. Inilah sisi lain kegelapan dalam kekuatanku." Ucap Jaejoong tersendat diiringi air mata yang mulai mengalir dari _Doe-eyes_nya. "Aku seorang pembunuh~"

Yunho membawa wajah Ordinal-nya untuk menghadapnya lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir disana. Kemudian dipeluknya erat untuk menahan isakan Jaejoong yang perlahan makin keras.

_Wonkyu_

"Kerja kelompok dimana?"

Ryeowook menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun begitu kalimat tenag bernada mengerikan itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Di rumah Jonghyun. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang hari ini, Wonnie Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Siwon yang terlihat tidak yakin.

"Apa namja pendek ini juga ikut?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih menyembunyikan diri di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Hei, si-siapa yang kau bilang pendek?" sahut Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit takut tanpa sekalipun menatap mata Siwon . "K-kau saja yang ter-lalu tinggi!"

"Apa―"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" sela Kyuhyun sambil menahan tubuh Siwon yang sudah akan maju menuju teman sebangkunya itu. Ryeowook terlihat mencibir menang saat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh.

"Aku akan ikut dan menemanimu sampai selesai, bagaimana, Nona Cho?"

"MWO?! Itu tidak perlu, Hyung! Jonghyun akan memberi kami tumpangan ke rumahnya dan aku sudah menghubungi Singmin Hyung untuk menjemputku saat selesai." sahut Kyuhyun cepat saat mendengar ide gila Siwon. bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi kerja kelompok jika Siwon ikut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari―"

"Ya~ Ya~ Ya~ Kau tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisiku, aku sudah sering mendengarnya, Hyung."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas melihat seringaian Siwon di depannya. Gerbang Spamcos High School saat ini sudah mulai sepi.

"Baiklah~" ucap Siwon pada akhirnya dengan wajah muram. Kyuhyun terlihat girang di tempatnya. "Tapi beri aku ciuman di pipi dulu, oke?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan tersenyumnya dan segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi masam begitu mendengar kata 'ciuman'. Siwon di depannya hanya nyengir menang.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya di kelasku tadi pagi, Wonnie Pabbo?!"

"Ka-kalian ber-ciuman d-di kelas?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mendorong-dorong tubuh Siwon begitu kalimat tersendat Ryeowook terdengar. Namja manis itu terlihat salah tingkah di tempatnya sementara Ryeowook menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wae?" sahut Siwon. "Kau juga harus mencobanya dengan Hyung berkepala besarmu itu, pendek."

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek?!"

"Sudahlah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di antara Siwon dan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Siwon lalu sedikit berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa benda lembut itu menyentuh pipinya segera membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mempertahankan pelukan itu seraya mengabaikan rontaan Kyuhyun.

'_Jaga dia untukku, Pendek. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Aku mohon.'_

Ryeowook merengut mendengar kalimat SIwon di dalam kepalanya lalu membalas tatapan iris kelam Siwon yang masih memeluk teman sebangkunya itu.

'_Tentu saja. Kyuhyun itu sahabatku. Aku pasti menjaganya! Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya!'_

Siwon tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan segera dihadiahi injakan keras di kakinya oleh Kyuhyun, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa-tawa melihat wajah kesakitannya lalu bergerak menuju mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan dan menghilang di baliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan, Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum tipis sambil mengikuti pergerakan mobil abu-abu yang membawa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Yunho berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung tiba beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yunho benar. Ordinal-ku pasti akan menjaganya." Sahut Yesung yang berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap keempat temannya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kurasa kita harus berbelanja tuxedo untuk pesta dansa kita, benar kan?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kelima murid tampan itu tertawa mengingat acara besar yang akan mereka hadiri lusa. Mereka tidak sabar melihat Ordinal mereka melakukan crossdressing. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Uhm, permisi, Siwon Sunbae."

Siwon dan keempat namja disampingnya itu menolehkan kepalanya saat suara yang tidak asing terdengar di belakangnya. Kelima pasang mata itu membelalak melihat namja yang berdiri kikuk di depannya.

"Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook? Aku sudah menunggu mereka lama sekali di tempat parkir. Mereka akan ke rumahku untuk kerja kelompok sore ini."

Lee Jonghyun menatap bingung kelima namja di depannya yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan.

_._

_**Para Cardinal tidak pernah membayangkan**_

_**Seberapa besar kekuatan yang ada dalam diri'nya'**_

_**Seberapa mengerikan apa yang tertidur dalam diri'nya'**_

_**Bahkan kebahagiaan dan cinta mereka pun masih sangat kurang untuk menyegel kegelapan itu**_

_**Kegelapan yang katanya akan menelan dunia dalam kehancuran**_

_**Butuh lebih bayak Cinta dan kebahagiaan sejati untuk menghentikan kegelapan itu**_

_**Mereka harus belajar segalanya**_

_**Termasuk mempelajari masa lalu dan belajar bagaimana cara melindungi**_

_**Karena, semakin terang cahaya yang mereka hasilkan**_

_**Semakin gelap pula bayangan yang tercipta karenanya**_

.

TBC

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another Chap is up very very late ToT ! Just Enjoy T.T**_

_**.**_

_**Park Yoochun, Instuktur musical, Lee Sooman, dan Lee Jonghyun. Mereka semua menjadi sorotan dalam chapter ini. **_

_**Siapa yang membawa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook jika Jonghyun masih ada di sana?**_

_**.**_

_**Wait next chapter :)**_

_**.**_

_**Promotion!**_

_**I've made an Instagram account. I'll publish some pics about all pairing there, about my FF cover, etc. or some drabble pics ^^.**_

_**Follow me on my IG with username: babywonkyu**_

_**GOMAWOO ^^|**_

_**.**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**FF ini dimungkinkan akan selesai dalam 20 chapter. Semua alur sudah disiapkan hingga akhir. Bagi yang merasa FF ini terlalu berbelit-belit, saya mohon maaf. Tapi alur ini sudah sangat cepat untuk menyelesaikan semua misteri yang sudah disiapkan.**_

_**So, yang sabar, ya #plak**_

_**.**_

_**Ask me more on ask . fm by username: BabyWonKyu1013**_

_**We'll share together there ^^**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Paman, dimana―"

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada bergetar itu terhenti. Namja kecil yang duduk diatas ranjang besar itu menatap namja dewasa yang masih mengompres luka-luka di tangannya.

"Ssshh~ Jangan memikirkan hal yang berat, Jaejoongie. Semua baik-baik saja."

Kim Jaejoong memperhatikan namja di depannya dengan sorot tidak mengerti. Namun, pada akhirnya ia diam dan membiarkan lelehan bening kembali mengaliri wajahnya. Namja yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengompres beberapa luka memar di lengan pucat kecil itu, kini menatap _Doe-eyes _yang basah di depannya. Ia kemudan mengusap air mata di wajah itu.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku i-ingin ber-temu Kyunnie, Paman~ K-kyunnie~Hiks." Racau Jaejoong kecil sambil sesenggukan menahan tangisnya. Sebelah tangannya yang juga penuh luka kini ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya yang basah.

"Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja, percayalah." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil tersenyum masam, "Sekarang dia sedang tertidur nyenyak di suatu tempat."

"Be-benarkah?!" sahut Jaejoong antusias dengan mata membesar, namja kecil itu mengusap air matanya saat sang paman mengangguk. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Mengapa dia tidak pulang bersama kita? Aku mau bertemu dengannya! Aku―"

Tok tok tok

Pintu putih besar itu terbuka sesaat setelah beberapa kali diketuk dari luar. Jaejoong yang tadi tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, kini menatap penasaran pada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Namja tinggi yang sejak tadi duduk di sisi Jaejoong mengangguk lalu bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jae, paman harus pergi sekarang." Ucap namja itu sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, pandangannya meredup. "Kau baik-baik saja disini, oke?"

"Andwae! Kajima, Paman! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri seperti Kyunnie meninggalkanku! Kajima~"

"Tidak akan. Paman akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu… sendiri."

Jaejoong mulai panik ditempatnya. Walau masih kecil, ia tahu benar jika kata-kata pamannya ini adalah kata-kata perpisahan.

"Kajima~"

"Tuan, kita harus pergi sekarang."

Namja tinggi itu mengangguk mendengar perkataan namja yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ia kemudian meraih tangan kecil Jaejoong dan meletakkan sebuah liontin disana. Bandul merahnya berbinar sesaat saat tiba ditangan pucat Jaejoong.

"Akan sangat indah jika batu merahnya dikenai cahaya. Kau bisa menggunakannya saat memerlukan perlindungan. Pastikan kau punya cukup cahaya untuk menerangi warna merah gelapnya, Jaejoongie~"

Jaejoong menatap liontin merah di tangannya dengan tidak fokus. Namja kecil itu masih tidak mau ditinggalkan siapapun saat ini. Sang 'Paman' yang melihat pandangan khawatir Jaejoong segera memeluk Jaejoong lagi. Sembari membisikkan…

"Kita akan bertemu lagi saat semuanya menyadari kegelapan seperti dirimu."

.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kesakitan."

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat kepada dua namja di depannya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir. Namja cantik itu mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap ke ujung koridor, dimana beberapa saat yang lalu teman-temannya yang lain berlarian menyusul Siwon yang merasakan firasat buruk pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau perlu sesuatu? Kami bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan jika perlu."

Lee Hyukjae mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae di sampingnya. Jaejoong menegakkan posisi berdirinya sesekali meringis pelan saat dadanya mulai sakit dan sesak. Hyukjae sudah akan menarik tangannya untuk menggiringnya ke ruang kesehatan tepat sebelum―

"Apa itu?!" seru Donghae sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbandul merah dari balik seragamnya. Bukan itu yang membuat Donghae berseru, namun bersamaan dengan Jaejoong mengeluarkan liontin itu, suasana di sekelilingnya menjadi menggelap.

Matahari yang tadi menggantung disana, kini tidak ada.

"Aku butuh kekuatan cahayamu, Donghae-ya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam mata ikan Donghae di depannya. "Dan pengendalian waktu milikmu, Hyukjae."

Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap Jaejoong yang kini menarik liontin merah dari lehernya dengan sekali sentakan. Cahaya merah redup memancar dari liontin yang terlihat tidak asing itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Jaejoong." ucap Donghae sambil menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hyukjae masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua matanya berkilat terang melihat bandul merah di tangan Jaejoong.

"Hae, berikan cahayamu disini. Aku butuh energinya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Donghae yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Hyukjae, aku―"

Sret

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae merebut liontin dari tangannya. Pemegang kekuatan waktu itu menatap batu merah kecil itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakuka―"

"Sangat besar~" sahut Hyukjae tiba-tiba sambil menatap Donghae dengan senyuman lebar yang menakutkan, "Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang besar disini."

Donghae menatap Ordinal-nya dengan bingung. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong lebih bisa menguasai keterkejutannya dan segera beranjak menuju Hyukjae untuk merebut kembali liontinnya, namun―

Bruk

Sret

Donghae bergerak secepat kilat menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terlempar saat hendak mencapai Hyukjae. Kedua namja itu menatap sang pengendali waktu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyukkie―"

"Kau lihat ini, Hae. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mengalir dalam diriku." Ucap Hyukjae lagi sedikitpun tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jaejoong tersungkur di lantai. "Bagaimana jika berbalik atau maju ke masa yang lain, agar tidak perlu menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini, hmm? Itu ide yang bagus."

'_Jangan biarkan dia mengendalikan masa lalu dan masa depan.'_

Donghae menatap namja yang masih ada di sampingnya dan Hyukjae bergantian. Pengendali kekuatan cahaya itu tampak bingung. Jaejoong menatapnya tajam sambil mencengkeran lengan blazernya kemudian.

'_Cepatlah, Lee Donghae! Atau dia akan mengubah sesuatu di masa yang lain dengan kekuatannya!'_

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya dan secepat mungkin bergerak merampas liontin perak itu dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau―"

"LEE HYUKJAE, DENGARKAN AKU!" seru Dongahe sambil mencengkeran kedua lengan Ordinal-nya yang masih berusaha memberontak darinya. "Kau lupa apa tujuan kita? Kita semua akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun! Kau lupa?!"

"Hae―"

"Lupakan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalamu tadi. Kita bersama-sama melakukan ini semua, Hyukkie. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Jaejoong terdiam melihat Donghae yang kini memeluk Hyukjae yang mulai tenang. Perasaan lega memenuhi hatinya melihat kegelapan berhasil menghilang dari Hyukjae. Pandangannya jatuh pada liontin yang kini ada dalam genggaman Donghae.

"Ugh!"

Namja cantik itu mencengkeram dadanya sendiri saat rasa sakit itu datang. Hanya satu hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah! Mi-mianhae―"

"Aku perlu energy cahaya milik Donghae." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Hyukjae sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. "Sekarang!"

Donghae mengangguk dan dengan sekali lambaian tangan seberkas cahaya putih terang muncul dari atas telapak tangannya. Dan tepat mengenai liontin berbandul merah yang sedang di pegangnya. Seluruh koridor gelap itu berpendar terang.

_**Hukum Relativitas Khusus milik Einstein menjelaskan bagaimana pengaruh kecepatan cahaya dalam dilatasi waktu**_

_**Einstein mengatakan, materi tercepat di alam semesta adalah Cahaya**_

_**Cahaya mampu mendilatasi waktu hingga membuatnya bisa bergerak lebih cepat, lebih lambat, dan bahkan diam**_

"Hyukjae, hentikan waktu di sekitar liontin itu." ucap Jaejoong lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hyukjae. Namja ber_gummy smile _itu kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pelan dan segalanya yang bergerak menjadi diam.

Donghae menatap tak percaya saat cahaya ditangannya juga diam tak bergerak, seakan beku. Materi berkecepatan tertinggi itu kini terdiam karena pengaruh kekuatan Hyukjae. Membuat energinya tetap disana. Semakin besar-dan besar.

_**Energi terbesar alam semesta dirumuskan Einstein berbanding lurus dengan massa dan kuadrat kecepatan cahaya**_

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul saat sakit di dadanya mereda. Walau ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir di sudut bibirnya, ia akhirnya lega karena bisa mengerti hubungan yang selalu diajarkan pamannya dulu. Juga secara tidak langsung diajarkan kepada setiap siswa melalui mata pelajaran Fisika.

Hubungan untuk mencegah kegelapan dan menyelamatkan siapapun yang terjebak di dalamnya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Kau berdarah?!"

"Gwaenchana, Hyukjae-ah." sahut Jaejoong pelan. _Doe eyes_-nya menatap matahari yang mulai muncul kembali. "Semuanya sudah selesai."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 13: THE DARKNESS OF ORDINALS**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Jalanan utama di kota terpadat di Korea Selatan itu kini mulai ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Tidak heran, karena jam-jam seperti ini adalah jam-jam semua kegiatan selesai di Negara gingseng itu. para pekerja pulang, para siswa selesai belajar, dan mereka semua akan berbondong-bondong ke rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga mereka.

"Aku lapar. Bisakah kita membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan dulu?"

"Hh. Sabarlah sebentar, Kyu. Jonghyun pasti menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan di rumahnya. Benarkan, Jonghyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya saat permintaannya tidak dituruti oleh dua temannya yang kini tersenyum geli menatapnya. Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya kini mulai merangkul bahunya untuk menghibur.

"Ayolah~ Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Bisa-bisa pacar mesummu itu memakanmu hidup-hidup jika kau cemberut seperti ini, Nona Cho~"

"Mwo?!"

"Kau terlalu imut jika cemberut dengan muka seperti itu, Nona Cho~"

"Wookie!"

"HAHAHAHAHA~"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat super jengkel oleh kelakuan dua temannya yang masih tertawa. Bahkan Ryeowook dan Jonghyun kini saling ber-_high five_ ria melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Dirinya lapar dan dua temannya ini mengganggunya. Membuatnya _mood_ bertambah jelek sore ini.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyu. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyaaaaak sekali makanan di rumah." Ucap Jonghyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua temannya yang duduk di jok belakang itu menatapnya berbinar juga. "Kalian bisa makan sepuasnya nanti."

"Wah! Daebak, Jonghyun-ah!" sahut Kyuhyun antusias. "Aku memang sudah lapar sekali~"

"Aku tahu kebiasaanmu~ Hahaha~"

Ryeowook tertawa melihat kelakuan dua teman sekelasnya ini. Namja mungil itu menatap keluar jendela sementara Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun mulai mengobrol lagi. Jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya kini mulai lenggang, mungkin sudah masuk kompleks perumahan tempat Jonghyun tinggal. Jalan satu arah itu terlihat tenang dengan beberapa pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Ketenangan ini, tidak biasa. Begitu batin namja mungil itu.

"…Ah! Aku juga tidak tahu! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengenakan gaun! Itu konyol sekali, kan?!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri sementara Jonghyun menahan tawa di tempatnya.

"Hahaha! Kalian harus bertanya pada _Noona-noona _di butik nanti."

Lamunan Ryeowook terhenti mendengar percakapan di sampingnya. Jonghyun terlihat masih menahan tawa sementara Kyuhyun terlihat menekuk wajahnya lagi.

"Itu memang merepotkan. Aish!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil bersedekap. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau memakai warna Pink!"

"Ehm… Kurasa kau harus memakai warna biru." Sahut Jonghyun dengan raut berbinar. "Itu cocok dengan bandul di liontinmu, Kyu."

Deg

Ryeowook terhenyak di tempatnya. Tawanya menghilang.

"Tunggu. Darimana kau tahu mengenai pesta dansa dan liontin milik Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap tajam Jonghyun yang terdiam di tempatnya. Kyuhyun yang juga tersadar kini juga menatap teman sekelasnya itu bingung. "Kami tidak pernah membicarakannya denganmu, kan?"

"Jonghyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang mulai mencengkeram lengannya sedikit erat. Teman sebangkunya itu menatap tajam Jonghyun yang masih terdiam di kursi depan disamping supirnya. Matanya berkilat putih terang.

BRAK!

_Wonkyu_

Ckiiit!

Dua buah mobil berhenti mendadak di depan gerbang Spamcos High School yang saat itu sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih ada di sekolah elit terkemuka itu.

"Cepat masuk! Kita masih bisa mengejar mereka!"

Kelima namja yang tadi berdiri di depan gerbang, kini mulai berpencar masuk ke dalam dua sedan yang dibawa oleh Hyukjae dan Heechul. Donghae segera mengambil tempat di samping Hyukjae sementara Yunho mengambil tempat di belakangnya. Hankyung tanpa pikir panjang segera masuk ke dalam mobil Heechul bersama dengan Siwon dan Yesung di belakangnya.

Dalam sekejab, kedua mobil itu sudah melesat meninggalkan pelataran Spamcos yang luas. Meninggalkan Lee Jonghyun yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Mungkin mereka terburu-buru." tanya Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Terburu-buru menyelamatkan sang putri yang diculik~ HAHAHAHA!"

Seringaian lebar ganti menghiasi wajah bingung Jonghyun. Namja itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan menggerakkan jarinya di layar sentuh itu lalu menempelkan benda kecil itu ke telinganya sendiri.

"Semua yang kau perintahkan sudah terlaksana." Ucap Jonghyun sambil tersenyum lebar kepada lawan bicaranya yang entah siapa di line seberang. "Sang putri sudah pergi menuju―"

Bruk

Kalimat itu tidak sempat mencapai akhir saat tubuh pembicaranya kini terkulai tak bergerak.

"Ck! Anak ini memang merepotkan sejak awal." Ucap sebuah suara begitu tubuh lemas Jonghyun jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Pertahanan pikirannya lemah hingga mudah diambil alih oleh _mereka_."

Kim Kibum menatap Taemin yang masih menggerutu di tempatnya dengan mata memutar malas. Namja berwajah dingin itu kemudian meraih ponsel Jonghyun yang terjatuh di tanah dan mengambilnya. Senyum dinginnya mengembang saat melihat ternyata panggilan itu masih belum terputus.

Taemin menatap tajam Kibum yang kini mulai mengatur tombol _Loudspeaker _di ponsel itu. Keduanya kini tersenyum mengerikan.

"…_Hei, bocah! Kau masih disana?! Mengapa kau diam?"_

Kibum menaikkan kedua alisnya saat bertukar pandang dengan Taemin yang masih menyangga tubuh Jonghyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kedua _Guards _itu mengangguk.

"Aku disini―" ucap Kibum dengan santai sementara Taemin tertawa pelan di tempatnya. "―Untuk melindungi para penguasa mata angin. Kau dengar aku, _Equators?_"

"_Guards?"_

Pip

Sambungan telepon terputus saat Kibum menekan tombol merah. Namja berwajah dingin itu kemudian menatap Jonghyun yang masih terkulai lemas di tangan Taemin.

"Pikirannya diambil alih dan ingatannya tentang kejadian Kyuhyun di laboratorium dikembalikan padanya." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Jonghyun sebentar lalu beralih menatap gerbang Spamcos yang sudah sepi.

"Semoga Minho, Changmin, dan Henry sampai tepat waktu. Juga para Axis."

_Wonkyu_

Sedan hitam itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat dan langit bersiap untuk berubah menjadi gelap.

"Penglihatan dan perasaan bisa dimanupulasi oleh_nya_, Jaejoong-ah. Kau yakin ini firasatmu?"

Jaejoong menatap datar namun tajam pada Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Henry memperhatikannya dari jok depan sementara Minho masih sibuk dengan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan luar biasa ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan jalankan saja mobilnya."

Henry membalikkan badannya menghadap depan lagi saat tatapan mengerikan Jaejoong jatuh kepadanya. Changmin menghela nafas dan kembali bersandar di kursinya. Jaejoong kembali menatap jendela di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Cardinalmu, Jaejoong Hyung?" tanya Minho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya. "Setidaknya para Cardinal bisa mengatasi _Equators_ nanti."

"Aku bisa menghadapi _Equators_ dengan kekuatanku sendiri!" sahut Jaejoong cepat dengan nada tajam sedikit keras.

Semua yang ada disana memperhatikan dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri saat secara tidak sengaja melihat kilauan putih terang mengerikan di _Doe-eyes _Jaejoong.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau Yunho terluka lagi." Lanjut Jaejoong singkat dan lirih, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ketiga _Guards _disana. Namja cantik itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat. "Aku tahu dia terluka. Aku―tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi."

Walau dikatakan dengan sangat lirih dan hampir tak terdengar, Changmin, Henry, dan Minho tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat itu.

Sementara itu…

"Apa kau bisa merasakan dimana Ordinalmu, Yesung Hyung?"

Yesung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Siwon disampingnya. Namja berkepala besar itu sama bingungnya dengan Poros Cardinal yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengumpat di tempatnya. Hankyung masih tenang di tempatnya walau tidak dapat dipungkiri namja itu juga terlihat khawatir, sementara Heechul masih konsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Ikuti saja jalan ini." ucap Yesung sambil memijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing karena terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. "Jangan berhenti."

"Aku bodoh!" ucap Siwon sambil mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kaca jendela di sampingnya. "Bagaimana aku tidak melihat siapa pengemudi mobil itu."

Yesung menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali memijat kepalanya. Uap-uap putih berterbangan di depan wajahnya karena udara yang mulai dingin.

"Apa itu mobil yang sama?" Semuanya kini beralih menatap Hankyung yang masih tenang di tempatnya. Namja berkaca mata itu menatap sendu jalanan di depannya. "Apa itu mobil yang sama seperti yang hampir mencelakaimu dan Kyuhyun saat kalian akan makan di restaurant dulu, Siwon?"

Deg

Hati Siwon mencelos mendengar kalimat Hankyung. Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia ingat benar bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan mobil yang hendak menabraknya dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Membuatnya ringsek hingga tak berbentuk. Namun itu memang mobil yang sama.

"Mereka mengincar Kyuhyun dari awal! Sial!" umpat Siwon sambil menggebrak kaca mobil di sampingnya lagi terlalu keras, hingga membuat mobil itu sedikit oleng karena kekuatannya.

"HEI, CHOI PABBO! AKU TAHU KAU SEDANG BINGUNG! TAPI BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKANKU MENYETIR AGAR BISA MENYELAMATKAN KYUHYUN SEGERA?!" seru Heechul saat bisa mengendalikan mobilnya ke jalur yang benar setelah beberapa saat lalu sempat oleng keluar jalur.

"Dan bisakah kau menyetir agak cepat, Noona?! Cara mengemudimu seperti siput, kau tahu!" sahut Siwon sambil sedikit menendang kursi yang diduduki Heechul.

Hankyung hanya menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan tidak penting itu. Tapi setidaknya suasana tidak sesuram tadi berkat perdebatan ini.

"Kau bilang aku apa?!"

"Apa ada yang salah, hah?!"

"Yak! Berhentilah!" seru Yesung yang sejak tadi masih memijat kepalanya pusing. Penguasa kekuatan api itu menatap tajam Siwon di sampingnya. "Kalian membuatku semakin pusing! Jika kalian berdebat lagi, aku akan―Ugh!"

Siwon mengubah tatapan jengkelnya saat Yesung mulai mengerang di tempatnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Hankyung juga reflex menoleh ke belakang.

"Yesung-ah, gwaenchana?!" seru Hankyung khawatir sementara Yesung hanya menggeleng cepat sambil meringis memegangi dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Ryeowookie…"

_Wonkyu_

BRAK!

Mobil sedan abu-abu itu keluar haluan seketika setelah sebelumya oleng dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan lalu berhenti seketika saat terhalang pohon besar di depannya. Menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Tapi kau harus tidur dulu."

Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah diam tak begerak di salah satu batang pohon tepi jalan yang hanya diterangi satu sorot lampu jalanan. Keadaan di sekelilingnya mulai gelap karena senja. Namja mungil itu meremas dada kirinya sendiri yang terasa sakit karena membentur body mobil tepat saat ia mencoba keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Merasa ada sesuatu yang basah, Ryeowook melepas blazer seragamnya dan benar saja, cairan merah pekat berhasil menembus kemeja putihnya.

"Aish! Pasti tergores." ucap Ryeowook sedikit meringis meremas kemejanya yang sudah memerah karena bercak darah. Namja mungil itu memeriksa tubuh temannya yang sudah 'tidur' tak bergerak di depannya dan sedikit menghela nafas lega saat tidak menemukan luka apapun di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Ryeowookie." Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mendengar suara yang sebenarnya sangat mirip dengan suara Jonghyun teman sekelasnya. "Uhm, atau harus kupanggil _The Ordinal of Northwest_?"

"Kau siapa?"

'Jonghyun' bergerak mendekat dengan sedikit tertatih dan meringis memegangi bahu kanannya yang sepertinya cedera karena kecelakaan tadi. Namja itu menyeringai kemudian saat melihat Ryeowook mulai berdiri di depan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terduduk tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku Lee Jonghyun, teman sekelasmu, Wookie~."

"Kau bukan Jonghyun." Sahut Ryeowook tajam sambil memasang posisi siaga saat namja mirip Jonghyun di depannya itu mendekat lagi. "Dan tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Kyuhyunnie."

"Haha! Kesetiaan dan persahabatan yang indah." namja yang masih sangat mirip dengan Jonghyun itu kini menarik sesuatu dari wajahnya, lalu dengan sekali sentakan wajah Jonghyun menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah asing yang terlihat menakutkan dengan seringaiannya. "Sejak dulu aku selalu membenci yang namanya cinta dan persahabatan."

Sret

Brak!

Tidak ada waktu bagi Ryeowook untuk menghindar dari kekuatan itu. dan namja mungil itu hanya mengerang lemah saat tubuhnya terlempar sedikit keras ke tanah. Sang penguasa kekuatan penyembuhan itu bangkit masih sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Apakah hanya seperti ini kekuatan Ordinal yang legendaris? Hanya seperti ini, hah?!" seru namja asing itu diikuti tawa keras yang membahana di jalanan sepi dan temaram itu.

Ryeowook menatap namja yang masih tertawa di depannya. Memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan seksama kalau-kalau dia akan menyakiti Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, namja asing itu tidak terlalu berbahaya. Umurnya bahkan mungkin tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda dan kekanakan.

"Jika kau tetap berdiri disana, maka aku akan dengan mudah membawa pergi Poros Ordinal darimu, Ryeowookie~"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA, KUBILANG!"

BRAK!

Tubuh yang sudah hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun itu seketika terlempar dan terbanting ke tanah dengan keras. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam tak bergerak dan memastikan temannya itu tidak bangun atau terluka sedikitpun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Kyu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil membawa tubuh lemas itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. "Aku sudah berjanji kepada Siwon Hyung untuk melindungimu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku merebutnya darimu!"

Ryeowook melompat ke samping saat serangan dari namja asing itu kembali terarah kepadanya. Sedikit saja, tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih ada dalam pelukannya hampir diambil sebelum―

Sret

Tubuh Ryeowook sukses membeku saat tubuh yang sejak tadi dipeluknya itu kini tidak ada. Dan saat akan menoleh kebelakang, sesuatu yang keras mendarat di leher belakangnya. Namja mungil itu kemudian ambruk di tempatnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang bawa Poros Ordinal ke mobil. Aku akan bermain-main sebentar dengan sang Barat Laut."

Namja yang Ryeowook yakini sebagai sopir yang tadi menyetir mobil itu kini membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada dalam gendongannya dan mulai melangkah menuju mobil yang masih sedikit berasap di bagian depannya.

"Ja-jangan bawa―"

Sret

Bruk

Kalimat itu tidak sempat dikatakan dengan lengkap saat tubuh Ryeowook kembali terpental ke belakang dan jatuh di aspal jalanan sepi itu dengan keras. Namja asing tadi melangkah mendekat ke arahnya sambil tertawa mengejek. Sedangkan namja yang lebih besar tadi kini sudah memesukkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ayo! Lawan aku dengan kekuatanmu, Kim Ryeowook!" ucap namja itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti suara anak-anak. Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat kaki namja di depannya karena posisinya yang masih meringkuk di aspal."Kau terluka, kan?! Ayo sembuhkan dirimu sendiri dan bertarung melawanku! Dasar lemah!"

Ryeowook bisa merasakan cairan merah pekat semakin banyak meresap keluar melalui dadanya. Sepertinya lukanya semakin terbuka lebar. Pandangannya mengabur.

"Dengan kekuatan pas-pasan seperti ini, kau sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi pelindung Porosmu, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap namja itu lagi sambil tertawa licik. "Bahkan kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai Ordinal."

Krek

"Aakhh!"

"Kau lemah dan―"

Slap

Bruk!

Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan sakit di telapak tangannya saat namja asing itu menginjaknya dengan keras. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, injakan itu menghilang entah kemana. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang diangkat menjadi terduduk.

"Kim Jaejoong?!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam namja asing di depannya dengan mata berkilat putih terang. Sementara Henry dan Changmin sedang menopang tubuh Ryeowook.

"Wah, tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini~"

Jaejoong masih bergeming di tempatnya saat namja di depannya itu berkata sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Jaejoong datar tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Aku akan mengambil kembali Poros Ordinal." Sahut namja itu sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, lalu menatap remeh ke arah Ryeowook yang kini mulai bisa berdiri. "Dan untuk mengatakan kepada namja disana itu betapa lemahnya dia sebagai seorang Ordinal yang―"

"DIAM!"

Tes

Tes

Henry dan Changmin sukses terjatuh di tempatnya saat Ryeowook yang tadi ada diantara mereka kini maju dan menatap tajam namja asing yang juga terlihat terkejut di tempatnya. Jaejoong mencengkeram dadanya sendiri saat rasa sakit mulai terasa di sana.

"Apa yang k-kau―" namja asing itu tercekat melihat darah yang menetes semakin banyak dari mulut dan hidungnya sendiri. Hingga membuat cairan merah pekat itu mengotori seluruh telapak tangannya dan turun ke tanah.

"Ryeowook, hentikan!" kini Jaejoong yang berseru sambil menggoncang tubuh Ryeowook yang masih bergeming menatap namja asing di depannya. Changmin dan Henry masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Uhuk!"

Bruk

Namja asing itu kini tersungkur di tanah masih dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan wajahnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Dia dihancurkan―" ucap Henry sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih tenang menatap kesakitan di depannya. Seulas senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah sang Ordinal yang memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan itu. "―dari dalam."

"Henry-ah! Panggil Cardinalnya cepat!" seru Jaejoong yang merasa usahanya gagal untuk menghentikan Ryeowook yang masih tenang dan seakan tidak menyadari keributan di sekitarnya. "Sebelum dia membunuhnya!"

Henry mengangguk dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun belum sempat kaki itu melangkah, tiba-tiba―

"HENRY!"

Changmin sebisa mungkin menangkap tubuh Henry saat tiba-tiba rekannya itu terlempar dari tempatnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu Kyuhyunnie!" ucap Ryeowook masih bertahan di posisinya menatap namja asing yang masih kesakitan di depannya. Jaejoong sudah tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. "Dan tidak ada yang boleh menghina kami!"

"Dia dikuasai kegelapan." Ucap Henry lirih sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa menyegel kekuatannya kecuali Yesung sunbae."

Jaejoong bangkit seraya mencengkeram dadanya sendiri, merasakan betapa sakit dan panasnya sesuatu berkilau indah namun penuh kegelapan yang mengalung di dadanya.

"Rusak. Aku akan merusak semua system organmu~" lanjut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar melihat darah yang semakin banyak mengalir dari namja yang masih duduk di depannya. "Dan kau akan mati karena telah berani membawaku dan Kyuhyun dalam situasi seperti ini."

Terlalu fokus dengan objek di depannya, membuat Ryeowook tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang melesat ke arahnya. Namja cantik itu sudah akan mengambil alih kesadaran Ryeowook. Namun, kegelapan bisa melihat kemanapun kau bergerak, dan pada akhirnya, Ryeowook menyadarinya dan dengan sekali sentakan, ditepisnya tangan Jaejoong yang sudah akan menyentuhnya hingga―

Bruk!

Grep

"Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum sekilas saat Jaejoong yang ada di dalam pelukannya menatapnya terkejut. Setelah menurunkan tubuh Ordinalnya, Yunho menatap tajam _Doe-eyes _di depannya.

"Berikan liontin merah itu. Kita harus memulihkan Ryeowook segera."

Sementara itu, Yesung berlari secepat kilat saat melihat Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Dan dengan sekali tarikan, dibawanya tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"LEPASKAN! AKU HARUS MENGHABISI NAMJA ITU! DIA BERENCANA MENCELAKAI KYUHYUN, YESUNG HYUNG! AKU HARUS―"

"Tidak!" seru Yesung masih berusaha menahan pelukannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Wookie! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

Ryeowook menghentikan rontaannya begitu cahaya menyilaukan itu menyita perhatiannya. Tak jauh darinya terlihat Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan bola cahaya di depannya. Bergerak pelan diatas tangan Jaejoong yang diatasnya terdapat liontin dengan bandul merah gelap.

Semuanya masih diam di posisinya masing-masing saat menyaksikan bagaimana cahaya terang menyilaukan itu menyinari liontin merah gelap yang makin lama makin terang dan berpendar merah.

Itu Kristal Ordinal.

Minho datang beberapa saat kemudian lalu menyerahkan Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah di gendongannya ke tangan Siwon setelah berhasil menghentikan _Equators_ yang tadi membawa Kyuhyun.

"Sudah saatnya dia melawan."

_Wonkyu_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Spamcos, 06.00 pagi waktu Seoul.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Dia menghabiskan waktu hampir lebih dari 20 menit untuk berjalan dari gerbang Spamcos ke dalam kelasnya. Sungguh waktu yang sangat fantastic untuk berjalan dengan kecepatan seperti siput. Namja mungil masih setia menundukkan wajahnya tanpa melihat ke depan. Untung saja sekolah itu masih sepi. Jika tidak, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menabrak-nabrak orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"_**Dia sekarat. Kemungkinan karena kerusakan system organ dan kehabisan darah."**_

"_**Itu adalah kekuatanmu yang lain, Ryeowook-ah. Kekuatanmu yang ada di sisi gelap. Jika kau bisa menyembuhkan segala luka dan kesakitan, maka kau juga punya kekuatan untuk melukai seseorang sesuai kehendakmu."**_

Duk

Ryeowook membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke arah pintu lokernya yang masih tertutup. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar ketika pikirannya kembali memutar ulang kejadian kemarin.

"Aku monster." Ucapnya lirih sambil membuka pintu lokernya dengan malas.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sisi gelapnya sedemikian menakutkannya. Sangat menakutkan.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Begitu loker itu terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah rangkaian bunga pita kecil dengan tali satin halus di kedua sisinya. Setahunya, itu adalah gelang _Prom _yang biasa dikenakan para gadis… dan sebuah kartu.

_**Tidak perlu memikirkan yang kemarin. Kita akan menghadapi dan melalui apapun bersama. Karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu.**_

_**PS: Gunakan gelang ini di acara malam ini, oke? ^^**_

_**-Yesung-**_

Ini ajaib. Entah kemana perginya muka suram Ryeowook tadi. Sekarang yang ada di wajahnya adalah senyum lebar dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Namja mungil itu tidak menyadari seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya sambil menyadarkan punggungnya di belakang loker tak jauh disana. Yesung menatap Ordinalnya yang masih saja tersenyum itu dengan sendu. Seulas senyum juga tergambar di wajahnya.

_Wonkyu_

Ceklek

Hyukjae membuka pintu kelasnya dan tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya. Biasanya sudah banyak temannya yang datang, namun hari ini ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi. Bukan karena ada ujian atau apa, namun berdiam diri di rumah semakin membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana dan terus mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"_**Inilah kegelapan dalam kekuatan kalian, Para Ordinal."**_

"_**Kekuatan kegelapan yang merupakan kebalikan dari kekuatan yang telah dianugerahkan kepada kalian."**_

Bruk

Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangkunya dengan sedikit keras lalu membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya diatas mejanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memiliki kekuatan mengerikan itu?"

Sang pengendali waktu itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ada kekuatan lain bersemayam dalam dirinya. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan dan sering kali khawatir dengan kekuatannya sendiri sebagai penghenti waktu. Namun saat tahu sisi lain kekuatannya adalah memutar bailkkan waktu membuatnya semakin kacau. Bahkan kemarin ia hampir saja melukai Jaejoong.`

"Sialaaan―" umpatan Hyukjae terhenti saat matanya menatap papan tulis di kelasnya. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya? Papan tulis yang seharusnya bersih itu kini tertera tulisan berukuran sedang di tengahnya…dan sebuah rangkaian bunga pita berwarna cream. Itu gelang _Prom_!

_**Jangan memasang muka seperti itu dan tersenyumlah. Aku suka senyummu, Hyukkie ^^**_

_**Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang kemarin. Kita bisa melalui semuanya. Fighting!**_

_**PS: Ready for our prom to night? I'll wait you.**_

_**-Donghae-**_

Hyukjae buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, berlari ke depan papan tulis dan secepat kilat menyambar gelang pita yang tergantungdi sisi papan tulis. Matanya menatap tak percaya benda di tangannya dan tulisan di papan kelasnya bergantian. Senyumnya lama-lama semakin lebar dan wajahnya memerah.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping jendela kelas 2-C dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri sesaat setelah memastikan melihat senyum Hyukjae. Namja berwajah ikan itu tersenyum simpul mengingat senyum Ordinalnya yang sangat disukainya.

_Wonkyu_

Srak

Srak

Kim Heechul membolak-balik buku soal di depannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu namja cantik itu duduk di bangku kelasnya yang masih lenggang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menatapnya aneh dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat namja cantik yang masih setia bertopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong itu.

"_**Ini takdir para Ordinal. Hal mengerikan ada dalam setiap kekuatan yang kalian miliki."**_

"_**Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri, Heechul sunbae. Apa kekuatan kegelapan yang ada padamu. Kau bisa membuat matahari kesukaanmu itu mati dan padam seketika, dan jika itu terjadi, semuanya berakhir."**_

Kalimat Minho masih terngiang dengan begitu jelas di telinganya sejak semalam. Bahkan selama semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, alhasil sebuah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tercipta. Sangat mengerikan jika membayangkan ia dapat memadamkan benda bulat kuning kesukaannya itu. Bukankah itu sumber kekuatan para Cardinal dan Ordinal? Dan jika musnah, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Bagaimana dengan dunia? Bagaimana dengan cahaya? Sungguh hal itu membuat Heechul ketakutan hingga―

"…HEECHUL-SSI KAU DENGAR AKU?! Kau melamun, ya?!"

Heechul sontak melompat di tempatnya begitu sebuah seruan terdengar di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu mengusap dadanya pelan sambil melotot menatap teman sekelasnya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TULI, EOH?" seru Heechul sambil mengusap telinganya kasar. "APA MAUMU, PARK JUNGSOO?!"

Jungsoo―Ketua OSIS Spamcos yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk―itu tersenyum meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Heechul masih bertahan dengan wajah kesal dan galaknya.

"Seseorang menitipkan ini agar diberikan kepadamu." ucap Leeteuk kalem sambil meyerahkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru tua dengan tulisan besar 'FISIKA' disana, membuat Heechul semakin tidak berminat.

"Ck, menganggu saja." Ucap Heechul setelah berhasil mendudukkan diri lagi setelah mengusir Leeteuk dengan 'lembut'. Namja cantik itu menatap malas buku di depannya, namun sebuah kertas yang terselip di sana membuatnya mau tak mau membuka buku laknat itu.

_**Otak manusia hanya mampu menampung informasi kurang dari 1 persen. Maka jangan memikirkan apapun tentang semalam, arra! Lebih baik kau latihan soal Fisika yang kuberikan ini."**_

Heechul memutar matanya malas membaca tulisan rapi di depannya. Namun senyum mau tak mau terukir di wajahnya yang sejak tadi mendung.

_**Aku tidak mau pergi ke Prom dengan seseorang yang berwajah stress, jadi Rileks dan jangan menganggap semuanya terlalu rumit.**_

_**Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Matahariku.**_

_**-Hankyung-**_

"Satu lagi, Heechul-ssi. Sepertinya gelang bunga ini juga untukmu. HYAAA, HEECHUL-SSI! MENGAPA WAJAHMU MEMERAH SEPERTI ITU!"

Hankyung tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar seruan Leeteuk yang terdengar dari kelas sebelah. Beberapa pekikan senang yang sangat ia yakini suara Heechul terdengar kemudian di kelas 3-A di samping kelasnya hingga membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya di 3-B terlonjak. Namja Cina itu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

_Wonkyu_

Bruk

"Hei, berjalanlah yang benar!"

Kim Jaejoong hanya membungkuk sekilas saat namja di depannya itu menegurnya karena tak sengaja di tabraknya. Namja berwajah cantik dan dingin itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri halaman utama Spamcos yang luas dan sudah sedikit ramai dengan siswa-siswa lain. Beberapa siswa menegurnya beberapa kali saat lagi-lagi ia tidak sengaja menabrak mereka lagi, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa membungkuk minta maaf dengan wajah datar lagi. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana.

"_**Kau sudah lihat, Jaejoong Hyung? Sekarang kegelapan ini semakin pekat."**_

"_**Butuh lebih banyak crystal Ordinal dan cahaya untuk menghalau ini semua. Liontinmu itu saja, tidak akan cukup. Sama sekali tidak cukup."**_

Pluk

Jaejoong sontak tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah amplop putih kecil mendarat mengenai wajahnya. Namja cantik itu menatap tak peduli pada amplop kecil di kakinya dan sudah akan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun amplop kecil itu seakan punya kaki dan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Dengan alis terangkat sebelah, akhirnya ia memungut kertas kecil itu.

_**Jangan pikirkan perkataan Para Guard, Jae. Dan jangan pikirkan kegelapan. Ingatlah bahwa masih banyak cahaya terang di sekitarmu. Kau tidak sendirian. Kita akan mencari sisa Kristal Ordinal yang lain. Dan aku akan selalu melindungimu, okay?**_

_**Jadi tersenyumlah, aku tidak mau jika berdansa dengan Princess yang tidak bisa tersenyum nanti malam ^^**_

_**Can I have this dance? See ya to night ^^**_

_**-Yunho-**_

Tepat saat semua tulisan itu sudah terbaca oleh Jaejoong, sebuah gelang berhiaskan Bunga pita buatan melayang dan jatuh dengan lembut tepat di atas kertas putih itu. Jaejoong menatap gelang Prom itu sekilas, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu dengan cepat dilipatnya kertas itu lagi dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku blazernya bersama dengan gelang Prom yang entah datang dari mana itu. Jaejoong kembali melangkah, namun langkah itu terlihat ringan dan berbeda dengan langkah lesunya tadi. Dan seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya kemudian, menemani perjalanannya melintasi halaman luas Spamcos.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan senyum manis itu sekian lama?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya di balkon lantai empat Spamcos. Satu dari banyak siswa yang melintas di halaman luas di depannya itu membuat senyumnya tak bisa menghilang dari wajahnya.

_Wonkyu_

"MWO! KAU JUGA?"

"Kyaaaa! Aku juga lhooo~"

Cho Kyuhyun memperhatikan ketiga teman anehnya yang masih saja berteriak girang di tempatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Namja manis itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya dengan tangan bersedekap dan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku tidak percaya Hankyung akan memberiku surat 'romantis' ini~"

"A-aku juga tidak menyangka Yesung Hyung akan memberiku kartu ini."

Heechul dan Ryeowook terlihat _excited _di tempatnya, hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin menatap mereka aneh. Hyukjae juga masih senyum-senyum tak jelas saat Ryeowook dan Heechul kembali memekik saat ia bercerita mengenai apa yang diperolehnya tadi pagi.

"KYAAA! BUKANKAH MEREKA ROMANTIS?!" seru Heechul sambil mengaduk makanannya dengan bersemangat.

" Kau benar, Heechul Hyung." sahut Ryeowook sambil terkikik.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar nanti malam~"

"Aku juga―"

Brak!

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK RIBUT DAN MEMBIARKANKU MAKAN DENGAN TENANG, HYUNGDEUL?!"

Ketiga namja itu terdiam saat Kyuhyun menggebrak meja di depannya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan. Namja manis itu terlihat kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, bocah evil! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kami sedang senang tau!" sahut Heechul dengan pandangan sengit.

"Kalian bertingkah seperti yeoja yang baru saja menerima surat cinta!"

"KAMI MEMANG MENERIMA SURAT CINTA!"

Kyuhyun hampir melonjak di tempatnya mendengar seruan ketiga temannya yang sangat bersamaan. Namja manis menutup kedua telinganya, begitu pula dengan beberapa siswa yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Kalian ini norak sekali sih?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil melayangkan _death glare_ kepada ketiga teman anehnya yang kini kembali ke dalam wajah bahagia yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau pasti juga menerimanya dari Siwon, kan? Jadi jangan seenaknya mengatai kami!" sahut Ryeowook sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun di depannya.

"A-aku―"

"Ryeowookie benar! Pasti pacar mesummu itu mengirimimu surat yang lebih romantis dan lebih norak daripada milik kami!" kini Heechul yang menimpali sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga namja manis itu memekik karena tercekik.

"YA! HEECHUL HYUNG, LEPASKAN!"

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah!" seru Hyukjae sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali lagi dengan menarik Jaejoong yang terlihat kelimpungan karena tangan Hyukjae yang melingkar di bahunya dan menjaga nampan makan siangnya agar tidak tumpah.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dengan sedikit kasar begitu ia sudah duduk dan berhasil menyelamatkan isi nampannya yang hampir tumpah. "Ada apa?"

"Mana? Perlihatkan kepada kami~" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum aneh, dan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya risih dengan wajah datarnya. "Yunho memberimu surat juga, kan? Juga gelang Prom?"

Keempat namja itu menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak memerah. Namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya sekilas.

"I-itu bukan urusan kalian." Ucap Jaejoong pendek sambil mulai mengambil sumpitnya.

"Ayolah, Jaejoong-ah~ Biarkan kami membaca apa yang ditulis Beruang Pabbo itu untukmu!" ucap Heechul disertai anggukan penuh harap Hyukjae dan Ryeowook, sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Jae Hyung~ Perlihatkan kepada kami suratnya~"

"Aku akan pindah ke tempat lain saja."

"Eh tunggu, apa itu!"

Perkataan Hyukjae sontak membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ujung meja. Namun disana tidak ada apa-apa, dan―

"Huwaaa! Ternyata Jaejoong juga dapat!" seru Hyukjae setelah secepat kilat mengambil amplop putih dan gelang Prom dari saku blazer Jaejoong saat ia mengalihkan perhatian tadi. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya melihat amplop putih yang kini ada di tangan Hyukjae. "Ayo, kita baca apa isinya!"

"Hei, kembalikan!"

"Huwaaaaa~ Manis sekali~"

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun mengendap-endapkan langkahnya meninggalkan keributan yang mencuri semua perhatian siswa di kantin itu. Meninggalkan Hyukjae, Heechul, dan Ryeowook yang masih asyik membaca tulisan Yunho, sementara Jaejoong terlihat pasrah di tempatnya dengan wajah kesal.

Drap drap drap

Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang terangah setelah berlari dari kantin ke lantai dasar dengan kecepatan super. Uap-uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya karena udara dingin.

"Apa-apa'an mereka itu? Aish! Dasar noraaaak!"

Namja manis itu tampak menggerutu entah pada siapa. Lihat saja wajah kesalnya yang lucu, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut seraya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kecil. Jangan lupakan langkahnya yang menhentak-hentak kesal sambil sesekali menendang-nendang apa yang ada di depannya.

Sepertinya Poros Ordinal ini sedang kesal karena melihat keempat rekannya yang menerima surat aneh dari pasangan Prom mereka masing-masing nanti malam.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Tentu saja salah. Karena dia sendiri belum menerima apapun dari pasangannya.

"Mengapa aku memikirkan hal itu, sih?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat ia kini sudah ada di koridor panjang yang masih sedikit ramai itu. "Bukankah itu bagus karena namja mesum itu tidak lagi mengangguku! Ya, benar. Harusnya aku senang~ Hahaha!"

Beberapa siswa yang ada di dekat Kyuhyun kini tampak terkikik geli melihat tingkah aneh namja manis yang masih setia mengomel pada dirinya sendiri itu. Dan mereka akan pura-pura tidak melihat saat iris coklat caramel itu menatap mereka dengan sengit.

"Itu berarti Siwon Hyung sudah tidak lagi mengejar-ngejarku. Huwaa senangnya~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil berputar riang di tempatnya.

Ia sangat senang saat namja pengganggu itu tidak muncul sedikitpun padanya hari ini. Bahkan tadi pagi, Siwon tidak datang menjemputnya dengan alasan bangun kesiangan, dan akhirnya ia bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang tanpa gangguan namja tampan namun mesum itu.

Tap

"T-tapi―" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya yang tadi riang kini terlihat sedikit mendung. "Mengapa rasanya berbeda? A-aku merasa…tidak…spesial~"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menolak pikirannya sendiri. Namun rasa tidak enak itu kembali lagi dan lagi. Seolah memaksanya untuk terus mengingat masa-masa saat Siwon ada di sekelilingnya. Karena sekarang rasanya…hampa.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan disambut Yoon Doojoon, teman sekelasnya yang kini berdiri sambil terengah.

"Ada apa mencariku, Doojoon-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Doojoon.

"Park Sonsaengnim menyuruhmu menemuinya di ruang musik." Ucap Doojoon, "Sekarang!"

"Mwo? Sekarang?"

Sepeninggal Doojoon, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ruangan musik yang biasanya digunakan untuk kelas special mereka. Dalam perjalanan, namja manis itu mulai menerka-nerka ada keperluan apa hingga guru musiknya itu memanggilnya. Mungkin keperluan konser musim gugur, begitu batinnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mencapai ruang musik Kyuhyun sedikit terkagum melihat bunga-bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh di sisi koridor panjang yang dilaluinya. Tak heran mawar putih itu tumbuh subur disana, mengingat lambang Spamcos adalah bunga mawar putih.

Dan Kyuhyun suka itu, karena bunga mawar putih adalah kesukaannya.

Tap

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat dirinya sudah berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu ruang musik. Mata besarnya menyipit melihat tulisan yang ditempel di pintu ber-cat putih di depannya.

**RUANG MUSIK DALAM PERBAIKAN**

**SEMENTARA PINDAH KE RUANG 12**

"Mwo? Benarkah?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya kembali cemberut.

Namja manis itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan lagi menuju ruang 12 yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Untung saja, pindahnya tidak terlalu jauh, begitu batinnya. Jika jauh maka ia akan kelelahan dan ia tidak suka itu.

Ruang 12

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat label kelas itu sudah terlihat di matanya. Namja manis itu bersenandung pelan sambil mempercepat langkah.

**MOHON MAAF, RUANG MUSIK DIPINDAHKAN KE RUANG 35 KARENA KEPERLUAN RENOVASI**

"Dipindah lagi?"

Memang, Spamcos sedang mengadakan renovasi besar-besaran untuk menyambut konser musim gugur yang akan berlangsung akhir bulan ini. Mungkin pihak sekolah mengiginkan sekolah elit ini tampak lebih mewah di mata para orang tua dan wali murid saat acara nanti.

Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga. Ruang 35 terletak di lantai tiga. Itu jauh, dan Kyuhyun tak suka. Sangat terlihat raut galak di wajah manis yang mulai memerah karena cuaca dingin itu.

"Jika saja bukan perintah dari Park Sonsaengnim, aku tidak mau melakukan ini!" omel Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya di tangga. Sepertinya mood-nya sedang tidak bagus.

33… 34… 35

"APA-APA'AN INI?!"

Kyuhyun sontak menutup mulutnya sendiri saat beberapa siswa kelas tiga menatapnya aneh. Namja manis itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para Sunbae-nya, mengingat lantai ini adalah area ruang kelas 3.

**RUANG MUSIK UNTUK SEMENTARA DIPINDAHKAN KE RUANG YANG BELUM BISA DITENTUKAN**

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Hoobae?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya saat suara lembut di belakangnya itu terdengar. Disana berdiri seseorang dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"A-aku sedang mencari ruang musik, Sunbae." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan sekilas kepada siswa kelas tiga di depannya.

"Panggil 'Leeteuk Hyung' saja." Ucap namja itu lagi masih dengan senyum lembutnya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kagum. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun itu, kan?"

"Nde, H-hyung. Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu namamu jika benda itu ada disana."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Leeteuk. Dan―

"M-MWOOO?!"

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak berseru kaget jika tepat di depannya kini―atau lebih tepatnya di halaman utama Spamcos yang luas―tergelas sebuah banner sebesar setengah lapangan luas itu, berwarna putih dengan tulisan hitam besar-besar di atasnya dan juga sebuah foto berukuran super besar.

Fotonya!

Dengan tulisan…

**RUANG MUSIK PINDAH KE LAPANGAN BASKET. MAAF TELAH MEMBUATMU BINGUNG, MY PRINCESS.**

**DATANGLAH, AKU MENUNGGUMU**

**-CSW-**

"Sangat jelas jika dilihat dari sini, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pengangannya di pagar besi balkon lantai 3 itu saat kalimat candaan Leeteuk terdengar di sampingnya. Namja manis itu merasa wajahnya sudah berubah warna total menjadi semerah tomat. Leeteuk tertawa geli disampingnya. Begitu juga beberapa siswa yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan semua siswa yang melihat banner besar itu di lantai 2 dan lantai 1.

Choi Siwon sialan!

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Namja manis itu berusaha menghiraukan semua pandangan geli dan bisik-bisik yang ada di setiap tempat dimana ia melangkah.

"Itu romantis, bukan?"

"Kurasa mereka sepasang kekasih."

"Pacarnya itu sangat romantis~"

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU!" seru Kyuhyun setelah tidak tahan dengan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. Tidak peduli apakah yang baru saja ia bentak itu adalah Sunbae-nya. Dipikirannya hanya ada wajah namja menjengkelkan yang ia kira sudah tobat, namun tanpa diduga telah melakukan hal yang sangat jauh memalukan seperti ini.

Tap tap tap

Namja manis itu kembali berjalan menghentak-hentak dengan wajah super kesal dan terlihat galak. Pipinya memerah sempurna entah karena udara dingin atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Walau kesal dan marah menguasai dirinya, namja manis itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang mencoba mendominasi hatinya. Entah apa, tapi pastinya hal itu membuat seulas senyum terukir di sela-sela omelannya.

Plak

"Ck! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun!" namja manis itu menampar pipinya sendiri berkali-kali masih sambil berjalan cepat menuruni tangga menuju lapangan basket indoor di lantai dasar. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya. "Aku harus memberi Choi Pabbo itu pelajaran!"

Tap tap tap

BRAK!

Pintu utama lapangan basket indoor itu terbuka dengan keras saat Kyuhyun menendangnya dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Namja manis itu melangkah masuk dengan nafas terengah dan langkah menghentak menahan marah.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHOI PABBO?!"

Suara Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh lapangan basket yang kosong itu. Lampu-lampu disana menyala, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di lapangan luas itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lapangan kosong dan sunyi di depannya. Rasa kesal mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"YA! KAU DIMA―"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat sesuatu menyita perhatiannya. Benda kecil itu tergeletak tepat di titik tengah lapangan basket. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, namja manis itu mendekat.

"Mawar putih?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunduk mengambil setangkai mawar putih di depannya. "Huh, kau pikir kau bisa merayuku dengan setangkai mawar ini?! YA! Choi Siwon! Kau dimana?!"

Kyuhyun menatap mawar di genggaman tangannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Rasa marah itu masih ada, namun saat iris karamelnya menatap bunga favoritnya itu, entah mengapa hatinya menghangat. Warna putih itu seakan tak asing dengannya.

"Aish! Kau membuang waktuku! Percuma saja jika kau mencoba menukar rasa marah dan kesalku dengan setangkai mawar ini!" seru Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah yang kembali cemberut menggemaskan. Namja manis itu sudah akan bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya sebelum―

Pluk

Sesuatu jatuh tepat diatas bahunya. Mendarat lembut disana kemudian tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah kelopak mawar putih.

"Apa yang―"

Pluk

Satu kelopak jatuh lagi di depannya. Kemudian satu lagi jatuh diatas surai ikal kecoklatannya. Kyuhyun menggapai benda putih lembut yang masih bertengger di rambutnya itu, kemudian menatapnya saat sudah tiba di telapak tangannya.

Pluk

"Ada ap―"

WUUUSSSH~

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus saat puluhan―ah tidak, itu ratusan, dan bahkan ribuan―kelopak mawar putih yang lembut turun dari atas dan menghujani tubuhnya. Sangat banyak dan berasal dari segala penjuru lapangan basket. Aroma khas mawar putih memenuhi lapangan kosong itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grep

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Namja manis itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kelopak mawar yang masih terus berjatuhan. Namun tanpa melihatnya pun, ia tahu siapa pemilik telapak tangan besar dan hangat itu.

"Kau suka kejutanku, Nona Cho?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat setangkai mawar putih yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, kini digantikan dengan sebuket besar mawar putih yang sudah di rangkai sedemikian rupa hingga nampak sangat cantik.

"Aku menyiapkan ini sepanjang hari hanya untukmu~"

Choi Siwon meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa berkata-kata di depannya. Kemudian namja tampan itu melingkarkan sebuah gelang pita dengan hiasan bunga berwarna putih diatasnya, dipakaikannya di pergelangan tangan pucat di depannya.

"Bersediakah kau untuk menjadi pasanganku di pesta Prom nanti malam, My Princess?" ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkannya ke depan bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan berjemari lentik itu.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengembalikan kata-katanya yang sejak tadi hilang entah kemana. Semua otot dan pikirannya seakan lumpuh melihat senyum memikat dari namja tampan yang masih menatapnya hangat di depannya.

"W-w-wo-wonni-wonnie―"

"Sssshh~" potong Siwon saat kalimat tergagap itu terdengar dan membuatnya mau tak mau menahan senyum geli. Namja tampan itu menempelkan telunjukknya diatas bibir ranum Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, Nona Cho."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merona mendengar kalimat halus Siwon. Namja manis itu hanya bisa diam saat Siwon membelai dan mengangkat dagunya lembut kemudian menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat ciuman hangat itu jatuh diatas bibirnya. Begitu hangat dan lembut dan seakan mampu melelehkan semua tulang di tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut juga. Membuat Siwon tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

_Wonkyu_

Ceklek

"YAAAAAAHH~ KAMI INGIN MELIHATNYA LEBIH LAMA, SONSAENGNIM. JEBAAAALLLL~"

Park Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bersedekap di depan pintu besar lapangan basket yang baru saja ia tutup di belakang tubuhnya. Segerombolan siswa di depannya menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas dan memohon.

"Tidak boleh. Itu namanya mengganggu privasi orang lain."

"TAPI KAMI MASIH MAU MELIHAT JAWABAN KYUHYUN, SAEM~ AYOLAH~"

Suara koor puluhan siswa di depannya itu membuat Yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menghela nafas keras. Guru muda itu memijat keningnya pelan saat gerombolan siswa yang masih ingin menyaksikan drama romantis yang dibintangi Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun itu mulai ramai di depannya.

"Yunho, selesaikan ini."

Gerombolan siswa yang masih ramai itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping Yoochun saat sesosok siswa berdiri di samping guru muda itu dan menatap mereka semua dengan sorot musangnya yang berkilat terang disertai seringaiannya.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing." Jung Yunho berucap santai dan sukses membuat keadaan ricuh di depannya itu hening seketika, "Sekarang."

Hankyung, Donghae, dan Yesung bergabung berdiri di sisi Yunho dan Yoochun. Mereka tersenyum tipis melihat gerombolan di depan mereka yang mulai membubarkan diri dengan tertibdan kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing seperti robot.

"Ck, merepotkan saja kedua poros itu." keluh Yesung sambil sedikit menoleh pada pintu yang masih tertutup di belakangnya.

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa terlihat manis dan tidak galak sepanjang hari seperti yang dilaporkan Hyukkie." Sahut Donghae sambil tertawa ringan mengingat bagaimana wajah Hyukkie yang terlihat kewalahan saat menceritakaan bagaimana _badmood_-nya Kyuhyun hari ini.

Yoochun maju selangkah lalu berbalik menghadap keempat murid istimewanya, lalu guru muda itu tersenyum.

"Semua gelang prom sudah diterima para _Princess_, bukan?" ucap Yoochun sedikit terikik melihat wajah cerah para Cardinal di depannya. Keempat muridnya itu mengangguk.

"_So, Let's lead the Princesses to the ball room, Gentlemen._"

_Wonkyu_

"Kubilang kembalikan itu padaku!"

"Waaaa… ternyata beruang Pabbo itu romantis juga, ya~"

Jaejoong hanya menatap dengan tatapan jengkel saat ketiga temannya masih asyik terkikik dan membaca surat yang diprolehnya tadi pagi. Namja cantik itu sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan jika Heechul, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook membaca surat itu, namun entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya terus-terusan _blushing_ saat ketiga temannya itu membaca kata demi kata disana dengan sedikit keras.

"Sisa Kristal Ordinal yang lain?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Dan sukses membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menatapnya. Tawa dan senyum menghilang dari wajah mereka. "Apa maksud kalimat ini?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat ketiga Ordinal di depannya masih menatapnya bingung. Namja cantik itu menatap jendela yang menampilkan suasana langit yang cerah dan terang dihiasi cahaya kuning yang merupakan sumber kekuatan para Axis.

'_Akan ada badai yang gelap, aku bisa merasakannya menunggu jauh di depan kita.'_

_**Satu hal…**_

_**Pada akhirnya mereka tahu satu hal**_

_**Satu kebenaran…**_

_**Bahwa tidak ada terang tanpa kegelapan**_

_**Bahwa tidak ada putih tanpa hitam**_

_**Bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa kesedihan**_

_**Bahwa tidak ada keabadian tanpa kehancuran**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya mereka juga menyadari**_

_**Kekuatan mereka memiliki kontra**_

_**Membuat mereka sadar…**_

_**Bahwa jika tidak ada itu semua,**_

_**Maka tidak akan ada perjuangan mempertahankan kebaikan dan cahaya**_

.

TBC

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**I can only say…**_

_**SORRY FOR THIS VERY DAMN AWFUL LATE UPDATE!**_

_**.**_

_**Para Ordinal akhirnya tahu sisi lain di setiap kekuatan mereka. Mereka harus bisa mengendalikannya.**_

_**Siapa equators? Bagaimana dengan pesta dansa?**_

_**Let's go to next chappie ^^**_

_**In two days from now #smirk**_

_**.**_

_**Promotion!**_

_**I've made an Instagram account. I'll publish some pics about all pairing there, about my FF cover, etc. or some drabble pics ^^.**_

_**Follow me on my IG with username: babywonkyu**_

_**GOMAWOO ^^|**_

_**.**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_

jkv jdfkbnvhjk zdfnhkvnk


	15. Chapter 15

Ruang kelas musik istimewa Spamcos High School

**Yoochun :** Baiklah, ada yang bisa mengatakan sampai mana 'pelajaran' kita anak-anak?

**Donghae :** Kukira kita masih liburan panjang saat ini~

**Hyukjae :** Kau benar, Hae. Liburan kita kurang panjang. Dan sebagai seorang sisiwa yang baik aku mengajukan liburan tambahan.

**Heechul :** (melempar buku) Yah! Diamlah!

**Yoochun :** (mengusap wajah frustasi) Liburan kalian sudah berakhir. Kalian ini punya tugas yang luar biasa penting, ingat?

**Donghae &amp; Hyukjae :** Tugas? Seperti pernah dengar―

**Yoochun :** (menjitak kepala duo berisik) Hankyung-ah! Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana pelajaran terakhir kita?

**Hankyung :** (membuka agenda) Baiklah, teman-teman. 'Pelajaran' kita sampai pada saat kita menerima tugas dari Park Sonsaengnim. Tugasnya adalah―

**Ryeowook :** Mencari instruktur untuk konser musim gugur kita yang merupakan mantan instruktur geng Big Bang yang sombongnya minta ampun. Kita harus mendapatkan instruktur itu sebelum Seunghyun dkk mendahului kita. Satu-satunya cara mendapatkannya adalah dengan menyusup ke dalam pesta dansa yang diadakannya. Karena pesta dansa itu hanya untuk pasangan, maka kami dibagi menjadi berpasang-pasangan dan salah satu dari kami harus―

**Heechul :** AH! AKU SUKA BAGIAN INI!

**All :** …..(Hening)

**Heechul :** …..Lanjutkan, Wookie.

**Ryeowook :** ―o-okee, salah satu dari masing-masing pasangan harus melakukan ehm―_crossdressing―_ehm. Dan harus menghadiri pesta dansa itu lalu meminta sang Instruktur untuk menjadi guru kita.

**Yesung :** Saem, rencanamu ini sebenarnya sangat-sangat-sangat brilian. Aku suka itu! Tapi untuk apa kami harus mencari instruktur lain sementara kami punya anda?

**Eunhyuk :** Ya, Yesung Hyung benar! Kenapa, Saem? Jujur saja…ini sedikit…err…merugikan kami!

**Siwon :** Apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'? Kukira hanya kau yang merasa rugi karena kau harus berdandan seperti seorang yeoja dengan gaun dan _High heels_ sementara wajahmu biasa-biasa saja. Lihat, 'yeoja'ku. Dia cantik dan manis, pasti akan sangat cantik jika memakai―

**Kyuhyun :** (menyumpal mulut Siwon dengan kertas) JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAAN YESUNG HYUNG, SONSAENGNIM!

**All :** …(sweatdrop)

**Yoochun :** Sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan Author untuk mengatakan hal ini di depanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi, kita memang sedang membutuhkan orang ini untuk misi kita ke depannya.

**Ryeowook :** (menutup telinga Kyuhyun) YAH! Saem! Kita tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini di depan Kyuhyun!

**Kyuhyun :** Wookie, ini _Behind the Scene_! Jadi kita bebas berbicara alur cerita disini! Aish!

**Ryeowook :** Ah! kau benar. Aku lupa hehehehe.

**Siwon : **(nada berbahaya) Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Nona Cho-ku, pendek~

**Kyuhyun &amp; Ryeowook : **….

**Yunho :** Untuk apa kita membutuhkan instruktur ini, Saem?

**Yoochun :** Kurasa Ordinal-mu bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih rinci, Yunho-ah.

**Jaejoong :** Kukira peranku disini adalah seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi jika kalian memaksaku, ya sudah. Sebagai Ordinal yang baik, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, Yunnie~ (wink)

**Heechul :** Penjilat~ Karakter aslinya lebih mengerikan daripada di cerita. (melirik Jaejoong)

**Kyuhyun &amp; Ryeowook** : (tertawa tertahan sambil berbisik-bisik)

**Siwon :** Awww, Nona Cho~ Jangan terlalu banyak berbisik-bisik dengan namja pendek ini. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan suamimu in―(plak)

**Jaejoong :** Keadaan sudah semakin buruk. Mereka para _Equators _sudah mulai berani menyusup ke dalam Spamcos. Tujuan mereka adalah untuk mendapatkan Poros Ordinal. Usaha mereka yang pertama adalah saat kejadian di kamar mandi. Dia adalah 'paman' di masa laluku dan Kyuhyun. Dia mengincar kekuatan batu merah Ordinal yang ada padaku. Mereka berusaha merusak segel liontin permata biru Cardinal yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Jika sampai kekuatan Kyuhyun lepas dan tak terkendali, maka kita semua akan hancur. Untung saja berkat pepaduan cahaya dan waktu milik Donghae dan Hyukjae, kita bisa melawan kegelapan liontin merah Ordinal saat itu.

**Yesung :** Jangan lupakan kejadian yang melibatkan Jonghyun palsu. Mereka membawa Wookie dan Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah. Apa tujuannya?

**Jaejoong :** Mereka ingin mengambil Kyuhyun dari kita, dan mengambil Kristal Ordinal ini tentu saja. Dan pada saat itu mereka disuguhi kegelapan dari diri Ryeowook.

**Hankyung :** Lalu mengapa kau menyuruh Donghae dan Hyukjae untuk memadukan kekuatan cahaya-waktu di atas Kristal Ordinal saat itu?

**Donghae :** Ah, ya! Aku masih tidak mengerti masalah itu.

**Siwon :** Itu untuk memberikan kekuatan Chaya dan mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin kuat di Kristal Ordinal. Untuk penjelasan yang lebih jelas, akan disampaikan Author di chapter selanjutnya! Kalian bayak tanya -_-

**Kyuhyun :** -_- Intinya Cahaya-Waktu milik Hae Hyung dan Hyuk Hyung berfungsi untuk menghilangkan sifat gelap dalam diri Wookie saat itu.

**Yunho :** Lalu untuk apa Minho bilang bahwa sudah saatnya Kyuhyun melawan di akhir scene itu?

**Yoochun :** Cukup! Kukira kalian sudah menceritakan semua hal menyenangkan dan menakutkan dari 'pelajaran' kita sebelumnya. Yunho pertanyaanmu itu akan terjawab di chapter ini.

**Heechul :** Baiklah, ayo kita mulai~ Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan pesta dansanya. Benarkan, Hankyung-ssi~ (wink)

**Hankyung :** ….

**Siwon :** (mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun) Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu mengenakan gaun, Nona Cho~

**Kyuhyun :** (blushing)

**Siwon :** (berbisik) Jika kau blushing seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu sekarang juga~

**Kyuhyun :** YAH! PERGI KAU, CHOI MESUM! SAEM, CEPAT MULAI CERITANYA SUPAYA AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN KEKUATANKU AGAR BISA MEMUSNAHKAN WAJAH MESUM POROS CARDINAL INIIIII~

**All :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**HaeHyuk :** Mereka mulai lagi~

**HanChul :** Ini akan lama dan panjang.

**YeWook :** Oh, Tidak lagi…

**YunJae :** Saem! Cepat mulai!

**Yoochun :** Baiklah, semuanya… Let's the story…. Begin!

**.**

**.**

**Untuk lebih mamahami Chapter ini, saya sarankan untuk membaca ulang Chapter sebelumnya ;)**

**OK, into the early Flashback!**

**.**

**.**

Blam

Pintu kaca buram itu tertutup sesaat setelah beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan aksen serba putih itu. Bau obat-obatan sedikit menguar dari sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?"

Choi Minho menepuk bahu _Sunbae_-nya pelan sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menatap _Hoobae_-nya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Yesung Sunbae dan Henry sudah membawanya pulang, dan mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan baik." Ucap Minho masih sambil menampilkan senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

Yunho mengangguk sambil menatap seseorang yang juga baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan ruang kesehatan Spamcos itu. Changmin mengangguk padanya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ranjang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Siwon."

Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Yunho di belakangnya. Namja tampan itu masih setia memandangi wajah damai sosok yang masih terpejam di depannya. Wajah manis dan pucat di depannya itu terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur seperti sekarang.

Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

_***Beberapa saat yang lalu.***_

Bruk

"Jaejoong!"

Yunho segera berlari saat melihat tubuh Ordinalnya yang mulai ambruk di tanah sambil meringis menahan sakit. Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan cahaya yang mereka fokuskan ke lionton merah di tangan Jaejoong, akhirnya terpaksa mengakhiri kekuatan mereka. Membuat cahaya terang yang berpendar itu menghilang dan berganti kegelapan.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?! J-jangan he-hentikan cahaya-nya!" ucap Jaejoong tersendat sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi terduduknya, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Tidak. Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri." Seru Yunho sambil menahan kedua lengan Jaejoong yang hendak memberontak. "Cukup. Biarkan para Guards yang bekerja kali ini."

Ryeowook yang mulai tenang di dalam dekapan Yesung kini mulai membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya di kejauhan adalah Minho yang membawa tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya ke Siwon.

Namun―

Minho tersenyum saat Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya ada di tangan Siwon. _Guard _Poros itu menatap dua poros di depannya penuh arti. "Sudah saatnya dia melawan."

Siwon menatap Minho dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan iris kelamnya sukses membelalak saat melihat benda putih berkilau di tangan Minho.

Itu liontin Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang―"

"Maaf, Siwon Sunbae. Tapi hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Poros Ordinal." Potong Minho lalu mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Siwon sudah akan membawa tubuh lemas Kyuhyun didekapannya untuk menjauhi Minho, namun―

"Wo-wonnie Hyung?"

Semua yang ada disana kini menatap kepada Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka matanya. Namja manis itu terlihat mengerjab sebentar sambil mengusap matanya pelan. Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Nona Cho, k-kau―"

"Wonnie, Apa yang kita lakukan di―"

Ya. Kalimat lemah itu terhenti. Mereka semua bisa memprediksinya dengan sangat yakin. Dengan kegelapan ini, dengan tubuh salah satu _Equator _yang bersimbah darah disana.

Dan lagi, tanpa perlindungan liontin para Cardinal. Cho Kyuhyun… pasti… akan…

Brak!

Siwon masih sempat menarik tangan Minho saat kekuatan besar itu membuat tubuh mereka berdua hampir terpental jauh ke belakang. Semua yang ada disana memasang posisi siaga saat iris merah gelap itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang mengerikan.

'_Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini, Choi Minho?!'_

Minho menatap penuh arti kepada Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon menatapnya tajam lalu kembali beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang kini menegakkan posisi berdirinya. _'Kau bisa membacanya di pikiranku, Siwon Sunbae.'_

"Kalian mengajakku bermain lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang datar dan dingin, sangat berbeda drastic dari suaranya yang biasanya kekanakan dan galak.

Minho mengerling kepada Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namja tinggi itu kemudian bergerak secepat kilat merebut liontin berbandul merah gelap dari tangan Jaejoong .

"Changmin! J-jangan berikan benda itu kepadanya!" seru Jaejoong kini bangkit dan hendak berlari menuju Changmin yang sudah hendak mencapai tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Namun Yunho kembali menangkap tubuhnya dan menahannya.

"Dengan segala hormat, Poros Ordinal." Ucap Changmin saat tiba di depan Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu menyodorkan liontin merah itu ke depan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya datar dengan sepasang iris merah gelap. "Bisakah kau hancurkan benda ini?"

"APA?!"

Semua yang ada disana tercengang mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap benda di tangan Changmin dengan mata berkilat mengerikan.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, CHO KYUHYUN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGHANCURKAN SATU-SATUNYA KRISTAL ORDINAL YANG TERSISA!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong yang tersengal di tempatnya.

"_Ayrie _Hyung? Kau menangis lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang mulai tampak sedih. Tangan pucat itu bergerak pelan dan membuat liontin merah itu mengapung di depannya. "Kau kesakitan gara-gara benda ini, kan? Aku akan menghancurkannya untukmu~"

Yunho mempererat cekalannya di tubuh Jaejoong saat Ordinal-nya itu sudah akan bergerak maju lagi.

"Tidak, Kyunnie! Kumohon jangan~" ucap Jaejoong sambil kini diiringi tangis entah karena apa. "Kau akan menghancurkan system ini jika―"

Blash!

Semua yang ada disana tertegun saat liontin merah yang tadinya mengapung di udara itu kini lenyap tak berbekas hanya dengan satu lambaian tangan milik Kyuhyun. Pecah berkeping-keping diiringi cahaya merah terang yang menyilaukan. Membuat suasana gelap disana kini diterangi cahaya semerah darah.

"Hahahahahaha! Mengapa semua ini menggelikan sekali? Hahahahaha!"

Heechul mencengkeram erat lengan Hankyung di sampingnya sementara Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook saat tawa Kyuhyun membahana di tempat itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae juga tak kalah takutnya melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang lain di depannya.

"Bukankah cahaya ini indah? Indah bukan? Semerah darah!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil berputar-putar di tempatnya dan merentangkan tangannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah namja-namja di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya ketakutan."Tapi aku benci terang! Aku benci semua cahaya di dunia ini! Maka aku akan memusnahkan semuanya yang bercahaya."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun yang kini mulai mengubah wajah cerianya menjadi wajah dingin lagi.

"Sistem itu adalah omong kosong! Dan aku sudah merusaknya dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi kini menatap tajam semua pasang mata yang ada disana. Saat pandangannya jatuh kepada Siwon, namja manis itu menyeringai. "Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu merusak semua rencanaku, Poros Cardinal. Aku akan―"

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara hal yang mengerikan seperti itu, Nona Cho." Potong Siwon sambil bergerak melangkah maju. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau lebih pantas berbicara hal yang manis."

Yunho dan Donghae sudah akan maju saat melihat kilatan mengerikan tergambar di iris merah Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin menghentikan mereka.

"Warna hitam dan merah tidak cocok untukmu. Begitu pula dengan wajah dingin seperti itu. Kau tidak pantas dengan semua kegelapan di dalam dirimu itu, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon kini berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dingin. "Aku… tidak akan membiarkan satupun kegelapan bersemayam dalam dirimu. Kau hanya pantas dikelilingi cahaya yang terang."

"Kita lihat saja." Sahut Kyuhyun pendek dengan kilatan gelap di matanya.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Minho menatapnya dengan yakin.

LHAAAP!

"SIWON!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Minho-ya?"

Minho tersenyum lembut saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Namja tinggi itu kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang dan duduk di seberang Siwon yang masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang. Yunho dan Changmin berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Siwon Sunbae? Kau baik-baik saja?" sahut Minho dengan sedikit tawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun."

"Minho sudah memberikan semua kekuatan Kristal Cardinal untuk Kyuhyun tadi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semua kegelapan dalam dirinya sudah dinetralisir, Siwon." ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Siwon pelan. Mencoba menenangkan temannya itu.

Siwon mempererat genggaman tangannya di jemari pucat yang terasa dingin itu. Sepasang iris kelamnya terpejam kemudian.

"Aku akan melindungimu dengan semua kekuatanku, Nona Cho. Aku bersumpah."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 14: THE WALTZ OF THE AXIS**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

"Kalian akan mengerjakan dan menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan, bukan?"

Park Yoochun menatap kesepuluh murid istimewanya dengan tatapan bertanya yang mengintimdasi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Tugas apa, Saem?"

"Anda memberi kami tugas setiap saat dan sepanjang waktu."

"Bahkan aku harus rela dihukum membersihkan jendela kelas oleh Kim Sonsaengnim karena terlalu terfokus dengan tugas-tugas yang anda berikan dan melupakan tugas darinya."

"Dan ibuku mengira kepalaku terbentur dan terganggu karena aku meninggalkan kebiasaanku menonton sepak bola dan menggantinya dengan mengerjakan tugas darimu."

"_Well, _kalian keberatan dengan tugas-tugas dariku?" tanya Yoochun balik menanggapi keluhan Ryeowook, Heechul, Yesung, dan Donghae. Guru muda itu tertawa pelan sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya. "Jangan sampai lupa dengan tugas terbesarnya~ Dan kuharap kalian memotret para 'Lady' nanti, oke~"

"Oh, tentu saja, Saem." Sahut Kyuhyun sarkastik tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membiarkan mereka memotretku lalu mengunggahnya ke Twitter dan Instagram. Kemudian keesokan harinya aku akan mengunggah foto mereka yang memalukan dengan boxer bergambar Barbie! Cukup Terima kasih! Bye bye!"

Semuanya menahan tawa saat namja manis itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil sempat membungkuk sopan kepada Yoochun yang juga menahan tawa mati-matian di tempatnya.

"Hei, Siwon-ah. Mengapa dia jadi galak lagi seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun setelah memastikan Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas. Semuanya menatap penuh penasaran kepada Siwon yang masih tenang. "Bukankah dia suka dan terharu dengan kejutanmu tadi siang? Dia menerimanya, kan?"

"Dia memang menyukainya. Dan dia menerimanya tentu saja." Jawab Siwon santai sambil menyilangkan kakinya di atas kursinya. "Tapi berubah galak lagi setelah aku selesai memberinya ciuman."

"Eoh? Bukankah Kyuhyun menyukainya?" sahut Yesung kini pindah ke bangku Kyuhyun di depan Siwon, tepat disamping Ryeowook yang sedikit merona melihatnya. "Kupikir kalian menikmatinya~"

"Kami memang menikmatinya." Ucap Siwon lagi, masih dengan nada santai. "Tapi dia jadi galak lagi karena…"

"KARENA APA?"

Siwon tertawa di tempatnya lalu lebih memilih berdiri dari kursinya dan menjinjing ranselnya. Kedelapan temannya terlihat penasaran dengan kejadian di dalam lapangan Basket tadi siang. Bahkan Hankyung dan Jaejoong yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini, kini terlihat antusias.

"Karena aku menciumnya sebanyak empat kali."

"Kau maniak, Choi Siwon." ucap Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya takjub diiringi pekikan setuju yang lain. Mereka hanya menghela nafas jengah mendengar penuturan Siwon yang bahkan diucapkan dengan nada yang super santai.

"Kau memperdaya anak berumur 16 tahun, Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Dan anda membantuku memperdaya anak berumur 16 tahun, Sonsaengnim."

Yoochun terkesiap sejenak lalu tertawa diiringi yang lain. Siwon kemudian membungkuk sopan kepada Yoochun sebelum keluar kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba diambang pintu lalu berbalik menghadap ke teman-temannya lagi.

"Hankyung Hyung, Yesung Hyung, Donghae-ya dan Yunho-ya…" ucap Siwon diiringi seringaian berbahaya di wajahnya, "Kalian harus mencobanya dengan Ordinal kalian segera. HAHAHA!"

"MWO?!"

Blam

_Wonkyu_

Audi R8 Sport putih itu melaju halus di tengah jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit padat sore itu. Tidak heran karena saat ini adalah malam minggu. Saatnya para manusia menghabiskan malam indah ini diluar dan berkencan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti sepasang namja yang ada di dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap menahan kesal kepada namja tampan yang menyetir di sampingnya. "Biarkan aku pulang dan merenung memikirkan bagaimana penampilanku nanti di pesta dansa konyol itu! Dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku berkeliling Seoul tanpa tahu arah."

Siwon tertawa geli masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. "Tidak perlu merenung, Nona Cho. Bagaimanapun penampilanmu nanti malam, kau pasti yang tercantik dan termanis diantara semua tamu undangan."

"Perlu kuingatkan padamu, Tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat, bahwa aku adalah seorang namja tulen. Bukan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti Heechul Hyung yang suka bercermin." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri dengan jengkel. "Ba-bahkan aku belum dapat ga-gaun apa yang aku pakai nanti~ Oh, aku tidak percaya ini! Gaun sialan~"

Lampu merah.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya lalu menatap namja manis yang masih mengomel pelan disampingnya. Lihat saja ekspresi imut dan pipi kemerahan itu. Akan sangat menggemaskan jika ia bisa menyentuh dan menciumnya. Jangan lupakan bibir pink yang terus mengerucut imut itu.

Oh, Siwon masih ingat perkataan Yoochun tadi. Bahwa namja imut di sampingnya ini masih berumur 16 tahun dan membuat Siwon sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa 'memakan'nya saat ini juga.

Grep

"YA! A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Wo-wonnie Hyung?!" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap saat tiba-tiba Siwon memajukan tubuh ke arahnya hingga membuat punggungnya membentur pintu mobil di belakangnya.

"Aku sedang menikmati wajah jengkelmu yang manis dan menggemaskan."

"Mwo?! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Ini masih lampu merah, Nona Cho."

"Ka-kalau begitu p-per-hatikan saja lampu sialan itu hingga hijau, Wonnie!"

"Tidak mau. Memperhatikan wajahmu lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas."

"Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!"

"Mengapa kau manis sekali sih, Nona Cho?"

"Apa maumu, Wonnie Hyung?!"

"Kau tahu apa mauku, Nona Cho~"

Hah~ baiklah. Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kata-katanya dan lampu merah sialan itu masih lama. Percuma saja melawan namja mesum ini, begitu batinnya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Siwon kembali ke tempat duduknya semula adalah…

Cup

Siwon menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan menahannya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas saat ciuman itu mendarat di bibirnya. Membuat ciuman singkat itu menjadi ciuman yang panjang.

Kyuhyun? Terkejut? Tentu saja. Namja manis itu berusaha mendorong tubuh besar di depannya dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon. Namun usaha kerasnya itu berbuah nol. Dan namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan ciuman lembut dan hangat itu di dominasi oleh Siwon.

TIIIN! TIIIIIN!

Duk duk duk

Siwon mematahkan ciumannya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gembul Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendorong tubuh Siwon keras dan memberikan jitakan keras di kepala Siwon lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat ke arah jalan.

"Itu sakit, Nona Cho~" ucap Siwon menahan tawa sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mendumel pelan di tempatnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Bibirnya yang ranum itu tampak memerah dan basah karena ciumannya barusan.

"JALANKAN SAJA MOBILMU, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU DENGAN SEPATUKU INI, CHOI SIWON!"

Dan Siwon hanya bisa mengacak surai ikal coklat di sampingnya itu dengan gemas sambil mulai menyetir mobilnya lagi menuju tempat yang sejak tadi sudah ada di pikirannya.

_Wonkyu_

"Mau apa kita kesini, Choi mesum?"

"Kita akan berbelanja tentu saja."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menatap bangunan besar di depannya. Sementara Siwon kini mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja manis itu keluar dari mobilnya sambil menatap takjub bangunan yang kini di ada di depannya.

"A-aku tidak berminat berbelanja di tempat seperti ini, Hyung. Paling-paling aku hanya sanggup membeli selembar sapu tangan dengan uang sakuku hari ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil merengut dan berusaha masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon lagi.

Siwon tersenyum lagi sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun ke dalam bangunan besar yang ternyata adalah sebuah _Super Mall _paling mewah di seluruh Seoul.

"Kau bisa memilih semua barang yang kau mau disini, Nona Cho. Dan jangan khawatir masalah biayanya." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Namja tampan itu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada keamanan yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya di lobby.

"Jinjja?! Wah, daebak sekali, Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun riang, membuat Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "T-tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk menggantinya. Aish! Lebih baik kita pulang!"

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya, Nona Cho. Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu~"

"WAH! KALAU BEGITU AKU MAU SEMUA KASET GAME LIMITED EDITION! LALU BATERAI BARU UNTUK PSP-KU! JUGA MAJALAH GAME TERBARU! WAHH DAEBAK!"

"Ya~ Ya~ Kau bisa meminta sesukamu, My Princess. Tapi pertama-tama kita harus ke butik busana untuk mencarikanmu gaun."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Siwon dengan terkejut.

"MWO! Ke toko gaun? Aku? Kita berdua? Andwaee!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ba-bagaimana kata orang-orang di butik nanti jika melihat seorang namja mencoba gaun, Hyung?! Bisa bayangkan betapa malunya aku!"

Siwon tertawa lagi sambil menangkap bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai melonjak tak terkendali di sampingnya. Namja manis itu tampak ketakutan dan kalut. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ssshh~ Kau tenang saja, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap iris coklat caramel terang di depannya lekat-lekat. "Kita bisa berbelanja dengan leluasa di Mall ini tanpa harus khawatir dengan orang-orang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena aku sudah mem_booking_ seluruh Mall ini untuk kita berdua sore ini, Nona Cho."

"APAAA?!"

_Wonkyu_

Disinilah sekarang mereka berdua. Di butik paling besar dan mahal di seluruh Mall itu. Dengan koleksi gaun dan tuxedo yang mewah dan mahal. Berdesain elegan dan dipenuhi manekin-manekin indah.

Kyuhyun percaya bahwa keluarga Siwon adalah orang kaya. Pertama terlihat dari peringkat donatur terbesar di Spamcos. Kedua terlihat dari Mobil Siwon yang terlalu mewah untuk seukuran anak SMA. Ketiga terlihat dari wajah Siwon yang sangat tidak cocok jika dikatakan sebagai wajah orang-orang susah.

Tapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak SMA ingusan yang bahkan belum kelas tiga seperti Siwon, bisa mem_booking _'Super Mall' mewah seperti ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Kyuhyun mulai bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan berapa uang saku yang diberikan orang tua Siwon setiap hari kepada putra mesumnya itu?

"Selamat sore, Tuan Muda Siwon. Ah~ Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasa~Hihihihi~"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat suara melengking seorang yeoja terdengar di depannya. Disana berdiri seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan dandanan yang elegan sedang menatapnya penuh takjub seakan dirinya adalah sebuah kue coklat manis yang siap untuk disantap. Siwon berdiri dari kursinya saat yeoja itu mendekat dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh Hi, Ahjumma. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memilihkan gaun dan make over untuk kekasihku ini~" ucap Siwon santai sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang terlihat _shock _di tempatnya.

"A-aku bu-bukan kekasihnya!"

"Omoo! Kekasihmu ini manis sekali, Tuan Muda Siwon. Boleh aku memakannya?" ucap yeoja itu sambil melayangkan tatapan nakal ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini beringsut sembunyi di belakang punggung Siwon.

Siwon tertawa sekilas lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun lembut dan membawanya ke samping tubuhnya. "Kami akan pergi ke pesta Prom, jadi tolong make over dia dan pilihkan gaun yang bagus."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda tampan. Apapun untukmu." Ucap yeoja itu dengan ekspresi yang membuat Kyuhyun takut setengah mati. "Kemarilah, Nona Choi. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan blazer Siwon erat-erat sambil menggeleng keras. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya.

"Tenanglah, Nona Cho. Ahjumma ini hanya akan memilihkanmu gaun dan melakukan sedikit make over padamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat-lekat dengan tatapan bingung dan takut yang sangat kentara. Lihat saja iris coklat karamelnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu, membuat Siwon mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera mengecup pipi gembul itu saat ini juga.

"Kemarilah, Nona Choi yang manis. Kita akan memilih gaun bersama~" ucap Ahjumma itu sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan bersedia mengikuti sang pemilik butik itu ke dalam. "C'mon girls! Tuan Muda Choi membawa kekasihnya yang sangat manis untuk kita makan―maksudku, untuk dirias~"

Siwon melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya dengan raut muka takut. Namja tampan itu terkikik pelan melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Andai ia bisa memotretnya dan mengunggahnya ke akun Instagram miliknya, begitu batinnya.

"OMOOO! DIA MANIS SEKALI~"

"KULITNYA JUGA PUTIH DAN HALUS SEPERTI BAYI~"

"RAMBUTNYA SANGAT HALUS DAN WANGI~"

"TUBUHNYA JUGA SANGAT RAMPING SEPERTI YEOJA~"

"HUWWAAAAA! WONNIE HYUNG TOLOOONG AKUUUU!"

Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng geli lalu mulai beranjak ke bagian busana pria dan hendak memilih beberapa tuxedo untuknya sendiri.

'_**Nona Cho-mu baik-baik saja?'**_

Siwon tersenyum miring sekilas saat suara abstrak milik Yunho terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja tampan itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya sambil sesekali memilih beberapa Tuxedo di depannya.

'_Tentu saja. Sepertinya Minho berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik kemarin.'_

'_**Kau benar, sepertinya Jaejoong juga masih baik-baik saja, dia belum menyadari semuanya. Ide Minho memang bagus.'**_

Siwon kembali tersenyum mendengar kalimat abstrak di dalam kepalanya. Ia mulai meraih beberapa tuxedo hitam yang menurutnya bagus.

'_Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Apa lukanya serius?'_

Siwon menatap tuxedo yang kini ada di tangannya. Berwarna hitam pekat dengan ornament elegan di bagian dadanya. Berkilau terang seterang kilauan di iris kelamnya.

'_**Dia selamat. Dan dia berkata… akan ada kejutan disana nanti.'**_

_Wonkyu_

Petang menjelang pukul 07.00 waktu Korea Selatan

Gedung terbesar dan termewah yang terletak di salah satu pusat kota itu terlihat ramai dengan disinari lampu berkerlap-kerlip di sekitarnya. Beberapa mobil tampak berlalu lalang di depan pintu masuk utamanya. Bukan mobil-mobil biasa, namun mobil-mobil dengan model panjang yang membawa sepasang penumpang masing-masing.

"Kau memang terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo biru tua itu, tapi kulihat kau sangat kesepian, Donghae-ya~"

Donghae berdecih pelan mendengar ucapan sindiran Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namja tampan berwajah ikan itu menyeringai kemudian. "Kau juga terlihat tampan tanpa siapapun disampingnu, Yesung Hyung~"

Hankyung memutar matanya malas melihat perdebatan tidak penting kedua temannya itu. Sudah sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tiga namja muda itu berdiri di Lobby super besar yang atapnya dihiasi ukiran dan gambar-gambar Cupid dengan membawa panah cinta yang berkilau. Pada awalnya mereka sudah berencana untuk menjemput pasangan masing-masing, namun entah mengapa, sang 'gadis' menolak untuk dijemput dan memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung di tempat dimana Prom ini diadakan.

Sangat merepotkan para 'yeoja' itu, begitu pikir mereka.

"Sang Instruktur―" celetuk Hankyung tiba-tiba, sembari berusaha menghindari tatapan 'lapar' para gadis di seberang tempatnya berdiri. "Yang mana orangnya?"

Yesung dan Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pandangan Hankyung. Disana, mereka bisa melihat sekerumunan pria paruh baya dengan tuxedo yang mewah.

"Itukah orangnya?" Ucap Hankyung lagi. Donghae dan Yesung mengangkat bahunya mengisyaratkan tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia orangnya, atau paling tidak salah satu dari mereka, Hankyung Hyung." ucap Donghae, "Bukankah ini semua akan lebih mudah jika kita membiarkannya mengobrol berdua dengan Yunho dan memintanya menjadi instruktur musical kita?"

"Mengobrol berdua bagaimana maksudmu?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakang mereka. "Siapa kau menyuruhku seenaknya?"

Yunho menatap ketiga temannya dengan seringaian lebar. Namja bersorot musang itu tampak tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Karena hanya kau yang memiliki tali untuk mengendalikan boneka-boneka ini, Yunho-ah!" sahut Donghae sambil sedikit mengernyit, "Dimana pasangan―"

"Ehmm… K-kalian terlihat sangat tampan. Kami memperhatikan kalian dari tadi disana, dan sepertinya kalian tidak punya pasangan." Sebuah suara malu-malu terdengar di depan mereka kemudian. Disana sudah berdiri tiga―bukan! Beberapa detik kemudian bukan hanya tiga, tapi sudah belasan dan akhirnya menjadi kerumunan―para yeoja yang menatap mereka berempat dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kyaaa~ Maukah kalian menjadi pasangan kami malam ini?"

"Kalian sangat-sangat tampan dan keren!"

"Dimana kalian tinggal?"

"Darimana asal kampus kalian?"

"Jurusan apa yang kalian ambil saat ini?"

Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil melempar pandangan bingung kepada satu sama lain. Kerumunan yeoja di depan mereka masih histeris sambil melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Err… maaf nona-nona―"

"KYAAAA~ SUARAMU KEREN SEKALI~"

Donghae hampir terlonjak di tempatnya saat kata-katanya dipotong dengan begitu 'sadis' oleh yeoja-yeoja di depannya. Namja tampan bermata ikan itu mengerling sekilas kepada Hankyung di sampingnya.

"Begini, nona-nona. Kami sudah memiliki pasangan untuk acara ini." ucapan Hankyung mendapat respon kecewa dari kerumunan yeoja di depannya. Namja penguasa kekuatan lautan dan samudra itu menghela nafas sebentar. "Dan kami bukan mahasiswa seperti yang kalian kira."

"JINJJA?! APA KALIAN EKSEKUTIF-EKSEKUTIF MUDA YANG KAYA RAYA ITU?"

"Bu-bukan―"

"Apa kalian anggota boyband yang akan debut?"

"Apa kalian putra actor dan aktris yang belum dipublikasikan ke public?"

"Atau kalian adalah alien tampan yang datang dari bintang seperti serial drama _My Love from another Star_?"

Hankyung mengerling penuh arti kepada Yunho yang masih berdiri tenang di samping kanannya. Donghae dan Yesung kelihatan sudah mulai kewalahan menaggapi celotehan yeoja-yeoja berisik di depannya.

"Dengar, nona-nona." Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya dengan senyum lembut yang membuat kerumunan kecil di depannya kembali histeris. "Kami bukan siapa-siapa. Kami hanya murid SMA biasa."

"MWO?! MURID SMA?!"

Keempat Cardinal itu sontak menutup telinga mereka saat seruan kompak itu terdengar dari kerumunan di depan mereka.

"T-tapi wajah kalian terlihat sangat dewasa, tampan, kharismatik, teduh, tampan, kalem, tampan, dan sangat tampan~"

Dongahe terkikik pelan di tempatnya. _'Dia mengulang kata tampan sebanyak 4 kali.'_

Yesung, Yunho, dan Hankyung juga tertawa dalam hati mereka.

"Kalian masih muda sekali, tapi sikap kalian terlihat sangat dewasa~" ucap salah seorang yeoja dengan gaun berpendar menyilaukan, "KALIAN ADALAH TIPEKU!"

"HEY, MEREKA JUGA TIPEKU!"

"YA! BERANINYA KAU IKUT-IKUTAN!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

'_Guys, ini mulai memburuk.' _Donghae mengerling kepada ketiga temannya yang juga terlihat kewalahan dengan kerumunan di depan mereka yang mulai ricuh. _'Yunho, buat mereka diam dan pergi dari sini!'_

Yunho tersenyum miring lalu maju selangkah dari tempatnya. Memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalan saku celananya lalu tersenyum maut kepada gerombolan yeoja di depannya.

"Dengarkan dan tatap mataku, Ladies." Ucap Yunho kalem dan sontak membuat kerumunan di depannya terdiam seketika. "Kami sudah mempunyai pasangan malam ini, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini dan carilah pasangan siapapun yang kalian mau. Sekarang pergi."

"Ya, pergilah burung-burung cerewet~" sambung Donghae dengan gerakan tangan yang seakan mengusir kucing yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri makanan di dapurnya.

"Yeoja memang merepotkan. Mereka terlalu banyak bicara." Yesung menyeringai melihat kerumunan yang mulai habis di depannya. Hankyung tersenyum simpul kemudian. Sementara Yunho terlihat puas dengan hasil kekuatannya.

"Maaf nona-nona, kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan temanku barusan?" ucap Donghae lagi kepada tiga yeoja yang terlihat masih bertahan berdiri di depan mereka. "Kami sudah mempunyai pasangan malam ini, jadi silahkan cari pasangan la―"

"Oh benarkah? Kalian sudah punya pasangan? Sayang sekali~" sahut yeoja berambut pirang yang ditata sederhana dengan gaun berwarna beige lembut. "Padahal kami sudah susah payah berdandan untuk mendapat pasangan namja yang tampan~"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja! Ayo!" ucap yeoja berambut coklat terang pendek dengan gaun oranye pastel dengan wajah masam yang tampak manis.

"DASAR NAMJA-NAMJA KURANG AJAR!" sahut yeoja cantik berambut kemerahan panjang dengan gaun putihnya yang elegan. Ia tampak marah dengan wajah galak. "KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGU DILUAR SELAMA SATU JAM DAN KALIAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN MENGGODA YEOJA-YEOJA JELEK ITU! Hankyung-ssi, kau tega sekali~"

Keempat namja itu cengo melihat tiga yeoja aneh di depannya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Hankyung santai dengan wajah datar menatap yeoja yang marah-marah tadi. Donghae, Yesung, dan Hankyung hanya melempar pandangan bingung.

"INI KAMI, PABBO!" seru ketiga yeoja itu bersamaan, membuat keempat namja yang masih dalam mode 'loading' itu menutup telinga mereka erat-erat.

"Kim Heechul?" tanya Hankyung hati-hati dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ryeowookie?"

"INI BENAR-BENAR KALIAN?!"

Donghae, Yesung, dan Hankyung benar-benar cengo dan _speechless_ melihat ketiga 'yeoja' di depan mereka. Sementara ketiga 'yeoja' itu hanya menatap sengit mereka bertiga.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Kita janji untuk bertemu di depan gedung, bukan di dalam!" celetuk Hyukjae sambil meraih salah satu _heels_-nya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Donghae yang masih tidak bisa berkata-kata di depannya. "Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya berjalan dengan sepatu macam ini, hah?!"

"Dan tahukah kalian betapa dinginnya mengenakan gaun ini ditengah udara malam yang dingin diluar sana?! Aish!" kali ini Ryeowook yang berseru sambil memukulkan tas pestanya ke badan Yesung yang hanya bisa meringis salah tingkah.

"Dan kalian malah enak-enakan merayu yeoja lain dan bahkan tidak mengenali siapa kami!" lanjut Heechul sambil merengut menatap Hankyung di depannya.

Ketiga Cardinal itu hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Wow, kalian benar-benar―uhm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya yaa―kalian sangat cantik."

Nada bicara Yunho yang menggoda membuat namja bermata musang itu dihadiahi pukulan-pukulan sadis dari ketiga 'yeoja' di depannya. Hankyung, Donghae, dan Yesung segera meraih tangan Ordinal masing-masing untuk menyelamatkan Yunho yang terlihat menderita.

"Hentikan itu. Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu terkejut." Ucap Hankyung masih mencekal tangan Heechul, "Kau benar-benar cantik malam ini, Matahariku."

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kedinginan di luar sana, Ryeowookie. Kemarilah kau akan hangat di dekatku." Ucap Yesung sambil menarik pinggang Ryeowook untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dan jika kakimu sakit, aku akan menggendongmu selama pesta berlangsung, Hyukkie~" kali ini Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Ketiga Ordinal itu tampak terdiam dengan wajah memerah sempurna, terlihat semakin semakin cantik. "BERHENTI BICARA HAL YANG MANIS! KAMI MASIH MARAH!"

"Wah… wah… kalian terlihat sangat romantis sekali dari luar sana~"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu besar gedung itu dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat elegan. Surai hitamnya ditata sedikit berantakan namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Namja itu tersenyum miring menatap teman-temannya yang menatapnya takjub.

"Siwon?" seru Donghae terkejut, namun kemudian namja bermata ikan itu menyeringai, "Kau tampak tidak bagus tanpa siapapun di sisimu."

Semua yang ada disana menatap Siwon dengan sebelah alis terangkat saat namja tampan itu berjalan santai mendekat dengan kedua telapak tangan di dalam saku celananya. Seperti seorang pangeran yang tampan.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan seorang 'yeoja' yang sangat diyakininya adalah Heechul.

"Wow~ aku tidak menyangka operasi _trans-gender _bisa selesai dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Kalian bertiga terlihat can―"

"YAH! Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Choi Pervert sialan!" potong Hyukjae sambil meninju lengan Siwon pelan. Heechul dan Ryeowook sudah tampak akan melemparkan tas dan sepatunya kepada Siwon yang masih betah dengan seringaiannya itu. "Dimana Kyuhyun? Jangan bilang dia tidak mau datang."

"Tentu saja dia datang." Sahut Siwon santai sambil mengerling ke arah pintu masuk gedung yang masih sedikit ramai dengan para undangan yang masuk. "Itu dia."

Ketujuh namja itu sontak mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk. Mata mereka membulat melihat siapa yang berjalan disana. Seorang 'yeoja' dengan gaun ungu berkerlap-kerlip dan rambut coklatnya yang pendek tersemat hiasan berbentuk bunga. Gaunnya panjang menjuntai berlengan panjang. Beberapa hiasan berkilau nampak menghiasi leher, tangan dan jemarinya.

"Itu Kyuhyun? Dia manis." Ucap Yunho sembari terkikik kecil.

"Ya! Mengapa kau memakaikan gaun yang panjang dan tertutup seperti itu, Choi?!" sahut Heechul. "Dan aksesorinya terlalu berkilau. Dan satu lagi, mengapa kau tidak memakaikannya wig panjang seperti kami? Tidak adil!"

"_Cinderella_ benar!" seru Donghae kemudian yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas Heechul. "Setidaknya rias dia seperti yeoja manis di belakangnya itu. Rambut ikal coklat yang panjang, gaun pendek yang lembut, sepatu tinggi, dan tiara kecil di kepalanya, Kyuhyun pasti terlihat cantik jika seperti yeoja itu."

Siwon tersenyum kecil di tempatnya. Namja tampan itu merapikan tuxedo bagian depannya sambil menghadap penuh ke arah pintu untuk menyambut Kyuhyun-nya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Donghae-ya? Yeoja yang kau bicarakan itulah Nona Cho-ku."

"MWO?!"

Mereka semua Pabbo!

Dan salah menerka. Tentu saja. Selera Siwon tidak serendah dan sesederhana itu.

Yeoja bergaun ungu itu bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang sejak tadi dipuji-puji Donghae. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok 'yeoja' tinggi yang berjalan kikuk diantara para tamu undangan yang lain. Tubuhnya terlihat tinggi dan ramping dengan balutan gaun sebatas lutut berwarna _Peach_ yang membuat kulitnya yang seputih salju semakin bersinar. Kaki jenjangnya dilandasi _High Heels _hitam bertali yang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya yang ramping. Rambutnya panjang sebatas punggung yang ditata sedikit bergelombang sewarna coklat caramel sejernih iris matanya yang bersinar terang diwajahnya yang di _make-up_ secara natural. Sebuah tiara berbentuk mahkota kecil berkilau menghiasi bagian kiri kepalanya. 'Yeoja' itu terlihat menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah saat Siwon menyodorkan tangan untuk menyambutnya.

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau membawa yeoja cantik sungguhan untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun yang tidak datang, Choi Siwon!"

"Ide bagus, Choi Siwon. Kau licik sekali menukar Kyuhyun dengan―"

PLAK! Plak!

Hankyung menjitak kepala kedua teman tololnya yang masih melongo dengan wajah bodoh. Donghae dan Yesung hanya bisa mengaduh pelan di tempatnya.

"Ya, Kyuhyun memang tidak datang. Jadi aku menggantikannya dengan Princess cantik ini~"

Cup

"YA! CHOI PABBO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"HUWAAAA! INI MEMANG KAU BOCAH EVIIIIIL!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut pelan saat Heechul menerjangnya dan mengacak-acak rambut palsunya. Namja manis yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik itu terlihat kesal saat Siwon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi kanannya. Alhasil, Siwon hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya dengan _Heels _lancip yang dipakainya.

"Kyuhyunnie, ini benar kau? Kau sangaaaaaaaaaaaat cantik~"

"Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar kau, Kyu."

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae juga terlihat takjub dengan makhluk cantik di depannya. Keduanya mulai menelusuri seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun sedikit risih.

"Gaunmu sangat indah dan elegan, Kyu!"

"Omoo, rambutmu juga sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Sepatumu juga baguuus~"

'_Ya ampun, mereka memang berbakat menjadi yeoja sungguhan~'_

'_Kau benar, ikan Mokpo. Mereka benar-benar cantik dan manis seperti yeoja.'_

Yunho tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing didepannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menatap kearah pintu masuk, berharap ada seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

'_Jaejoong tidak datang?' _tanya Siwon yang tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan teman bermata musangnya itu.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae menghela nafas senbentar.

"Kajja, kita harus segera masuk. Mereka akan segera menutup pintu aulanya." Yunho tersenyum menatap teman-temannya.

"Tapi Jaejoong belum datang." Sahut Heechul. Namja cantik itu mengerdarkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. "Dia datang, kan?"

"Dia akan datang. Jadi cepatlah kalian masuk atau―"

Grep

Yunho menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping namja manis itu, hingga membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

"―atau aku akan menculik sang Putri~ HAHAHA~"

Siwon menghempaskan lengan Yunho dengan sedikit keras lalu menarik Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau bosan hidup, Yunho?"

Yunho melambaikan tangannya saat melihat teman-temannya menghilang di balik pintu aula besar yang mulai tertutup. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk yang kini sudah kosong. Semua undangan sudah masuk ke dalam.

"_**Alasanku memilih Poros Ordinal untuk menghancurkan liontin merah milik Jaejoong Hyung adalah karena… ada yang akan berusaha merebutnya disana nanti. Dan sementara ini Jaejoong masih tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi."**_

Tap tap tap

Lamunan Yunho mengenai perkataan Minho buyar saat langkah kaki ringan itu menggema di lantai marmer ruangan luas tempatnya berdiri itu. Yunho berbalik ke arah pintu besar disana.

Disana berdiri seseorang. Dengan surai coklat panjang bergelombang dan gaun hitamnya yang pendek memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang didasari sepatu hitam ber-hak tinggi. Sebuah mantel hitam tersampir di bahunya yang terbuka.

Yeoja itu berjalan mendekat dengan wajah datarnya yang tampak cantik.

"Kau cantik sekali, Jae."

"Ck, berhenti basa-basi dan selesaikan urusan ini dengan cepat. Aku risih dan kedinginan memakai semua ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lembut dan mengaitkannya ke lengannya sendiri. Terkikik kecil melihat rona merah di wajah dingin Ordinal-nya.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan, terlihat dari wajahmu yang sangat merah, Jae."

_Wonkyu_

"Tuan besar menyampaikan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas kehadiran para tamu undangan di acara ini. Beliau berpesan agar semuanya bisa menikmati pesta ini. Selamat malam."

Dengan berakhirnya sambutan dari MC itu, lampu-lampu di _ballroom_ itu meredup dan musik pengiring dilantunkan. Hanya musik Jazz yang sangat lembut dan nyaman bagi semua pasangan disana untuk memulai gerakan dansa mereka.

"Aku tidak leluasa bergerak dengan _high heels _ini."

"Tenang saja, berpeganglah padaku." Ucap Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat-erat. Satu, dua kali Hyukjae hampir terjatuh, namun Donghae berhasil menghalaunya dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa berdansa dengan normal."

"Kau mau meletakkan tanganmu dimana?!" bisik Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat kepada Yesung di depannya. "Jangan macam-macam, Yesung Hyung!"

"Di pinggangmu." Yesung menarik kedua tangan Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di bahunya sementara ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ryeowook, membuat Ordinal-nya itu sedikit berjengit dengan wajah merah padam. "Berdansa memang seperti ini. Lihatlah yang lain."

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap iris gelap Yesung di depannya. Di sampingnya terlihat Hankyung dan Heechul yang bergerak lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Darimana kau belajar gerakan dansa ini?" tanya Hankyung saat matanya bertemu dengan Heechul. Orinalnya itu terlihat sangat cantik, ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

"Aku berbakat menari Waltz sejak kecil, Hankyung-ssi~"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. " sahut Hankyung sambil melangkah maju dan mundur mengikuti irama musik. "Mamaku memanggilku Hannie. Pangiil aku dengan sebutan itu."

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Ba-baiklah, Hannie."

"Mengapa kau memilih gaun hitam, Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menolak menatap mata musang di hadapannya kini menatapnya penuh arti. "Bukankah ini setara dengan kegelapan dalam diriku?"

"Tidak." Sahut Yunho kalem sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Ordinalnya itu. Diarahkannya wajah Jaejoong agar menatapnya. "Dengan warna hitam ini, cahayamu terlihat semakin terang, Ordinalku. Sangat terang hingga kegelapan itu tak tersisa lagi."

Jaejoong termenung menatap mata musang Yunho. Namja cantik itu bisa merasakan kehnagatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Yunho memeluknya. "Aku akan mrlindungimu dari kegelepan itu, Kim Jaejoong. Percayalah."

"Hyung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa. Sebaiknya kita duduk saja."

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat bernada panik dan malu-malu itu. betapa ia masih mengagumi sosok manis dan cantik di depannya ini. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan dan Ordinalnya saat ini. Diulurkannya tangannya ke arah 'yeoja' cantiknya itu tak lupa memasang wajah selembut dan senyuman semanis mungkin. Alhasil, wajah Kyuhyun dibuatnya merona merah dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ha?"

"Kau percaya padaku, Nona Cho?" ulang Siwon sekali lagi, masih menyodorkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menimbang sebentar. Jemari lentik itu meremas ujung gaunnya yang lembut. Namja manis itu takut, namun begitu ia melihat sorot mata Siwon, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Sreeeeeet

Entah bagaimana, lampu-lampu yang tadi menyala redup di seluruh _ballroom _itu kini semakin meredup dan hanya menyisakan satu sorot lampu di tengah ruangan. Iringan musik itu juga berubah. Menjadi alunan yang lebih lembut. Kyuhyun semakin kehilangan nafas saat Siwon membawanya ke tengah _ballroom _dimana semua orang yang tadi berdansa itu, kini minggir dan memberi jalan kepada keduanya.

"H-hyung~"

Siwon tersenyum kecil kepadanya begitu mereka sudah mencapai lantai dansa. Semua orang masih berdansa, namun beberapa diantaranya sudah berhenti dan menyaksikan mereka berdua. Siwon menggengam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun di bahunya, sementara ia meletakkan tangan kirinya sendiri di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih gugup. Alunan musik itu nampak seperti intro sebuah lagu, dan―

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_**Pull me close and take one step**_

Suara baritone itu akhirnya mengalun. Merdu. Kyuhyun belum pernah mendengar Siwon menyanyi, tapi kali ini ia telah mendengarnya secara langsung. Siwon mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dan secara otomatis Kyuhyun akan mengikuti mengambil langkah ke depan.

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine**_

Ya, sepasang iris kelam itu seakan menguncinya. Dan saat menatapnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa seakan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Hanya mereka berdua.

_**And let the music be your guide**_

Siwon tersenyum saat menyelesaikan baris lirik lagunya. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum menatapnya. Langkah Waltz-nya mulai teratur. Dan saat alunan music itu meninggi, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Siwon.

_**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one on the million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

Siwon melepas jemari lentik itu saat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun memutar di depan tubuhnya dan ia memeluknya dari belakang.

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

Saat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali berputar menghadapnya, Siwon mendekap pinggang ramping itu dan menatap tepat di iris coklat caramel indah di depannya.

_**So can I have this dance~**_

_**Can I have this dance~**_

Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain begitu bait lagu itu selesai. Tidak menyadari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap takjub kepada mereka berdua. Kalau saja bukan karena tepuk tangan riuh itu, mereka akan terus berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

_**[Yunho] Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**[Hankyung] And every turn will be safe with me**_

_**[Donghae] Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

_**[Yesung] You know I'll catch you through it all**_

Keempat Cardinal yang lain kini juga turun ke lantai dansa dengan Ordinalnya masing-masing. Entah apa yang mempengaruhi mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berlima disana. Bergerak diiringi musik Waltz dan bergerak tidak dengan kaki mereka, melainkan dengan hati mereka.

_**No mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide**_

'_**cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

_**Let it rain let it pour what we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe… that we were meant to be…**_

_Wonkyu_

Ruang utama ballroom yang luas itu tampak sangat jelas dari tempat ini. Semuanya bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas, dan tidak terlewatkan satuhal pun. Ruangan ini adalah salah satu ruangan lain yang hanya diketahui oleh penyelenggara utama pesta ini.

"Para Cardinal. Mereka dikaruniai kesempurnaan yang berlimpah. Dapat mengatur semuanya menjadi maha Sempurna. Dan para Ordinal, mereka dikaruniai keindahan yang menakjubkan untuk mengimbangi kesempurnaan para Cardinal. Kini mereka sedang menari di lantai dansaku. Aku tidak percaya dengan tipuan yang dibuat mataku ini."

Seseorang berdiri menghadap kaca besar di depannya, memperlihatkan semua yang terjadi di aula besar pesta itu.

"Ini bukan tipuan mata anda, Tuan Besar." ucap seseorang di belakang namja jangkung yang masih berdiri menghadap kaca besar di depannya. "Yang anda lihat itu benar-benar para penguasa mata angin yang sesungguhnya."

Namja jangkung yang dipanggil 'Tuan Besar' itu tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik. Namja lain yang merupakan pelayan itu membungkuk sopan saat sang tuan besar melewatinya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Tuan besar?"

"Kita akan menyambut mereka tentu saja." Ucap sang 'Tuan Besar' dengan senyumnya, "Penyambutan yang selayaknya. Aku merindukan beberapa orang dari mereka."

_Wonkyu_

"KYAAA OPPA! KALIAN KEREN SEKALIIII~"

"BOLEH AKU BERDANSA DENGANMU JUGA?"

"BOLEHKAH? BOLEHKAH?"

"PASANGANMU PASTI TIDAK KEBERATAN. HANYA SEBENTAR SAJAAA!"

Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang entah sejak kapan mengerumuni meja tempat duduknya. Dalam beberapa detik kemudoan ia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari 'neraka' itu dan menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae muncul di belakangnya tak lama kemudian.

"WTH! Apa-apa'an mereka itu?!" umpat Hyukjae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong di depannya. "Aish! Kakikuuuu~"

"Mereka seperti vampire haus darah!" sambung Ryeowook sedikit mengibaskan ujung gaunnya lalu ikut duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Aku haus." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menetralkan nafasnya yang sesak karena terjepit yeoja-yeoja genit tadi. "Wookie! Ambilkan aku minum!"

"Minuman siap, Nona muda." sahut sebuah suara yang familiar. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke pelayan yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Minho?" pekik Ryeowook kemudian. "Kau Minho kan?"

Choi Minho tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi ketiga Ordinal di depannya. Guard Poros itu menyodorkan tiga gelas minuman kepada mereka.

"Apa yang lakukan disini, Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika orang lain mengetahui bagaimana ia memakai pakaian yeoja seperti ini!

"Yah~ Mencari uang sebagai pelayan pesta tidak buruk, kan?" ucap Minho dengan senyum kekanakannya yang khas. "Aku tidak sekaya Choi Siwon. Jadi aku harus bekerja keras untuk memperoleh uang."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan mendengar candaan Minho. Sedangkan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook mulai saling menukar pandangan.

"Kau bekerja sendiri malam ini, Minho-ya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh makna kepada Minho.

"Tidak. Ada Taemin, Henry, Changmin, dan Kibum. Haha." Ucap Minho masih sambil wajah lucunya. "Mengerjakan sesuatu akan lebih mudah bila dilakukan bersama, kan?"

"Kalian benar-benar teman yang solid, ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meminum minuman di tangannya. "Aku harus ke toilet sebentar. Gaun sialan ini mulai membuatku gatal-gatal. Kalau Siwon Hyung mencariku, bilang saja tidak tahu, oke?"

Ryeowook sudah akan menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan undangan, namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh Minho.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook-ssi." Ucap Minho lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum. "Ada Guards yang lain disini, kami akan selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Poros Ordinal."

"Tidak." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melepas lengannya dari tangan Minho. Hyukjae ikut berdiri kemudian. "Jika kalian semua rela menjadi pelayan dan mengikuti kami disini, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, kan?"

_Wonkyu_

Kerumunan kecil para yeoja itu masih ada disana, semakin lama semakin banyak. Nampak lima orang namja sedang duduk santai di pusat kerumunan itu.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu pendek, aku tidak suka yeoja pendek. Sedangkan kau, gaunmu terlihat seperti ahjumma, terlalu banyak rumbai-rumbai. Kau, wajahmu tidak terlihat, kau menggunakan make-up terlalu tebal."

Yunho dan Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat komentar yang dilayangkan Siwon kepada yeoja-yeoja yang menanyakan pendapatnya tentang penampilan mereka. Poros Cardinal itu sedang duduk dengan gaya yang sangat elegan sambil menyesap segelas minuman bergelas tinggi di tangannya. Donghae dan Yesung hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat yeoja-yeoja berwajah sedih setelah mendengar komentar 'terlalu jujur' dari Siwon.

"Kau, yang terakhir, rambutmu terlalu tebal dan warnanya tidak natural." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap seorang yeoja berambut pirang tebal yang berdiri malu-malu di depannya. "Apa itu wig? Jangan memakai sesuatu yang berlebihan. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya, maka kau akan terlihat lebih cantik."

Yeoja itu terdiam sejenak…sebelum memekik girang hingga membuat kelima Cardinal itu menutup telinga mereka. Setelah itu, karena jengah, Yunho 'meminta' yeoja-yeoja itu untuk pergi dan mereka berlima akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, Sunbae-nim."

Donghae menerima gelas tinggi yang disodorkan salah satu pelayan di depannya. Namja berwajah ikan itu menepuk bahu pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. "Seragam yang bagus, Henry-ah. Kau bersama yang lain?"

Henry menyerahkan beberpa gelas lagi kepada Yunho, Yesung, dan Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Ya. Mereka masih sibuk melayani tamu yang lain. Kkkkk."

"Dimana instruktur itu? Mengapa ia tidak muncul di acaranya sendiri?" tanya Yesung sesekali melambai kepada beberapa yeoja yang menatapnya genit. Hanya sekedar menghargai mereka.

"Kurasa dia akan memberi kejutan." Sahut sebuah suara lagi, seorang pelayan yang lain. Itu Taemin.

Siwon bangkit dari kursinya lalu meletakkan gelas minumnya. "Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun. Sudah terlalu lama ia kutinggalkan."

"Tenang saja, Siwon Sunbae. Minho, Kibum, dan Changmin ada bersamanya." Sahut Taemin lagi.

Siwon sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya Ordinal-nya itu tidak sendirian. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba terbaca di pikirannya. Itu sebuah bisikan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Penguasa kekuatan utara itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jaejoong sekarang. Aku bisa merasakannya, Siwon.'_

_Wonkyu_

"Maaf Nona, ini toilet pria. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri begitu ia sadar telah memasuki toilet yang salah. Setidaknya salah untuk 'gender'nya hari ini. Namja manis itu tersenyum kikuk sambil membungkuk meminta maaf kepada dua namja di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku akan segera keluar dari sini sege―"

Blam

Ceklek

Kyuhyun sontak menatap pintu toilet yang kini tertutup dan dikunci oleh salah satu namja yang lain. Namja itu menyeringai menatapnya. Dua namja yang ada di depannya tadi, kini juga menatapnya dengan seringaiannya. Oh sial, mereka berjalan mendekat.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kau tahu nona manis, suaramu itu tidak biasa untuk seorang yeoja." Ucap salah satu namja yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang washtafel di belakangnya. "Sangat sexy dan menggoda~"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh Sial, batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan saat dalam keadaan _crossdressing _seperti ini!

"Jangan mendekat! Kuperingatkan kau!" seru Kyuhyun saat dua namja di depannya itu sudah akan menyentuhnya. Dua namja yang lain muncul dari dalam bilik toilet.

"Ayolah, nona manis. Inilah akibat salah memasuki toilet~ HAHAHAHA!" ucap salah satu namja yang kini sudah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan kami seben―"

"Lepaskan dia."

_Wonkyu_

Heechul melepas _High heels_nya sambil menumpukan tubuhnya di dinding koridor yang kini dilaluinya. Namja cantik itu kelelahan karena dari tadi berjalan di koridor panjang ini.

"Toiletnya dimana sih?!" umpatnya sambil memijat pergelangan kakinya yang pegal.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia meninggal ballroom untuk mencari toilet. Namun sepertinya petunjuk dari beberapa pelayan tadi membingungkannya dan akhirnya ia tersesat di mansion besar ini.

"Kau tersesat, Nona?" tanya sebuah suara yang sontak membuat Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tubuhnya. Dan yang ia lihat sangatlah mengejutkan dirinya.

"Changmin? Kibum?!"

"Sssstttt!" sahut Kibum sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik. Cahngmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar koridor.

"Heechul Hyung, kau sudah makan? Kau lapar? Kalau belum makanlah ini." ucap Changmin setengah berbisik sambil menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi beberapa potong cake coklat yang terlihat enak dan menggiurkan. Heechul menatapnya aneh dan bingung.

"Aku sudah makan banyak tadi." Jawab Heechul masih bingung dengan sikap dua Guards di depannya ini. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa kalian memakai seragam pelayan? Dan mengapa kalian menyuruhku makan?"

Kibum meletakkan piring yang dibawa Changmin ke atas nampan yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Changmin memungut _High Heels _milik Heechul yang tergeletak di lantai. Heechul semakin bingung melihat tingkah aneh dua namja di depannya ini.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan kau punya cukup energy, Heechul Hyung." ucap Changmin sambil menarik lengan Heechul dan memandunya berjalan melewati koridor panjang di depannya. Kibum berjalan paling belakang.

"Energi? Untuk apa?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Kami ingin kau mengubah malam menjadi siang beberapa saat lagi."

_Wonkyu_

"Jaejoong H-hyu―"

Jaejoong keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet yang tertutup. Membuat Kyuhyun dan kelima namja asing yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya terkejut.

"Lihat ini~ Sekarang kita punya dua nona cantik yang salah masuk toilet! Daebaaaak~"

Jaejoong maju satu langkah saat salah satu namja mendekatinya dan hendak menarik tangannya. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, namja cantik itu segera menghindar dan menendang dada namja itu hingga jatuh tidak elit di lantai.

Keempat namja yang lain terbengong menatap salah satu rekannya tergeletak di lantai. Kesempatan itu digunakan jaejoong untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar setelah menendang pintu yang terkunci itu hingga terbuka.

Jaejoong tahu benar, ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"HEI, KEMBALI KALIAN!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa dari namja tadi kini mulai mengejarnya. Sementara ia masih berlari dengan ditarik oleh jaejoong di depannya.

"Hyung! AKu tidak bisa berlari dengan sepatu tinggi ini!" seru Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong mulai berbelok menuju koridor-koridor yang sepi. Namja-namja mesum tadi masih setia mengejar mereka. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus terus berlari dan mengabaikan kakiknya yang sakit karena _High heels _sialan itu.

Ceklek

Blam

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Tepat saat mereka mengambil belokan ke kiri, Jaejoong segera masuk ke salah satu ruangan, menutupnya, lalu menguncinya. Derap langkah terdengar melewati ruangan yang mereka diami saat ini. keduanya menghela nafas mereka lega walau masih terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak disana, hah?" ucap Jaejoong masih sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. Namja cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil melepas _High heels_nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku salah masuk toilet. Dan mereka tidak membiarkanku keluar. Aish!" sahut Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah. Namja manis itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ruangan apa ini?"

Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya ke ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ruangan ini besar namun kosong. Cahaya di ruangan ini juga sangat minim. Hanya beberapa obor api kuno yang berderet tak banyak di sepanjang dinding.

Tunggu!

Ruangan luas. Cahaya temaram. Obor. Dan….

"Hei, untuk apa meja itu diletakkan di tengah ruang luas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan sedikit mengitari ruangan luas itu. Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Jae Hyung, aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan ruangan in―"

Jaejoong segera menarik Kyuhyun dan menghadapkannya kepadanya. Namja cantik itu meraba bagian leher Kyuhyun untuk memastikan sesuatu di sana.

"D-dimana?" ucap Jaejoong panik saat tidak menemukan benda berkilau yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Dimana liontinmu, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Akhirnya dua anak manis paman kembali ke tempat masa kecilnya dulu~"

Kyuhyun sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan panik Jaejoong tepat sebelum seseorang muncul dari sudut ruangan yang lain. Seseorang dengan setelan serba hitam.

"Siapa dia? Dia berbicara dengan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meyipitkan mata menatap sosok yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang tidak asing di kepalanya dan rasa takut kembali menguasi dirinya. Namja cantik itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju pintu. "Kita harus keluar dari sini, Kyu!"

_Wonkyu_

Salah satu toko elit di supermall terbesar di Seoul itu sudah nampak akan tutup. Para pegawainya sudah terlihat membereskan beberapa barang dan manikin-manekin untuk di tata di tempatnya.

"Nyonya, bukankah benda ini milik kekasih Tuan Muda Choi tadi?"

Pertanyaan salah satu pegawainya membuat yeoja peruh baya yang merupakan pemikil outlet itu mendekat dan mengamati benda yang ada di tangan sang pegawai.

"Ah iya benar. Kenapa bisa ketinggalan." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sedih. "Taruh di tempat yang mudah diingat, mungkin besok Tuan Muda Choi akan mengambilnya."

Pegawai itu mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju brankas kecil di dekat meja kasir. Ia meletakkan benda itu disana.

Benda kecil berkilau dengan permata biru di bandulnya yang berbibar terang.

Liontin Kristal para Cardinal.

_**Para Cardinal… dikaruniai kesempurnaan yang berlimpah**_

_**Para Ordinal… dikaruniai keindahan yang menakjubkan**_

_**Kelebihan untuk mengimbangi kelebihan yang lain**_

_**Dan, tiba saatnya mereka kembali ke masa lalu**_

_**Masa dimana semua ini dimulai**_

_**Untuk mengetahui penyebab dan apa peran mereka**_

_**Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengetahuinya**_

.

TBC

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**ANYONE MISS ME?**_

_**I'M BACK ^^/**_

_**.**_

_**Siapa itu? Apa yang akan terjadi?**_

_**Wait on the next chapter**_

_**.**_

_**Saya tidak janji bisa update cepat ^^**_

_**Untuk FF yang lain, masih dalam proses. Dan akan ada FF baru special untuk SIwon's Bday. Just wait ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


End file.
